Une deuxième prophétie?
by JennSnape
Summary: Voldemort a entendu parler d'une deuxième prophétie annonçant sa chute, et décide d'éliminer le problème à la source. Un nouvel espoir pour enfin détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Elle était en train de faire ses devoirs, concentrée sur un problème particulièrement difficile. Ses écouteurs sur les oreilles, elle était coupée du monde.

Elle entendit tout de même que l'on sonnait à la porte. Elle entendit aussi la porte heurter violement le mur. Intriguée, elle reitra ses écouteurs de ses oreilles, se leva et se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit, juste à temps pour voir un intense éclair vert emplir le salon, en même temps qu'une voix aigue criait:

_«Avada Kedavra!»._

«Euh…Maman? Maman? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Qui est là?»

Pas de réponse. Un peu inquiète devant l'absence de réponse de sa mère, elle se décida à sortir de la chambre et voir elle-même qui était là.

Sa mère gisait par terre, visiblement inconsciente, aux pieds d'hommes à l'air menaçant, vêtus de longues capes noires qui leur couvraient le visage, et tenant dans leurs mains des… _baguettes!_ Horrifiée, et terrifiée, elle se figea à l'entrée du salon.

«Ah! Voilà donc celle que nous cherchions!» dit alors celui qui semblait le chef. Il était grand, avait le visage et les mains très pâles, et à la place où aurait du être son nez, il y avait deux fentes, comme le nez d'un serpent. Il était effrayant, très effrayant. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, ses hommes le suivant de près, encerclant la jeune femme. Encore sous le choc, elle ne bougea pas. L'horrible homme était maintenant tout près d'elle, à quelques centimètres de son visage, un sourire menaçant sur ses lèvres.

«Mia Bachmann, enfin je te rencontre! Il y a longtemps que je te cherchais jeune fille, souffla-t-il d'un ton doucereux.

-Je ne vous connait pas! Que faites-vous ici? Allez-vous en! »

Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de crier.

Le sourire du chef s'étira.

«-Tu me cause du souci, jeune Mia, beaucoup de souci! Tu m'empêche de mener mon projet comme je le voudrais!»

-Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi vous voulez parler! Allez-vous en! Sinon…sinon, je vais appeler la police!»

Les hommes ricanèrent. D'un signe de la main, la tête dirigeante les fit arrêter.

«-La _police_… concept intéressant. Comme si des _moldus_ pouvaient m'empêcher, moi, LORD VOLDEMORT, d'accomplir ce pourquoi j'ai traversé l'océan!»

Et il ria d'un rire cruel, à glacer le sang.

«Maître, demanda d'une voix traînante un des hommes en s'avançant entre Mia et ledit maître, cette jeune femme n'est pas du tout vilaine pour l'œil… Peut-être pourrions-nous nous _amuser _un peu avant…».

Mia se figea. «_Non, c'est impossible…c'est un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller d'un instant à l'autre…c'est impossible!»_

Le maître donna son assentiment d'un signe de main agacé, puis leur fit dos et s'éloigna. L'homme à la voix traînante s'approcha encore de Mia, prenant la place que son maître lui laissait. Son souffle s'était légèrement accéléré, dévoilant une excitation sans pareil à l'idée de faire souffrir sa jeune victime. Il approcha sa main de la joue de sa proie. Elle le laissa s'approcher, et dès que les doigts de son bourreau touchèrent son visage, elle passa à l'attaque. Elle agrippa la main de l'homme et lui assena un violent coup de poing au visage, le lui découvrant du même coup. Elle fonça sur l'autre homme le plus proche, qui lui goûta à un coup de pied brutal dans l'abdomen. Elle n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de se frayer un chemin vers la sortie plus longtemps, un des hommes de Voldemort l'agrippa et la plaqua durement au sol. Elle vit les pieds du Seigneur des ténèbres se rapprocher vivement, et se sentit soulevée de terre. Deux hommes la tenait maintenant fermement par les bras. Elle vit du coin de l'œil que l'homme qu'elle avait frappé au visage saignait abondamment du nez. Ce dernier s'approcha dangereusement et brandit sa baguette sous le menton de la jeune femme pétrifiée.

«Parole de Malfoy, tu vas le regretter sale garce!» Son visage était rouge de colère. Ses longs cheveux blonds, presque blancs, étaient échevelés et couverts du sang qui coulait encore abondamment de son visage .

«Pas cette fois Malfoy, elle est à moi», intervint son chef, d'une voix douce mais ferme, encore plus effrayante que le ton chargé de menaces de Malfoy. Jetant un dernier œil mauvais à Mia, l'homme blond s'écarta.

«Tu es puissante, et tu ne t'en laisse pas imposer. Deux qualité qui m'auraient plus dans d'autres circonstances… Dommage…» Il recula, lui faisant dos. Puis il se retourna d'un geste rapide en brandissant sa baguette et hurla;

«_Endoloris!» _

La douleur était insupportable. Ses jambes lui firent défaut, et elle s'affala sur le sol, son corps parcouru de violents spasmes. Elle avait l'impression que tout son corps était transpercé par des millions et des millions de lames de couteaux. Elle serra les dents pour ne pas laisser voir à cet horrible monstre qu'il gagnait sur elle. Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, la douleur s'estompa, la laissant pantelante et toujours tremblante. Elle leva les yeux et rencontra ceux de son agresseur. Il souriait. Il prononça à nouveau le terrible sortilège. Cette fois elle échappa un cri de douleur. Elle sentait qu'elle allait sombrer dans l'inconscience, lorsqu'elle sentit qu'on la levait à nouveau de terre. Se faisant un devoir de préserver son honneur, elle s'appliqua à tenir debout seule et regarda à nouveau Voldemort droit dans les yeux.

Les yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres brillaient d'excitation. Ses épaules s'élevaient et s'abaissaient à un rythme rapide. Dans un geste théâtral, il brandit à nouveau sa baguette, droit sur le cœur de sa victime, et s'écria:

«_Avada Kedavra!»_

Un éclair de lumière verte vint la frapper droit au cœur. Elle croyait que le sortilège _Doloris _était terrible, mais il n'était rien à côté de celui-là. Jamais elle n'avait autant souffert de toute sa vie. La douleur était indescriptible. Fermant les yeux sur le coup de l'effort, elle tomba à genou, puis s'effondra à la renverse. Elle peinait à rester consciente. Son esprit réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Si sa mère était inconsciente après avoir subit ce soir, c'est que ce devait être un sortilège qui faisait perdre conscience. Elle devait donc feindre l'inconscience. Elle demeura immobile, les yeux clos et la respiration à peine perceptible. Elle espérait vraiment qu'ils s'en iraient en la croyant vaincue de la sorte. Elle sentait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps, son énergie la quittait, et son cerveau s'embrumait.

Elle entendit une voix aigue, qui semblait lointaine;

«Bien, une bonne chose de réglé. Partons.» Des bruits de pas suivirent l'ordre. Puis, plus rien. Avec soulagement, elle pensa que tout était terminé. Elle allait ouvrir les yeux lorsqu'elle ressentit une vive douleur dans les côtes, puis au visage et à la tête. Quelqu'un la martelait de violents coups de pied. Elle concentra tous le peu d'énergie qui lui restait pour masquer la douleur de son visage, pour ne pas se dénoncer et laisser voir qu'elle était toujours consciente. Les coups cessèrent. Elle entendit son assaillant cracher, et sentit le projectile atterir près de son visage. Elle entrouvrit les yeux pour voir son agresseur, qui quittait la maison d'un pas rapide. C'était cet horrible Malfoy.. Elle perdit conscience au moment où ce dernier jetait nonchalamment un sort qui enflamma la maison.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Ce fut sans doute la chaleur accablante dans la maison qui la réveilla. La douleur était toujours là, preuve qu'elle n'avait pas fait un cauchemar. Tout son corps la faisait souffrir, et elle sentait qu'elle sombrerait à nouveau bientôt. Au dessus de sa tête, elle entendait une voix d'homme;

«Je sens son pouls, elle est vivante!… Mais…Pauvre enfant, je ne fais même pas le compte de se qui doit être brisé… Ils ont du mettre un _Assurdiato_ pour ne pas que les voisins entendent… et mis le feu pour ne pas laisser de trace…».

Elle entrouvrit les yeux, et put voir que l'homme qui parlait semblait très vieux, mais tout à fait alerte. Il avait une longue barbe et des cheveux aussi tout aussi longs de couleur argentée qui lui chatouillaient par moment le visage. Ses yeux bleus perçants la regardaient avec inquiétude. Autour d'eux, des flammes s'agitaient. Lorsque l'homme s'aperçut qu'elle était à nouveau consciente, il lui dit d'une voix à la fois douce et anxieuse;

«Mia, acceptes-tu que je t'emmène avec moi pour te mettre à l'abri et te soigner?».

Sentant qu'il la mettrait réellement hors de danger, elle hocha légèrement la tête, et grimaça de douleur. Bouger ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre lui était un supplice. Elle sombra à nouveau.

Un tout petit chapitre, je sais. J'en ai déjà d'autres d'écrits, alors vous n'aurez pas à attendre trop longtemps…

J'espère que je réussit à vous donner le goût de continuer à me lire. Des reviews seraient très appréciées…comme c'est ma première fic jsuis un peu angoissée :P


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, la première chose qu'elle vit fut le visage inquiet d'une femme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Elle était vêtue comme les infirmières d'époque, avec une longue robe noire, un tablier blanc, et un chapeau qui complétait l'ensemble.

«Enfin! Voilà petite, bois ça! Tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux!» lui dit l'infirmière en lui prenant doucement la tête et la forçant à boire un liquide au goût atrocement dégoutant.

La grimace que fit Mia fit rire l'infirmière.

«Tu vas voir, tu vas bientôt te sentir beaucoup mieux…» Mia n'entendit pas le reste de la phrase. Elle avait à nouveau sombré dans l'inconscience.

Ce ne fut que trois jours plus tard qu'elle émergea de sa léthargie. La même femme était toujours à son chevet.

«Ah! Te revoilà enfin! Je commençais drôlement à m'inquiéter! Je vais prévenir les elfes pour qu'ils t'amène un bon repas, et prévenir Dumbledore de la bonne nouvelle. Mais avant, bois ça.» À nouveau l'infirmière pris la tête de Mia et lui fit boire l'écœurant liquide. Cette fois, elle eut le temps de se rendre compte que la boisson apaisait sa douleur. C'est avec joie qu'elle s'aperçut que, bien qu'elle soit toujours très faible, elle se sentait mieux. La douleur s'était grandement amenuisée, elle n'était plus qu'une douleur constante, mais supportable.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. La pièce était grande, avec de nombreuses alcôves et des murs en pierre. Deux longues rangées de lits se faisaient face. Visiblement, Mia était dans une infirmerie.

«_Ce n'était donc définitivement pas un cauchemar…»_pensa-t-elle, déprimée. Elle se rappela l'horrible après-midi où ce Lord machintruc et ses hommes était débarqués chez elle. Elle se rappela aussi du corps de sa mère gisant sur le sol…

«Maman! !». Prise de panique, elle tenta de sortir du lit. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve sa mère!

Deux mains la prirent rapidement par les épaules et la forcèrent à retourner s'écraser contre les oreillers. Surprise, et n'ayant pas l'énergie de protester bien longtemps, elle se calma rapidement. Le vieil homme qui l'avait sauvée des flammes était maintenant debout à côté de son lit et la fixait, inquiet. Sur une petite table près de lui reposait une assiette dont le contenu était à moitié renversé par terre.

«Où est ma mère?» demanda Mia, angoissée.

Une lueur de tristesse passa rapidement dans les yeux perçants de l'homme, et des larmes remplirent du même coup ceux de la jeune femme. Elle ramena ses jambes contre elle et se mit à pleurer. Des sanglots traversaient son corps frêle. Ses pleurs durèrent longtemps, puis elle s'effondra dans son lit, complètement vidée de toute énergie. L'infirmière, qui avait accouru en entendant les cris de sa patiente, s'assis près du lit de Mia et entreprit de lui faire manger ce qui restait du repas. Deux bouchées suffirent à Mia, qui avait l'estomac noué. Tournant le dos à celle qui prenait soin d'elle, la jeune femme s'endormit.

* * *

Alors, vous en pensez quoi? Je sais que l'histoire n'est toujours pas vraiment commencée, mais j'aime bien prendre mon temps. :P Si vous trouvez ça trop long, je vais couper dans le gras et sauter directement dans l'histoire. Je ne sais pas encore si ça va être une moyenne, longue ou très longue fic, comme celle que je suis en train de lire d'ailleurs...

Je vais me fier à vos reviews pour décider...alors allez! on fait des reviews svp! Pensez à moi qui se morfond, surtout que c'est ma première fic (imaginez moi avec des yeux larmoyants la! :P)


	4. Chapter 4

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, le vieil homme était assis tout près de son lit. Il avait un air grave et inquiet. Ses yeux la scrutaient, et elle avait l'impression de passer aux rayons X.

«Comment sa va, ce matin? lui demanda-t-il enfin.

-Ça peut aller, je crois, lui répondit-elle, sa voix encore enrouée.

-Hum…

-Monsieur?

-Appelez-moi professeur Dumbledore, Mia.

-Ok…Professeur Dumbledore? Demanda-t-elle, hésitante, Êtes-vous bien certain que ma mère est belle et bien morte? Je veux dire… je ne remets pas en doute votre compétence à dire si quelqu'un est mort ou non, loin de là, mais… enfin, je veux dire… cet _homme_…ce Lord Vol-quelque chose… il m'a fait la même chose qu'à ma mère… je veux dire il a dit la même chose, et moi, ben… je suis pas morte, vous voyez ce que je veux dire?»

Il la fixait encore plus intensément à présent. Ses yeux bleus brillaient avec une drôle de lueur. Mia rougit d'embarras.

«J'ai vérifié moi-même si ta mère était morte, dit-il finalement, et je peux te confirmer qu'elle était bel et bien morte. D'ordinaire, tu vois, (son regard brilla encore plus fort), les gens ne survivent pas au sortilège de l'_Avada Kedavra, _au sortilège de la mort. Tu n'es que la deuxième exception connue…

-Est-ce que mon frère est au courant? Est-ce qu'il sait pour ma mère?

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Dumbledore de sembler embarrassé.

-Ton frère a… rencontré Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, et n'a pas survécu lui non plus… pas plus que ton petit ami d'ailleurs…»

Elle refusait d'y croire

-Comment le savez-vous?

-Et bien, je les ai vus…

- Est-ce que vous avez des preuves de tout ça?

Dumbledore fit sortit de son long manteau un journal. Sur la page titre, une photo d'une maison incendiée figurait sous un titre accrocheur.

_« Toute une famille périt à différents moments d'une même journée!, suite en page 7»_

Elle se précipita à ladite page, et lu rapidement l'article

«_Histoire nébuleuse qui a eu lieu au cours de la journée d'hier. En effet, les 3 membres d'une même famille, ainsi que l'ami de cœur de l'une de ses membres, ont tous péri à différents moments de la journée. Le tout a commencé en avant-midi avec le plus jeunes des deux enfants de la famille, qui a été heurté par une automobile. Selon les dires du conducteurs et des témoins de la scène, le jeune homme aurait subitement quitté le trottoir en bordure de la route, où il marchait pour aller prendre l'autobus, pour se jeter sous les roues du conducteurs du 4x4, qui n'a pu l'éviter. La mort de l'adolescent a été constaté sur les lieux de l'accident, et le conducteur et son passager sont traités pour un violent choc nerveux._

_Par ailleurs, l'ami de cœur de l'aînée des enfants de la famille a été trouvé mort à côté de sa voiture dans les alentours de midi. Il n'y avait aucune trace de violence autour de lui et sur le corps. Les policiers ont déjà écarté l'hypothèse du vol, et attendent les résultats de l'autopsie pour poursuivre l'enquête. _

_Pour finir, le corps de la mère et la fille aînée (celle-là même dont l'ami de cœur a été retrouvé mort plus tôt) ont été retrouvés dans les décombres de leur maison, qui a été la proie des flammes au cours de l'après-midi de cette tragique journée. Ici encore, nous attendons les résultats de l'autopsie pour connaître les causes de la mort des deux femmes, ainsi que les résultats de l'enquête, qui nous dirons ce qui a initié l'incendie…»_

Elle ne lu pas les témoignages qui complétaient l'article. Elle jeta le journal au loin. Ses yeux demeuraient étrangement secs.

Dumbledore s' assit sur le lit et lui frictionna doucement le dos, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Ils restèrent longtemps en silence dans cette position. Ce fut Mia qui rompit le silence, d'une voix sans vie:

«Ils ont dit que mon corps avait été retrouvé dans les flammes…

-J'ai utilisé un leurre…les médecins moldus ne s'en rendront pas compte…

Mia ne releva pas l'étrange mot que venait de dire le professeur Dumbledore.

-Pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle simplement.

-Pour te protéger.»

Devant les yeux en points d'interrogation de la jeune femme, il poursuivit.

«J'ai de bonnes raisons de croire que tu aurais été en danger si Voldemort avait su que tu n'étais pas morte.

-_Pourquoi? _Demanda-t-elle encore, la voix brisée.

-Je crois que pour le moment, tu en as assez entendu, et que tu devrais te reposer. Je vais demander à madame Pomfresh qu'elle te donne quelque chose pour t'aider à dormir. Pour le moment, je te demande d'oublier les centaines de questions qui te torturent l'esprit, et de te reposer. Ton corps, et ton esprit, en ont grandement besoin.»

Elle ne protesta pas. Le professeur Dumbledore était le genre d'homme, elle l'avait compris rapidement, dont on ne remettait pas en doute la parole. Aussi elle ne protesta pas quand l'infirmière, qui vraisemblablement s'appelle madame Pomfresh vient la voir avec un grand verre d'un liquide à la couleur douteuse. Elle le prit et le bu d'un trait, sans protester, et sombra dans un sommeil profond, et, heureusement pour elle, sans rêve.

Elle était encore légèrement comateuse lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin. Elle vit au pied de son lit ce qui semblait être un petit déjeuner. Affamée, elle s'empressa de le manger et décida d'entreprendre une exploration au-delà de l'infirmerie... Bien qu'encore très faible, elle réussit sans trop de peine à sortir de son lit. S'agrippant à tous ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin, elle atteignit finalement la porte. À bout de souffle et le visage brûlant, elle sortit enfin de la pièce. Elle n'avait fait que quelques pas lorsqu'elle fut pris de vertige et perdit l'équilibre. Le choc qu'elle attendait ne vint cependant pas. À la place, des bras l'avaient tout doucement attrapée par la taille dans sa chute. Elle s'attendait à voir madame Pomfresh, aussi fut-elle surprise de voir un nouveau visage, et surtout un nouveau visage, si près du sien…

L'homme, qui n'était vêtu que de noir, la remit sur pied doucement, ne lâchant pas la taille de la jeune femme de peur qu'elle ne tombe à nouveau. Il avait les cheveux noirs comme le jais, qui lui tombaient aux épaules, des yeux sombres, un nez légèrement crochu, mais qui pourtant ne le défigurait pas. Dans l'ensemble, elle le trouvait plutôt mignon…

_«Mignon? Mia! Ton COPAIN vient de MOURIR! Tu ne peux pas pensez à des trucs comme ça!»_

«Je…euh…merci, lui dit-elle, en rougissant.

-Que faites-vous hors du lit, miss Bachmann? » lui reprocha doucement une voix familière.

Elle quitta enfin des yeux le visage de l'inconnu pour s'apercevoir qu'à ses côtés, le professeur Dumbledore la fixait de ses yeux pénétrants.

«Professeur Dumbledore! Elle se défit de l'étreinte de l'homme.

-Jeune demoiselle, le professeur Dumbledore vous a posé une question, lui dit alors d'un ton froid et mesuré l'inconnu qui l'avait rattrapé quelques secondes auparavent.

-Euh, ben, c'est que je voulais explorer un peu…»

Le sang lui battait les oreilles, et elle sentait son visage s'empourprer. Elle ressentit encore une fois des vertiges et vacilla. En soupirant pour montrer son irritation, l'inconnu la prit cette fois dans ses bras, à la façon des jeunes mariés, et l'amena directement à son lit dans l'infirmerie. Dumbledore partit quelques secondes et revint avec madame Pomfresh, qui visiblement avait été mise au courant des exploits de sa patiente et n'en était pas particulièrement ravie. Mia n'en fut que plus embarrassée. Maintenant assise dans son lit, ses vertiges étaient partis, mais son visage était toujours aussi rouge. Bien sûr, elle n'était plus un enfant, mais tout de même, elle n'aimait toujours pas se faire prendre en défaut!

«Alors, intervint l'infirmière, outrée, miss voulait se promener dans Poudlard ce matin!» dit-elle en commençant à examiner Mia, alors que le professeur Dumbledore s'asseyait, et que l'inconnu se plaçait derrière le vieil homme.

Mia fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle entendit le mot «Poudlard».

«_Qu'est-ce que cette expression_?»

Madame Pomfresh s'éloigna et partit chercher quelque chose dans son bureau.

Dumbledore lui expliqua, de sa voix douce et calme, nullement chargée de reproche;

«Poudlard, Mia, c'est ici. Tu es dans l'aile de l'infirmerie du château…Oui, tu as bien entendu, du château. (Il avait prononcé la dernière phrase avec amusement, devant l'ai ahuri de la jeune femme) Nous sommes en Angleterre, et je t'ai amené ici pour que tu reçoive les meilleurs soins dans la plus grande discrétion»

Mia fronça à nouveau les sourcils.

«En _Angleterre! _C'est une blague! Ça vous aurait pris des heures et des heures m'emmener ici, et vous n'auriez pas pu vous promener comme ça, avec moi inconsciente dans les bras dans les aéroports et, et… partout!...Surtout pas alors que j'étais supposée être à l'état de cadavre calciné!

-Mia, je te le répète, j'ai de bonnes raisons de croire que tu es en danger. Ce n'est pas par erreur que ta famille a été décimée et qu'on a tenté de te tuer toi aussi.

-Je -

-Mia, je t'ai emmenée ici en _transplanant_. J'ai employé un moyen _magique _de t'emmener ici.

-…

-L'homme qui a tenté de te tuer, celui qui se fait appeler Lord Voldemort, est un puissant mage noir, Mia. Et s'il a voyagé autant pour te trouver, c'est qu'il considère que tu es une menace pour lui.

-Comment? Pourquoi? Les larmes se frayaient à nouveau un chemin sur ses joues.

-Pour le moment, je ne sais pas. Nous n'avons pas discuté encore en profondeur de ton cas. La priorité était plutôt de te cacher et de te maintenir en vie…

-Pourquoi? Je n'ai plus personne! Tout le monde est mort! Quel intérêt ais-je à vivre? Et puis, c'est quoi tout ces trucs de dingues de magie et de mages et toutes ces merdes!»

Madame Pomfresh, qui était revenue entre-temps, n'avait pu retenir un cri indigné, et des plaques rouges étaient apparues sur le visage de l'inconnu qui accompagnait le professeur Dumbledore. Ce dernier, par ailleurs, n'avait pas cillé. Visiblement, il s'était attendu à cette question.

«Nous pensons que tu es une sorcière. Nous tous ici sommes par ailleurs des sorciers. Madame Pomfresh ici est une médicomage qui travaille ici. Le professeur Rogue est un Maître des Potions, un des meilleurs du monde des sorciers même, et est enseignant en potions ici, à Poudlard. Moi-même, je suis un sorcier. Un très puissant sorcier même. J'ai une très longue liste de titres et mentions d'honneur à mon actif, mais je vais t'éviter de tous les entendre pour le moment. Je suis principalement le directeur de Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre.»

Il sortit à ce moment sa baguette d'une de ses poches.

«Tu as déjà vu cela, n'est-ce pas, Mia? » L'intéressée hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment avec horreur. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu un de ces effroyables bouts de bois, on l'avait torturée, puis on avait essayé de la tuer…

«C'est un baguette magique. C'est principalement avec ça que l'on réalise nos pratiques magiques. Nos actions, comme dans toutes choses, peuvent être bonnes (il fit sortir une fleur du bout de sa baguette, et la donna à une Mia effrayée)… et mauvaises. Malheureusement pour toi, tu as connu une bonne partie des mauvaises actions avant les bonnes. Tu m'en vois très désolé, Mia.»

Mia ne pipait mot. Elle fixait le professeur Dumbledore, une lueur d'effroi au fond des yeux. La fleur dans les mains, elle réalisait l'ampleur de son cauchemar. Dumbledore, considérant qu'il était mieux qu'elle sache tout d'un coup, continua;

«Pour le moment, il appert que Voldemort pense que tu es morte. Autrement, il ne t'aurait pas laissé pour morte il y a de cela quelques jours. J'ai laissé un leurre dans ta maison, pour que les journaux parlent de ta mort, sans quoi il aurait pu savoir que quelqu'un t'avait sauvé et il serait à nouveau à ta recherche. Je t'ai emmené ici pour que personne à part le personnel du château et certains membres de l'Ordre ne soient au courant de ton existence. Poudlard, parce que je suis ici, est le seul endroit ou Voldemort ne risque pas de venir. L'Ordre et moi n'avons pas établi de plan plus détaillé encore, parce que, comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, nous ne pensions pour le moment qu'à te maintenir en vie. Je dois t'avouer que tu nous as fait une belle peur. Tu étais plutôt…inerte quand je t'ai ramenée ici.. Tu étais sur la ligne entre la vie et la mort.

Heureusement, grâce aux bons soins de madame Pomfresh (Mia lui adressa un faible sourire), tu as pu nous revenir. Après trois longues journées, où nous avons veillé à ton chevet, tu es revenue à toi. Ça fait maintenant deux jours que tu es parmi nous, et, grâce aux potions quasi miraculeuse du professeur Rogue (ce fut alors à son tour de recevoir un maigre sourire de l'intéressée), tu sembles prendre du mieux. Tu veux même bouger un peu! »

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil, qui la fit rougir à nouveau.

«Professeur? Les larmes avaient cessé de couler le long de ses joues, Professeur, est-ce que je vais pouvoir retourner chez moi?

-J'ai bien peur que non Mia. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis doté d'un cerveau génial et d'ordinaire je trouve des solutions à la hauteur de ma réputation. Je ne crois pas que ton cas fera exception.»

Il lui fit un autre clin d'œil, qui cette fois réussit à lui arracher un faible sourire.

«Est-ce qu'au moins je pourrai sortir et prendre l'air bientôt?

-Ça, c'est selon ce que décideront madame Pomfresh et le professeur Rogue.»

Sur ces paroles, il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Madame Pomfresh s'approcha pour examiner sa patiente.

«Professeur, interpella Mia, en direction du directeur, Professeur, j'aurais une dernière question...»

Il l'encouragea à continuer d'un léger mouvement de la tête.

«De qui parlez-vous quand vous dites "nous"? Et qui c'est, "l'Ordre"?

-Ceux qui ont pour mission de ramener le bien sur cette terre, et, par ricochet, de te protéger.»

Il lui tourna le dos et quitta l'infirmerie. Mia le suivit du regard, et ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer, qu'effectivement, il respirait la puissance. Madame Pomfresh entreprit alors de continuer son examen. Mia, jugeant qu'elle en avait assez fait pour aujourd'hui, se plia docilement aux tests de santé que l'infirmière lui infligeait, sous l'œil attentif du professeur Rogue. Satisfaite, l'infirmière la laissa se reposer un peu, entraînant le Maître des Potions dans son bureau pour discuter des traitements à venir pour la jeune femme. Épuisée, elle ferma les yeux et repassa les dernières discussions qu'elle avait eu avec le professeur Dumbledore. Tant de choses s'étaient passées en si peu de temps… Son rythme cardiaque et sa respiration s'accélèrent brusquement.

«_Je dois être en pleine crise de délire…tout ça est insensé… une stupide blague dans le pire des cas… j'imagine tout ça, oui, c'est ça, j'imagine tout ça»_

Sa respiration s'accélérait encore, s'emballait. Bientôt, Mia ne fut plus capable d'acheminer l'air à ses poumons. Elle essaya de crier, d'appeler à l'aide, mais aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa gorge. Elle tenta de se lever, trébucha et fit tomber la chaise où était assis Dumbledore quelques minutes auparavant, et s'effondra par terre. Alertés par le bruit, le professeur Rogue et madame Pomfresh sortirent en trombe du bureau de cette dernière. Ce fut le professeur qui aperçut en premier la jeune femme gisant par terre, et peinant à respirer. Il accourut, et sans penser à ce qu'il faisait, se jeta à ses côtés et la pris dans ses bras. Il entrepris de la bercer, en l'intimant de se calmer et de respirer. Il lui parlait d'une voix douce, bien différente de celle qu'il avait employée plus tôt:

«Calme-toi, calme-toi, voyons! Respire plus doucement, comme ça… respire au même rythme que moi, voilà… allez, calme-toi…»

Le son de la voix de l'homme qui lui parlait, elle ne savait trop pourquoi, avait un impressionnant effet apaisant sur elle. Elle se calma enfin, et bientôt, sa respiration redevint normale. Le professeur redéposa alors Mia dans son lit. En sortant, il vit le sourire de madame Pomfresh.

«Quoi? lui dit-il, bourru, Lily en faisait parfois avant les examens!» Et il quitta prestement la pièce, les joues rosies.


	5. Chapter 5

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la crise de panique de Mia. La vitesse étonnante à laquelle elle s'était remise de toute ses blessures étonnait encore madame Pomfresh, qui l'examinait pour la troisième fois aujourd'hui.

«Incroyable! Répéta-t-elle encore une fois, Je n'avais jamais vu une guérison si spectaculaire… Le professeur Rogue a définitivement grandement amélioré sa potion…»

Mia était rayonnante. Elle pourrait enfin sortir de l'infirmerie. Échapper à ces quatre murs! Le professeur Dumbledore était venu la voir la veille, et lui avait promis que, si madame Pomfresh donnait son assentiment, elle pourrait aller prendre l'air dans le parc dès aujourd'hui. Accompagnée, bien sûr. Ça lui était un inconvénient majeur. Ça lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues.

Elle ne pourra pas s'enfuir aussi facilement qu'elle le voulait.

C'était ça, son plan d'évasion, qui l'avait aidé à patienter durant ces longues journée à l'infirmerie, qui l'avait motivée à guérir. Elle réussirait à faire faux bond à son surveillant. Elle y comptait bien…

On cogna deux coups brefs à la porte. Madame Pomfresh alla ouvrir, alors que Mia se levait tranquillement et finissait de s'habiller. Son surveillant entra. C'était le professeur Rogue.

«_Hum, ça va peut-être un peu compliquer les choses…Bah! Je saurai le déconcentrer…»_

Elle suivit le Maître des Potions jusqu'à l'extérieur. Le soleil brillait de mille feux, la faisant cligner des yeux. Elle respira profondément. L'air de l'extérieur lui avait définitivement manqué. Le professeur Rogue l'emmena au pied d'un grand arbre mature, où il s'assirent, à une certaine distance l'un de l'autre. Il fit apparaître un livre de potions, et s'y plongea. Il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis le début, et, visiblement, ce n'était pas maintenant que ça se passerait. Loin d'être découragée par cette attitude inamicale, Mia demanda d'un ton léger;

«Il est profond ce lac?

-mmm…quoi? Visiblement, elle l'agaçait

-Il…il est profond ce lac?

-Oui. Et de nombreuses bestioles plus sauvages les unes que les autres y vivent…»

Il eu un léger sourire quand il la vit blêmir. Il tenta de retourner à sa lecture, mais elle l'interrompit à nouveau;

«Et dans cette forêt, il y a aussi beaucoup de bêtes monstrueuses?

-Plus que vous ne pourriez le penser, miss Bachmann. Cette forêt ne s'appelle pas la Forêt Interdite sans raison. Et maintenant, cessez de m'importuner avec vos questions idiotes. On dirait que vous cherchez à voir dans quelle direction vous allez vous enfuir!»

Cette fois, elle se tut. Elle continua de détailler le paysage en silence, songeuse. Elle jeta un œil au professeur, qui semblait être très concentré sur ses lectures. Mia se leva doucement, et marcha tranquillement vers le lac, évitant toutefois de trop s'en approcher. Elle regardait au loin, entre les montagnes, tout en vérifiant furtivement si son surveillant la surveillait vraiment. Elle resta longtemps immobile, et lorsqu'elle fut sûre qu'il ne la verrait pas, elle fonça en direction des montagnes. Elle avait observé suffisamment longtemps le chemin étroit qui y serpentait. Elle avait calculé que si elle réussissait à franchir ce portail au loin, elle était tirée d'affaires. Elle réussirait à se cacher dans ce bois plus loin. Il ne lui resterait plus qu'à retrouver la civilisation moldue et le tour serait joué. À peine avait-elle fait quelques mètres qu'on l'interpella;

«Hey! HEY! Revenez ici immédiatement!»

Zut! Le professeur Rogue l'avait vu beaucoup trop tôt. Elle n'était pas encore assez loin… Elle accéléra comme elle put. Elle courrait à en perdre haleine. À son grand désarroi, elle entendait les pas de son surveillant se rapprocher inexorablement d'elle. Elle l'entendit lancer un sort, et eut l'impression qu'un lasso l'avait attrapée et qu'on la tirait vers l'arrière. Elle résista de toute ses forces au sort. Son visage était crispé par la concentration et l'effort. Dans un bruit de verre brisé, le sort se rompit, libérant Mia de son emprise, qui reprit aussitôt sa course effrénée. Elle courait tant bien que mal, et son énergie diminuait beaucoup plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'avait escomptée. Elle entendait les pas du professeur qui se rapprochaient dangereusement. Soudain, il plongea et attrapa Mia, les projetant au sol. Mia se débattait bec et ongles pour se défaire de l'emprise du Maître des Potions, et réussit finalement à se retrouver sur le dos. Rogue était au-dessus d'elle, et tenait ses mains pour éviter qu'elle ne le frappe. Se surprenant presque autant que lui, Mia redressa brusquement la tête, et embrassa fougueusement son surveillant, le laissant pantois. Profitant de sa stupéfaction, Mia se défit de son emprise et poursuivit son évasion.

Interdit, Rogue n'avait pas bougé. Il sentait encore le contact brûlant des lèvres de la jeune femme sur les siennes. Une chaleur l'avait envahie comme jamais il ne l'avait ressentit jusqu'alors. Comme premier baiser, le contexte était particulier… Il secoua la tête et reprit ses esprits. Il se releva en vitesse et lança un autre sort, qui risquait plus de fonctionner pour arrêter cette forcenée;

«_Stupéfix!_»

De la même façon que si on lui avait tiré une balle d'un fusil moldu, Mia s'effondra et roula encore quelques mètres, inconsciente.

C'est un Severus fou de rage qui amena Mia, toujours inconsciente, dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

«SANS DANGER, HEIN! VOUS M'AVIEZ DIT QU'ELLE ÉTAIT INNOFENSIVE! QU'IL N'Y AVAIT AUCUN RISQUE!

-Visiblement, Severus, même les plus géniaux d'entre nous peuvent se tromper…»

Le professeur, toujours en rogne, déposa l'intéressée sur une chaise devant le bureau du directeur.

«_Enervatum_».

Mia ouvrit les yeux. Lorsqu'elle vit Dumbledore devant elle, qui la regardait d'un air grave, elle déglutit avec difficulté.

«Mia, commença le directeur de son habituelle voix douce, je croyais que tu m'avais bien compris quand je t'avais que nous avons de bonne raison de croire que tu es en danger en dehors des murs de ce château.»

Mia jugea préférable de contempler le bout de ses chaussure plutôt que de répondre.

«Regarde-moi dans les yeux Mia.»

Elle leva le regard.

«Je pense qu'il est temps que nous ayons une bonne discussion, tous les deux-

-Professeur! Laissez-moi partir! Je suis convaincue que vous faites erreur sur la personne! Ça ne peut pas être moi. Ce Volde-quelque chose là, il s'est trompé de personne! C'est sûr! Je veux dire, je n'ai pas de pouvoir _magique_ moi!

-Désarme le professeur Rogue.

-Je…quoi?

-J'ai dit: Désarme le professeur Rogue

-Je sais pas comment on fait! Je viens de vous dire que-

-Fais le!»

Le ton n'encourageait pas la réplique. Pas du tout convaincue, Mia se tourna vers le professeur Rogue. Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, elle se concentra sur la _volonté _de désarmer le Maître des Potions. La baguette sauta des mains du Maître des Potions. Rejoignant la jeune femme ébahie de l'autre côté du bureau. Mettant sa main sur son épaule, il lui dit;

«Je crois qu'il est temps que nous discutions sérieusement, et que tu m'écoutes aussi.»

ooOoo

«Mia, reprit pour la énième fois depuis une heure Dumbledore, Mia, j'ai besoin, nous avons besoin, de savoir ce qui s'est passé quand Voldemort a tenté de te tuer»

Encore une fois, Mia hocha la tête en signe de dénégation. Elle était assise sur la chaise devant le bureau du Directeur. Elle avait ramené ses genoux contre elle et les encerclait de ses bras. Son visage était partiellement caché derrière ses jambes.

«Mia…

-Je ne peux pas, monsieur le Directeur. C'est… c'est trop dur!

-Je sais…

-Non! Non, vous ne pouvez pas savoir! Vous n'y étiez pas!

-Si tu me le dis, je le saurai!

-Je ne peux pas…

-Monsieur le Directeur, intervint le professeur Rogue, qui s'était fait discret depuis un bon moment, Monsieur le Directeur, si je puis me permettre, peut-être pourrions-nous employer la pensine?»

Le visage de Dumbledore s'illumina.

«Mais oui! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt? Mia, nous allons t'éviter d'avoir à me raconter! Prends ma baguette, pointe-la ici, sur ta tempe _(il l'aida à placer la baguette)_, ramène le souvenir à ta mémoire, imagine qu'il sort de ta tête pour aller dans ma baguette.»

Mia s'exécuta pendant que le Directeur allait chercher la pensine. Il reprit possession de sa baguette, à laquelle pendait le fameux souvenir, et déposa la substance blanche dans la pensine. Mia s'était approchée, curieuse. Elle voyait son souvenir dans ce petit bassin…

Dumbledore lui prit la main.

«On va y aller ensemble, d'accord? Severus, nous accompagnez-nous?»

Les Professeurs Rogue et Dumbledore, ainsi que Mia, plongèrent alors dans le souvenir de cette dernière. Mia se vit, une semaine plus tôt, en train de faire ses devoirs, ses éternels écouteurs encore sur ses oreilles. Elle réentendit la porte claquer dans le hall. Elle tourna la tête vers le Directeur, qui tendait l'oreille attentivement.

«Est-ce qu'on peut changer ce qui s'est passé? Chuchota-t-elle.

-Non, lui répondit le vieil homme, c'est un souvenir. On ne peut pas modifier un souvenir…»

L'éclair vert avait partiellement illuminé leurs visages. Tous trois suivirent la Mia du souvenir, qui accourait en direction du salon. La Mia du réel pris inconsciemment la main de Dumbledore et la serra très fort. Sous ses yeux, elle revit le pire moment de son existence. Les larmes se frayèrent, encore une fois, un chemin sur son visage. Lorsque Malfoy s'approcha d'elle, elle sentit la main du Directeur serrer la sienne avec une telle force qu'elle dut serrer les dents pour ne pas laisser échapper un grognement de douleur. Elle risqua un œil sur le Maître des Potions. Des plaques rouges étaient apparues sur son visage, et ses poings étaient si contractés que ses jointures en étaient blanches. Avec satisfaction, elle vit le poing de la Mia du souvenir écraser le nez du monstre qui avait osé la toucher et le visage crispé de douleur de l'homme qui avait goûté à son coup de pied.

«_Note à moi-même, continuer mes cours d'auto-défense quand tout ce bordel sera fini_» pensa-t-elle, avec un léger sourire.

Elle vit les contour de son souvenir devenir flous alors que Malfoy quittait sa maison après l'avoir passé à tabac et mis le feu à l'aide d'un sort. Elle se sentit aspirée dans le vide. Puis ses pieds heurtèrent le sol à nouveau solide, et elle tomba sous le choc de l'impact. Le Professeur Rogue l'agrippa par un bras et la remit sur pied brusquement. Dumbledore demanda au professeur Rogue, d'une voix qui n'était celle que lui connaissait Mia, de confier la jeune femme aux elfes et d'aller chercher les membres de l'Ordre.

Le Maître des Potions, agrippa à nouveau une Mia déconcertée, et quitta le bureau d'un pas rapide. Il marchait tellement vite qu'elle devait presque courir pour le suivre. Tentant de comprendre un peu ce qui se passait, elle jeta un œil au visage du professeur qui la traînait à travers le château. Une colère difficilement contenue, et une autre émotion qu'elle ne put identifier en peignait les traits. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant un grand tableau représentant des fruits dans un bol argenté. Rogue chatouilla la poire, qui se mit à rigoler et fit apparaître une porte, qui les laissa entrer dans une gigantesque cuisine. Plantant Mia à l'entrée, il disparut à travers la foule de petites créatures, aux oreilles de chauves-souris et aux grands yeux, de la taille de balles de tennis. Il réapparut avec l'un d'eux en particulier, qui, contrairement aux autres, n'était pas vêtu d'une serviette à thé, mais de vêtements humains.

«Veillez à ne pas lui fausser compagnie cette fois, lui dit alors le professeur Rogue, Je reviendrai vous chercher plus tard. »

Elle acquiesça, et il repartit en direction des bureaux des enseignants. Avant que le portrait ne pivote à nouveau, il se retourna et dit, un léger sourire en coin;

«Au fait, belle droite, miss Bachmann.».

* * *

Vous trouvez ça comment? Je vois qu'il y a pas mal de monde qui passe et qui lit... mais qui ne laissent pas de reviews! Quelle abberation! Je ne suis pas exigente, un seul «J'm ça» ferait mon affaire! (Plus de détails me ferait beaucoup plaisir aussi) Alors on prend un gros 30 secondes et on fait des reviews svp!


	6. Chapter 6

Le professeur Flitwick, qui était chez lui pour la durée des vacances, et l'ex-auror Maugrey Fol-Œil, avaient été convoqués d'urgence à Poudlard, par voix de cheminée par Dumbledore lui-même. Les professeurs Rogue et McGonagall, qui eux étaient demeurés au château, étaient évidemment de la partie.

À leur arrivé, le directeur leur avait brièvement expliqué les derniers développements dans le dossier Mia Bachmann, puis les avaient amenés tout droit dans son souvenir. Interdits, ils avaient assisté, impuissants, à la tentative de viol, la torture, la tentative de meurtre et au passage à tabac de la jeune femme.

Il y avait déjà près d'un quart d'heure qu'ils avaient émergé du souvenir. Le professeur McGonagall était assise précisément où s'était trouvée Mia environ une heure auparavant, s'épongeant les yeux avec un mouchoir à carreaux. Le professeur Flitwick, quant à lui, faisait les cents pas au milieu de la pièce. Fol-Œil et le professeur Rogue se tenaient tout deux immobiles, à bonne distance l'un de l'autre, le premier s'appuyant sur son habituel bâton, le second tenant le dossier d'une chaise entre ses mains, le serrant si fort que ses jointures étaient blanches. Dumbledore était, quant à lui, toujours penché sur la pensine, ressassant le souvenir de Mia. On n'entendait que le faible bruit des pas du petit professeur d'enchantements. Ce fut Fol-Œil qui brisa le silence le premier;

«Je pense que Dumbledore a raison de penser que cette enfant représente un danger pour Voldemort. S'il est allé aussi loin pour la trouver, c'est qu'il sait quelque chose que nous ne savons pas sur elle. Et nous devons savoir ce qu'il sait.

-D'accord, on fait quoi avec ça maintenant? Protesta Rogue.

-Je pense, intervint Dumbledore, je pense que nous devrions continuer de la cacher ici.

-Avec tous les élèves, opposa Flitwick, ne risque-t-elle pas d'être démasquée?

-Nous pourrions la protéger d'un sortilège de Fidelitas…, proposa Rogue.»

Un silence répondit à la proposition.

«Intéressant, résolut le directeur. C'est une option plus qu'intéressante…

-On pourrait l'intégrer comme une étudiante ici, suggéra le professeur McGonagall, qui avait repris son aplomb et par le fait même son sens pratique.

-Je pensais plutôt, opposa Dumbledore, qu'on devrait _l'entraîner_.

-_L'entraîner?_ Y avez-vous pensé Albus! Ce n'est qu'une enfant!

-Dans les faits, Minerva, elle a 18 ans, elle est donc entièrement majeure…

-Nous pourrions, intervint Rogue, l'entraîner cet été, en plus de la former pour qu'elle intègre les rangs des étudiants en septembre. De toute façon, vu sa petite constitution, je doute qu'elle puisse tolérer un entraînement trop intense sur une période prolongée... Puisque nous n'avons toujours pas trouvé de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, je me propose de lui montrer les rudiments pour lui faire atteindre, disons le niveau des B.U. pour la fin de l'été, et de l'entraîner aux duels.

-Évidemment, je la formerais pour qu'elle sache manier la baguette! Selon la vitesse de son apprentissage, je crois aussi que je pourrais l'amener à passer ses B.U. à la fin de l'été, couina le professeur d'enchantements.

-Et bien entendu, je lui apprendrai les rudiments de la métamorphose, rétorqua le professeur McGonagall.

-Avons-nous besoin de passer au vote? Fol-Œil, approuvez-vous? conclut Dumbledore.»

Un grognement dudit Fol-Œil scella l'entente. L'ancien Auror quitta de ce fait le bureau, en direction du 12, Square Grimmaud, où il irait communiquer les récentes informations aux autres membres de l'Ordre. Le professeur Rogue le suivit aussitôt, allant, lui, chercher la principale intéressée de la récente entente, qui était toujours sous les bons soins des elfes.

Le taciturne enseignant trouva une Mia visiblement moins accablée que lorsqu'il l'avait confié à Dobby. Elle n'était évidemment pas au sommet de sa forme, mais au moins ses yeux n'étaient plus rouges d'avoir trop pleuré. L'elfe semblait s'être appliqué à faire toutes les pitreries inimaginables pour redonner le sourire à la jeune femme. Avant qu'elle s'aperçoive de sa présence, il put la contempler un peu. Sa peau était très pâle, et elle était, il n'avait pas mentit, très mince, presque maigre. La disette forcée qu'elle avait vécu du fait qu'elle était inconsciente, et le fait qu'elle avait été alitée aussi longtemps n'aidait évidemment pas son cas. Néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher de le constater, Malfoy n'avait pas eu tort de dire qu'elle n'était pas désagréable pour l'œil… Il s'admonesta intérieurement d'avoir pu penser ça alors qu'elle n'était, peu importe ce qu'en disait Dumbledore, qu'une enfant. Une enfant qu'il allait former, qui plus est. Il ne put approfondir ses pensées, car Mia s'était aperçue de sa présence et s'était approchée de lui.

«Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant?» lui demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

Ne se jugeant pas le droit de lui répondre à la place de son supérieur, il se contenta de lui tourner le dos et de repartir en direction du bureau directorial.

Dumbledore les attendait derrière son bureau, le regard dans le vide. Ayant été décidé qu'ils se présenteraient plus tard à leur élève spéciale, les professeurs Flitwick et McGonagall avaient quitté la pièce. Mia s'assit sur la même chaise que la dernière fois, alors que le professeur Rogue se tenait à l'écart, appuyé sur une des nombreuses bibliothèques. Le directeur exposa la solution que les membres présents de l'Ordre avait jugé la meilleure pour la protéger. En bonne élève attentive, elle avait écouté sans interrompre le vieux sage, puis avait résumé la situation.

«Si je comprends bien, professeur, tenta-t-elle, je resterais ici cet été, où certains professeurs de l'école m'apprendraient à faire de la magie. Le professeur Rogue m'apprendrait aussi à me battre en duel. Mais n'est-il pas un Maître des Potions?

-Le professeur Rogue a aussi une connaissance approfondie de la magie noire, lui expliqua le directeur, en regardant le principal intéressé au-dessus de ses lunettes en demi-lunes. Mia lui jeta aussi un coup d'œil furtif en sa direction, puis ramena son attention sur le directeur.

-Ok. Donc, j'apprendrais la magie en accéléré cet été. Je vais apprendre les sortilèges, la métamorphose, la défense contre les forces du mal… et l'histoire de la magie. Tout ça, en plus de passer du temps avec vous, professeur, pour un "apprentissage complémentaire". Puis, je me mélangerais aux autres élèves pour poursuivre mon éducation à la fin de l'été. Après, je serai supposément suffisamment formée pour être en mesure de vaincre Voldemort…

-C'est exact.

-Pourquoi je n'apprends pas les potions à la place de l'histoire de la magie? Ça me semble beaucoup plus pertinent pour ma lutte contre un puissant mage noir…

-Serais-tu en train de négocier?

-Peut-être, oui. »

Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres. _«La première fois depuis qu'elle est ici…» _se réjouit le directeur. Il lui rendit son sourire.

«Marché conclu.

-Parfait! Je commence quand?»

Une nouvelle lueur avait remplacée celle de désespoir dans ses yeux. Une détermination, quasi féroce, brillait au fond de son regard, effrayant un peu Dumbledore. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu cette lueur dans les yeux de quelqu'un, c'était justement dans les yeux de l'homme qu'elle avait entrepris d'anéantir. Pour une des rares fois dans sa vie, il se demanda s'il avait commis une erreur en la sauvant, et une autre en ayant décidé de la former.

* * *

Bon là là, j'exige des reviews! (MissCN, une chance que tu es là! Je ne te donnes pas congé de reviews pour autant ;))

J'ai recommencé les cours, et il me faut des reviews pour me motiver à ne pas laisser mes devoirs prendre le dessus sur mon rythme de rédaction.

Alors, à vos reviews! (En plus de ça, il va bientôt commencer à avoir un peu d'action, alors, on se bouge les doigts et on m'écrit des commentaires! GO GO GO!)


	7. Chapter 7

Il fut décidé que le lendemain, Mia, accompagnée du professeur McGonagall, irait chercher tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour débuter sa formation, à savoir ses livres, l'uniforme des étudiants de l'école de sorcellerie, et, évidemment, sa baguette, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Les deux femmes avaient emprunté le réseau des cheminées, pour éviter toute autre tentative d'évasion de la plus jeune. Cela fut vain, car Mia avait décidé de laisser tomber toute action de la sorte, et était plutôt docile, au grand soulagement de Dumbledore. Le voyage fut agréable, Mia répondait poliment aux questions du professeur McGonagall. La vieille enseignante était tombée sous le charme de sa protégée.

À la fin de l'avant-midi, elles avaient déjà complété la plupart des emplettes qu'elle devaient faire. Ne restait plus, en fait, que la baguette à se procurer. Mia était impatiente de l'acquérir, voir si vraiment on ressentait un lien entre sa baguette et soi, comme le lui avait dit le professeur McGonagall. Elle avait aussi hâte de savoir si sa baguette serait puissante. Elle avait en effet entendu dire que les baguettes n'avaient pas tous la même puissance, et que l'homme qu'elle avait entreprise de vaincre en avait une assez puissante…

Le professeur McGonagall et Mia entrèrent dans la boutique d'Ollivander, le fabricant de baguette. Il jaugea rapidement sa jeune cliente, et lui tendit quelques baguettes, lui demandant de les agiter légèrement. Elle agita les baguettes, et rien ne se produisit, mis à part quelques étincelles.

«Une cliente difficile, donc.» Ollivander souriait.

Mia dut essayer une autre série de baguettes. À chaque fois, il était insatisfait du résultat, et lui donnait une baguette plus puissante.

«_Visiblement, _pensa le fabricant de baguette, _j'ai sous-estimé la puissance qui dort dans cette frêle jeune fille…Devrais-je essayer ma dernière création?»_

Il se dirigea vers l'arrière boutique, et ramena une baguette à l'aspect similaire à toutes les autres. Le regard du fabricant prouvait toutefois que cette baguette n'en était pas une ordinaire. Il la tendit précautionneusement à Mia, qui la prit sans hésitation. Enfin, elle sentit la chaleur tant attendue se répandre dans sa main qui tenait le bout de bois, puis atteindre son bras et le reste de son corps. Elle sourit au fabricant de baguette. Lui ne souriait plus du tout.

«Cette baguette n'est pas une simple baguette, jeune fille. C'est ma dernière création, une expérimentation de nouvelles combinaisons d'ingrédients magiques très puissants. Ces élément, mis ensemble, sont difficilement contrôlables. Ce n'est pas une simple baguette, je le répète. Ce sont les baguettes qui choisissent leurs propriétaires, et non l'inverse… De grandes choses semblent vous attendre, miss.»

Le professeur McGonagall avait payé la baguette sans dire un mot, alors qu'Ollivander n'avait pas quitté Mia des yeux, de son regard à la fois fasciné et sceptique. Mia n'était pas mécontente de quitter la boutique.

De retour au château, les deux femmes entreprirent d'aménager une partie des appartements de l'aînée pour que la plus jeune puisse y vivre aussi. Mia se plongea par la suite dans son livre de sortilège, niveau 1, histoire de prendre de l'avance sur ses leçons. Elle ne quitta ses lectures qu'à l'heure du dîner, ou elle se dirigea, avec le professeur McGonagall, vers la Grande Salle. Comme lorsqu'un nombre négligeable de personnes habitaient le château, seule une table ronde, trônant au milieu de la pièce, avait été dressée. Mia s'assit donc à la droite de sa protectrice, qui elle-même, comme son rôle de directrice adjointe de l'école, siégeait à côté de Dumbledore. À la gauche du directeur était assis le professeur Rogue, toujours aussi souriant. Le professeur Chourave, Hagrid et madame Pomfresh complétaient le tour de table. Mia fut présentée aux deux professeurs qui ne lui enseigneraient pas pour le moment. Elle leur serra la main poliment, mais ne put camoufler l'effarement de voir un homme aussi grand lorsque sa main, déjà menue, se perdit complètement dans celles de Hagrid. Cela le fit rigoler, et il ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux de la jeune femme, qui se recoiffa discrètement dès que le demi-géant eut le dos tourné. Le dîner se déroula, comme avant que Mia ne se joigne au groupe, de façon tout à fait conviviale (si on ne considère pas le visage de marbre du Maître des Potions, évidemment). Les professeurs posaient des questions à Mia, qui leur répondait poliment, et les questionnait sur leurs spécialisation, ce qui les charma complètement. Dumbledore et Rogue, eux, ne posaient pas de questions. Ils observaient leur protégée interagir avec ses précepteurs, l'un enchanté, l'autre méfiant. Le Directeur des Serpentards ne croyait pas du tout que Mia puisse avoir connu un virage aussi prononcé dans son comportement, et son désir d'apprendre et de s'intégrer au monde des sorciers. Il se promit de la garder à l'œil.

Le dîner dura jusqu'à tard dans la soirée. Lorsque le professeur McGonagall et Mia quittèrent enfin la table, cette dernière peinait à garder les yeux ouverts. Arrivée à leurs appartements, elle s'effondra sur son lit et s'endormit avant même d'avoir pu enlever ses chaussures. Le professeur de métamorphose les lui enleva et la déshabilla avant de la couvrir. Elle contempla un moment le visage paisible de la jeune femme, et se demanda comment un enfant à l'allure si inoffensive pourrait être en mesure de détruire un des mages noirs les plus puissants de l'histoire des sorciers…

C'est le soleil plombant sur son visage qui réveilla Mia le lendemain matin. Ne parvenant plus à retrouver les bras de Morphée, elle se leva et, en attendant que le professeur McGonagall se lève, se plongea à nouveau dans la lecture de son livre de sortilège. Elle aurait voulu essayer sa baguette, maintenant que personne ne la regardait, mais se souvint de l'interdiction formelle de faire usage de la magie en dehors des cours qu'on lui avait imposé, et se ravisa. De toute façon, se dit-elle, elle commençait ses cours dans deux petites journées. Elle devait avoir lu la moitié de son livre lorsque son précepteur apparut dans le salon qui lui servait désormais de chambre. Cette dernière fut ravie de voir avec quelle assiduité sa protégée s'était mise au travail.

«_Une telle assiduité que je n'en ai pas vu souvent durant toute mes années d'enseignement… peut-être mis à part Miss Granger. Cette Miss Bachmann ferait une excellente Gryffondor!»_

L'enseignante sourit à son élève, qui le lui rendit au centuple. Elles se dirigèrent à nouveau vers la Grande Salle pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Mia remarqua tout de suite l'absence du Maître des Potions. Elle interrogea le Directeur du regard, mais celui-ci ne lui répondit pas. Le jeune femme s'assit donc à la place qui lui avait été attitrée et mangea sans dire un mot, perdue dans ses pensées.

Alors qu'elle se levait et quittait la Grande Salle, évidemment accompagnée du professeur McGonagall, le Directeur l'interpella.

«Vas-y, lui dit simplement l'enseignante de métamorphose, tu me rejoindras dans le parc plus tard.»

Mia rejoignit donc le vieil homme aux yeux perçants. Ces yeux qui la scrutaient pour le moment. Mia se fit un devoir de soutenir son regard. Il soupira, et commença à marcher. Mia le suivit alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cour extérieure.

«Tu te demandes où est le professeur Rogue, n'est-ce pas? Dit-il enfin, après un long silence.

-En fait… en fait, oui. Je me demande où il est parti. Mais je sais que cela ne me concerne pas, monsieur le Directeur.

-Ça te concerne bien plus que tu ne le penses, Mia. » Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, et soupira.

«Le professeur Rogue est en mission d'espionnage dans le but de trouver pourquoi on a attenté à ta vie.»

Devant le visage interdit de la jeune femme, il poursuivit;

«Nous croyons que Voldemort a eu en sa possession un renseignement qui pourrait parler de toi, comme quelqu'un qui pourrait mettre fin à son règne. Nous ne pensons pas que c'est un hasard que tu te sois retrouvé sur son chemin. Nous avons même pensé à une prophétie…

-Une prophétie du genre un voyant extralucide qui fait un rêve, ou un truc du genre? C'est ridicule, n'importe qui peut faire des prédictions!

-Une prophétie n'est pas qu'une simple prédiction, Mia. Dans le monde des sorciers, les prophétie sont prises très au sérieux, et elles sont toutes conservées au Département des Mystères du Ministère de la Magie. Il est donc possible que Voldemort, ou un de ses Mangemorts, ait infiltré le ministère pour s'emparer de cette prophétie, tu comprends?

-…Je crois que oui. Mais… comment pourrait-il y avoir, en _Angleterre_, une prophétie sur moi? Je veux dire, je ne suis pas du coin. Je viens de l'Amérique!

-Je n'ai pas encore collé toutes les pièces du puzzle, Mia. Donnes-moi encore un peu de temps. Severus est parti à la recherche d'informations qui m'aideront dans ma tâche. Pour le moment, ce que je te demande, c'est de mettre toutes te énergies dans ton apprentissage de la magie. Voldemort gagne en puissance jours après jours, et personne ne peut savoir quand tu auras à l'affronter.»

Sur ce, il lui donna congé et continua de marcher dans la cour extérieure, seul.

* * *

Commentaires svp?

VOX POP: Voulez-vous plus de détails, moins de détails? Comment voyez vous les cours particulier que le personnage suivra?

merci de laisser des reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Ayant décidé que la meilleure solution pour survivre était d'être obéissante envers le corps professoral de Poudlard, Mia laissa le professeur Dumbledore poursuivre sa promenade seule, sans poser de questions. Elle retourna dans les appartements qu'elle partageait avec sa responsable, prit avec elle ses livres de sortilèges et de métamorphose de premier niveau, et rejoignit le professeur McGonagall qui l'attendait toujours dans le parc. Elle étudia toute la journée, à l'ombre du même grand arbre que celui où le professeur Rogue et elle s'étaient installés la première fois qu'elle avait pu sortir du château. Enthousiasmée par les procédures de métamorphose, Mia abandonna rapidement la lecture de son manuel pour bombarder de questions la spécialiste en la matière, au grand plaisir de cette dernière.

La journée suivante se passa sensiblement de la même façon. Mia préparait ses cours sous la supervision du professeur McGonagall. Comme ça en étant maintenant devenu une habitude, les deux femmes terminèrent leur journée en se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle rejoindre les autres habitants du château pour l'habituel dîner. Le professeur Flitwick, qui devait donner son premier cours à Mia l'après-midi suivant, avait rejoint la demi-douzaine de gens habituel. Le professeur Rogue, quant à lui, brillait toujours par son absence. Le petit professeur, qui n'avait vu de Mia que son horrible souvenir, fit plus ample connaissance avec celle du présent. Il fut, comme les autres, charmé par son esprit vif et son désir impressionnant d'apprendre, mais aussi par l'image de force tranquille qui émanait d'elle.

_«Une jeune fille intelligente, qui aime apprendre, probablement doué, mais modeste… visiblement, elle serait une parfait Serdaigle!» _pensait-il.

À un certain moment dans la soirée, Dumbledore envoya Mia se coucher et demanda aux enseignants de demeurer un instant. L'apprentie sorcière quitta donc la table, retourna dans les appartements et se mit immédiatement au lit.

La réunion des professeurs dura environ une heure, au cours de laquelle il fut surtout discuté des méthodes d'enseignement qui seraient utilisées avec Mia, et sur les méthodes d'évaluation de sa progression. Il fut aussi établi que chacun des précepteurs devra faire un compte rendu après chaque cours de l'évolution de la jeune femme. Puis chacun quitta la Grande Salle en direction de leurs appartement respectifs. Lorsqu'elle fut à proximité des siens, le professeur McGonagall entendit des cris déchirants rompre le silence du château. Elle suivit en courant les cris. Ils provenaient de ses appartements! L'idée que quelqu'un ait pu s'introduire dans le château et s'en prendre à Mia lui effleura l'esprit. Elle entra en trombe dans ses appartements, pour s'apercevoir que les cris avaient cessé. Elle ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur la pièce où dormait sa protégée, la baguette prête à attaquer. Dans la chambre, il n'y avait que Mia, recroquevillée, secouée de lourds sanglots. Le cœur brisé, la précepteur s'approcha de son élève et la serra contre elle en lui frictionnant le dos.

«Tu as fait un cauchemar, Mia? »Lui demanda-t-elle doucement

Mia hocha la tête, incapable de retenir suffisamment longtemps ses pleurs pour répondre intelligiblement.

«De quoi as-tu rêvé?»

Mia inspira bruyamment, et répondit d'une voix faible:

«De Voldemort.

-Et que faisait-il?

-C'était comme… la fois que je l'ai vu…»

Lui frictionnant toujours doucement le dos, le professeur cherchait les bons mots à dire dans ces circonstances. Apaisée par la présence du professeur et le calme qui régnait dans la pièce, Mia recommença à respirer normalement.

«Est-ce que c'est la première fois que tu fais pareil cauchemar?

-…C'est la première fois qu'il paraissait aussi réel. Quand j'étais à l'infirmerie, je ne rêvais pas du tout grâce à ce que me faisait prendre madame Pomfresh. Je fais des cauchemars depuis que j'ai arrêté de boire les potions. Mais c'est la première fois que c'est aussi réel, aussi effrayant…

«De quoi as-tu eu peur? Lui demanda finalement sa protectrice

-Je sais pas. Je crois seulement que je revis la peur que j'avais à ce moment là. Je n'avais jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie.

-C'est tout à fait normal d'avoir eu peur Mia. Mais tu as su passer par-dessus elle et tu as essayé de sauver ta vie en affrontant un des plus grands mages noirs de l'histoire, plutôt que d'implorer sa pitié. Tu as agis de façon incroyablement courageuse en de telles circonstances. Peu de sorciers savent être aussi braves.»

Mia restait silencieuse, pensive.

«-…Comment savez-vous ce que j'ai fait? Demanda-t-elle finalement

-Le professeur Dumbledore nous a montré, aux professeurs qui t'enseigneront et à un membre de l'Ordre, qui est un ancien chasseur de mages noirs, ton souvenir.

-…

-Tu verras, Mia, dès demain nous te préparerons pour que tu puisse te défendre encore mieux face à Tu-Sais-Qui et ses horribles Mangemorts. Je t'en fais la promesse. Et surtout, n'oublies jamais que ceux qui sont ici ont prêté serment de te protéger, quoi qu'il en coûte. Maintenant, il est temps de te rendormir. Nous trouverons demain une solution à tes cauchemars.»

Elle recouvrit la frêle jeune femme de ses chaudes couvertures, et quitta la pièce en se promettant de glisser un mot de cette mésaventure aux professeurs Dumbledore et Rogue.

* * *

**_Un mini-chapitre, mais la suite s'en vient très bientôt. J'ai déjà presque fini l'autre chapitre._**

**__****_Rien ne vous empêche de faire des reviews, alors on y va.. je commence à me demander si ce que j'écrit est mauvais tellement personne ne me donne son appréciation..._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Avant de vous laisser lire le présent chapitre, je tiens à remercier Miss CN et Jade pour vos reviews. Ça me laisse savoir qu'au moins vous 2 vous aimez ça!_**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, lorsque le professeur McGonagall rejoignit Mia pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner, elle remarqua que la jeune femme avait les traits tirés et le visage pâle. Visiblement, l'enfant n'avait pas passé une bonne nuit.

«As-tu eu d'autres cauchemars cette nuit Mia? Lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'elles approchaient de la Grande Salle.

-Non, professeur.

-As-tu dormi au moins?

-Un peu. » Mia inspira profondément, comme pour se donner du courage, et se lança:

«Professeur McGonagall, j'aimerais que ce qui s'est passé et ce dont nous avons parlé hier reste entre nous deux.

-Mais, Mia, on pourrait trouver des solutions pour t'aider…

-Sans vouloir vous offenser, professeur, je ne crois pas que vous puissiez vraiment m'aider pour ça. J'étais nerveuse à l'idée de commencer mes cours aujourd'hui, et l'idée de faire de la magie a fort probablement ramené dans mon subconscient mon premier souvenir de la magie. C'est tout. Sincèrement, j'apprécierais vraiment que vous n'en parliez pas aux autres. Promettez-le moi, s'il-vous-plaît.»

Son visage était plus que sérieux, alors le professeur promit. Elles entrèrent au même moment dans la Grande Salle et s'assirent à leurs places habituelles. Mia mangeait en silence, le nez plongé dans son assiette. L'enseignante de métamorphose la regardait d'un air inquiet, se demandant si elle ne devait pas rompre la promesse qu'elle venait de faire à sa protégée. Elle avait réalisé la veille quand elle avait vu la jeune femme en larmes qu'elle aimait Mia plus qu'une simple élève. Elle s'était attachée à l'enfant, avait été charmée par sa vivacité d'esprit, son désir d'apprendre, sa simplicité, sa franchise… Et quel bout de femme courageuse et déterminée elle était! Elle la considérait presque comme l'enfant qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. La simple idée qu'elle puisse encore souffrir lui chavirait le cœur. Prise dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas encore mangé une bouchée lorsque les plats redevinrent vides et propres, et que Mia suivait le Directeur pour sa première leçon.

ooOoo

Dans le bureau du Directeur, Mia s'assit sur la même chaise que lors de sa dernière visite. Dumbledore, lui, retrouva son fauteuil derrière son bureau encombré d'instruments magiques, de livres et de paquets de feuille.

«Alors Mia, comment ça va ce matin?

-Bien, professeur.»

Le professeur Dumbledore la regarda dans les yeux. Elle eut la désagréable impression de passer aux rayons X. Elle mourrait d'envie de détourner le regard pour ne pas qu'il puisse deviner quelques informations sur elle. Elle savait que ça serait pire encore si elle cédait à la tentation, car l'homme devant elle saurait qu'elle cherchait à cacher quelque chose. Elle soutint donc son regard du mieux qu'elle put.

«Je ne te crois pas, Mia.

-Si! Je vous assure, professeur, je vais bien.

-Mia, tu vas rapidement t'en rendre compte, rien ne m'échappe dans ce château. Alors, je le répète; comment ça va ce matin? Comment évalues-tu ton intégration ici?»

Les yeux de Mia étaient brillants, mais la jeune femme se battait pour que ses larmes ne coulent pas.

«Mia, tu ne devrais pas retenir tes larmes. Est-ce que tu te laisse aller parfois?»

Elle hocha la tête en dénégation. Elle était quelqu'un de fière, et elle s'était jurée de ne plus avoir de moment de faiblesse comme elle avait eu à son arrivée ici. Et ce n'était certainement pas maintenant qu'elle allait rompre son serment!

«Mia…

-NON! NON NON ET NON! Ça ne vous concerne pas! On n'est pas en consultation psychologique là! Vous devez m'apprendre des trucs pour que je puisse vaincre Voldemort, c'est tout!»

Dans son accès de colère, elle s'était levée et pointait un doigt accusateur en direction du Directeur, qui lui n'avait pas cillé.

«Je te prie de t'assoir et de m'écouter, maintenant.»

Elle lui obéit à contrecoeur. Son visage était encore rouge, et sa respiration refusait de se calmer. Elle fixait obstinément le bout de ses chaussures.

«Si tu ne te défais pas de cette énorme charge émotionnelle négative, tu ne seras jamais en mesure de vaincre Voldemort. Elle t'emprisonne à l'intérieur de toi. Tu dois vivre tes émotions, les laisser sortir enfin. Ce n'est pas en te noyant sous l'étude, oui, je m'en étais rendu compte figures-toi, que tu réussira à faire partir ta peine. Tu as perdu des êtres qui t'était chers…

-Les trois personnes que j'aimais plus que tout au monde…

-Ça doit être dur pour toi, Mia. Pourquoi t'empêches-tu d'avoir de la peine? Crois-tu qu'ils seraient heureux de te voir te battre aussi fort pour refouler ta peine?»

Elle leva les yeux. Ils étaient à nouveau remplis d'eau. Ses lèvres tremblaient. Dumbledore se leva et vint s'agenouiller au pied de la jeune femme, prenant les petites mains dans les siennes. Mia pleurait à présent, silencieusement. Puis, n'y tenant plus, elle se jeta dans les bras de l'homme qui l'avait sauvé déjà une fois, et qui, encore une fois, lui faisait profiter de sa grande sagesse. Ils restèrent au moins une heure dans cette position, Dumbledore agenouillé, Mia dans ses bras, recroquevillée. Lorsque ses sanglots s'amenuisèrent, le Directeur prit les épaules de sa protégée pour qu'elle lui fasse face.

«Ça fait du bien, non?»

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Il lui sourit doucement.

«Il parait que c'est le meilleur remède contre la douleur. Ça relâche les tensions, parait-il. J'ai lu ça dans une revue moldue un jour… Pleure autant que tu en as besoin Mia. Un jour, plus tôt que tu ne le pense, tu seras capable de penser à ta famille sans pleurer. Les meilleurs souvenirs te feront rire à nouveau. Tu seras aussi capable d'aimer à nouveau. C'est ça le plus important.

-…Merci, professeur.

-Est-ce que tu te sens prête à m'aider à savoir pourquoi tu es ici maintenant?

-Oui. Il le faut bien, non?

-Sais-tu si tes parents étaient des sorciers?

-Je ne crois pas. Je n'ai pas de souvenirs de les avoir vu faire des trucs anormaux… je veux dire, magique.

-Tu en es bien sûre?»

Elle fronça les sourcils, en signe d'intense concentration. Elle était à la recherche de souvenirs profondément ancrés dans sa mémoire.

«Je n'ai jamais vu ma mère faire de magie de toute ma vie. Ça, j'en suis sûre.

-Et ton père?

-C'est plus difficile à savoir. Il est mort quand j'avais 4 ans. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il faisait de la magie non plus… Les souvenirs que j'ai de lui sont qu'ils n'étaient pas un homme très démonstratif, mais qu'il nous aimait beaucoup quand même. Sa plus grande peur était qu'il nous arrive quelque chose… Il était toujours sur ses gardes, comme s'il craignait un danger imminent…

-Il est mort comment?

-Je ne sais pas exactement. Ma mère était plutôt vague quand on lui posait des questions là-dessus. J'ai l'impression qu'elle-même ne le savait pas exactement. Toujours est-il qu'un jour il est partit en voyages d'affaires et qu'il s'est fait tué là-bas.

-Où était-il parti?

-En Europe, il me semble.»

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Son regard était vague, et sa voix l'était aussi. Dumbledore se leva et s'approcha d'une fenêtre. Regardant le parc, il chercha dans sa prodigieuse mémoire s'il avait déjà entendu parler d'un sorcier américain tué en sol européen, il y a de ça 12 ans… Tant de sorciers avaient été assassinés au cours de ces années qu'il lui était difficile d'en faire le compte, et encore plus de se souvenir de tous leurs noms…

Ils restèrent comme ça, chacun dans leur coin et en silence, pendant le reste de la leçon. Ce fut finalement Mia qui rompit le silence.

«Professeur? Je crois que nous devrions descendre prendre le déjeuner afin que je ne sois pas en retard pour ma leçon de l'après-midi…

-Hum?...Ah oui! Oui, allons-y.»

Ils quittèrent le bureau et marchèrent en silence en direction de la Grande Salle.

«Mia, demanda à un moment le Directeur, te souviens-tu d'autres choses qui pourrait m'aider?

-Ben, je me suis rappelée que mon père était quelqu'un qui tenait particulièrement au respect de sa vie privée. Il me répétait toujours de ne jamais en dire plus qu'il n'était nécessaire aux gens…

-Hum… rappelles-moi son nom?

-Lewis, William Alexander Lewis.»

Dumbledore s'arrêta.

«Mais toi, tu t'appelle Mia _Bachmann…_

-Mon père préférait que je porte le nom de ma mère…Bachmann ça faisait plus américain qu'il disait. Par contre, c'est lui qui a choisit mon prénom. Il voulait un nom qui pouvait se fondre n'importe où, autant dans un environnement anglophone que francophone. C'est un peu étrange. C'est comme s'il avait su que je devrais avoir un jour le besoin de m'exiler et de passer incognito…

-En effet, c'est étrange…».

Ils recommencèrent à marcher, pour finalement rejoindre les autres enseignants qui étaient déjà à table et discutaient gaiement.

À la fin du repas, Mia suivit le professeur Flitwick en direction de sa salle de classe, où aurait lieu la première leçon officielle. Le petit professeur était honoré de pouvoir être le premier à pouvoir tester réellement les capacités de l'apprentie.

Il la fit asseoir dans la première rangée du petit auditorium. Autour de sa place, il y avait divers objets; plumes, coussins, rouleaux de parchemin… Pendant que Mia regardait les objets, intriguée, le professeur approcha son tabouret qui lui permettait, s'il était debout, d'avoir le visage légèrement plus haut que la table.

«Alors, miss Bachmann, commença-t-il, nous allons commencer par pratiquer le mouvement de la baguette! Faites comme moi, _le va et viens!_ Bien, essayez d'avoir un mouvement plus souple et fluide… »

Pendant environ un quart d'heure, ils pratiquèrent divers mouvements de baguette. Mia, comme l'avait prédit le directeur, était une élève douée.

_«Définitivement une Serdaigle!»_ pensait le professeur de Sortilèges, enchanté.

«Maintenant, ordonna-t-il, nous allons tenter le sortilège de lévitation! En effectuant le mouvement de va et viens et en pointant votre baguette sur la plume, répétez après moi, Miss Bachmann. _Wingardium Leviosa!_

-_Wingardium Leviosa!_»

La plume s'éleva doucement dans les airs, et flotta au niveau de leurs visages.

«_Oooohhhh! Merveeeeiilllleeuuux Miss Bachmann!»_

Son visage était rayonnant. Mia lui rendit son sourire, et au même moment la plume retomba sur le bureau.

«Il faut demeurer concentrée, Miss Bachmann! Essayez de maintenir la plume dans les airs durant 2 minutes!»

L'apprentie tenta l'expérience, mais la plume ne demeurait jamais dans les airs plus d'une minute. Elle réessaya de nombreuses fois, et avant qu'elle ne se décourage, le professeur lui fit exécuter d'autres sortilèges de première année. Elle les réussit tous du premier coup, mais encore une fois, elle était incapable de les maintenir durant un laps de temps suffisant.

À la fin du cours, alors qu'ils étaient en train de ranger les objets qui avaient servi pour la leçon, Mia demanda au professeur Flitwick;

«Professeur, croyez-vous que je vais y parvenir, que je suis suffisamment puissante pour pouvoir faire de la magie?

-Mais oui, c'est bien évident chère enfant! Lui répondit-il. Vous avez des capacités magiques impressionnantes! Il est très, très rare, qu'un élève réussisse du premier coup à réaliser un sortilège! Un des fondements de la magie, miss Bachmann, c'est la volonté. Si vous voulez faire de la magie, alors vous ferez de la magie.»

Sur ce, il fit apparaître une fleur de nulle part et la donna à Mia.

«Waouh! Vous avez fait apparaître une fleur du néant?

-Pas tout à fait. Elle vient de quelque part, je l'ai plutôt fait venir jusqu'ici.

-Je serai capable de faire ça moi aussi?

-C'est un sortilège de septième année, il est complexe, mais oui, vous serez un jour en mesure de faire ça vous aussi. La magie, vous l'apprendrez rapidement, est tout d'abord une question de volonté.»

Après sa leçon de Sortilège, Mia retourna dans les appartements qu'elle partageait avec le professeur McGonagall. Elle ouvrit son livre de potions, histoire d'être prête pour son premier cours avec le professeur Rogue, qui avait lieu le lendemain en après-midi. Elle voulait lui prouver qu'elle avait changé depuis sa tentative d'évasion, et elle avait jugé que la meilleure façon pour elle de le faire était d'exceller dans les matières qu'il lui enseignerait. C'est donc remplie de bonnes intentions qu'elle se plongea dans son livre de potion, niveau 1, et ce jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Elle rejoignit alors les enseignants et madame Pomfresh autour de la table. Le professeur Dumbledore demanda au professeur Flitwick de faire un compte rendu de la leçon. Sous le visage rougissant de plus en plus de Mia, le petit professeur déclara qu'il n'avait pas vu élève aussi talentueux depuis longtemps déjà, et que les capacités de la jeune femme étaient surprenante.

«Nous n'avons vu que la pointe de l'iceberg du potentiel de miss Bachmann. Je suis convaincue qu'elle sera une excellente Serdaigle, conclut-il.

- Je pense plutôt, qu'avec le courage et la force de caractère qu'elle a déjà démontré par le passé la place comme bonne candidate de Gryffondor, argua le professeur McGonagall, un brin de fierté résonnant dans sa voix.

-Je n'ai pu que discuter avec elle, interrompit le professeur Chourave, mais je crois qu'elle a toute les qualités qui l'emmèneront chez les Poufsouffles. Ne trouvez-vous pas qu'elle fait penser à Cédric Diggory?»

Mia tournait la tête en direction des personnes qui avaient pris la parole, complètement déboussolée.

«De quoi parlez-vous? Demanda-t-elle.

-On lui explique tout?

-Au moins la base pour aujourd'hui…

-Je lui expliquerai l'histoire plus en détail plus tard, affirma le Directeur

-Bon, alors je me lance, déclara le professeur McGonagall, Poudlard a été fondé il y a plus de quatre-cents ans par les quatre plus grands sorciers de l'époque, Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle et Salazar Serpentard. Pour mieux prodiguer leur enseignement, ils désiraient pouvoir choisir les étudiants à qui ils enseigneraient. Ils ont alors créé les quatre maisons de Poudlard. Chaque étudiant, à son arrivée au château, est classé dans l'une des quatre maisons selon ses caractéristiques. Les Gryffondors sont des êtres courageux, fort et hardis. Je suis la directrice des Gryffondor.

-Les Serdaigles, enchaîna le professeur Flitwick, sont reconnus pour être intelligent, curieux et érudits. Je suis le directeur des Serdaigle.

-Les Poufsouffles, quant à eux, suivent des idéaux de justice, et sont loyaux et patients, et c'est moi qui suis leur directrice, poursuivit le professeur Chourave.

-…Et les Serpentards? Demanda Mia, voyait que personne ne prenait la relève.»

Les enseignants se consultèrent du regard, gênés, puis Dumbledore lui dit:

«Les Serpentards sont rusés, ambitieux et déterminés. C'est le professeur Rogue qui est leur directeur.»

Un silence s'ensuivit dans la Grande Salle. Le professeur Dumbledore déclara qu'il était temps pour tous de se dire au revoir et bonne nuit. Sur ce, tous quittèrent en silence. Mia et le professeur McGonagall quittèrent évidemment ensemble. Lorsqu'elles furent seules, Mia demanda à sa préceptrice:

«Professeur, pourquoi vous faisiez tous une drôle de tête quand j'ai parlé des Serpentards?

-La maison des Serpentards est toujours un sujet délicat, surtout pour les victimes de Tu-Sais-Qui. C'est que Tu-Sais-Qui lui-même est issu de cette maison, ainsi que la plupart de ses adeptes…

-Oh, se contenta de dire Mia, je vois.»

Elle demeura silencieuse jusqu'au moment où elle se glissa dans son lit, où elle demanda à la femme qui prenait soin d'elle:

«Vous professeur, où pensez-vous que je vais aller?

-Je dois t'avouer que mon opinion est très partiale dans ce cas précis. Je crois dur comme fer que tu fera une Gryffondor honorable.»

La plus vieille sourit à la plus jeune avant d'éteindre les chandelles de la pièce et de laisser une Mia satisfaite de la réponse.

* * *

**_Reviews svp! :D_**

**_Dans le chapitre suivant, il y aura la première leçon avec le terrible professeur Rogue (ouuuuhhhhh! :p)_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Je tiens à remercier particulièrement ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews pour le dernier chapitre_**

**_Un merci tout spécial à MissCN (j'aime ta comparaison entre le père de Mia et Severus, mais attend de voir ce que j'ai réservé comme révélation O_o, tu vas capoter!)_**

**_Ça faisait longtemps que je cherchais comment amener le cours de Potion, et comme j'ai trouvé la solution aujourd'hui, j'ai pondu un petit chapitre avec plein de rebondissement :P_**

**__****_Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Elle eut encore des cauchemars, moins pénibles que ceux de la veille toutefois. Elle rêvait qu'elle était envoyé chez les Serpentard, et que c'était Voldemort et Malfoy qui l'accueillaient dans sa maison…

Elle se réveilla en sueur, la respiration toujours saccadée. Elle regarda l'heure. Le professeur McGonagall allait se lever dans cinq minutes pour venir la réveiller. Elle se leva et commença à se préparer. Elle était déjà prête lorsque le professeur de Métamorphose cogna doucement à sa porte, déjà vêtue et prête à aller prendre le petit déjeuner elle aussi.

«Tu en fais une de ces têtes ce matin!» S'exclama-t-elle.

Mia prit le temps de se regarder dans un miroir. Son visage était encore plus pâle qu'à l'habitude, et des cernes avaient commencé à apparaître sous ses yeux. Elle grommela.

«Mia, on devrait au moins en parler au professeur Rogue, il pourrait te faire une potion pour t'aider -

-Merci professeur, la coupa Mia, mais j'ai la situation en main, je vous le dit. J'ai trouvé la solution à mon problème, qui n'en est pas un soi dit en passant.»

Le professeur ne la croyait pas, et son visage la trahissait. Elle respecta néanmoins le désir de Mia de ne pas en parler… pour le moment. Elle se promit d'en glisser un mot au professeur Rogue, à son retour de mission. Elles descendirent en silence pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, puis quittèrent en direction de la salle de classe de Métamorphose. Le professeur McGonagall était impatiente de tester les compétences de sa protégée pour sa matière.

Mia s'assit au premier rang, juste devant le tableau. Elle sortit de son cartable un rouleau de parchemin et des crayons moldus. Elle avait essayé d'écrire avec les plumes, mais elle n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Elle renversait de l'encre, tachait son parchemin, et trouvait agaçant d'avoir constamment à tremper sa plume dans son encrier. Bref, les crayons moldus faisaient son bonheur pour prendre des notes. Pendant près d'une heure, le professeur McGonagall expliqua avec des images et explications complexes le procédé de métamorphose. La bouche légèrement entrouverte et les sourcils haussés, Mia écoutait, ahurie.

«Professeur? Demanda-t-elle enfin, Est-ce que je pourrais seulement _essayer_?

-C'est une procédure complexe, Mia, tu dois savoir comment procéder…

-Je pourrais essayer de métamorphoser quelque chose de facile… un de mes crayons par exemple!

-…Ok, tu peux essayer. Essaie de transformer ton crayon en une aiguille à coudre.»

Mia prit sa baguette et déposa son crayon sur la table devant elle. Les sourcils froncés, preuve de son intense concentration, elle fixa le crayon. Puis elle fit un bref et gracieux mouvement de baguette en direction du bout de bois… qui se transforma en une parfaite aiguille à coudre. Stupéfaite, le professeur McGonagall s'approcha pour examiner l'aiguille.

«Parfaite, elle est parfaite.» Se tournant vers Mia, elle demanda:

«Comment as-tu pu réussir ça? Les élèves de première année n'essaient qu'après un mois de cours, et encore, il n'y a qu'une faible minorité qui réussit!

-Bien, le professeur Flitwick m'a dit hier que la magie n'était qu'une question de volonté. J'ai _voulu _transformer mon crayon en aiguille, et voilà! Je l'ai fait…»

Le professeur amena une théière, et demanda à son élève de la transformer en rat. Chose dite, chose faite. Puis ce fut au tour d'une chaise de se faire transformer en petit chien, et à un bureau de devenir un porc, avant de retourner à sa forme initiale.

«Je n'ai rien à t'apprendre Mia. Conclut le professeur McGanagall. Tu sais déjà transformer ce que peu de septième année réussissent à transformer…»

Mia demeurait silencieuse, pensive. Elle se demandait comment, depuis tout ce temps, elle avait pu faire pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'un tel pouvoir dormait au fond d'elle?

Le professeur McGonagall lui donna congé, pendant qu'elle irait glisser un mot au Directeur afin de l'informer de la situation. Elle choisit de demeurer dans la classe, et de préparer son cours de Potions, qu'elle aurait après le déjeuner. Elle voulait être parfaite pour cette leçon.

Elle descendit dans la Grande Salle vers midi afin de manger un morceau. Tous les professeurs, à l'exception du Professeur Rogue, étaient présents. Les professeurs McGonagall et Dumbledore discutaient avec bonne humeur, sous l'oreille attentive de leurs confrères et consoeurs. Ils se turent à l'arrivée de la jeune femme, et tous lui adressèrent un sourire radieux.

«Finalement, Miss Bachmann, il appert que vous êtes plutôt douée pour la magie.» lui dit le Directeur, les yeux pétillants. Il voulait suivre de près la progression de la jeune femme. Il n'oubliait pas l'éclat féroce qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux quelques jours auparavant. Il avait toujours peur que quelque chose en elle explose et qu'elle fasse quelque chose de dommageable, pour les autres... ou pour elle… Mais la voir rougir timidement devant un compliment sur sa puissance le rasséréna. Elle n'était pas à la recherche de nouveaux pouvoirs, comme l'avait été Jedusor au même âge…

À la fin du repas, Mia s'approcha discrètement du professeur Dumbledore, et chuchota:

«Professeur, est-ce que je vais avoir ma leçon de Potions aujourd'hui, ou je dois étudier par moi-même?

-Non, le professeur Rogue est revenu cette nuit. Il doit encore se reposer à l'heure qu'il est, lui répondit le vieil homme.

-Je peux la conduire dans les cachots et aller chercher Severus, Albus. Proposa le professeur McGonagall, qui avait évidemment tout entendu.»

Le professeur de Métamorphose conduisit donc Mia dans les cachots, où le professeur Rogue lui prodiguerais ses cours de DCFM et de Potions, et partit chercher le professeur Rogue. Mia s'installa, comme à son habitude, à la table qui était directement devant le tableau. Elle sortit ses livres, et, en attendant son professeur, se plongea dans son livre de potions. Elle était fascinée par cette matière, qui promettait à son sens d'être passionnante, elle qui aimait tant étudier la chimie entre les éléments…

Complètement absorbée par ses lectures, elle n'entendit pas le Maître des Potions entrer par la porte de derrière dans la pièce. Ce dernier s'approcha silencieusement et observa le nouveau cornichon à qui il devrait dispenser son subtil art… Il devait avouer qu'il la trouvait très belle ainsi, ses longs cheveux noirs cachant partiellement son visage penché sur le livre et retombant en vagues sur la table autour de ce dernier, mordillant rêveusement son crayon… _son crayon?_ Il envoya un sortilège de désarmement directement sur le crayon, qui finit sa course à plusieurs mètres de la table où Mia s'était installée.

«Hey! N'avait s'empêcher de crier Mia, à la fois surprise et agacée.

-Règle numéro un, dans mes cours on écrit avec un plume. Règle numéro deux, on demeure vigilant en tous temps! J'aurais pu faire ce que je veux de vous, et vous ne vous seriez rendu compte de rien! Répondit le professeur de la voix brusque et menaçante qu'il employait toujours au début de ses classes.

-Bien, _professeur_.»

Elle avait horreur d'être prise en défaut. Elle abhorrait plus particulièrement être pris en défaut par Severus Rogue. Déjà qu'il l'avait vu dans des moments de faiblesses… D'abord quand elle avait eu ces _stupides_ vertiges, et ensuite quand elle avait eu ce _stupide, ridicule et dernier à vie juré craché_, accès d'anxiété. Oh, et aussi le fait qu'il l'avait attrapé quand elle avait essayé de s'enfuir. Il l'avait _piégé_ (elle détestait sentir qu'elle n'avait pas le contrôle sur son corps. Elle détestait _vraiment_ ça.), sous lui (_Quelle horeur! Elle frissonnait encore à cette pensée_)! Avec satisfaction, elle pensa à l'expression qui était apparue sur son visage lorsqu'elle l'avait embrassé. Elle sourit à ce souvenir. La voix agacée du Maître des Potions interrompit ses pensées:

«M'avez-vous seulement écouté, Miss Bachmann?

-Euh… Oui, pardon professeur.»

Il grogna.

«Prenez votre troisième volume à la page 306.

-Euh, c'est que je n'ai amené que mon tome un, professeur…»

Le professeur leva les yeux au ciel, dans un signe d'exaspération. Il conjura le bon volume devant Mia, qui le prit et l'ouvrit à la bonne page.

«_Potion somnifère, pour des nuits complètes et sans cauchemars_, lut-elle. C'est le professeur McGonagall qui vous a parlé, c'est ça? Dit-elle avec colère.

-Je n'ai cure de vos petits problèmes de sommeil, Miss Bachmann. J'ai eu vent de vos talents _exceptionnels_ pour la magie, alors j'ai conclu que nous pouvions passer outre les deux premières années du cursus scolaire, histoire que vous ne vous ennuyiez pas trop lors de mes cours…»

À vrai dire, il n'avait pas du tout prévu faire cette potion, il avait voulu la déstabiliser. Il avait probablement arrêté son choix sur cette potion quand il avait vu ses traits tirés. Il n'avait aucune difficulté à imaginer les cauchemars horribles qu'elle devait faire, lui-même était un fidèle abonné aux hantises nocturnes… Il secoua la tête, et s'assura que la jeune femme ne l'avait pas vu. Il se refusa le droit de s'inquiéter pour elle. Il lui dit d'aller chercher ce dont elle avait besoin pour sa potion dans son armoire à ingrédient, pendant qu'il lui sortait le chaudron nécessaire à la préparation de la potion somnifère.

Il la regarda s'affairer avec sérieux et concentration. Elle lisait ligne par ligne les instructions, les sourcils froncés pour preuve de son intense concentration, puis s'exécutait avec application.

_«Regarde-la, _pensa Severus,_ une enfant, un autre morveux._» Il soupira.

_«Je suis sur qu'on va en faire une autre fichue Gryffondor, par-dessus le marché…»_

«Professeur? Demanda doucement Mia

-Quoi! Aboya-t-il

-Je me demandais simplement, dit-elle doucement, ignorant la brusquerie de son précepteur, je me demandais simplement, si nous remplacions l'essence d'aulne pour de l'essence de cerisier, ne pensez-vous pas que l'effet pourrait être encore meilleur?»

Le Maître des Potions demeura coi, les yeux rivés sur la jeune femme devant lui._ Elle_, cette jeune néophyte agaçante, arrogante, charmeuse, tellement… tellement _Gryffondor_ dans ses manières, venait de lui proposer une amélioration pour une _potion_?_ Son _art?

«Professeur?»

Il secoua la tête.

«Essayons.» Lui répondit-il.

Il ne lui avouerait jamais, mais il trouvait l'idée plus qu'intéressante, et se demandait pourquoi lui-même n'y avait jamais pensé. Il mit donc dans le chaudron, plutôt que de l'essence d'aulne, de l'essence de cerisier. Ensemble, ils terminèrent la potion ensemble, chacun de son côté de la table où était posé le chaudron. À plusieurs reprises durant la préparation de la potion, le professeur Rogue risqua un regard en direction de son élève. Elle avait noué ses cheveux sur sa nuque et relevé les manches de sa robe pour ne pas être gênée dans son travail. Ses yeux, brillants d'excitation ne quittaient pas le liquide bouillonnant.

La décoction fut finalement prête après une heure. Le professeur Rogue alla chercher une louche et une fiole, et rempli cette dernière. Il remplit ensuite plusieurs bouteilles qu'il destinait, si la potion faisait effet évidemment, à l'infirmerie. Mia n'avait pas manqué une seconde du processus. Son visage était lumineux. Il ne l'avait jamais vu avec un tel sourire sur les lèvres. Ce n'était pas un de ses sourires forcés qu'elle adressait aux membres du château. C'était un vrai sourire, un sourire de pur bonheur. Sur le moment, il eut envie de s'emparer de ces lèvres et d'y goûter à nouveau… Il se reprit et se morigéna intérieurement.

_«C'est une _enfant_ Severus, une enfant… Non, ce n'est pas une enfant, c'est une femme, douée en potion qui plus est…Surveille-toi Severus! Elle est en train de t'avoir comme elle a eu tout le monde. Ne la laisse pas t'avoir! Remonte tes gardes!»_

«Professeur, il reste une heure devant nous. Que faisons-nous?

-Le cours est terminé. Vous pouvez disposer.

-…Est-ce que vous pourriez me conduire à la bibliothèque s'il-vous-plaît? J'ignore où elle est, et j'aimerais consulter certains livres…»

Il maugréa, mais accepta. Alors qu'ils remontaient les escaliers qui permettaient de rejoindre la bibliothèque, le Maître des Potions posa à Mia question qui lui brulaient les lèvres:

«Comment avez-vous pensé, Miss Bachmann, à mettre de l'essence de cerisier dans la potion somnifère?

-Et bien, c'est que… quand je faisais des cauchemars, avant, ma mère me faisait toujours du thé aux cerises, et ça m'aidait à bien dormir après… Je me suis dit que son effet non dilué pourrait aussi avoir des effets apaisants.»

_«Elle résonne vraiment bien…» _ne put s'empêcher de penser le professeur.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient aux portes de leur destination, une dame portant de nombreux châles et foulard, ainsi que des lunettes très épaisses, qui lui donnait l'air d'un insecte.

«Bonjour, Severus, salua la femme d'une voix voilée et qui se voulait mystérieuse.

-Bonjour, Sybille. »

Il se tourna en direction de Mia et lui dit:

«Miss Bachmann, voici le professeur Trelawney, qui enseigne les Arts Divinatoires.» Un léger sourire ironique était apparu une fraction de seconde sur ses lèvres.

Mia s'approcha tout sourire de la femme, une main tendue vers l'avant pour serrer celle du professeur:

«Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, Professeur Tr -

-Arrière, réceptacle à magie noire! Arrière, ne me touche pas de tes mains souillées par le Mal! Arrière! Arrièèèèèèèèèèrrreeeeeee!

-Je…euh…» Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, encore moins quoi faire. Elle lança un regard déconcerté au Maître des Potions, qui était resté immobile, stupéfait de la réaction de l'imprévisible «voyante».

Les cris, qui n'avaient cessés, de la femme hystérique finirent par alerter les autres occupants du château. Bientôt, les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall arrivèrent. Dumbledore ordonna alors au professeur Rogue d'emmener Mia dans son bureau, pendant que lui-même et le professeur de Métamorphose tentaient de calmer le professeur Trelawney.

Le Maître des Potions prit la main toujours tendue de la jeune femme abasourdie, et la traîna jusqu'à son bureau. Il l'assit sur une chaise et alla verser deux verres de whisky Pur-Feu. Il en tendit un à Mia, qui semblait frappée par un sortilège de mutisme, et pris une gorgée du sien. Elle l'imita. Son visage, qui était devenu blême au cours du voyage vers le bureau du professeur, reprit quelques couleurs.

«C'était quoi ce délire? Murmura-t-elle finalement.

-Le professeur Trelawney est une personne…particulière. D'ordinaire, d'ailleurs, elle demeure dans sa tour.» Il s'était efforcé d'avoir une voix à la fois rassurante et détachée. Comme ça n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes d'être _rassurant_ (il préférait plutôt créer l'effet contraire), sa voix parue surtout détachée.

«Pourquoi elle a dit que j'étais un réceptacle à magie noire? Et que mes mains étaient souillées par le Mal?

-Pour être honnête, je l'ignore. Probablement que le professeur Dumbledore pourra t'éclairer à ce sujet tout à l'heure.»

Ils demeurèrent silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes, chacun tentant de savoir le pourquoi de ces sordides accusations. Mia buvait de temps en temps de petites gorgées de whisky. À un moment donné, le professeur Rogue lui dit de sa voix à la fois douce et menaçante:

«Je croyais vous avoir dit de toujours demeurer vigilante, Miss Bachmann. Je vous ai tendu un verre contenant un liquide qui vous était inconnu, et vous l'avez pris sans rien dire et vous l'avez bu.

-Je suis désolée, professeur. Je ferai attention à l'avenir. Je vous le promet.»

Elle avait promit en le fixant dans les yeux. Elle garda le silence quelques secondes, le regard au loin, puis ajouta:

«C'est parce que je vous fais confiance que j'en ai pris».

Elle le regarda. Il la fixait d'un regard étrange.

«Quoi? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

-Vous faites confiance à n'importe qui, Miss Bachmann.

-Mais, vous n'êtes pas n'importe qui, professeur Rogue. »

Et elle vida son verre d'un trait.

* * *

**_O_o _**

**_Vous pouvez pas dire que ça ne mérite pas une review ça! Allez, qu'en dites-vous?_**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Le professeur faillit s'étouffer avec sa gorgée, qu'il recracha brusquement. Il regarda Mia, qui lui tournait maintenant le dos, observant le contenu des étagères à sa droite. Elle était impassible. Il tenta de faire pareil, mais ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Elle lui avait dit que lui, _Severus Rogue_, n'était pas n'importe qui… Mais à quoi jouait-elle? Il risqua à nouveau un regard dans sa direction. Ses cheveux, qu'elle avait dénoués, ondulaient doucement jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Il aimait bien ses cheveux. Il aurait bien aimé y passer ses doigts…

_«Reprends-toi Severus! Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi bon sang?»_

Il était franchement confus, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis belle lurette. Severus Rogue se faisait un honneur de toujours avoir la maîtrise de lui-même, et de tout contrôler.

_«Fichus Gryffondors, ils vont tous me rendre fou…» _

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait dit ça. À un professeur, qui plus est! Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à faire ça.

_«Fini le whisky Pour-Feu! Ce n'est définitivement pas pour moi. Et là, il va penser que j'ai essayé de le draguer… Oh misère… Je fais quoi la?»_

Elle n'était pas dupe. Elle avait été attirée par le Maître des Potions dès le début. Il faut dire que leurs premiers contacts avaient été, disons, physiques.

_«Mais c'est quoi le problème avec toi, bon sang? Contrôle-toi un peu!…»_

Après tout, elle venait tout juste de perdre son petit ami. Et le _professeur_ Rogue était un _professeur_, et on ne touche pas à un professeur. Elle aurait pourtant aimé enfreindre la règle avec celui qui était assis juste à côté d'elle…

Ils secouèrent la tête en même temps, regardant résolument des endroits différents. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne tenait vraiment à se regarder. Ils restèrent comme ça, à regarder obstinément le fond de leur verre, ou un détail _très _intéressant du plafond ou du mur. Lorsque le professeur Dumbledore entra dans le bureau, il ne put réprimer un sourire amusé en voyant ses deux protégés, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, fixant des coins opposés, et les visages rouges à en rendre jalouses les tomates. Dès qu'il s'aperçut de la présence du Directeur, le professeur Rogue se leva et quitta prestement le pièce, en lançant un regard noir au vieil homme, qui sourit encore plus.

Il prit la place que son Maître des Potions avait laissée vacante. Mia se tourna pour faire face au professeur Dumbledore. Ce dernier laissa de côté son sourire moqueur. Ce dont il voulait parler à Mia était loin d'être heureux. Il aurait voulu repousser cette discussion, attendre que la jeune femme soit plus en état…

«Rassures-toi, se lança-t-il, le professeur Trelawney a retrouvé son état normal.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris? J'ai cru un moment qu'elle était possédée ou un truc du genre…

-Disons simplement que Sybille a des perception extrasensorielles très développées, qu'elle perçoit des choses, parfois, au-delà de notre enveloppe charnelle. C'est ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Pour être honnête, c'est la première fois qu'elle réagit de la sorte. Pourtant, elle a côtoyé le jeune Potter, et elle n'a pas été secouée de la sorte…

-Qui est ce Potter, professeur?

-C'est le seul autre être humain connu qui ait résisté au sortilège de la mort, à part toi. Sa famille aussi a été décimée par Voldemort. Lorsque Voldemort a jeté le sortilège sur Harry, le sortilège a rebondi et a frappé Voldemort, qui est ensuite disparu pendant environ 13 ans. Il a pratiquement été annéanti par le sortilège…

-Il avait quel âge, ce Potter, quand Voldemort a tenté de le tuer?

-Il avait à peine un an… Ses parents se sont sacrifiés pour lui. J'ai d'ailleurs ma théorie sur la raison de sa survie. Sa mère a utilisé une vieille forme de magie pour le protéger. En gros, elle a donné sa vie pour son fils. L'amour a protégé Harry.»

Mia se perdit dans ses souvenirs, à la recherche de détails de la journée fatidique où la magie avait fait son entrée en grande pompe dans sa vie.

«Je ne crois pas que ma mère ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit avant d'être assassinée. Dit-elle finalement

-Je sais, lui répondit Dumbledore, Ce n'est donc pas la même forme de magie qui t'as sauvé de l'_Avada Kedavra_ (Mia frissonna en entendant le nom du sortilège). Je cherche encore… Tu es une sorcière puissante, ça ne fait aucun doute. Aurais-tu seulement été capable de faire un bouclier qui aurait absorbé le sortilège…

-Tout ce que je peux certifier, professeur, c'est que même le sortilège qu'il m'a lancé avant d'essayer de me tuer n'était pas aussi souffrant… et je crois que ce n'est pas peu dire…»

Il demeurèrent silencieux un moment, lui pensant aux nouvelles informations que Mia venait de lui donner, elle, à la souffrance qu'elle avait vécue à cause du sortilège.

«Professeur, demanda Mia, Pourquoi le professeur Trelawney m'a dit que j'étais un réceptacle à magie noire, et que j'avais les mains souillées par le Mal?

-De ce que j'ai compris, elle a vu le Mal en toi… Elle croit que tu es une adepte de Magie Noire, car elle a perçu les Ténèbres en toi. Je crois qu'en échouant à te tuer, Voldemort a déposé quelque chose en toi.

-Vous voulez dire que j'ai _un morceau de Voldemort _en moi?»

Elle se leva et regarda ses mains, horrifiée.

«Si c'est le cas, je vous demande de m'achever sur le champ professeur!

-Je ne crois pas que ça soit le cas, Mia»

Trop tard, l'idée avait fait son chemin dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. La panique s'emparait de son corps. Les tremblements avaient commencé, d'abord dans ses mains, puis dans tous ses bras et ses jambes. Sa respiration s'était accélérée, emballée. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien. C'est le moment que le professeur Rogue choisit pour entrer en trombe. Il recueillit à nouveau Mia dans ses bras, l'amenant doucement au sol. Comme lors de sa première crise de panique, il la berça doucement contre lui. Il lui colla doucement la tête sur sa poitrine, et l'incita à imiter son rythme respiratoire. Elle se débattit, tenta de se défaire de l'emprise de son professeur, hurlant qu'elle devrait être tuée sur le champs, mais rien n'y fit, le Maître des Potions ne lâcha pas prise. Doucement, Mia finit par se calmer. Ses tremblements cessèrent et sa respiration retrouva un rythme plus régulier, mais elle continuait de demander qu'on l'achève sur-le-champ.

Le professeur Dumbledore s'approcha et s'agenouilla sur le sol, à la hauteur du visage de sa protégée.

«Personne ici ne va tuer personne tant que je serai vivant Mia. Regardes-toi. La meilleure preuve que tu n'es pas une adepte du Mal est la réaction que tu as eu en croyant que ça aurait _pu _être possible. Je ne crois pas que personne ici pense que tu aie les mains souillées par le Mal.

-Je suis peut-être un réceptacle. Ça veut probablement dire que Voldemort a un pouvoir sur moi. Ça signifie que je suis un danger pour tout le monde ici!

-Je crois plutôt que le professeur Trelawney a perçu la trace que Voldemort t'a laissé en tentant de te tuer. J'imagine que le sortilège t'as laissé une cicatrice?

-…Oui, en forme d'éclair, directement là où le sortilège m'a frappé.

-Il y a probablement encore une charge magique à l'endroit où est ta cicatrice, et c'est surement ce qu'a perçu le professeur Trelawney.»

C'était une solution valable, néanmoins Dumbledore doutait que ce soit la seule raison. Il se garda bien d'en faire part à Mia.

«As-tu des raisons de croire que tu es une adepte de Magie Noire, Mia?

-Non! Certainement pas! Je me fais un point d'honneur de toujours être droite et honnête! Même que mon but ultime ici est d'enrayer la source du Mal!»

Elle s'était relevée et regardait Dumbledore droit dans les yeux, la lueur féroce à nouveau brillante dans ses yeux. Le directeur se leva à son tour et lui dit:

«Tâche seulement de ne pas tomber dans l'autre extrême, où tu serais prête à tout au nom de la Lumière. N'oublies jamais que l'amour est la chose la plus importante.» Ce disant, il leva les yeux pour croiser ceux du Maître des Potions. Il regarda à nouveau Mia, puis quitta la pièce.

«Je ne crois pas que vous puissiez être du mauvais côté, Miss Bachmann, tenta maladroitement le professeur Rogue lorsque fut sortit le directeur.

-Je dois y aller, l'heure du dîner approche et je dois récupérer mes livres et me préparer…»

ooOoo

Mia avait catégoriquement refusé de prendre une pause de ses cours pour se remettre de l'incident avec le professeur Trelawney. Cette dernière ne quittait d'ailleurs plus sa tour, se cachant dans la sécurité de ses murs. Mia aussi s'était emmurée, de façon moins visible à première vue. Elle ne parlait presque plus. Elle qui habituellement bombardait de questions les professeurs à l'heure des repas n'avait pas dit un mot lors du dîner la veille et du petit-déjeuner ce matin. Elle n'avait presque rien dit au professeur Flitwick, s'acharnant à trouver la concentration nécessaire pour réaliser les Sortilèges. Pour la motiver, et la faire parler un peu, le minuscule professeur lui avait dit qu'on pourrait probablement faire devancer à dans 5 ou 6 semaines ses B.U.S.E.s si elle réussissait bien ses sortilèges. Elle n'avait que sourit faiblement à l'annonce, puis était retournée pratiquer ses sortilèges.

À la fin du cours, elle parvenait à faire léviter parfaitement divers objets. Elle avait même réussit à faire traverser le professeur Flitwick d'un bout à l'autre de la classe. Elle maîtrisait tous les sortilèges nécessaires pour la première année d'étude.

Alors qu'ils descendaient pour prendre le déjeuner, le professeur Flitwick se risqua:

«Miss Bachmann, Mia, j'ai entendu parlé de se qui s'est passé hier…». Mia se crispa, mais ne dit mot. Elle continuait de regarder droit devant elle.

«Mia, je ne crois pas que vous êtes liée à quoi que ce soit qui ne fut pas du côté de la lumière. Je veux dire, il y a ici de nombreux combattants des forces du Mal, dont moi, et jamais nous n'avons douté que tu puisses être un danger pour quiconque.

-Je vous remercie professeur, mais -

-Attendez Miss, je n'ai pas terminé. Nous ne savons rien pour le moment sur la raison de votre présence à Poudlard, mais nous sommes tous convaincus que vous avez un lien avec la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et nous avons tous prêté serment, un Serment Inviolable, de vous protéger, quoi qu'il en coûte.»

Cette fois, elle le regarda. Ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes de reconnaissance. Elle avait un sourire, faible, mais définitivement moins forcé que ceux qu'elle lui avait réservé ce matin.

«Merci, professeur.»

ooOoo

Après le déjeuner, elle se dirigea seule vers les cachots. Elle avait son premier cours de DCFM, et comme le professeur Rogue ne s'était pas présenté pour le repas, elle avait présumé qu'il l'attendait déjà dans sa salle de classe.

Elle poussa doucement la porte, et s'assit, évidemment, à la même place que la veille, c'est-à-dire à la table de la première rangée, devant le tableau. Sur celui-ci était écrites les lectures à faire et les directives quant aux rapports qu'elle devait rédiger à la suite de ses lectures. Mia pensa, soulagée, qu'elle n'aurait pas à affronter le Maître des Potions après tous les événements de la veille. Elle se demandait, notamment, comment lui, cet homme froid et distant, avait pu, par deux fois, calmer ses crises de panique aussi facilement, alors que personne avant lui n'avait jamais réussit à faire quoi que ce soit? Quelque chose se passait entre eux, une connexion semblait s'être établie, et cela effrayait la jeune femme au plus haut point. Elle avait toujours détesté ne pas avoir totalement le contrôle sur sa vie. Son père lui avait répété maintes fois au cours de son enfance de toujours demeurer indépendante, de ne pas avoir d'attaches contraignantes avec les autres. Cette façon de penser était profondément ancrée en elle, et déroger à ce principe la rendait mal à l'aise.

Elle s'efforça de chasser ces pensées de son esprit, et entreprit les lectures assignées. Elle sortit un rouleau de parchemin, une plume et un encrier de son sac, puis ouvrit son livre au premier chapitre à l'étude et commença à lire, en prenant en note les éléments qu'elle jugeait les plus importants. Elle dut étudier ainsi durant une heure lorsque le Maître des Potions daigna se présenter. Trop concentrée sur ses lectures, qui la fascinaient, Mia ne s'aperçut même pas de sa présence. Le professeur s'assit à son bureau et observa la jeune femme qu'il ne parvenait tout simplement pas à cerner. Il vit avec satisfaction qu'elle écrivait sur le parchemin avec une plume. Le bout de papier était tâché d'encre, mais elle avait respecté ses consignes. Il sourit intérieurement. Voyant qu'elle n'avait pas perçu sa présence, il se perdit dans sa contemplation. Il apprécia encore une fois la chevelure de son étudiante, qui aujourd'hui avait été attachée lâchement, de sorte que des mèches s'étaient détachées et encadraient joliment les doux traits de son visage. Le brun foncé de ses cheveux soulignait la pâleur de sa peau, et accentuait l'aura de délicatesse qui l'entourait. Il se demanda comment le professeur Trelawney avait pu percevoir quoi que ce soit lié au Mal dans ce corps à l'apparence si fragile… Il aurait voulu tout savoir sur elle, elle l'intriguait, non, elle l'obsédait. Il tenta se s'infiltrer subtilement dans son esprit. Il voulait savoir…

«HEY! FAUT PAS SE GÊNER!»

Le professeur Rogue sursauta et faillit tomber de sa chaise.

«Comment…comment avez-vous su…

-Que vous avez essayé d'entrer dans ma tête!

-Vous n'étiez pas supposée vous en apercevoir…

-Ben c'est raté! Je m'en suis aperçu. On ne rentre pas dans ma tête comme ça, _professeur_.»

Elle s'était levée et jetait avec colère ses effets dans son sac.

«Vous ne pouvez pas quitter mon cours sans ma permission Miss Bachmann!

-Je vais me gêner, professeur!» Elle lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas déterminé.

Le professeur Rogue lui lança un sortilège d'entrave. Elle s'arrêta net, frappée par le sortilège. Puis, dans un bruit de verre brisé, elle se libéra du sortilège et recommença à marcher. Le Maître des Potions la rattrapa et lui agrippa le bras, la forçant à lui faire face.

«Lâchez-moi.

-On dit professeur.

-Lâchez-moi.»

Il ne releva pas l'affront. D'autres choses étaient plus pressantes.

«Comment avez-vous su que je tentais de m'infiltrer dans votre esprit?

-J'ai senti une présence, c'est tout.»

Elle était toujours en colère, et ne voulait certainement lui donner satisfaction en lui expliquant tout en détails. Il le savait, et il comprit qu'il devrait attendre avant de savoir comment elle avait pu se libérer de son sortilège.

«Asseyez-vous et terminez vos lectures, Miss Bachmann.» Il la relâcha et retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Elle grommela en s'asseyant à la place la plus éloignée du bureau professoral et sortit à nouveau ses effets. Avant de reprendre son travail où elle l'avait laissé, elle lança au professeur:

«Si vous voulez savoir quelque chose, _professeur_, vous n'avez qu'à me le demander. Pas besoin d'essayer de me voler l'information. »

Ses yeux lui lançaient des éclairs, mais sa voix était contrôlée. Il resta pantois, ne sachant que dire à cette affirmation évidente. Elle ne le regardait déjà plus. Elle respectait ses exigences, même si elle brûlait de l'envoyer paître .

_«Elle n'est peut-être pas si Gryffondor que ça finalement. Une Serdaigle?»_

Il pensa un instant qu'elle pourrait être une Serpentard, mais il chassa rapidement cette idée hautement improbable. Tous s'entendaient sur ça, jamaiselle ne n'intégrerait la maison des Vert et Argent.

* * *

**_J'ai eu 9 reviews pour 700 hits et des poussières... ça ne fait pas un super ratio... Allez, des reviews svp. Je m'engage à tous vous répondre autant que vous êtes._**

**_JS_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Je me sentais très inspirée, alors voilà déjà un nouveau chapitre. **_

_**Vous le remarquerez assez tôt, j'ai différents points de vue (Mia et Severus, plus précisément). Je ne les ai pas indiqué, car je crois que c'est assez clair. **_

Chapitre 12

Lorsque le professeur Rogue avait donné son congé à Mia, celle-ci avait été déposer ses essais sur les lectures assignées, en plus d'un sur le chapitre suivant.

«Ce chapitre n'était pas à l'étude Miss Bachmann.

-J'avais déjà terminé les autres essais, répondit-elle d'un ton neutre, alors j'ai décidé de prendre de l'avance dans mon étude.

-Ce chapitre n'était pas au programme.»

Elle haussa les épaules, indifférente.

«J'aurai appris quelque chose de plus alors.» Elle tourna les talons et quitta la salle de classe sans un regard derrière.

Elle se dirigea vers le parc, où elle s'adossa à un grand arbre mature en fermant les yeux et en prenant une grande inspiration. Elle était en colère contre le professeur Rogue, en colère qu'il ait tenté de pénétrer son esprit. Elle qui tenait tant à son intimité, à garder sa vie secrète dans la mesure du possible, elle se sentait…_violée_. Elle était aussi en colère contre elle, pour avoir baissé ses gardes envers cet homme qu'elle, au fond, ne connaissait pas. Elle inspira à nouveau profondément. Sans véritable raison, c'était ce professeur taciturne qui l'aidait à tenir la route dans son nouvel univers. Le seul qui ne semblait pas la prendre pour une enfant prodige. Cela la rassurait. Même le professeur Dumbledore, qui pourtant l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine et qui avait pris la décision de la protéger, même le professeur McGonagall, qui s'occupait d'elle comme on s'occupe de son propre enfant, ne parvenait à saisir ses véritables besoins. _Lui, _il avait compris. Pas de paroles inutiles, pas d'élans d'affection, ou quoi que ce soit de gênant. Elle se sentait bien en sa présence… Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Peut importe le prix à payer, elle devait couper le lien qui s'était tissé entre eux. Elle le devait. _«Pas de lien d'attache, rappelles-toi.»_ Elle ferma les yeux, et se laissa bercer par le vent.

Au même moment, Severus Rogue entrait en trombe dans le bureau directorial. Il était agité comme le directeur l'avait rarement vu. La dernière fois, en fait, c'était pour une femme… il y a de ça environ 16 ans. Le Maître des Potions, faisait les cents pas devant le bureau où était assis le vieil homme, son seul ami.

«Severus, je ne peux rien pour toi si tu ne me dis rien.» L'interpellé s'approcha. Il agrippa le dossier de l'une des chaises.

«J'ai…comment dire… j'ai gaffé avec Miss Bachmann aujourd'hui. Elle… elle était en colère pendant le cour, et en quittant…

-Si je ne m'abuse, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un élève se fâche durant l'un de vos cours, et quitte en étant toujours mécontent…

-Je sais ça, je sais…

-Severus…

-J'ai tenté de m'immiscer dans son esprit, elle s'en est rendue compte et s'en est offusquée.

-Oh… elle s'en est rendu compte? Demanda, intrigué, le professeur Dumbledore.

-Oui… mais ce n'est pas la question! Elle est en colère contre moi… et…».

_«Et ça m'affecte à un point que je n'imaginais pas imaginable. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre elle et moi, on dirais qu'il y a un lien qui se crée entre nous deux, et je suis incapable de m'y soustraire! Son indifférence me rend fou! Je veux qu'elle me voit, qu'elle me regarde. Je veux la revoir penchée au dessus d'un chaudron, je veux qu'elle me regarde avec la même passion! Mais je ne peux pas vous en parler, parce que je suis Severus Rogue, professeur et surtout, espion du Seigneur des Ténèbres à la solde de l'Ordre du Phénix et que je n'ai pas le droit à l'amour. Surtout pas de celui d'une jeune femme comme elle…» _termina-t-il pour lui.

«Et que si elle nourrit cette rancœur et que celle-ci _gâche_ l'enseignement que je lui prodigue, ce… ce n'est pas efficace comme enseignement! Dit-il plutôt

-Hum, je vois. Avez-vous lu ses essais?

-Oui… ils sont… parfaits. Plus que parfait même, je… je n'ai rien à redire.

-Donc la qualité de son apprentissage n'est pas mise en jeu. Et est-elle irrespectueuse envers vous, Severus?

-…Non. Elle est distante, mais pas irrespectueuse.

-Donc, elle ne nuit pas au développement du cours…

-…Non…non. Mais je me demande comment je pourrai lui enseigner si elle ne fait que rêver du moment où elle pourra quitter le cours…

-Dans ce cas, je crois que la solution idéale serait que vous alliez vous excuser auprès de Miss Bachmann.

-M'excuser?

-Oui, vous savez Severus, lorsque l'on dit à une personne que l'on regrette ce que l'on a fait, ou que les conséquences de vos actes n'ont pas eu les effets escomptés…

-Je sais ce que ça veut dire, Albus!»

C'était une bonne solution. Mais comment _lui, _l'homme qui ne s'est jamais excusé de toute sa vie, même quand c'était l'unique chose à faire, allait s'y prendre avec l'impétueuse jeune femme? Il quitta la pièce, pensif. Comment s'y prendre? Il ne voulait pas gaffer à nouveau. Il voulait pouvoir ressentir à nouveau la sensation de chaleur qu'il goûtait lorsqu'il la voyait, et qui s'intensifiait lorsqu'elle posait son regard d'un bleu profond sur lui. Il ne voulait plus voir de souffrance dans ces yeux. Il devait empêcher tout mal de s'approcher d'elle. Il voulait la protéger. Il la voulait sienne aussi, mais ça, ça devrait attendre un peu. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer. De toute façon, il était beaucoup trop vieux, et laid, et grincheux, et mal-aimé, et … Elle était trop bien pour lui, c'était simple. Et pourtant… Il secoua la tête. Il devait trouver une façon de _s'excuser_. Si elle refusait de lui adresser la parole, il ne serait pas très avancé. De plus, il refusait de laisser le talent qu'elle possédait pour les Potions se perdre pour une dispute entre eux. Donc, une façon de s'excuser, une façon de s'excuser, une façon de s'excuser…

À l'heure du dîner, il s'assit à la gauche du Directeur, comme il se devait. Elle était à la droite du professeur McGonagall, comme à l'habitude maintenant. Il pouvait l'observer sans en avoir l'air, car elle était presque en face de lui. Il tenta de lui sourire pendant que le professeur Flitwick résumait ses progrès en sortilèges, mais elle ne daigna pas le regarder. Il fut tiré de sa contemplation par le professeur Dumbledore, qui le regardait d'un regard amusé. Cela l'irrita au plus haut point. Il avait horreur de ça, quand le vieux fou le regardait en sachant qu'il savait qu'_il_ savait. Il se racla la gorge, à la recherche de ce qu'il pourrait bien dire pour éviter de se mettre dans l'embarras, pour _les _mettre dans l'embarras. Il remarqua alors qu'elle le fixait de ses yeux pénétrants.

«Et bien, comme aujourd'hui était le premier cours, je n'ai pas vu encore de progression. Mais la qualité des essais de Miss Bachmann est irréprochable.»

Il la vit sourire en coin. Un pas dans la bonne direction. Il vit avec jalousie le professeur McGonagall se pencher en direction de la jeune femme et lui souffler quelque chose à l'oreille, qui fit rougir la plus jeune des deux et accentuer son sourire. Les deux femmes se regardèrent en souriant avant de retourner à leurs assiette. Il aurait voulu être à la place du professeur de Métamorphose, pouvoir lui chuchoter à l'oreille, la voir lui sourire de la sorte, partager avec elle ses appartements, dormir près d'elle…dormir…DORMIR! Il avait la solution pour l'approcher et lui demander pardon! Il lui donnerait sa potion somnifère! Il sourit intérieurement (il demeurait quand même Severus Rogue, l'homme qui ne sourit jamais), fier de son idée.

Donc, lorsque les deux femmes quittèrent la table, le professeur Rogue fit de même, et alors qu'elles montaient les escaliers en direction de leurs appartements, il l'interpella:

«Miss Bachmann! J'aurais besoin de vous donner quelque chose.

-Est-ce que ça pourrait attendre demain, professeur Rogue? C'est que je suis un peu fatiguée…»

Encore ce ton distant et poli. Elle était irréprochable, et elle était en train de gâcher son plan. C'était, il en était sûr, délibéré de sa part.

«Non, pas vraiment. Ça ne sera pas long, je vous le promets.

-Bon, soit. Je vous rejoindrai sous peu, professeur McGonagall.» Elle redescendit l'escalier pour suivre le Maître des Potions en direction des cachots. Elle ne disait rien, marchait à ses côtés. Son odeur était envoûtante. Il aurait aimé la plaquer sur le mur et l'embrasser à pleine bouche, passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux d'une main, et de l'autre découvrir ces courbes invitantes…

_«Pas maintenant! Tiens-toi à ton plan…»_

Ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau. Elle resta près de la porte, tandis qu'il allait chercher le flacon contenant la potion somnifère. Alors qu'il revenait avec le récipient de verre, il vit ses yeux s'illuminer en apercevant le contenu.

«C'est…commença-t-elle

-Votre création. Acheva-t-il, ravi de voir qu'elle avait abandonné ce ton qu'il abhorrait. Comme tout inventeur, vous devez tester votre création. Alors… voilà.»

Il lui tendit le flacon, qu'elle prit avec précaution. C'était le moment de se lancer.

«Euh», commença-t-il, brillamment. Elle le regardait, les sourcils froncés.

«Je… je…

-Professeur, je suis un peu fatiguée. Est-ce que nous pouvons reporter cette discussion à demain?

-Euh, je… oui, bien sûr.»

Voilà. Il avait foiré. Comme à son habitude… Et elle, elle avait retrouvé cet horrible ton. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, le flacon en main, il rassembla son courage et lui lança:

«Elle est efficace, vous verrez. La potion.» Elle se retourna.

«Vous l'avez essayé?

-Vous n'êtes encore qu'une élève, et en tant que votre Maître des Potions, je me devais de l'essayer avant vous, histoire de m'assurer que vous mourriez pas dans d'atroces souffrances…»

Elle sourit. Puis continua son chemin pour aller trouver les bras de Morphée.

_«Au moins, elle m'a sourit», _se consola-t-il, en allant lui aussi trouver le sommeil. Un sommeil sans rêves horribles, grâce à la potion somnifère qu'ils avaient amélioré, _ensemble_…

ooOoo

Mia se réveilla d'excellente humeur le lendemain. Elle avait eu un sommeil sans rêves, un première depuis qu'elle était arrivée au château. Elle se promit d'en faire part au professeur Rogue, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rappelle qu'elle devait couper les liens avec lui… Elle savait qu'elle devait le faire avant que ça ne devienne impossible, mais elle peinait à s'y résoudre. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs ce qu'il avait tenté de lui dire la veille. En voyant son visage crispé par le stress, elle avait eu peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui dire, et elle avait fui. Avec style, mais le résultat était le même: elle avait fui. S'il tentait de revenir sur le sujet pendant le cours de potion de l'après-midi, elle l'écouterait, se promit-elle en allant rejoindre le professeur McGonagall.

Le professeur de Métamorphose lui donna congé de cours ce matin, jugeant qu'elle n'avait pas grand-chose à lui apprendre, étant donné que la jeune femme était capable de tout transformer par sa simple _volonté_. Mia se rendit donc à la bibliothèque pour étudier. Elle avait toujours aimé les bibliothèques. C'était calme, silencieux, propice à se perdre dans ses pensées. Elle entreprit de faire les recherches sur les potions qu'elle avait voulu faire le jour où l'incident avec le professeur Trelawney avait eu lieu. Elle trouva la section, au fond de l'interminable rangée de rayons pleins à craquer de livres et de grimoires. Elle trouva un livre sur les propriétés des ingrédients, exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Le problème était qu'il était hors de portée. Elle se rappela un sort qu'elle avait lu dans son livre de sortilèges, niveau 4.

«_Accio!_» dit-elle. Le livre bougea, quitta la tablette… et s'écrasa sur sa tête. Elle laissa échapper un juron, se tenant la tête à deux mains là où le livre l'avait heurté.

«Définitivement, vous manquez de concentration, Miss Bachmann.» Elle avait reconnu le ton ironique du Maître des Potions, qui était juste derrière elle. Elle se retourna, tenant toujours sa tête d'une main. Il avait un sourire en coin qui l'énerva au plus au point.

«Professeur», dit-elle en guise de salutation.

Ledit professeur se pencha et récupéra le livre qui avait «attaqué» Mia.

«_Propriétés et effets des ingrédients, _lut-il, Qu'est-ce qui vous intéresse là-dedans?

-J'ai toujours aimé la chimie, voir comment deux éléments en apparence sans lien peuvent faire quelque chose d'extraordinaire…»

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait dit ça. C'était vrai, évidemment. Elle avait toujours été passionnée par la chimie des éléments, récoltant pratiquement toujours des scores parfaits à ses évaluations dans les cours de sciences. Mais pourquoi elle lui avait dit, à lui, elle l'ignorait. Elle avait été incapable de s'en empêcher.

«Intéressant…» répondit le professeur Rogue. Il le pensait vraiment. Lui-même trouvait cela passionnant, et possédait un large éventail de livres couvrant le sujet dans sa bibliothèque personnelle. Il constata par ailleurs, avec plaisir, qu'il avait retrouvé son aplomb en sa présence. Il remarqua aussi qu'elle tenait à garder ses distances avec lui, qu'elle tenait à ne pas en dire plus que nécessaire…

«N'avez-vous pas de cours ce matin, Miss Bachmann?

-Le professeur McGonagall m'a donné congé ce matin, alors j'en ai profité pour venir ici pour approfondir mes sujets d'étude.»

Le Maître des Potions eut alors une idée. Rassemblant son courage, il demanda à l'étudiante:

«Aimeriez-vous commencer votre cours de Potions plus tôt aujourd'hui, alors? Je possède plusieurs ouvrages, plus récents et complets que ce livre, sur la chimie des éléments…»

Les yeux de Mia s'illuminèrent.

«C'est vrai? Bien sûr que je veux voir ces livres!»

Ils quittèrent donc la bibliothèque ensemble. Le professeur Rogue jubilait. Son plan B fonctionnait à merveille. Il se disait que si elle était dans un état favorable, il lui serait plus facile de lui présenter ses excuses. Excuses qui avaient pris une bonnes partie de la nuit à être préparées…

Elle attendit dans la salle de classe que le professeur revienne avec ses ouvrages. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux d'excitation quand elle le vit arriver avec une énorme pile de livres un peu poussiéreux. Il les déposa lourdement sur son bureau. Elle s'approcha doucement, les yeux brillants d'excitation. Elle prit le premier livre sur la pile, et commença à le feuilleter. Elle s'assit sur le bureau le plus proche, croisant ses jambes pour faire tenir le livre à un angle confortable. Voyant bien qu'il ne réussirait pas à la tirer de sa bulle, le Maître des Potions retourna à ses travaux. La préparation des cours qu'il aurait à dispenser aux habituels cornichons au cours de l'année était un mal nécessaire…

Il approchait midi lorsque le professeur Rogue ferma ses livres et se leva. Il s'approcha de son élève, déterminé à lui présenter ses excuses.

«Miss Bachmann?» Elle sursauta, échappant son livre qui tomba juste à côté d'un des pieds du professeur.

«Il faudrait vraiment que vous amélioriez votre capacité à percevoir ce qui se passe autour de vous, Miss Bachmann, lui reprocha-t-il.

-Je suis désolée, professeur, j'étais plongée dans cette lecture et -

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'excuses. Les excuses sont pour les perdants, la coupa-t-il, De toute façon, il est temps de rejoindre les autres pour le déjeuner.

-Bien sûr, et je vais m'entraîner pour améliorer ma perception spatiale, professeur.»

Elle se leva et le suivit. Son ton n'était plus aussi froid, remarqua-t-il, mais il était toujours distant. Elle tenait à rester réservée. Il la comprenait, il était pareil, mais tout de même…

«Miss Bachmann? Se risqua-t-il

-Oui, professeur?» Il arrêta de marcher. Il ne tenait pas particulièrement à ce que quelqu'un les voit, encore moins ne l'entende.

«Je…je…(il se racla la gorge) Je regrette ce qu'il s'est passé hier…» Elle le regardait, son regard intense le transperçait. Il sentit son visage s'enflammer.

«Je voulais… m'excuser, alors voilà: Je suis désolé.

-Désolé pour quoi, professeur?

-Vous… vous savez très bien de quoi je veux parler.

-Non, je n'en suis pas sûre. Pourriez-vous être plus précis?» Elle jouait avec lui, c'était clair. Elle savait qu'il était plus que mal à l'aise, et s'en amusait. Mais il était coincé, il ne pouvait pas s'en échapper. _«Très Serpentard comme attitude…» _pensa-t-il.

«Je vous parle de quand j'ai tenté de pénétrer votre esprit…

-Ah, _ça_.

-Parce qu'il y a autre chose?

-Bien sûr. Vous êtes froid, distant et méprisant, que vous -

-Suffit, Miss Bachmann! » Elle avait raison, bien entendu, mais il ne laisserait pas une élève faire son procès de la sort.

«Donc, oui, _ça._

-Ok.

-Je crois que vous êtes une élève brillante, et que notre différent ne devrait pas être une entrave à votre apprentissage. Je ne veux pas que vous cessiez votre étude des potions, parce que vous êtes plus que douée et que ce serait du gaspillage de talent-

-C'est ok.

-Qu'est-ce qui est ok?

-Ben, je vous pardonne. Pas besoin de tomber dans le léchage de bottes, j'ai horreur de ça. Donc c'est oublié. Mais je vous préviens, professeur, si vous tentez à nouveau d'entrer dans mon esprit sans mon consentement, je ne sais pas encore ce que je vous ferez, je ne suis pas rendue là dans mon apprentissage, mais ça fera mal et vous le regretterez amèrement.»

_«Très, très Serpentard ça»_ pensa-t-il à nouveau.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Je tiens à remercier MissCn pour ta review. Je ne pouvais pas te répondre, mais tu m'as été d'une aide très appréciée. Ta source est géniale et je compte m'en servir encore beaucoup. MERCI!_**

* * *

Chapitre 13

À son plus grand plaisir, le professeur Rogue constata que Mia lui avait vraiment pardonné son affront. Elle ne lui parlait pas vraiment plus, mais ce n'était pas un silence chargé de reproche qui régnait entre eux. De toute façon, il la préférait lorsqu'elle n'était pas en train de faire sa lèche-bottes et de poser une infinité de questions à ses collègues… Une fois dans le cachot, elle prépara son matériel pour réaliser une autre potion. Elle noua ses cheveux et retroussa ses manches pour être plus à l'aise. Sous la supervision de son professeur, elle commença la potion. En lisant les instructions, elle figea.

«Professeur, demanda-t-elle lentement, il est écrit ici que je dois prendre un cafard et _l'écraser_ pour en obtenir le jus…

-Oui, Miss Bachmann, vous avez bien lu…». Elle ne disait rien, mais son visage horrifié prouvait qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise avec le fait de travailler avec des insectes.

«Ne me dites pas que vous êtes de ces filles nunuches qui ont peur des insectes?

-Je ne suis pas nunuche, professeur…mais je n'aime pas les insectes.» Il s'apprêtait à lui faire un sermon sur le fait _ridicule_ qu'elle ait peur de quelque chose qui, en plus d'être mort, devait être environ 30 fois plus petit qu'elle, quand une douleur intense l'assaillit. Son visage se crispa alors douloureusement, en même temps que sa main droite saisissait son avant-bras gauche.

«Est-ce que ça va professeur? lui demanda Mia, inquiète.

-Allez dire à Dumbledore… que j'ai dû quitter… la leçon d'aujourd'hui est terminée.» haleta-t-il en se ruant hors de la classe. Elle ramassa rapidement ses affaires puis se dirigea vers le bureau du Directeur lui transmettre le message.

«Bien.» lui dit-il seulement. Il paraissait inquiet, mais refusait de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Elle fut congédié du bureau, et se retrouva donc avec beaucoup de temps libre devant elle, et aucune idée de comment l'occuper… Se rappelant que son sortilège d'Attraction était, comme le dirait le professeur Rogue, lamentable, elle décida de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour le pratiquer.

D'innombrables essais (et aucun de fructueux) plus tard, elle quitta la pièce, en rogne contre elle-même. N'arriverait-elle donc jamais à se concentrer suffisamment longtemps? C'était définitivement un problème chez elle…Prise dans ses ruminations, elle ne remarqua pas le professeur Flitwick, qui avançait vers elle avec une pile de livres qui lui montait plus haut que la tête, et le heurta. Tout deux se retrouvèrent par terre, la pile de livres éparpillée autour d'eux.

«Professeur Flitwick! Je suis tout à fait désolée… s'excusa-t-elle

-Ce n'est pas grave, chère enfant, ce n'est pas grave, lui dit-il en se relevant. N'aviez-vous pas cours avec le professeur Rogue cet après-midi, Miss Bachmann?

-Oui, mais il a dût quitter prestement…

-Oh, je vois… » Son visage s'était assombris. Ça n'avait évidemment pas échappé à la jeune femme.

«Savez-vous pourquoi il a dû partir ainsi, professeur? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

-Vous êtes bien curieuse, Miss Bachmann. Ceci ne concerne que le professeur Rogue. Mais vous, Miss, que faisiez-vous ici?

-J'étais venue pratiquer mon sortilège d'Attraction.

-Oh! Et vous êtes-vous améliorée?

-Pas d'un iota…

-Ne vous découragez pas, Miss, c'est un sortilège difficile, de quatrième année! Tiens…Ça me fait penser que le jeune Potter éprouvait lui aussi beaucoup de difficulté avec ce sortilège lors de sa quatrième année. Il a néanmoins réussi à faire venir son balai de sa chambre, dans la tour de Gryffondor, jusqu'aussi loin que le terrain de Quidditch peu de temps après, lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers!

-Visiblement, ce Potter est doué pour la magie…

-En fait, quand je vous vois, Miss Bachmann, je trouve que vous avez beaucoup de ressemblances, tous les deux. Ne vous découragez pas. Votre problème ne concerne pas vos capacités magiques, mais plutôt votre capacité à vous concentrer. Il vous faudrait travailler là-dessus, c'est tout.

-Merci, professeur. Je vais tâcher de m'inspirer de ce Potter, il semble être un bon exemple…» Elle aida le minuscule professeur à ramasser ses livres et les remettre en équilibre dans ses bras, puis alla se préparer pour le dîner.

ooOoo

Le lendemain matin, le professeur Rogue n'était toujours pas revenu de son escapade. Du moins, il n'était pas à table pour le petit déjeuner. Se disant qu'elle aurait encore une fois un congé de cours, elle se dirigea vers le parc, s'adossa à son arbre préféré et entreprit de fixer un point au loin, pour pratiquer sa concentration. Son exercice fut de courte durée, lorsqu'une masse sombre s'abattit sur elle.

«Debout!» lui ordonna le Maître des Potions d'une voix qui n'autorisait ni réplique, ni question.

Elle se leva vivement et le suivit. Il fit quelques pas, puis s'immobilisa, trop vite pour qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle le percuta et tomba par terre.

«Debout!» lui cria-t-il, ce qu'elle fit prestement.

«Votre baguette!» Elle se dirigea vers l'arbre pour aller chercher sa baguette.

«VOUS DEVRIEZ TOUJOURS AVOIR VOTRE BAGUETTE SUR VOUS, MISS BACHMANN! ET NE JAMAIS TOURNER LE DOS À UN ADVERSAIRE!» Il lança avec la sienne un éclair qui s'écrasa au pied de l'étudiante, qui courut récupérer sa baguette.

Elle se retourna, tenant sa baguette comme les moldus tenaient leurs épées, incertaine de ce qu'elle devait faire.

«Défendez-vous maintenant, Miss Bachamann, lui intima-t-il

-Mais professeur! Je ne sais pas comment on se défend!

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'en aura que faire que vous ne sachiez pas vous défendre!» Il lui jeta un sort, qui la heurta de plein fouet et la projeta plusieurs mètres plus loin.

«Relevez-vous!» Elle obéit, se relevant avec quelques difficultés. Elle avait vraiment été prise par surprise. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il l'aurait vraiment attaqué… Un autre éclair la frappa durement, la jetant au sol.

«Défendez-vous bon sang!» Elle se releva encore, la baguette levée, mais sans aucune idée de quoi faire. Elle évita de justesse un éclair rouge qu'il avait lancé avec colère. Si elle avait été inquiète en le voyant fondre sur elle, elle était maintenant terrifiée. Les yeux de son professeur n'avaient jamais parus aussi sombres, et tout son visage était tordu par la colère. Il lui lança un autre sort, qu'elle parvint à éviter _in extremis_.

«JE FAIS QUOI PROFESSEUR? le supplia-t-elle

-DÉFENDEZ-VOUS! » Nouvel éclair, auquel elle ne réussit pas à se soustraire, et qui la propulsa une fois de plus quelques mètres plus loin. Désemparée, elle se releva, plus difficilement cependant.

«Vous êtes capable de résister aux sorts, Miss Bachmann? Résistez à celui-ci! _Petrificus Totalus!_»

Le sortilège atteignit sa cible, qui se figea instantanément et retomba lourdement sur le sol. Elle entendit les pas du Maître des Potions se rapprocher, puis elle vit son visage, toujours aussi hargneux.

«Concentrez-vous! Vous avez réussi par deux fois à vous en défaire devant mes yeux, une troisième fois ne devrait pas être si difficile!»

Elle luttait et luttait contre le sortilège d'entrave, mais la panique la submergeait et elle était incapable de se libérer.

«Concentrez-vous bon sang! Ce n'est pas compliqué!» Il soupira bruyamment et la libéra en s'éloignant. Elle se releva difficilement, en colère contre elle-même.

«Votre manque de volonté vous coûtera cher devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Miss Bachmann!» lui dit-il, menaçant, en se retournant vers elle. Il lui envoya un nouvel éclair rouge, qui la heurta de plein fouet. Elle s'écrasa brutalement sur le sol, et perdit le souffle. Elle ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde, avant d'être à nouveau frappé par un sortilège et d'être projetée quelques mètres plus loin et de finir sa course en contre un arbre.

«SEVERUS ROGUE! MAIS QUE FAITES-VOUS NOM DE DIEU!»

Mia se retourna douloureusement, et vit avec soulagement le professeur McGonagall accourir et s'interposer entre elle et son bourreau. Elle se releva, d'abord sur les genoux, puis sur ses pieds. Elle se tint à l'arbre, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Elle vit juste à temps le professeur Rogue écarter le professeur McGonagall pour lui lancer à nouveau un sortilège, et leva sa baguette, qu'elle n'avait miraculeusement pas lâché, dans un geste désespéré pour se défendre. Le bout de bois n'étant pas très efficace lorsqu'on ne lui commande rien, le sort frappa durement Mia, qui s'écrasa à nouveau contre l'arbre, s'affalant au pied de celui-ci.

«SUFFIT SEVERUS! Hurla le professeur McGonagall. N'ATTENDEZ PAS QU'ALBUS INTERVIENNE!»

Le Maître des Potions sembla sortir de sa transe destructrice en entendant le nom du Directeur. Il jeta un regard furtif à Mia, qui peinait à se relever, remarquant alors les coupures et les bleus qui apparaissaient sur son visage et les lacérations sur sa robe de sorcière.

«Elle aurait besoin d'aller voir Madame Pomfresh» en déduisit-il sèchement, avant de se diriger vers le château d'un pas rapide.

Le professeur McGonagall se précipita sur sa protégée, maudissant son collègue. Elle l'aida à se rendre, lentement mais sûrement, à l'infirmerie.

ooOoo

«Mon Dieu! Mais qu'est-il arrivé! On croirait qu'elle s'est fait sauvagement agresser! s'alarma l'infirmière en voyant les deux femmes entrer, la plus vieille supportant toujours la plus jeune.

-C'est presque ça qui s'est passé, Pompom. Aides-moi à l'asseoir, s'il-te-plaît.»

Les deux femmes prirent chacune un bras d'une Mia à moitié consciente et l'étendirent sur le lit le plus proche. L'infirmière referma les plaies, qui heureusement n'étaient que superficielles.

«Que s'est-il passé, Minerva? S'inquiéta la soignante

-Severus s'en est pris à elle, je n'ai aucune idée de la raison derrière tout ça…» Elles regardèrent en même temps la jeune femme, qui avait finalement sombré dans l'inconscience.

ooOoo

Au même moment, le professeur Rogue faisait à nouveau les cents pas dans le bureau du Directeur, ledit Directeur à nouveau assis derrière son bureau. Le Maître des Potions venait de terminer son compte rendu de sa rencontre avec celui qu'il appelait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'avait évidemment pas fait mention de se qui venait de se produire dans le parc avec son élève.

«Donc, conclut le vieil homme, ses yeux perçant fixés sur son espion, Voldemort ne sait pas qu'elle est ici.

-Non, il l'ignore.

-Tu n'as vraiment aucun indice sur la prophétie?

-Non, je vous ai déjà tout dit ce qui s'est passé, Albus...» On cogna à la porte. Le professeur Rogue alla ouvrir, et se trouva nez à nez avec Madame Pomfresh et le professeur McGonagall. Celle-ci le repoussa brutalement et alla se planter directement devant Dumbledore et lui raconta ce qu'elle venait de voir dans le parc, décrivant les agressions multiples du Maître des Potions sur Mia et l'état actuel de celle-ci. Les yeux du Directeur sautaient de son professeur de Métamorphose à celui de Potions. Ce dernier gardait les yeux au sol, le visage parsemé de plaques rouges. N'y tenant plus, il quitta la pièce en claquant la porte.

ooOoo

Elle les a tous dans sa petite poche, cette… cette… Si seulement on connaissait la pureté de son sang, elle pourrait au moins avoir la décence d'être une sale Sang-de-Bourbe!... Même le vieux fou avait été conquis par ses beaux yeux… et McGonagall! Elle était complètement gaga devant l'enfant… Il était bien le seul à voir ce qu'elle était. Une menace, voilà. Un danger pour la communauté magique. Impétueuse, indisciplinée (un peu quand même…), arrogante… merde à la fin! C'était pratiquement un clone de cet imbécile de Potter! C'est à croire que Potter père s'était reproduit jusque de l'autre côté de l'océan! Comme si c'était nécessaire qu'il y en ait plus d'un vivant à la fois…_Ces foutus Gryffondor, ils vont vraiment finir par me rendre fou…_

Bon d'accord, admit-il, il y avait peut-être été un peu fort. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui, n'hésitera pas à la torturer s'il la retrouve!… Au cours de la nuit, il avait été encore une fois le malheureux témoin d'une séance de torture d'un sorcier. Ce dernier avait hurlé tant et tant que le Maître des Potions avait l'impression de toujours entendre les supplications de l'homme bourdonner à ses oreilles. Ça le rendait fou. Il ne le s'avouerait pas, mais ce qu'il l'avait fait paniquer autant, c'était l'idée que le petit bout de femme qui venait d'atterrir au château pourrait vivre cet horrible expérience à son tour, et peut-être avant qu'elle ait pu apprendre à se défendre convenablement. Il avait paniqué, bon. Il avait voulu savoir si ce talent apparemment inné pour la magie s'appliquerait aussi pour elle dans les duels. Devant la constatation que ce n'était définitivement pas le cas, il avait encore plus paniqué et avait espéré que comme foutu Potter, son instinct allait la sauver, ou que la chance serait de son côté. Visiblement, son ange gardien n'était pas aussi efficace que celui de Saint Potter…

Il avait échoué, inconsciemment, devant l'infirmerie. Il s'approcha silencieusement du lit où était étendue, immobile, Mia. Elle avait la tête tournée vers la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans le vague. Son visage baignait dans la lumière du soleil, mettant du même coup en évidence toutes les ecchymoses et les coupures qui le marquait. Il contempla les blessures, conscient qu'il en était pleinement responsable. Il se racla la gorge et dit:

«Il y aura beaucoup de travail à faire pour que vous soyez _potable_ en duel, Miss Bachmann.»

Elle tourna sa tête vers lui, mais ne dit rien. Son regard parlait pour elle. Le bleu de ses yeux avaient cédé sa place à un noir très sombre, et le fusillait du regard. Elle retourna à sa contemplation du parc.

«J'ai fait cela pour votre bien, Miss Bachmann, dit-il après un long silence

-Si vous vouliez vraiment mon bien, professeur Rogue, lui répondit-elle en se retournant à nouveau vers lui, vous m'auriez soit tuée lorsque je l'ai demandé, soit vous m'auriez laissé m'enfuir quand c'était encore le temps.

-Ne soyez pas ridicule, ils vous auraient retrouvé en un rien de temps et vous auraient fait la peau. Je peux vous dire que vous ne voulez pas qu'ils vous retrouvent. Non seulement ils vous passeront à tabac, mais je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'ils feraient ensuite… surtout qu'ils sont déjà supposés vous avoir tuée.»

Il savait exactement ce qui se passeraient. Les supplications de l'homme bourdonnèrent plus intensément dans ses oreilles. Elle ne dit rien. Ils gardèrent le silence encore un moment, puis Mia se leva, péniblement, de son lit pour se mettre en face de son professeur.

«J'ai réfléchi professeur. J'ai trouvé ce que j'aurais du faire tout à l'heure.» Rassemblant le peu d'énergie qu'elle avait, elle lui assena une violente droite sous son œil droit.

«Voilà ce que j'aurais du faire. M'approcher de vous et me servir de ce que je sais. Merci de la leçon.» Avant qu'elle ne fusse hors de sa portée, il lui agrippa fermement le bras et la plaqua au mur, approchant son visage dangereusement proche du sien. Un filet de sang s'échappait de blessure qu'elle lui avait infligée.

«Ne recommencez plus jamais. De toute façon, jamais vous n'auriez réussi à vous approcher suffisamment près pour m'atteindre, et votre échec aurait été encore plus lamentable face au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Lâchez-moi.

-On dit professeur.

-Lâchez-moi.» Définitivement, elle aimait le confronter, particulièrement de cette façon. Il la relâcha néanmoins, et se redressa pour la dominer de toute sa grandeur, demeurant toujours aussi près d'elle, la coinçant entre son corps et le mur.

«De toute façon, je ne serai plus votre enseignant jusqu'en septembre. Je retournes chez moi pour des vacances _plus que méritées_.» Essuyant d'un geste agacé sa joue et ramenant sa cape d'une façon qui rappelait ridiculement une chauve-souris, il quitta le bureau.

«Attendez! le héla Mia. Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça!

-Vous faire quoi? demanda-t-il en se retournant

-Arrêter de m'enseigner.

-Je vais me gêner, lui dit-il, ravi de lui renvoyer sa propre réplique au visage.

-Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça professeur! Je vais faire quoi ici moi? La panique commençait à percer dans sa voix

-Apprendre à tenir debout et augmenter votre capacité de concentration au-delà de la capacité d'un poisson rouge serait un bon début. »

Il aimait avoir le contrôle sur elle. C'était…jouissif. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter l'infirmerie, fier de lui, il s'aperçut que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez la jeune femme.

_«Pas encore…» _soupira-t-il. Il s'approcha de Mia, qui ne contrôlait plus sa respiration, et se tenait de peine et de misère debout en se tenant à son lit.

«Vous le faites exprès, nom de nom!» maugréa-t-il en s'approchant à nouveau d'elle. Elle leva le bras pour garder une distance entre elle et lui. Elle tentait désespérément de se ressaisir seule. Il soupira bruyamment.

«Laissez-moi vous aider, Miss Bachmann, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ces idioties.

-Allez… vous…en…je…serai cap…capable, haleta-t-elle, la respiration sifflante.

-Vous avez besoin de moi, Miss Bachmann.» L'impatience teintait sa voix.

«Non.» Lui répondit-elle fermement. Elle ferma les yeux, et réussit lentement à reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même.

«Je dois apprendre à le faire moi-même, lui dit-elle finalement.

-Bien, alors je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

-NON! Professeur, vous devez rester! Vous devez… je dois apprendre à me battre avec la magie.» Son regard était à la fois déterminé et suppliant. Il la dévisagea un instant, silencieux.

«Vous apprendrez d'autres choses utiles dans votre lutte contre les forces du Mal avec les autres enseignants en mon absence, Miss Bachmann.

-VOUS NE COMPRENEZ DONC RIEN! hurla-t-elle. Je n'en ai que faire de tout ces cours ridicules! Tout ce que je veux, c'est savoir comment me battre! Je ne resterai pas ici à poiroter comme une idiote à faire ma gentille fi-fille comme ça indéfiniment, merde! J'en ai assez, c'est emmerdant à la fin! Je veux savoir ce qu'il y a à savoir, et foutre le camp d'ici!»

Elle était hors d'elle. Lui la regardait, interdit. C'était donc ça son plan.. Elle pensait tous les endormir, et filer ensuite, avant que personne ne se rende compte de la mascarade. La seule chose qu'elle voulait était d'apprendre la base, savoir se battre pour ensuite aller affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Mais voilà, elle s'était elle-même dénoncée dans cet accès de colère… et d'inquiétude?

«Je ne peux pas rester, lui répondit-il d'une voix basse, qui contrastait énormément avec les cris de la jeune femme.

-Pourquoi? Elle était désormais presque suppliante.

-Je…je ne peux pas faire autrement… Je demanderai au professeur Dumbledore de vous entraîner au duel, si cela vous convient.»

Elle soupira, puis acquiesça d'un léger mouvement de la tête, vaincue. Il l'aida à regagner son lit, puis quitta l'infirmerie en direction de ses appartements pour faire ses valises, puis partit en direction de l'Impasse du Tisseur, où Queudver l'attendait déjà.

* * *

**_Encore une fois, je vais me permettre de vous demander des reviews. Comment trouvez-vous Mia? Trouvez-vous que l'histoire avance bien?, a du sens?, etc. etc. _**

**_Merci d'avance_**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

Mia, sous l'insistance de madame Pomfresh et du professeur McGonagall, avait passé la nuit dans l'aile de l'infirmerie. L'infirmière lui avait donné une potion régénératrice pour qu'elle récupère rapidement de ses contusions, ses coupures et ses muscles endoloris. Elle dormait encore paisiblement lorsque Dumbledore pénétra dans le dispensaire. Il s'approcha sans bruit du lit où elle reposait. Elle représentait un vrai mystère aux yeux du vieil homme, une énigme intéressante à résoudre. Il la détailla brièvement, tentant de trouver à qui elle pouvait bien lui faire penser…Mais bon, il n'avait pas toute la journée. Il avait fort à faire dans sa lutte contre Voldemort. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et lui secoua doucement une jambe. Elle grogna un peu, puis ouvrit les yeux précautionneusement.

«Professeur Dumbledore, dit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Bon matin, Mia. Tu as reçu un hibou plus tôt aujourd'hui.

-Un hibou? elle avait l'air de se demander si elle ne dormait pas encore.

-Du courrier, façon sorcier, lui expliqua le directeur, amusé. » Il avait tendance à oublier, qu'à l'instar des premières années d'origine moldue qui arrivaient à Pouddlard, elle ne connaissait pratiquement rien à leur monde. Il lui tendit le morceau de parchemin enroulé. Elle décacheta le rouleau, puis lu la lettre. Elle rougit à un moment, jetant un bref coup d'œil à l'homme devant elle, puis finit sa lecture rapidement. Elle déposa la lettre à côté d'elle, et interrogea Dumbledore du regard.

«Severus m'a aussi envoyé un hibou, le même que toi en fait, me demandant de poursuivre ton entraînement au duel là où il l'avait laissé. Es-tu d'accord?

-Oui, professeur.

-Alors, c'est un marché. Durant tes périodes libres, lorsque ce sera possible, je te formerai aux duels. Nous commencerons dès lundi matin.» Il se leva, serra l'épaule de Mia d'une façon paternelle avant de quitter l'infirmerie. Dès qu'il eut disparu derrière la porte, Mia reprit la lettre que le professeur Rogue lui avait écrit, et la lut à nouveau:

_ Miss Bachmann,_

_ Tel que dit, j'ai demandé au professeur Dumbledore de poursuivre votre éducation en matière de duel. Vos importantes lacunes dans cette matière n'étant pas présentes dans les autres matières que vous devez étudier sous ma surveillance, vous devrez continuer de les étudier, seule, dans le but de vous préparer à vos B.U.S.E.s. _

_ Par ailleurs, sachez que je juge important que vous appreniez à vous maîtriser un peu plus. Vos accès de colère, et plus encore, vos accès de panique extrême, ne seront plus tolérés en ma présence au courant de l'année scolaire, et après, évidemment. Cet important défaut pourrait bien vous être fatal face au Seigneur des Ténèbres._

_ S. R., Maître des Potions de l'école de Magie et de Sorcellerie Pouddlard._

_«Il est arrogant et chiant même quand il n'est pas là… très fort.» _pensa-t-elle en sortant du lit, à la recherche de ses vêtements. En s'habillant, elle constata avec joie que pratiquement toutes ses ecchymoses et ses coupures étaient parties, et que ses muscles ne la faisaient plus souffrir. Elle regarda l'horloge au dessus de la porte qui menait au bureau de Madame Pomfresh. Il était largement passé l'heure du petit déjeuner, aussi décida-t-elle de descendre aux cuisines grappiller de quoi manger, et par le fait même rendre visite à Dobby.

Les yeux de l'elfe brillaient de joie lorsqu'ils virent qui pénétrait la cuisine.

«Miss Mia! Miss Mia! cria-t-il en se jetant dans les jambes de l'intéressée.

-Bonjour Dobby, comment sa va aujourd'hui?

-Très très bien, Miss Mia? Est-ce que Miss désirerait manger quelque chose?

-Puisque tu le demandes…» L'elfe la quitta au pas de course et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un somptueux petit-déjeuner dans les mains. Ils s'assirent à une petite table dans un coin de l'immense cuisine et discutèrent de ce qui s'étaient passés depuis leur dernière rencontre.

«Alors Dobby a dit au vendeur, racontait l'elfe, qu'il ne voulait justement pas que les chaussettes soient identiques!

-Tu as parfaitement raison Dobby!» conclua Mia, se retenant d'éclater de rire. Décidemment, cet elfe était vraiment quelqu'un de spécial. Sa présence elle-même suffisait à rendre le sourire à n'importe qui. Dès qu'elle eut fini de manger, un autre elfe vint chercher l'assiette vide, et Dobby et Mia allèrent s'étendre dans le parc, sous l'arbre préféré de l'apprentie sorcière. Ils fermèrent tous les deux les yeux pour mieux sentir la douce caresse du vent sur leur visage. Dobby, n'étant pas du genre à rester tranquille et silencieux bien longtemps, interrompit le silence peu de temps après:

«Comment vont vos études, Miss Mia?

-Sa va… répondit-elle évasivement.

-Miss Mia éprouve-t-elle des difficultés dans certaines matières?

-Ben… un peu.» avoua-t-elle. Elle garda un peu le silence, puis elle décida qu'elle avait rien à perdre à se confier à son ami elfique;

«En fait, j'éprouve souvent de la difficulté à me concentrer suffisamment longtemps, ce qui m'empêche de réussir les trucs plus compliqués.

-Mais Dobby a pourtant entendu Mrs McGonagall dire que vous maîtrisiez parfaitement sa matière!

-On n'a pas à se concentrer longtemps, il faut seulement imaginer très fort ce que l'on veut, et le tour est joué.

-Et en potions? Dobby a entendu Monsieur Rogue dire à Maître Dumbledore que Miss Mia était plutôt douée pour les potions!»

Mia se redressa pour mieux regarder Dobby.

«Il a dit quoi?

-Il a dit que vous étiez douée en potions, Miss Mia.

-Et bien, c'est intéressant à savoir…» dit-elle, plus pour elle-même, en se recouchant dans l'herbe.

«Dobby a un truc pour vous, Miss Mia!

-Ah oui? Quel est-il?» Après tout, elle n'avait rien à perdre, et elle voulait prouver au Maître des Potions qu'elle était capable de le faire.

«Vous devez fixer un point au loin, Miss Mia, et ne jamais le quitter des yeux, Miss Mia, peut importe ce qu'il se passe près de vous!

-Ok, ben, essayons alors!» Elle s'assit, et fixa une montagne au loin. Elle sentait le vent souffler sur son visage, mais n'y prêtait pas attention. Elle entendait Dobby s'affairer autour d'elle… est-ce qu'il courrait? Sans importance! La montagne…la montagne…la montagne…_AAAAAAHHH! _Les énormes yeux de Dobby occupaient tout son champ de vision, tant son visage était près du sien.

«Est-ce que ça fonctionne, Miss Mia?» demanda-t-il, excité et anxieux à la fois. Mia prit les petits bras de l'elfe et l'éloigna un peu d'elle. Prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable, elle tentait de répondre à son ami:

«Do…Dobby!...Ne…refait…plus…jamais ça!... J'ai cru que j'allais…avoir une attaque!»

Couchée sur le dos et se tenant les côtes, elle riait aux éclats.

«Ça fait chaud au cœur de t'attendre t'amuser de la sorte, Mia. » Le professeur McGonagal était venue voir qui était derrière ces bruyants éclats de rire. Elle affichait un doux sourire. Elle était vraiment heureuse de voir que la joie de vivre semblait regagner sa protégée.

«Professeur McGonagall! s'écria Mia en se relevant, secouant ses cheveux à présent pleins de brins d'herbe.

-Je te cherchais Mia, l'heure du dîner approche, il serait temps que nous nous préparions, lui dit le professeur en regardant ses cheveux en bataille.

-Oui, bien sûr professeur. Au revoir Dobby!» Elle donna l'accolade à l'elfe, qui disparut dans un petit _ploc!_, et suivit le professeur McGonagall jusqu'à leurs appartements. Le dîner fut tranquille. Les professeurs Rogue et Dumbledore étant tous les deux partis, il ne restait que le garde-chasse Hagrid, le professeur Chourave et, évidemment le professeur McGonagall et Mia. Les deux enseignantes se disputaient gentiment sur le sujet de la future maison dans laquelle Mia serait envoyée à la rentrée. Mia, qui avait perdu le fil de l'argumentaire depuis longtemps, se pencha vers le demi-géant et lui demanda à voix basse:

«Et vous, professeur Hagrid, vous êtes allé dans quelle maison?

-Moi? Je suis allé à Serpentard… répondit-il, embêté.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous mal à l'aise avec ça, professeur?

-Et bien, disons simplement que Tu-Sais-Qui lui-même est un descendant de Salazar Serpentard. Plusieurs mages noirs connus ont été dans cette maison. En plus, la grande majorité des Mangemorts sont passés par cette maison alors…

-Oh…» fut la seule réponse qu'elle trouva à dire. Elle concentra à nouveau son attention sur la discussion des deux femmes, et demeura silencieuse jusqu'à la fin du repas. Elle ne parla pas vraiment plus du restant de la soirée, ni le lendemain. Elle s'était plongée dans la lecture de ses livres de DCFM, à la recherche de sortilèges de défenses, et n'adressait la parole aux professeurs que s'ils lui parlaient. Le professeur McGonagall la laissa faire, mais lorsque vint l'heure du dîner, elle tenta de connaître la raison du mutisme de son étudiante.

«Oh, ce n'est rien professeur. Je pensais juste à dans quelle maison je serai à la rentrée.» Elle avait compris qu'il lui était impossible de quitter avant la rentrée, et elle était vraiment soucieuse à propos de la maison dans laquelle elle serait.

«Tu sais, Mia, lui répondit le professeur McGonagall d'un ton compréhensif, chaque maison possède de grandes qualités. Le choixpeau t'enverra dans la maison où il considère que les qualités que tu possèdes déjà seront le mieux développées.

-Mais professeur, objecta Mia, tout le monde semble penser que Serpentard n'est pas une bonne maison… Même Hagrid, qui est passé par cette maison, a l'air de penser ainsi!

-La maison des Serpentard a connu de nombreux mages noirs, c'est vrai, mais il y a aussi de bonnes personnes qui sont passées par là. Pense seulement au professeur Rogue. Il fait de bonnes choses, et c'est quelqu'un de courageux.» Le professeur de métamorphose se tut. Ce devait être la première fois qu'elle disait un compliment de la sorte sur son homologue des Potions. Elle demeura silencieuse pour le restant du trajet qui menait à la Grande Salle. Mia l'imita. Elle s'assit à sa place habituelle, et s'aperçu que le professeur Dumbledore était de retour. Ce dernier lui adressa un clin d'œil lorsqu'elle le regarda, et s'informa de ce qu'elle avait fait des deux dernières journées. Non sans fierté, elle lui dit qu'elle avait étudié des sortilèges pour les duels, et les lui détailla tous. Le directeur l'écouta avec intérêt, commentant même certains des sortilèges qu'elle lui mentionnait. Il la congédia cependant assez tôt, lui suggérant d'aller se reposer. La journée du lendemain risquait d'être exigeante.

ooOoo

Mia rejoignit le professeur Dumbledore à son bureau à l'heure convenue. Le vieil homme l'attendait. Il l'amena dans un corridor au troisième étage, passa trois fois devant un mur d'apparence ordinaire. À la grande stupéfaction de la jeune femme, une porte apparut soudainement. Ils s'introduisirent dans la pièce sortie de nulle part. Les murs étaient matelassés, et le sol était jonché de coussins épais. Au fond, il y avait de grandes bibliothèques. En s'en approchant, Mia vit qu'elles ne contenaient que des livres de DCFM.

«Nous sommes dans la Salle sur Demande, Mia. C'est ici que nous nous entraineront la majorité du temps.

-Bien professeur.» Elle retourna aux côtés du vieux sorcier. Il lui montra comment saluer en duel et comment se positionner en position de combat, avant de se placer lui-même à quelques mètres d'elle.

«Le premier sortilège que tu devras maîtriser Mia est un sortilège de protection…

-Protego, l'interrompit-elle

-Exactement. Prête?

-Toujours, professeur.» Elle tenait fermement sa baguette, bien décidée à réussir à se défendre cette fois.

«_Petrificus totalus!_ cria Dumbledore

-_Protego!_ Protesta Mia» Mais le sortilège l'atteignit avant que son bouclier de protection n'apparaisse. Elle tomba sur les coussins, le corps raide. Dumbledore la libéra, et elle se releva aussitôt, prête à recommencer.

«_Experlliarmus! » _lança alors le puissant sorcier. La baguette sauta des mains de l'apprentie. Elle courut la ramasser. Son visage était crispé à la fois par sa frustration de ne pas réussir et l'intense concentration qu'elle essayait de maintenir. Dumbledore lui envoya ainsi plusieurs sorts durant tout l'avant-midi. Par moments, Mia réussissait à les esquiver ou les bloquer avec le charme de protection qu'elle connaissait. À chaque fois qu'elle réussissait, elle laissait échapper un petit cri de victoire. Toutes les fois qu'elle échouait, ses sourcils se fronçaient, et elle essayait de retrouver sa concentration. Au dernier sortilège que Dumbledore lui lança (un sortilège de répulsion), elle tomba lourdement sur les coussins, exténuée. C'est ce qui décida le maître à arrêter la leçon du jour. Ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers la Grande Salle. Mia était exténuée, mais elle tenta de ne pas le laisser transparaître au directeur, de peur qu'il la juge trop faible pour continuer les entraînements. Dumbledore laissa Mia entrer seule dans la Grande Salle, l'informant par le fait même qu'il serait absent pour quelques jours, puis la quitta.

ooOoo

La semaine, et celle qui suivit, se déroulèrent sans encombre. Elle continua de pratiquer ses sortilèges avec le professeur Flitwick, qui ne tarissait plus d'éloge pour son élève, lui répétant sans cesse qu'elle était une candidate parfaite pour les Serdaigle. Le professeur McGonagall l'aida dans ses exercices pour améliorer sa concentration, lui certifiant qu'elle était faite pour la maison de Gryffondor. Elle pratiquait seule ses potions, montant de niveau de difficulté à chaque cours. Elle continuait de faire des lectures et des dissertations pour son cours de DCFM. Le professeur Dumbledore n'ayant pu revenir la première semaine, elle pratiqua seule ses sortilèges de protection, et se risqua même à lancer quelques sortilèges offensifs simples à un mannequin de bois qui semblait être apparu par hasard dans la Salle sur Demande.

Le Directeur ne revint que le jeudi de la deuxième semaine, lors du dîner. Il avait l'air épuisé, mais il avait tenu à manger avec eux, puis avait convoqué le personnel dans son bureau, laissant Mia à ses études. Elle s'endormit avant que le professeur McGonagall ne revienne dans leurs appartements. Tôt le lendemain matin, le professeur de métamorphose alla réveiller son étudiante, qui était toujours assise à sa table de travail, la tête posée sur un livre.

«Journée spéciale aujourd'hui, lui dit-elle. Tu en sauras plus après le petit déjeuner.» Intriguée, Mia avait tenté d'en savoir plus immédiatement, mais la plus vieille avait sut tenir sa langue. Elle attendait, sourire en coin, que sa protégée se prépare, en habits civils, selon les instructions (ce qui avait eu pour conséquence de redoubler la quantité de questions posées par la plus jeune des deux). Elles s'étaient dirigées vers la Grande Salle, mais alors qu'elles allaient y pénétrer, le professeur McGonagall bifurqua et entraîna Mia vers le parc, où le Professeur Dumbledore, visiblement, les attendait.

«Bon voyage, Mia, lui dit simplement la sorcière avant de sourire au directeur et de retourner au château.

-Professeur Dumbledore, où allons-nous? demanda alors Mia

-Tu verras bien assez tôt» lui répondit simplement l'homme, en lui tendant sa main, l'incitant à la prendre, ce qu'elle fit. Elle fut aussitôt entraînée dans un tourbillon de lumière, se sentant oppressée de tout bord, tout côté. Elle avait la désagréable impression de passer à travers un tuyau de caoutchouc trop étroit pour que son corps puisse y passer. Sentant la nausée monter en elle, elle ferma les yeux, espérant que cette sensation serait de courte durée. Peu de temps après, mais beaucoup trop longtemps à ses yeux, ses pieds retrouvèrent le sol. L'impact, auquel elle ne s'attendait pas, la fit tomber à la renverse. Amusé, le directeur la regardait au-dessus de ses lunettes en demies-lunes. Il lui tendit la main, lui promettant que ce n'était que pour l'aider à se relever, et non transplaner. Elle se releva seule en maugréant, et regarda autour d'elle. Ils étaient au beau milieu d'un champs. Les hautes herbes lui cachaient partiellement la vue, mais elle put tout de même voir un drôle de maison, qui tenait visiblement uniquement grâce à la magie. Dumbledore se mit en marche, en lui expliquant la raison de leur présence en ce lieu.

«J'ai jugé que pour faciliter ton intégration aux autres étudiants de sixième année pour l'année scolaire, en rencontrer quelques-uns avant la rentrée serait une bonne idée.

-Mais pourquoi, professeur? Je veux dire, je n'ai pas vraiment besoin d'amis…» Le directeur s'arrêta de marcher, pour mieux regarder la jeune femme. Il lui prit les épaules, et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle eut encore une fois la désagréable impression de passer aux rayons X.

«Les amis sont ce qu'il y a de plus important dans cette guerre, Mia. Sans alliés, personne, pas même moi, ne serait en mesure de vaincre Voldemort. Tu te dois de te faire des amis. C'est l'amour qui vaincra contre les Ténèbres.» Elle hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

«Bien, dit-il alors. Je t'amène au Terrier. C'est la maison d'une famille de sorciers qui sont très impliqués dans la lutte contre Voldemort. Ils hébergent aussi Harry Potter, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit sur lui?» Elle hocha à nouveau la tête.

«Une autre amie d'Harry y est aussi, poursuivit le puissant mage. Harry, Hermione, l'autre amie, et Ronald Weasley sont tous les trois en sixième année.

-Alors je dois devenir leur amie?

-Ça pourrait être une stratégie gagnante, en effet.»

Ils étaient arrivés devant la porte du Terrier. Dumbledore toqua doucement à la porte. Une petite femme ronde, aux cheveux d'un roux flamboyant, vint ouvrir la porte.

«Dumbledore, souffla-t-elle, visiblement soulagée de le voir.

-Bon matin, Molly. Voici Mia. Mia, Molly Weasley, les présenta le vieux sorcier.

-Enchantée, madame Weasley» dit poliment Mia en tendant la main à la dame. Cette dernière la fit entrer dans la chaumière, alors que Dumbledore disparaissait au tournant de la route.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Encore une fois, merci à MissCN de tes reviews assidus! Merci aussi à Lilith pour ton commentaire. J'en prends note! D'ailleurs, c'est toi qui m'a motivé à m'atteler à la tâche et finalement finir ce chapitre! Merci aussi à **__**Chanedra.**_

_**Bon, je dois l'avouer, j'ai manqué d'inspiration pendant très longtemps pour ce chapitre. Je suis désolée, mais ça, ajouté d'une période d'examens très intense est venue à bout de mon temps et de mon rythme de publication.**_

_**Enjoy! **_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 15

«Désires-tu quelque chose à manger, ma chérie? lui demanda Mrs Weasley en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Je m'apprêtais à préparer le petit-déjeuner. Les autres ne vont pas tarder à se lever…»

Mia la suivit, et s'assit à sur une des nombreuses chaises autour de la table à dîner, regardant Mrs Weasley s'affairer à coup de baguette magique au-dessus des chaudrons. Un jeune homme vint les rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard. Il avait, lui aussi, les cheveux roux flamboyants. Elle supposa qu'il devait être un fils Weasley, mais pas le Ron, celui-là avait l'air trop vieux.

«Salut, lui dit-il en baillant et en attachant ses longs cheveux sur sa nuque, moi, c'est Bill.

-Mia, se présenta-t-elle» Il lui serra la main, puis s'assit à côté d'elle, un journal à la main, et commença à le feuilleter.

«J'ai réveillé les autres maman. Ils ne devraient plus tarder à descendre» indiqua Bill à sa mère avant de plonger dans la lecture d'un article. Effectivement, environ deux minutes plus tard, deux autres garçons, roux eux aussi, et identiques jusqu'à la moindre tache de rousseur, vinrent s'asseoir en bougonnant de l'autre côté de Mia.

«'Jour. Moi, c'est Fred. Et lui, c'est George, lui dit celui qui était le plus près d'elle.

-Moi, c'est Mia, lui répondit-elle.» Elle les observa un moment, tentant de trouver comment les différencier l'un de l'autre. Elle était encore à chercher lorsque deux filles, dont l'une (_une première!_) n'était pas rousse. Elles s'assirent devant Mia, les yeux encore endormis, mais tout sourire pour leur invitée.

«Salut! lui dit celle aux cheveux bruns et touffus, Moi, c'est Hermione, et elle, c'est Ginny.

-Enchantée, répondit Mia, Moi c'est Mia.»

_«Voilà donc future amie no1.» _pensa-t-elle. Au même moment, deux autres garçons, qui avaient l'air du même âge que Hermione, firent leur entrée dans la cuisine, qui maintenant laissa voir son exiguïté. Encore une fois, l'un des deux était roux. L'autre avait les cheveux en bataille, de couleur noire, aussi noir que ceux de Mia en fait. Elle estima qu'ils devaient être Ron et Harry. (_«Futurs amis no2 et 3»_) Ils prirent place à table, et se firent servir leur assiette par Mrs Weasley, qui vint finalement s'asseoir avec la tablée.

«-As-tu passé tes B.U.S.E.s? lui demanda Hermione sur le ton de la conversation.

-Euh…non. Je suis supposée les passer vendredi prochain, je crois.

-Si tu veux je t'aiderai, lui proposa-t-elle.

-Hermione, l'interrompit Fred, donnes-lui au moins le temps d'arriver avant de la harceler avec l'étude!

-De toute façon c'est l'été Hermione, reprit George. On lui donnes un peu congé, d'accord?

-De toute façon, vous la laissez tranquille pour le moment, tout le monde! Ordonna Mrs Weasley.»

Mia la remercia d'un regard. Mrs Weasley lui répondit d'un clin d'œil, tout en commençant à débarrasser la table d'un coup de baguette. Ginny et Hermione choisirent ce moment pour entraîner Mia dans la volée de marche pour lui montrer où elle dormirait pendant son séjour. Elles durent monter un ou deux étages, avant d'arriver dans une minuscule pièce où l'on avait réussi à entasser 3 lits. Ginny s'assit sur celui qui semblait être le permanent de la pièce, alors qu'Hermione prenait place sur un lit de camp. Mia l'imita, et prit place sur le troisième lit.

«Alors… c'est toi Mia, commença Hermione.

-C'est ce qu'on dit, confirma l'intéressée.

-Est-ce que je peux te demander comment se fait-il que tu arrive comme ça en sixième année? Où étais-tu avant?

-Euh… c'est un peu délicat…» tenta de répondre Mia, embarrassée. Elle n'avait pas prévu d'avoir à tout raconter son histoire, et elle ne tenait pas particulièrement à avoir à le faire.

«Le Professeur Dumbledore ne vous a rien dit? demanda-t-elle plutôt, évitant ainsi de répondre.

-Seulement que tu étais sous la protection de l'Ordre, Harry en entrant dans la minuscule chambre, suivit Ron.

-Ah, donc peut-être que Dumbledore ne tient pas à ce que vous en sachiez plus… tenta Mia.

-Bien essayé, Mia, dit alors Ron, en s'écrasant sur le lit d'Hermione, pendant que Harry s'asseyait un peu timidement sur celui de Ginny, Mais on veut savoir. Tout savoir.

-C'est un peu délicat comme situation, Ron.» lui répondit Mia, légèrement irritée. Pleine de tact, Hermione détourna la conversation et jetant un regard mauvais au grand roux;

«Penses-tu être prête pour tes B.U.S.E.s?

-Je crois bien que oui, répondit Mia, appréciant le tact de sa future camarade de classe. Le professeur McGonagall m'a dit que je serais même prête à passer mes A.S.P.I.C.s maintenant, mais évidemment je ne le ferai pas. Le Professeur Flitwick m'a dit que je devrais me pratiquer encore un peu, mais que je ne devrais pas avoir de problème. Je compte étudier encore un peu les D.C.F.M. cette semaine, revoir certains sortilèges, mais sinon sa va. Ah oui! Et pour les potions, je ne devrais pas avoir de problème, le professeur Rogue pense que je suis plutôt douée.

-Rogue t'a dit que tu étais douée? demandèrent les quatre autres en même temps, tous sur le même ton incrédule.

-Ben…oui. Pourquoi?

-Disons simplement, commença Ginny, que le professeur Rogue ne se répand pas en compliments pour les étudiants d'ordinaire…

-Sauf pour les Serpentards, cracha Harry

-Pourquoi? demanda Mia, de moins en moins convaincue de vouloir aller dans cette maison mal-aimé

-Rogue les avantages toujours, et adore rabaisser et punir les autres maisons, particulièrement Gryffondor, expliqua avec agressivité Ron.

-Mais, il ne peut pas être si terrible que ça! Je veux dire, de ce que j'ai vu… Il est grognon, ça c'est sur, mais il n'est pas _méchant…_

-Tu veux rire! l'interrompit Ron. Il est horrible!

-Méchant! ajouta Ginny

-Hautain! rajouta Hermione

-Et cruel aussi.» conclut Harry. Dans un _pop!_ Bruyant, les jumeaux apparurent, chacun sur un des lits de camp.

«Parlerait-on de Rogue ici? demanda Fred

-Et sans nous? s'offusqua George. Il y a surement quelque chose que vous n'avez pas dit encore sur lui. Avez-vous dit qu'il était affreux? Désagréable? Cruel?

-Cruel, ça on l'a dit, dit Ginny en rigolant.»

Mia ne disait plus rien. «_Il ne peut pas être si terrible. _Pensait-elle._ Je veux dire, ok, il est parfois hautain, et un peu méchant aussi… mais pas tant que ça. C'est plus pour me pousser qu'il faisait ça, non?_» Elle se rappela leur dernière rencontre. Violent d'abord, doux et presque gentil ensuite… Ce qu'il lui avait dit lui revint aussi en mémoire; «_Vous avez _besoin_ de moi…_». Il n'avait pas parfaitement tort… Elle frissonna.

«Tu vois! interpréta Fred. Même toi tu frissonne quand tu pense à lui!» Elle se força à rire.

«Et vous tous, dans quelle maison êtes-vous?

-Tous de Gryffondor, la meilleure maison de Pouddlard, lui répondit George en lui passant le bras autour de l'épaule. En fait, Fred et moi avons terminé nos études déjà – _Oui, _Hermione, même si on n'a pas nos A.S.P.I.C.s, on a terminé. Mais nous étions nous aussi à Gryffondor.

-D'ailleurs, enchaîna Fred, si tu n'es pas envoyée chez les Gryffondor à la rentrée, nous ne t'adresserons plus la parole.

-FRED! s'offusqua Hermione.

-Ben quoi? lui répondit-il en se tournant vers Mia. Bon, ok, si tu es chez les Serdaigle, ça passe encore…les Poufsouffle, on serait déçus de toi… Mais si tu es chez les Serpentard, là on risque vraiment de ne plus te parler.

-C'est impossible de toutes façon, intervint Ginny, Il n'y a pas de Serpentards qui sont dans l'Ordre.

-Tu oublies Rogue Ginny, la contredit avec amertume Ron.

-À part lui, reprit Ginny, il n'y a personne. Ils sont tous du côté de Vous-Savez-Qui…Et toi, Mia? Tu es bien dans l'Ordre? Tu combats Tu-Sais-Qui?

-C'est mon intention, oui. Le plus tôt ça sera fait et le plus tôt je serai de retour chez moi.

-Où c'est chez toi? demanda Harry.

-Euh, je viens du Canada…

-Il n'y a pas d'école de magie au Canada? demanda Ginny.

-Pas à ma connaissance, répondit honnêtement Mia.

-Il y a bien l'institut de Salem, mais c'est aux États-Unis, ajouta Hermione d'un ton érudit.

-Alors Dumbledore est venu te chercher au Canada pour que tu nous aide à vaincre Voldemort et a camouflé ton arrivée sous la forme d'une nouvelle étudiante étrangère à Pouddlard! conclu fièrement Ron.

-Je ne crois pas Ron, objecta Hermione, qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux le visage de Mia, et qui avait vu ce dernier s'assombrir. Tu es plutôt sous la protection de l'Ordre parce que tu coures un danger. J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas?» Mia ferma les yeux et pris une grande inspiration.

«T'as tout vrai, Hermione, dit-elle finalement d'un ton qu'elle voulait léger. J'ai fait la charmante connaissance de celui qui se fait appeler Voldemort, il y a de ça environ un mois.

-T'en fais pas, dit Ron sans tact, Harry aussi est un habitué des rencontres avec Tu-Sais-Qui.»

Cette fois, ce fut au tour du visage de Harry de s'assombrir.

«Voldemort a tué mes parents quand je n'avais qu'un an. Il est déterminé à me tuer depuis ce temps.

-Oui, je sais, lui répondit Mia, le professeur Dumbledore me l'a dit. Il m'a aussi dit qu'une prophétie te liait à sa fin.

-En fait, c'est plutôt qu'elle nous associe, Voldemort et moi, à la fin de l'autre. _L'un ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit_, récita-t-il

-Oh…sympathique» dit Mia pour résumer sa pensée. Elle sentait que les autres espéraient en savoir plus sur _sa _rencontre avec Voldemort, mais elle n'ajouta rien. L'évocation de Voldemort lui avait ramené de douloureux souvenirs en mémoire, et elle ne tenait pas particulièrement à les partager avec eux.

«Je…je dois me préparer pour mes B.U.S.E.s…Je vais aller prendre l'air.» dit-elle finalement en se levant. Personne ne la suivit, comprenant bien qu'elle cherchait plus à être seule que d'étudier.

Dans le jardin, elle s'adossa sur le muret du jardin et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Elle ramena ses genoux contre elle, et y déposa sa tête. Son corps fut bientôt secoué de sanglots. Elle laissait les larmes couler sur ses joues, et les regardait couler par terre entre ses pieds. Elle entendait des pas feutrés s'approcher doucement. Elle leva la tête pour voir à qui appartenaient ces pas. C'était Mrs Weasley, qui la regardait avec un air navré. Elle s'assit à côté de Mia, et la prit dans ses bras. D'ordinaire sauvage, Mia se laissa néanmoins aller à l'étreinte maternelle de Mrs Weasley. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on l'avait serré contre soi comme ça, avec autant d'amour et de compassion, de l'amour de mère. Pas de question, uniquement du réconfort à l'état pur… Mrs Weasley lui caressait doucement les cheveux en la berçant. Après de longues minutes, les pleurs de Mia cessèrent, mais Mrs Weasley ne la lâcha pas tout de suite. Après s'être assurée que son invitée soit apaisée, elle lui chuchota à l'oreille:

«Les autres avaient pensé jouer au Quidditch cet après-midi, si ça t'intéresse je leur dirai de te prêter un balai…

-C'est quoi le Quidditch?

-C'est le sport des sorciers. Ça se joue sur des balais.

-Des balais volants?

-Oui, bien sûr!

-La magie c'est trop bizarre.» dit Mia en se défaisant doucement de l'étreinte de Mrs Weasley et en se relevant un peu péniblement. La matriarche se leva en souriant tendrement.

«Tu es une battante, Mia, ça ne fait aucun doute. Mais n'enterres pas tes sentiments au plus profond de toi pour autant. Ça te ronge, ma chérie, et ça va mener à ta perte…

-On m'en a déjà parlé, je suis sur le dossier… Merci, Mrs Weasley.» Après une dernière étreinte, Mrs Weasley ramena doucement Mia dans la cuisine, ou elles préparèrent les sandwichs pour le déjeuner.

ooOoo

«Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas essayer? Tu vas voir, c'est super facile! insista pour la énième fois Fred

-Je n'y tiens pas particulièrement, non. Répéta, pour la énième fois aussi Mia. Et si tu insistes encore, je vais commencer à croire que tu flash sur moi Fred.

-Si tu le dis» se contenta de répondre l'intéressé, en s'envolant finalement sur son balai pour jouer avec les autres. Mia alla rejoindre Hermione, qui n'avait pas tenu à jouer elle non plus.

«Ils sont vraiment quelque chose, ces jumeaux!» s'exclama Mia en s'asseyant aux côtés d'Hermione, qui avait un livre ouvert sur les genoux.

«Ils sont toujours comme ça, lui répondit vaguement Hermione, plongée dans sa lecture. Tiens, je t'ai apporté un livre. Tu peux le regarder si tu veux.» Mia prit le livre que lui tendait Hermione. _Histoire de Pouddlard_ lut-elle. Elle le feuilleta encore, mais une question lui brûlait les lèvres. N'y tenant plus, elle déposa le livre.

«Il est vraiment si terrible le professeur Rogue?

-Oh oui! répondit Hermione en fermant son livre. Il est horrible. Il est méchant avec les élèves uniquement pour s'amuser à leur dépens. Il se nourrit de la peur et de la colère des élèves. Les seuls qui n'ont pas droit à ses moqueries et ses punitions injustifiées sont les élèves de sa maison.

-Mais tu ne crois pas qu'il fait cela pour vous pousser à vous améliorer? Moi, en tout cas je le percevais comme ça.

-Traiter une élève d'horrible Miss Je-Sais-Tout, c'est un commentaire constructif ça Mia?» Elle reprit sa lecture en ouvrant un peu plus brutalement qu'elle l'avait voulu. Mia la laissa seule, jugeant qu'elle en avait assez dit pour le moment. Elle alla un peu plus loin dans le jardin, conjura un mannequin de bois et pratiqua ses sortilèges sur le mannequin.

«Pas mal du tout, lui dit Harry en s'approchant.

-La partie de Quidditch est déjà terminée? s'étonna Mia en se retrournant.

-Oui, je ne suis pas devenu le plus jeune attrapeur depuis 100 ans à Pouddlard pour rien! lui répondit Harry en riant.

-Tu avais un commentaire à me donner pour mes sortilèges?

-Oui. Regardes bien. Si tu te place comme ça plutôt que comme tu étais, tu pourras réagir plus vite aux attaques.

-Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire.» Placée dans sa nouvelle position, elle envoya un sortilège au mannequin, qui s'avéra en effet beaucoup mieux dirigé et plus fort de ce fait.

«Wow! Merci Harry!

-Pas de quoi, Mia. Tu viens? Mrs Weasley m'envoyait te chercher en fait, le dîner est prêt.

-Oui, j'arrive.» Elle fit disparaître le mannequin. Elle regarda Harry, qui avait l'air mal à l'aise.

«Tu veux me dire quelque chose? lui dit-elle pour l'inciter à parler.

-Ben, en fait… je me demandais pourquoi Voldemort était allé aussi loin pour te trouver, toi.

-Écoutes Harry, je suis un cas particulier, ok? Moins il y a de gens au courant pour moi, le mieux c'est, et j'ai l'impression que toi, tu iras tout dire à tes copains dès que tu sauras pour moi. Alors je préfère ne pas t'en parler.

-Si ça concerne Voldemort, ça me concerne aussi!

-Peut-être, mais je ne te fais pas confiance!

-Tu ne me fais pas confiance?» Harry commença à s'énerver. Il se rapprocha de Mia en pointant un doigt accusateur sur elle.

«S'il y a quelqu'un qui devrait savoir quelque chose sur Voldemort, c'est moi! C'est moi qui ait été choisi pour le détruire, tu comprends ça!

-Et bien, sans avoir à tout savoir, crétin, creuse-toi un peu la cervelle! Si Voldemort est allé outre-mer pour me trouver, tuer tous ceux que j'aime et tenter de me tuer aussi, c'est _peut-être _parce qu'il a perçu une menace venant de moi! Et si je suis une menace pour lui, et qu'il me croit morte, le fait que je sois encore vivante, ne penses-tu pas que c'est dangereux pour ma vie!

-…Tu es comme… un arme? demanda Harry, confus et désolé de s'être emporté.

-Personne ne sait encore, les professeurs Dumbledore et Rogue cherchent encore. Le professeur Dumbledore soupçonne qu'il existe une autre prophétie annonçant la fin de Voldemort.

-Une deuxième prophétie…». Plus personne ne disait un mot. Mia tentait de retrouver son sang-froid en inspirant profondément. Harry regardait le sol, perdu dans ses pensées.

«HARRY! MIA! Le dîner va être froid!». Ils levèrent chacun les yeux en direction de l'autre.

«Si tu parles de ça à qui que ce soit, je te jures que, prophétie ou pas, je te tue.» le menaça Mia. Harry hocha la tête, jugeant inutile d'ouvrir encore la bouche. Il en savait assez de toute façon.

* * *

_**Reviews svp?**_


	16. Chapter 16

**_Bon, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de feedback sur la rencontre Potter-Bachmann (sauf MissCn et Lilith, que je remercie!), alors je suppose que je vais me fier à l'adage qui dit: «Pas de nouvelle, bonnes nouvelles!» et me dire que vous avez apprécié._**

**_Je tiens à m'excuser du délai qui s'étire entre la publication des chapitres. Je vais essayer de me rediscipliner!_**

**_Pour me faire pardonner, voici un chapitre un peu plus long! (Pour toi, Lilith ;))_**

**_Voilà!_**

* * *

Chapitre 16

«Euh, Mia? Je pourrais te parler en privé?» demanda Harry le lendemain matin, alors que Mia, Hermione et Ginny quittaient la table après le déjeuner. Mia avait refusé de lui adresser la parole depuis leur dispute de la veille, et Harry ne pouvait continuer de vivre en sachant que quelqu'un (autre que Voldemort, évidemment) puisse lui en vouloir. Mia le suivit à contrecœur dans le jardin.

«Je voulais m'excuser d'avoir été agressif envers toi hier.

-Ok.» répondit sèchement Mia en commençant à retourner vers la maison.

«Attends! l'arrêta Harry en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de Mia. Je voulais aussi te dire que je comprends ce que tu vis, tu sais. Je suis passé par là aussi. Perdre ceux qu'on aime.» Il ferma les yeux douloureusement.

«Le seul membre de ma famille qui restait, mon parrain, est mort il y a 2 mois environ.

-Mes sympathies.» lui dit expéditivement Mia avant de se dégager d'Harry et d'entrer dans la maison, Harry à sa suite.

«Mais veux-tu bien m'écouter? s'impatienta-t-il.

-Non.» Il la poursuivait maintenant dans les escaliers, et entra à sa suite dans la chambre de Ginny, où elle, ainsi que Ron et Hermione, étaient déjà.

«IL FAUT QUE JE TE PARLE! s'énerva Harry pour de bon.

-T'est-il déjà passé par la tête que je n'avais pas envie de t'entendre, merde! lui répondit sur le même ton Mia

-C'est important! Tu crois que c'est quoi? Un jeu?

-UN JEU? hurla Mia. Merde Potter! Tu crois vraiment que je suis ici pour jouer? Ce connard a tué ce qu'il restait de ma famille! Il m'a torturée Potter! Tor-tu-rée! Et après il a tenté de me tuer et m'a laissée pour morte dans une maison en flammes, notamment! Tu crois vraiment que je pense que c'est un jeu? Depuis que j'ai atterri dans ce monde de dingue, tout ce que je fais, c'est apprendre à me défendre, à me battre pour aller lui régler son compte à ce monstre! Tu crois que c'est rigolo ça Potter?

-Et tu crois que ma vie a été une partie de plaisir, Bachmann? Harry criait aussi désormais. Je suis orphelin depuis que j'ai un an, j'ai été élevé comme un chien et depuis que j'ai 11 ans Voldemort est à ma poursuite! Il a possédé mon esprit cette année, il m'a enlevé il y a deux ans, assassiné un élève devant moi, il m'a fait subir l'_endoloris_ et a essayé de me tuer aussi, figures-toi!» Mia le fixait, le visage rouge de colère. Ses traits étaient encore crispés lorsqu'elle lui dit d'une voix étrangement calme;

«Bien. Je te laisse remporter la palme de l'enfant qui fait le plus pitié. Maintenant que je t'ai écouté, tu me fiches la paix?» Elle passa à côté de lui sans le regarder. Ginny échangea un regard avec Harry, et suivit Mia dans les escaliers.

«Mia! Attends-moi!» la héla-t-elle alors qu'elle atteignait la dernière marche des escaliers. Mia lui obéit.

«-…C'est quelqu'un de bien, tu sais, lui dit Ginny. Et la perte de son parrain l'affecte beaucoup…

-Je n'en doute pas, Ginny. Seulement, sa promptitude à s'emporter m'énerve.

-Ce qui nous énerve le plus chez les autres est souvent le reflet de nos propres défauts,» lui répondit sagement Ginny. Elles demeurèrent silencieuses un moment.

«Ça fait longtemps que tu sors avec Potter? dit enfin Mia, sur le ton de la conversation.

-On est pas ensemble, répondit Ginny en rougissant.

-Tu es sûre? Vous passez pourtant votre temps à vous dévorer des yeux.

-Non, je t'assures.» Mia rigola doucement. À nouveau, le silence s'immisça entre elles.

«Est-ce que tu sais comment je pourrais entrer en contact avec Dumbledore, Ginny? demanda enfin Mia

-Je ne crois pas. Il est probablement en mission, et un hibou dénoncerait sa présence.» Mia laissa échapper un grognement de mécontentement.

«Allez, va les retrouver. Je ne voudrais pas que Potter te fasse la gueule parce que tu m'as suivi.

-Je peux rester tu sais. Je n'ai pas de compte à lui rendre.

-Peut-être, mais il a l'air d'être le genre de personne à demander une fidélité sans faille de ses amis. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu perdes tes amis à cause de moi. De toute façon, je ne suis pas vraiment d'agréable compagnie ces temps-ci, je suis un peu sur les nerfs…» lui répondit Mia en appuyant son dernier argument d'un clin d'œil.

«C'est comme tu veux, Mia.» lui répondit Ginny. Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers, et avant d'y disparaître, jeta un dernier regard incertain à Mia.

«Allez! lui dit cette dernière, Si tu ne veux pas saboter tes chances avec le petit brun!

-T'es bête!

-Files!»

Une fois sure que la rouquine était partie, Mia soupira. Se faire des amis n'avait jamais été son fort. Mais ce Potter avait un don inné pour l'agacer. Elle ne croyait pas qu'une éventuelle amitié était possible entre elle et lui. Pas plus que le grand roux, Ron, d'ailleurs. Quel manque de tact il avait celui-là! Les deux filles n'étaient pas si terrible, mais ça ne pourrait pas marcher non plus. Ginny était amoureuse de Potter, c'était évident, et Hermione, elle, n'abandonnerait jamais ses amis… _«Désolé professeur Dumbledore, je ne crois pas pouvoir compléter ce mandat»_ pensa-t-elle en soupirant à nouveau.

Mrs Weasley était occupée avec les tâches de la maison, les jumeaux étaient à leur magasin de farces et attrapes, et Bill était au travail. Mia était donc officiellement seule. L'idée de profiter de l'occasion pour s'enfuir du Terrier lui effleura l'esprit, mais elle chassa cette pensée de son esprit. Elle n'était pas prête à affronter Voldemort, et elle ne quitterait pas le pays avant d'avoir vengé sa famille. Pleine à nouveau d'un sentiment de haine, et d'une nouvelle détermination, et retourna dans le jardin, conjura son mannequin de bois et pratiqua ses sortilèges infatigablement le restant de la journée, si bien qu'elle demeura difficilement éveillée au dîner et qu'elle s'effondra, endormie, sur son lit dès qu'elle put quitter la table.

Le lendemain matin, elle fut doucement réveillée par Mrs Weasley.

«Il est presque 10 heures ma chérie, j'aimerais que tu descendes manger un peu.» Elle quitta la pièce pour la laisser se réveiller à son rythme. Lorsqu'elle rejoignit Mrs Weasley dans la cuisine, Mia trouva une assiette remplie de crêpes à sa place.

«J'ai remarqué hier que tu avais l'air d'aimer les crêpes, alors je t'en ai préparé une pleine assiettée, lui dit doucement Mrs Weasley.

-Merci beaucoup, Mrs Weasley. J'apprécie, vraiment.» lui dit Mia en s'asseyant à table. C'est le moment que choisi un homme, roux comme le restant de la maisonnée, pour entrer dans la pièce. Il embrassa doucement Mrs Weasley sur la joue avant de se tourner vers Mia.

«Oh, bonjour Mia! lui dit-il. Moi c'est Arthur Weasley, le père de Bill, Ron et Ginny.

-Enchantée, monsieur Weasley.»

Il vint s'asseoir en face de Mia, et Mrs Weasley fit de même à la droite de son époux. Ils avaient tous deux le visage sérieux.

«Comment ça va ce matin Mia? l'interrogea monsieur Weasley.

-Bien, monsieur.

-Tu as dormi très longtemps…

-Je me suis entraînée au combat presque toute la journée hier, monsieur. Ça m'a pas mal épuisée, ajouta-t-elle en souriant candidement.

-Tu t'entraînes beaucoup…

-Il le faut monsieur, si je veux vaincre Voldemort.» Le couple frissonna.

«Mia, ne crois-tu pas qu'il serait plus important pour toi de te remettre de ce qui t'es arrivé, de t'intégrer en douceur dans ton nouvel univers, te faire des amis…

-Monsieur Weasley, je ne voudrais pas vous offenser, mais je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de rester ici. Je compte retourner chez moi dès que ce sera possible, et ce ne sera possible que lorsque j'aurai vengé ceux que j'aime.

-Mia chérie, intervint Mrs Weasley, ce n'est pas en vengeant ta famille que ta peine s'en ira! Et puis, Voldemort est bien plus puissant que tu sembles le penser. Tu risques ta vie!

-Si je dois mourir en faisant cela, Mrs Weasley, et bien soit! je mourrai.» lui répondit Mia stoïquement. Mrs Weasley porta ses deux mains à sa bouche, horrifiée. Monsieur Weasley, lui, fixait Mia pour détecter toute trace de plaisanterie. Visiblement, il n'en trouva pas.

«Mia, je sais que tout ce qui t'es arrivé est difficile à avaler. Ce que je vais te demander est très difficile aussi. Mais tu dois mette de côté cette douleur et avancer. Tu ne dois pas te laisser aveugler par ta douleur et ta colère. Tu dois avancer, t'intégrer à notre monde. Je comprends que ta vie d'avant te manque, que ta mère et ton frère te manquent, ton copain aussi… mais tu rencontreras d'autre gens ici qui t'amèneront du bonheur aussi, Mia. Oublies ces idées suicidaires, elles ne te mèneront à rien. Je ne te parle pas comme un membre de l'Ordre, ou comme quelconque figure d'autorité. Je te parles comme un père te parlerait.

-…

-Mia? demanda doucement Mrs Weasley

-Merci, monsieur Weasley.» Elle se leva.

«Si j'avais eu la chance de connaître mon père plus longtemps, j'aurais voulu qu'il soit comme vous.» Elle quitta la cuisine sans avoir touché à son assiette, et alla se réfugier à l'extérieur. Elle s'étendit à l'ombre d'un arbre à l'avant de la maison. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la douce caresse du vent sur son visage.

«_Se concentrer…Laisser aller la douleur…laisser…aller…_»

«Je vois que vos exercices de médiation sont très efficaces, Miss Bachmann. Tellement efficaces, en fait, qu'ils vous endorment…» dit, sur un ton sarcastique, une voix familière à Mia. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Au dessus d'elle, le professeur Rogue la regardait avec un presque sourire au coin des lèvres.

«Professeur Rogue!

-C'est encore mon nom.

-Je me suis endormie, on dirait…

-Visiblement.

-Que faites-vous ici professeur?

-D'après vous Miss Bachmann?

-On s'en va?

-Quel esprit vif… Vos effets sont-ils prêts?

-Non, mais si vous me donnez cinq minutes, ils le seront!» Il soupira bruyamment alors qu'elle partait au pas de course récupérer ses effets. Monsieur et Mrs Weasley vinrent accueillir le professeur Rogue, et attendirent avec lui que Mia soit prête. Le professeur Rogue attendait en silence dans le portique, lorsqu'elle arriva, exactement cinq minutes plus tard, un sac à dos dans les mains en claironnant «Je suis prête!». Le professeur Rogue salua alors d'un signe de la tête le couple Weasley et quitta sans un mot pour son Mia. Elle lui emboîta néanmoins le pas gaiement, après avoir remercié ses hôtes pour leur hospitalité, sous leurs yeux ébahis. Ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'un étudiant de Pouddlard partait à la suite de Severus Rogue tout sourire.

Lorsqu'ils furent hors de portée de voix du Terrier, Mia s'exclama:

«Ahhhh! Il était temps que je quitte cette maison! C'était horrible, je ne peux définitivement pas supporter ce Potter. Ron Weasley non plus pendant, que j'y penses. Potter est _tellement _agaçant avec ses grands principes. _"Voldemort a tué mes parents!"_. C'est pénible à la fin! Le simple fait qu'il respire m'énerve.

-Vous avez terminé, Miss Bachmann?» Le professeur Rogue feintait l'ennui, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'être légèrement content de voir que Mia ne s'entendait pas avec Potter fils. Évidemment, il ne le fit pas savoir à son élève.

«-Euh…oui. Désolée professeur, s'excusa-t-elle.

-De ce que je peux comprendre, vous avez échoué votre mission, Miss Bachmann.

-Quelle mission?

-De vous lier d'amitié avec le trio Potter-Weasley-Granger, Miss Bachmann.

-C'était une mission? Mission impossible je dirais alors. _Saint_ Potter m'énerve au plus haut point. S'il est l'archétype des Gryffondors, je ne tiens définitivement pas à être dans cette maison.

-Prenez ma main Miss Bachmann.

-Quoi?

-Prenez ma main, nous allons transplaner à partir d'ici.» Elle fit la moue.

«-On est _vraiment_ obligé de transplaner?

-Voyez-vous un autre moyen de faire plusieurs centaines de kilomètres en quelques secondes, Miss Bachmann?» Elle grommela.

«Non professeur.

-Alors, prenez ma main.

-Est-ce que je pourrais, euh, m'agripper à vous plutôt?

-Vous avez peur, Miss Bachmann? demanda d'un ton amusé le Maître des Potions.

-Très drôle professeur! …Oui, maugréa Mia.» Le Professeur Rogue sourit légèrement en levant le bras pour que Mia s'approche de lui. Il se raidit lorsque les bras frêle de l'étudiante enserrèrent son torse.

«Ça va professeur?» lui demanda Mia. Il sentait son souffle sur sa mâchoire, et la chaleur de son corps contre le sien…_«Vite, une diversion!» _pensa-t-il

«Vous êtes sur mon pied, Miss Bachmann, lui répondit-il d'un ton agacé.

-Oh, déso -» Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Le professeur Rogue transplanait déjà.

Ses genoux fléchirent lorsque ses pieds heurtèrent le sol, mais cette fois, elle ne tomba pas. Elle réalisa que la seule et unique raison était que le professeur Rogue l'avait retenue en passant son bras autour de ses épaules, et la tenait toujours fermement contre lui. Ils restèrent comme ça, enserrés étroitement, pendant encore quelques secondes. Mia avait toujours les yeux fermés pour ne pas avoir la nausée. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, son regard croisa celui du professeur, et d'un même mouvement, ils se lâchèrent, le visage enflammé. Le professeur Rogue prit le sac que portait Mia, et ils se mirent en route vers le château en silence, évitant volontairement de se regarder.

«Alors, euh, professeur, vous revenez à Pouddlard? demanda finalement Mia alors qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir la silhouette du château.

-Non, je ne suis qu'allé vous chercher pour vous ramener ici, lui répondit le Maître des Potions de son habituel ton froid.

-C'est une blague?

-Aucunement.

-Mais je vais faire comment pour savoir que je suis prête pour mes B.U.S.E.s de potions et de D.C.F.M., professeur?

-Je vous fais confiance, vous serez prête.

-Oh…Je devrais me sentir _honorée_ de votre confiance…» dit d'un air maussade Mia. Le professeur Rogue s'arrêta pour la regarder en face. La dominant de toute sa hauteur, il la jaugea du regard. Elle ne cilla pas.

«Et pourquoi ça? demanda-t-il enfin

-J'ai simplement _ouï dire_ que ce n'était pas dans vos habitudes de complimenter les étudiants, c'est tout…répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.» Elle fit un mouvement pour le contourner, mais il l'en empêcha.

«-Qui vous a dit ça?

-Non, oubliez-ça. C'est sans importance. Pourquoi vous ne restez pas au château?

-Pourquoi est-ce que ça vous intéresse autant, Miss Bachmann?

-Parce que vous me manquez, allez savoir!

-Je vous demande pardon?» lui demanda, déconcerté, le Maître des Potions.

«Oui, vous savez, lui répondit Mia comme on expliquerait un fait simple à un enfant, lorsqu'on apprécie la présence de quelqu'un et qu'il s'absente un moment, ce sont des choses qui arrivent…»

-Je _sais_ ce que ça signifie, Miss Bachmann!

-D'accord, alors je ne vois pas où est le problème, professeur.

-Vous venez de le dire, je suis votre _professeur_!

-Je ne vois toujours pas où est le problème…

-Les étudiants ne s'ennuient pas de leurs professeurs!

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que c'est comme ça!

-Ça vous embête à ce point professeur? Je suis désolée, je ne vous en reparlerai plus…», lui dit-elle sur un ton vraiment désolé. Le professeur Rogue la considéra un moment, puis fit volte-face et reprit sa marche en direction du château, sans lui prêter désormais attention. Mia soupira pour la xième fois, et le suivit en silence.

ooOoo

«Tu te sens prête, Mia?

-Fin prête, Professeur McGonagall.»

L'enseignante de Métamorphose replaça le col de la blouse de Mia, et lissa sa cape.

«Fais la même chose que dans mes cours, et tout ira bien.

-J'en suis sûre, Professeur.

-Concentres-toi bien, surtout.

-Promis! Je peux y aller maintenant?»

C'était le matin des B.U.S.E.s de métamorphose et de sortilèges, et le professeur McGonagall semblait plus nerveuse que son élève. La plus vieille enserra sa protégée, avant de la libérer et de la pousser gentiment vers la salle de classe où auraient lieu ses deux examens de la journée. Mia pénétra doucement dans la pièce et sortit sa baguette. Le professeur Marchbanks était déjà là. Elle invita Mia à se rapprocher.

«Miss…Bachmann?» dit la vieille dame en regardant son morceau de parchemin.

«C'est bien moi, madame, confirma Mia

-Approches-toi encore un peu. Bien, maintenant, transforme moi ce hérisson en théière s'il-te-plaît.»

Mia s'exécuta d'un bref coup de baguette. La théière était impeccable.

«Très bien, très bien, dit le professeur Marchbanks en notant quelque chose sur son parchemin. Maintenant, fais-moi disparaître cette loutre.»

La loutre disparut dès que Mia agita sa baguette.

«Excellent! Si vous vous sentez prête, Miss Bachmann, nous pourrions tester tout de suite vos compétences en sortilèges… Faites venir ce livre à vous, puis faites-lui faire quelques tours sur lui-même.»

Mia fit venir le livre à elle aisément. Alors qu'elle faisait effectuer la troisième loupe, elle fut déconcentré par un bruit à l'extérieur de la classe, et faillit faire tomber le livre. Elle rattrapa d'un _accio _le livre avant qu'il n'atteigne le sol, et finit l'exercicre.

Mia performa à son examen de défense contre les forces du mal sous les «Excellent!» et les «Parfait!» du professeur Marchbanks. Tout comme on l'avait demandé à Potter quelques mois auparavant, on lui demanda de tenter de faire apparaître un Patronus.

«Je ne connais pas la formule… s'excusa Mia.

-Tu n'as qu'à dire; _Spero Patronum_» lui dit le professeur Marchbanks. La vieille dame était impressionnée par les capacités magiques de la jeune femme, et voulais savoir jusqu'où ses pouvoirs s'étendaient. Mia s'éloigna de l'évaluatrice, et s'écria:

«_Spero Patronum!_» Au bout de sa baguette, un filet de lumière blanche s'échappa, sans plus.

Elle tenta à nouveau de lancer le sortilège. Une forme indistincte sembla se développer, puis disparut. Elle s'apprêtait à faire une nouvelle tentative, mais le professeur Marchbanks l'interrompit:

«Ce n'est pas la peine, Miss Bachmann. Ce n'était qu'un supplément.» Elle prenait tout de même des notes sur le parchemin. Mia s'approcha de la vielle dame. Cette dernière releva la tête.

«Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, Miss Bachmann. Votre examen de potions aura lieu cet après-midi.

-Bien, madame.

-Dites-moi, Miss Bachmann, comment se fait-il que vous n'ayez pas fait vos B.U.S.E.s en juin comme tout le monde?

-Euh…»

«_Vite Mia, un mensonge!_»

«J'étudiais près de chez moi, mais j'ai entendu dire que Pouddlard était la meilleure école de sorcellerie, alors j'ai préféré venir terminer mes études ici…

-Hum… Et où étudiiez-vous auparavant?» demanda ensuite le professeur Marchbanks. Mia se creusa les méninges en quatrième vitesse. Elle se rappela qu'Hermione avait parlé d'une institution…

«À l'institut de Salem, madame» lui répondit Mia en lui offrant son plus beau sourire, en espérant que la vieille dame la croirait sur parole.

«Ah oui… Salem, dit cette dernière. Pouddlard est bien mieux, vous avez raison.» Et elle lui sourit en retour, avant de lui donner son congé. Dès que la porte fut fermée derrière elle, elle s'appuya sur le mur adjacent et soupira de soulagement. Elle avait eu chaud. Elle se massa les tempes pendant quelques secondes, puis se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, où le professeur McGonagall l'attendait sûrement pour savoir comme avait été la première partie de ses examens.

ooOoo

Son chaudron bouillonnait depuis déjà près de deux heures. Des volutes de fumée s'en échappaient, masquant l'inquiétude qui se lisait sur son visage. La couleur de la potion aurait dû être mauve à ce moment de la préparation, mais la décoction était plutôt d'un bleu royal. Elle relut pour la dixième les instructions, cherchant où elle avait fait son erreur. Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle en trouva la source. Elle avait oublié de tourner dans le sens horaire _et _antihoraire à la 5e étape… Elle déglutit difficilement.

_«Comment peut-on rattraper une bourde de la sorte?»_ se demanda-t-elle.

«_Bon ok, on y va avec la pensée logique. Quel impact est-ce que ça aura sur la potion?»_ Mais comme elle n'avait pas vraiment eu de cours très théorique sur l'art des Potions, elle n'avait aucune fichue idée de l'impact que le fait d'oublier de tourner dans un sens aurait. Si elle ne s'était pas perdue dans ses pensée encore une fois aussi…

«Plus que 20 minutes.» lui annonça son évaluateur, un vieil homme qui lui souriait de façon à l'encourager, et qui passait le reste du temps à regarder sa montre.

Mia relut une dernière fois les instructions, ajouta le dernier ingrédient et veilla à bien mélanger le contenu de son chaudron.

«Et c'est… terminé!» dit enfin en s'approchant de Mia. Cette dernière regarda l'homme remplir trois fioles de sa potion, qui avait finalement pris une teinte qui s'approchait du mauve, sans être toutefois la bonne couleur.

«Profitez bien de la fin de l'été, Miss Bachmann.» dit le vieil homme en quittant la pièce avec son précieux fardeau.

«Oui, bien évidemment monsieur,» lui répondit-elle pour être polie. Dès que la porte fut fermée derrière lui, elle s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche, et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Elle était désemparée. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce type de potions, et ne s'était donc évidemment pas préparée en ce sens. Les instructions étaient précises, et l'exécution devait en être de même.

«_Bon, il est top tard pour faire quoi que ce soit, alors on laisse tomber._» se dit-elle pour se consoler. Elle se leva et retourna dans les appartements qu'elle partageait encore pour quelques jours avec le professeur McGonagall, et se coucha sur son lit sans dire un mot.

Les résultats arrivèrent par hibou le mardi suivant, alors que les professeurs qui étaient déjà revenus pour préparer leur année scolaire et Mia prenaient leurs petits-déjeuners en discutant gaiement. Le premier hibou se déposa devant le professeur Flitwick, qui ouvrit avec empressement l'enveloppe. Mia regardait avec anxiété les yeux du minuscule professeur sauter d'une ligne à l'autre.

«Et bien, Miss Bachmann»…commença-t-il. Tout le monde autour de la table attendait de voir le résultat de l'étudiante spéciale, et, à ce qu'il paraît, surdouée.

«Félicitations! s'exclama le spécialiste des enchantements. Vous avez obtenu la note Optimal!»

Mia le regarda avec étonnement.

«Mais, s'opposa-t-elle, j'ai presque échappé le livre pendant la lévitation!

-Apparemment, le professeur Marchbanks a jugé que votre performance globale était plus que satisfaisante, Miss Bachmann!

-Il semblerait que votre performance en Métamorphose ait été aussi excellent, Mia, ajouta le professeur McGonagall, non sans fierté, parce que tu as aussi obtenu la note Optimal pour ma matière.»

Mia les regardait, la bouche entrouverte, stupéfaite. Elle tenta de dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne quitta sa gorge.

«Et bien, félicitations, Miss Bachmann, lui dit un enseignant qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

-Oui félicitations! Renchérit un autre.» Tous les personnes assises autour de la table la félicitèrent chacun à leur tour. Le visage enflammé, elle s'excusa et quitta la table. Elle décida que l'air frais du matin lui ferait grand bien, aussi se dirigea-t-elle vers la cour extérieure. Elle entendit des pas s'approcher. Elle se retourna, et vit le professeur Dumbledore qui venait vers elle. Elle lui sourit faiblement lorsqu'il lui tapota l'épaule en la félicitant pour ses notes.

«Tes parents seraient fiers de toi, Mia. Sois en certaine, lui dit-il.

-Pour peu qu'ils sachent ce que ça signifie, lui répondit-elle sombrement. Un Optimal en Métamorphose, ce n'est pas un A+ en chimie…

-Nous verrons cela plus tard. Je peux te dire que nous explorons toutes les voix possibles, et que nous sommes sur une piste qui tend à dire que ton père était un sorcier…»

Elle ne lui montra aucunement qu'elle avait entendu et compris ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Dumbledore comprit que c'était sa façon de lui dire que la conversation était terminée.

«Severus devrait avoir reçu tes notes aussi, il te les communiquera probablement dès aujourd'hui» conclut-il en lui serrant à nouveau l'épaule, puis de quitter.

Et il ne s'était pas trompé. Alors que Mia grimpait les escaliers de marbre de l'entrée avec le professeur McGonagall pour se diriger vers la bibliothèque, plus tard en soirée, le professeur Rogue entra en coup de vent par la porte principale, s'arrêta pour regarder autour de lui, et lorsqu'il vit Mia, avança à grand pas en sa direction et la saisit par le bras pour l'emmener à l'extérieur.

«Severus! s'exclama alors le professeur McGonagall, Severus! Qu'est-ce qui vous prends à la fin?

-Restez en dehors de ça, Minerva!

-SEVERUS!» Elle dévala les escaliers pour agripper le bras du Maître des Potions qui ne tenait pas celui de Mia.

«Severus! De quel droit osez-vous?

-Il ne s'agit pas d'une de vos élèves, Minerva! J'ai à parler à Miss Bachmann, et vous ne m'en empêcherai pas!» Il était hors de lui. Mia sentait son bras s'engourdir tant il la serrait fort.

«Ce n'est peut-être pas encore une de mes élèves, Severus, mais c'est tout comme!

-Cessez de la couvrir, Minerva, ce n'est plus une enfant!

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous disiez il n'y a pas si longtemps, Severus!» Ils se dévisagèrent un moment, puis Severus se dégagea de l'étreinte de son collègue, et entraîna Mia à l'extérieur. Il la relâcha brutalement, sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste une enveloppe déjà ouverte, et la lui tendit. Mia la prit de son bras indemne, celui qu'avait empoigné le professeur étant trop douloureux pour bouger.

«Qu'est-ce que ça signifie? Lui demanda avec colère le Maître des Potions

Elle regarda la première lettre. À la fin de celle-ci, était indiquée la notice suivante:

_B.U.S.E. en défense contre les forces du Mal: obtenue. _

_Note: O_

«J'ai eu Optimal en D.C.F.M., lui dit-elle en relevant la tête

-_L'autre lettre_, Miss Bachmann.»

Elle regarda au bas de la deuxième lettre.

«J'ai eu A?

-A pour _Acceptable_, Bachmann!»

Sa voix tremblait de la fureur qui l'animait. Mia comprit qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre une incartade en ce moment. Mais, en même temps, elle ne comprenait pas la source du courroux de son enseignant. Ce dernier dut s'en apercevoir, car il ajouta:

«Acceptable se situe après Optimal et Effort Exceptionnel, Bachmann!

-Donc, j'ai passé? demanda d'une petite voix Mia.

-La note Acceptable en potions, venant de vous, est inacceptable, Bachmann. Vous n'auriez pas du avoir moins qu'Optimal! Vous avez saboté votre potion ou quoi? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour qu'elle ne mérite qu'un Acceptable?

-J'ai oublié de mélanger dans le sens antihoraire, marmonna-t-elle.

-Répondez intelligemment lorsque je vous parle!

-J'AI OUBLIÉ DE MÉLANGER DANS LE SENS ANTIHORAIRE!

-Et pourquoi ça? Les instructions n'étaient pas assez claires?

-Si, elles l'étaient.

-Alors, où est le problème?

-J'ai été distraite un moment, et j'ai oublié.

-Distraite un moment?

-Oui, distraite un moment!»

Il regarda au loin, au-dessus de sa tête. Elle vit à la lueur des torches, sa mâchoire se contracter.

«J'ai envoyé un hibou au Ministère aujourd'hui. Vous allez reprendre votre examen vendredi prochain. C'est une mesure exceptionnelle, aussi je ne m'attends à rien de mieux de votre part qu'une performance sans taches. _Je_ resterai donc au château veiller à ce que vous étudiiez sans relâche jusqu'à vendredi.»

Il lui jeta un regard glacial, qui la fit frissonner.

«D'ici demain, 9h, je veux que vous lisiez les chapitres 9, 17, 25 et 28 sur l'importance de bien mélanger les potions. Je veux un rapport écrit de 30 centimètres sur le sujet.»

Il la contourna pour retourner dans le château.

«-Mais j'en ai pour la nuit! protesta-t-elle

-Ce n'est pas mon problème» lui répondit-il sans même se retourner.

Le lendemain matin, à 8h30, Mia rejoignit les enseignants, dont le professeur Rogue, autour de la table dans la Grande Salle. Elle avait les traits tirés. Il était évident qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi pendant la nuit. Le Maître des Potions eut un instant de remords en voyant les cernes sous les yeux et le teint horriblement pâle de son élève, mais chassa cette idée agaçante ne se disant qu'elle l'avait cherché. Ses collègues, qui avaient évidemment su toute l'histoire, s'échangeaient des regards significatifs. Severus Rogue avait toujours été un enseignant revêche et exigent envers ses élèves, mais il semblait avoir pris en grippe la jeune Bachmann. Elle risque de trouver l'année longue, pauvre enfant…

À neuf heures moins le quart, Mia se leva lourdement, ramassa son sac lourdement et quitta la Grande Salle en silence, suivit par le professeur Rogue. Le professeur McGonagall les regarda quitter d'un œil inquiet. Lorsqu'ils eurent disparut, elle se tourna vers le directeur.

«Albus, ne croyez-vous pas qu'il y va trop fort?

-Elle saura mettre ses limites avant qu'il ne les franchisse» fut sa seule réponse.

ooOoo

«Avez-vous votre dissertation, Miss Bachmann?»

Elle lui tendit le rouleau de parchemin. Il le déroula, pour s'apercevoir qu'elle avait fait le double de ce qu'il lui avait demandé.

«Ne savez-vous pas écouter les consignes, Miss Bachmann? lui demanda-t-il impatiemment.

-J'avais déjà rempli les 30 centimètres après les deux premiers chapitres, professeur, alors j'ai continué pour intégrer les deux autres…»

Le Maître des Potions poussa un long soupir en s'asseyant à son bureau pour lire la dissertation. Mia, elle, s'assit derrière le bureau le plus proche, comme à son habitude. Elle croisa les bras sur le bureau, et y déposa sa tête.

Le texte était, comme à l'habitude, excellent. Lui-même n'aurait rien pu ajouter. Il baissa le parchemin pour faire part de ses commentaires à son étudiante. Celle-ci dormait paisiblement sur le bureau. Ses frêles épaules se soulevaient à intervalles réguliers, et il pouvait l'entendre marmonner dans son sommeil. Il hésita à la réveiller. Il se leva doucement. Le bruit de sa chaise frottant sur le sol de pierre la fit sursauter. Elle leva la tête, et le regarda, les yeux grands ouverts, à nouveau alerte.

«Je suis désolée, professeur. Je me suis assoupie…

-Oui, j'ai bien crut le voir, répondit-il, ironique.

-Comment était ma dissertation, professeur?

-Bien. Elle est satisfaisante.

-Excellent.»

Elle réprima un bâillement. Il la regarda attentivement.

«Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas eu une nuit de sommeil complète, Miss Bachmann?

-Quoi? Je… euh…, bégaya-t-elle.

-Vos cernes ne sont pas du qu'à la nuit blanche que vous venez de passer.

-Mais oui!

-N'essayez pas de me mentir, Miss Bachmann, ou je devrai aller chercher moi-même cette information» la menaça-t-elle.

Elle garda le silence un moment, puis dit à voix basse.

«C'est à cause de ce garçon, il m'empêche de dormir.

-Vous êtes tombée _amoureuse _de quelqu'un, et ça vous _empêche de dormir_?

-Non, vous êtes bête. Il est _dans _mes rêves. Il n'arrête pas de venir me…hanter.

-Qui ça? Votre petit copain?

-Mais non! Je le saurais si c'était lui. Non, je ne le connais pas. Il me dit toujours la même chose: "Laisses tomber. Ça ne sert à rien. Vis pour moi."

-Et vous ne le connaissez pas?

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit, lui dit-elle d'un ton las, je ne l'ai jamais vu auparavant.

-Savez-vous son nom?

-Même pas.»

Il la considéra un moment, puis alla chercher un flacon dans sa réserve.

«Voilà. Prenez-ça et aller dormir. C'est la potion que vous avez amélioré. J'en ai refait.

-Mais, je n'aurai pas de cours aujourd'hui?

-Vous n'êtes pas vraiment en état de faire quoi que ce soit de toute façon. Allez dormir.

-Merci, professeur.

-Ne me croyez aussi aimable. Je serai impitoyable demain.»

Il lui tendit le flacon, qu'elle prit précautionneusement. Elle se leva, et lorsqu'elle fut rendue à la porte, elle se retourna et dit avant de sortir:

«Peu importe ce que vous dites, moi je ne trouve pas que vous êtes détestable».

* * *

_**Alors? Vous aimez? J'essaie d'être fidèle au personnage de Severus Rogue, le faire froid et sarcastique autant que possible, mais en même temps psa complètement indifférent à Mia... j'espère que je lui rends justice...**_

_**J'apprécierais des reviews pour ce chapitre svp!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Je sais... long time no see. Je suis désolée, j'ai manqué d'inspiration... et peut-être aussi de reviews U_U (Un GROS merci à MissCN et Lilith pour vos encouragements, toujours apprécié!)**_

_**Bon, ça a été long, mais je pense que ça a valu la peine...À vous de me le dire ;)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapitre 17

Elle dormit toute la journée, et toute la nuit, d'un sommeil sans rêve. Elle se fit réveiller, le lendemain matin, par le professeur McGonagall, qui la secouait doucement.

«Mia…Mia! Il est passé 9 heures, chérie. Le professeur Rogue t'attends.

-hum…QUOI?

-Le professeur Rogue t'attend…_à la porte_», ajouta la spécialiste de la Métamorphose avec aigreur, suffisamment fort pour que l'intéressé l'entende.

Mia se leva d'un bond et attrapa les premiers vêtements à sa portée. Elle s'habilla en vitesse en manquant tomber trois fois en enfilant ses chaussettes et sortit des appartements en enfilant maladroitement son gilet par-dessus sa blouse d'étudiante.

«Bon matin, Miss Bachmann, l'accueillit de son habituelle ton ironique le Maître des Potions.

-Professeur! dit Mia en passant sa tête dans le trou approprié de son gilet. Je suis désolée, je ne me suis pas réveillée…

-Oui, j'ai bien cru voir, en perdant mon temps à vous attendre…» Il se mit à marcher en direction de son cachot. Elle le suivit, devant presque courir pour le suivre.

«Je n'ai pas fait un seul rêve, professeur!» lui-dit elle, en espérant pouvoir changer de sujet. Il ne répondit pas.

«Est-ce que je vais pouvoir en ravoir pour ce soir, professeur?

-Évidemment que non, lui dit-elle sans la regarder. De telles potions causent des dépendances difficiles à sevrer.

-Mais juste pour une nuit! Jeudi, alors? Comme ça je serais en forme pour l'examen!» Ils étaient à présent devant la porte du cachot où le professeur Rogue dispensait ses cours. Avant de l'ouvrir, il la regarda et dit:

«Ce n'est certainement pas une potion qui jouera sur votre performance à cette reprise, miss Bachmann.» Il entra dans la pièce et alluma le feu sous le chaudron qui trônait devant le bureau professoral.

«Installez-vous, Miss Bachmann, et réalisez la potion demandée. Les instructions sont sur le bureau près du chaudron.»

Elle s'exécuta sans dire un mot. Elle lut les instructions avec attention. Ça n'avait pas l'air trop compliqué. En tout cas, elle était définitivement capable de réaliser cette potion sans problème. Elle entama donc sans plus attendre la première étape. Elle coupa, trancha, infusa pendant près d'une heure, lorsqu'elle fut pour la première fois distraite par son ventre qui gargouillait. Elle leva la tête, et reçu un parchemin par la tête.

«Concentrez-vous Miss Bachmann!»

Elle baissa la tête et retourna à sa potion. Du restant de la journée, dès qu'elle osait lever les yeux de son chaudron ou du livre, le professeur Rogue la rabrouait ou lui lançait des parchemin, si bien qu'elle finit par ne plus diriger son attention ailleurs que sa potion. Lorsqu'elle eut fini la dernière étape, elle se redressa et soupira de contentement. Le professeur Rogue s'approcha lentement. Jugeant que le risque qu'elle reçoivent encore quelque chose par la tête suffisamment important, elle se leva pour lui céder la place. Elle vacilla un peu en se levant, mais reprit contenance rapidement et se plaça à proximité de son chaudron, le profil bas. Le Maître des Potions prit une louche et remplit quelques fioles. Il retourna derrière son bureau, et ouvrit un des flacons, en huma puis goûta le contenu, sous l'œil attentif de Mia.

«Il est difficile de comprendre, dit-il après un temps de réflexion, comment il se fait que vous ayezeu un score _désolant_ à votre B.U.S.E. alors que cette potion, qui est plus complexe, ne vous a pas résisté.»

Elle ne releva pas le commentaire. Sa tête tourbillonnait encore dans les effluves de sa potion, et elle était plus occupée à tenir debout qu'à réagir aux provocations qu'il lui lançait.

«Tâchez de ne pas être en retard demain. Vous attendre ne fait pas partie de mes priorités.

-Bien, professeur.» Elle n'avait qu'hâte de quitter la pièce à la chaleur devenu suffocante. Elle pouvait sentir la sueur perler sur son front, et cette goutte de sueur froide couler dans son dos… Il ne disait plus rien, elle supposa que c'était sa façon de lui donner son congé. Elle recula de quelques pas, puis se retourna et quitta la pièce sans bruit.

Le professeur Rogue était perplexe. D'ordinaire, Mia aurait répondu à la provocation, se serait très certainement fâchée, ou aurait à tout le moins tenté de se défendre un peu… Il repassa en mémoire les derniers moments après qu'elle ait terminé la potion. Il écarquilla les yeux. Il se leva si vite que sa chaise se renversa sur le sol, et se précipita en dehors de son bureau.

ooOoo

Mia grimpait très lentement les escaliers attenant à la Grande Salle. Elle se sentait vraiment de plus en plus faible. Elle avait encore très chaud, ses mains étaient moites et son front, toujours en sueur. Des points noirs apparaissaient et disparaissaient devant ses yeux, lui voilant partiellement son champ de vision. Le bruit de ses pas lui semblait lointain, comme si elle était au fond d'une caverne. Alors qu'elle atteignait enfin le palier supérieur, ses yeux se révulsèrent et, dans un bruit sourd, son corps tomba lourdement dans les escaliers de marbre.

ooOoo

Les professeurs Rogue et McGonagall arrivèrent en même temps où gisait le corps de Mia. Une flaque de sang, qui prenait naissance sous ses cheveux, coulait sur les marches pour se rendre jusqu'aux pieds du Maître des Potions.

«Severus! s'exclama le professeur McGonagall. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, bon sang!

-Je l'ignore» murmura le concerné, plus pour lui-même, en s'approchant du petit corps inerte. Il chercha un pouls dans le cou de Mia, et sentit avec soulagement la veine se contracter et se détendre sous ses doigts. Il plaça un bras sous les genoux de son élève, l'autre sous ses épaules, et la souleva doucement de terre. Le professeur McGonagall, qui suivait la manœuvre de près, sortit un mouchoir à carreaux de sa poche et le plaça sur la plaie, qui saignait toujours abondamment. Mia dans les bras du professeur Rogue, et le professeur McGonagall qui tenait la tête de Mia, ils se dirigèrent lentement vers l'infirmerie. La vieille dame entra seule dans l'infirmerie pour aller chercher madame Pomfresh. Le Maître des Potions sentit alors le faible souffle sur sa mâchoire changer de rythme. Il baissa les yeux et vit que ceux de Mia étaient entrouverts.

«Encore…souffla-t-elle.

-Encore quoi, Miss Bachmann? demanda-t-il doucement.

-Ici…» Sa voix se perdait dans son essoufflement. Elle était si faible que même parler l'épuisait.

«MAIS CE QU'ELLE EST PÂLE!» Madame Pomfresh venait d'ouvrir la porte de l'infirmerie et s'était précipitée sur sa patiente. Le professeur Rogue la suivit à l'intérieur et déposa son précieux fardeau sur le lit que lui indiquait l'infirmière. Cette dernière entreprit de vérifier les signes vitaux de la malade. En s'occupant de la blessure à la tête de Mia, madame Pomfresh demanda, en s'adressant aux deux enseignants:

«À quand remonte son dernier repas?

-Hier matin… je crois, répondit faiblement le professeur Rogue.

-Comment cela a-t-il pu se produire?» s'exclama furieusement l'infirmière. Les deux femmes regardaient à présent le Maître des Potions avec des couteaux à la place des yeux.

«Elle m'a dit qu'elle faisait des cauchemars qui l'empêchaient de dormir, alors je lui ai donné une potion aide-sommeil pour qu'elle se repose. Visiblement, elle était trop profondément endormie pour se réveiller et manger…

-Ce matin, elle n'a pas eu le temps de manger parce qu'elle s'est levée en retard, ajouta le professeur McGonagall.

-Et elle n'a pas mangé de la journée? s'insurgea madame Pomfresh.

-Elle préparait une potion, nous n'avons pas vu le temps passer…» s'excusa le Maître des Potions. Une pensée dérangeante vint lui chuchoter que peut-être qu'elle avait essayé de lui dire qu'elle avait faim, mais qu'il l'avait rabroué en pensant qu'elle se laissait encore déconcentrer…Il jugea préférable de ne pas le mentionner. Les deux femmes devant lui le fusillaient déjà suffisamment du regard…

«Et personne ne s'était aperçu avant qu'elle était pâle comme la mort?» accusa l'infirmière en regardant les deux professeurs cette fois.

Les deux concernés hochèrent la tête en signe de dénégation.

«Je ne l'ai vu que ce matin quand je suis allée la réveiller» expliqua le professeur McGonagall. Le professeur Rogue resta muet, le regard fixé sur son élève. Il avait à présent lui aussi le visage blême. Ses pupilles étaient toujours dilatées sous l'effet de la peur qu'il avait eu en la voyant, le corps tordu et l'air morte…

Après avoir lancé un dernier regard assassin au professeur Rogue, madame Pomfresh dit:

«Enfin, l'important c'est que la plaie n'est pas si importante et qu'elle s'en remettra. En attendant, je vais aller chercher de quoi la nourrir un peu…Surveillez-la attentivement et s'il y a une urgence, venez me chercher en quatrième vitesse. Et vous, Severus, vous feriez mieux de vous asseoir, vous êtes presque aussi pâle qu'elle.» et elle quitta la pièce. Le Maître des Potions risqua un regard en direction de son homologue de la Métamorphose. Celle-ci s'était approchée de Mia et lui dégageait doucement le visage de ses cheveux. Pendant un bref instant, il lui envia la facilité qu'elle avait avec la jeune femme. Il s'approcha lui aussi et s'assit sur la chaise réservée aux visiteurs, de l'autre côté du lit.

«Vous n'avez vraiment pas pensé que, durant toute une journée, elle aurait besoin de manger, Severus? lui demanda-t-elle enfin, en cherchant plus à comprendre qu'à l'accuser.

-Je…Nous étions vraiment occupé… je n'ai pas vu le temps passer…»

À vrai dire, il n'avait pas, lui, été vraiment occupé. Il avait fait semblant de préparer ses cours, mais il avait plutôt observé à la dérobé son élève toute la journée. Il la trouvait tellement désirable, quand elle mordait sa lèvre inférieure sous l'effort de la concentration. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se soustraire à sa contemplation… Sa collègue le sortit de ses pensées en lui demandant:

«Comme ça, dit-elle enfin, elle fait encore des cauchemars?

-C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit» répondit-il vaguement, perdu dans la contemplation de son étudiante. Son inquiétude l'avait quitté, maintenant qu'il était sûr que leur protégée était hors de danger.

«Elle ne crie pourtant plus dans son sommeil… dit songeusement le professeur McGonagall en prenant la main de sa protégée.

-C'est un garçon qui la hante, parait-il, l'informa le professeur Rogue.

-Elle est amoureuse d'un garçon?

-Non… Il semble que ce soit comme un fantôme, qui lui répète toujours le même message…»

Le professeur McGonagall déposa avec douceur la main de Mia, et traversa de l'autre côté du lit pour se planter devant le professeur Rogue. Elle scruta ses yeux, à la recherche sans doute d'un indice de moquerie ou de mensonge. Elle soupira.

«Il semble bien que Mia vous ai choisi comme confident, lui dit-elle enfin. Je vous préviens, Severus, ne faillez pas à votre rôle. Vous n'en avez pas le droit. Pas cette fois. Vous devez la protéger, elle en a besoin.»

Elle le regarda une dernière fois dans les yeux, lança un regard à sa protégée, puis quitta à son tour la pièce. Le Maître des Potions regarda la petite silhouette sous les draps blancs. Sa respiration était lente, mais manquait de profondeur, comme si un poing l'empêchait d'aller chercher tout son air. Elle était très pâle, et ses cernes, bien que moins importants que la veille, étaient encore très visibles. Toutefois, en dépit de sa frêle constitution, il se permit de douter des propos de sa collègue. Il ne considérait pas qu'elle avait tant besoin de cette protection dont le professeur McGonagall parlait. Cette petite avait du caractère, et deviendrait sans aucun doute une puissante sorcière…

Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Il avait vraiment eu peur qu'il soit trop tard, lorsqu'il l'avait vu, affalée dans les escaliers, baignant dans son sang. Son cœur avait semblé s'arrêter de battre à l'idée qu'il ait failli à la simple tâche de la surveiller, et s'était serré douloureusement à la pensée que, peut-être, il ne l'entendrait plus se fâcher, ou s'enthousiasmer, pour un rien … lui dire qu'il était quelqu'un de bien… Reprenant contenance, il lui dit, en se levant, d'une voix qui se voulait de son habituel ton mesuré et sarcastique:

«Ceci ne constitue pas une raison valable pour manquer votre leçon de demain, Miss Bachmann.» Il se détourna et alla à l'entrée de l'infirmerie pour voir si madame Pomfresh approchait. Il put jurer avoir entendu un faible rire dans son dos.

ooOoo

«_S'il vous plaît_!

-Non, Mia, c'est non!

-Mais pourquoi? _JE-VAIS-BIEN_!

-Tu as besoin de repos, c'est aussi simple que cela… NE T'AVISE PAS DE METTRE CE PIED PAR TERRE!»

Mia maugréa, mais obéit à l'infirmière et se recoucha dans son lit, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et l'air maussade.

«Madame Pomfresh, c'est _important_!

-Ta santé est bien plus importante, Miss! Et puis, finis ton petit-déjeuner!

-Je n'ai plus faim, répondit, bornée, Mia.

-Mia Bachmann! Cesse de faire la difficile! » s'impatienta l'infirmière. La jeune femme ne bougea pas d'un iota. Madame Pomfresh soupira.

«Ok, j'abandonne… dit-elle d'une voix lasse. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?» Mia avait repoussé avec enthousiasme les draps au pied du lit, s'était levée et s'habillait à présent joyeusement.

«Ben, je me lève! Vous avez abandonné! Et puis, le professeur Rogue doit déjà m'attendre…

-En effet, acquiesça la voix lente et profonde du Maître des Potions, qui venait d'entrer dans l'infirmerie.

-C'est hors de question qu'elle quitte l'infirmerie, Severus! s'opposa madame Pomfresh.

-Pourquoi? s'était écrié Mia. Je vais bien, je vous assure!

-Et hier aussi, tu allais bien, Mia Bachmann?

-Je m'en porte responsable, Pompom, intervint le professeur Rogue.

-Vous avez déjà fait la preuve, et plus d'une fois, Severus que vous étiez incapable de veiller sur elle» argua l'infirmière, bornée. Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce. Mia jeta un coup d'œil à son professeur. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle eut une idée.

«Et si je demandais à l'elfe Dobby de veiller à ce que je n'oublie pas de prendre tous les repas?» proposa-t-elle, pleine d'espoir. Madame Pomfresh la regarda d'un air sceptique.

«Dobby! appela Mia en regardant dans les airs, Dobby, j'ai besoin de toi!»

L'elfe apparut instantanément devant elle, sous les regards stupéfaits des deux plus vieux.

«Miss Mia! s'exclama l'elfe.

-Bonjour Dobby, l'accueilli Mia. J'aurais besoin de toi aujourd'hui, si ça t'est possible.

-Tout ce que Miss Mia voudra! s'exclama joyeusement Dobby.

-Pourrais-tu veiller à ce je prenne tous mes repas aujourd'hui?

-Sans problème, Miss Mia!» L'elfe s'inclina si bas que son nez s'écrasa contre le sol.

«Dobby, lui dit Mia, embarrassée, tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu fais _ça._» Dobby se redressa, lui sourit puis disparut dans un _plop!_.

Mia se retourna vers l'infirmière et s'exclama joyeusement:

«Le problème est réglé! On peut y aller maintenant?» L'infirmière regarda tour à tour Mia et le professeur Rogue, puis hocha la tête. En s'en allant à son bureau, elle s'exclama:

«Vous deux, vous êtes tout un duo!»

ooOoo

La salle de classe baignait maintenant depuis près de deux heures dans la fumée qui s'échappait du chaudron de Mia. Celle-ci travaillait assidûment sur sa potion. Elle n'avait toujours pas levé le nez de son travail, au plus grand plaisir du Maître des Potions, qui aimait croire que sa méthode plutôt brutale avait été somme toute efficace. Grand avantage de cette nouvelle capacité (durerait-elle? ) à se concentrer de son élève, il pouvait maintenant la contempler à souhait, sans avoir peur qu'elle ne le surprenne. Il apprécia encore une fois la douceur des traits de son visage, si sérieux pour le moment. Il trouvait exquis la façon dont elle remuait les lèvres lorsqu'elle lisait les instructions de son manuel, et qu'elle les mordillait lorsqu'elle retournait à son chaudron. Il aurait bien aimé les mordiller lui aussi… Il secoua la tête, et se leva dans l'espoir de se changer les idées. Il s'approcha pour évaluer la progression de la conception de la potion. Elle semblait presque parfaite. (La potion, s'entend.)

«Vous n'avez pas mis la bonne quantité de pétales de rose, Miss Bachmann. Il vous en manque une.»

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

«Je vous demande pardon? lui demanda-t-elle poliment.

-Je vous ai dit que vous n'aviez pas mis la bonne quantité de pétales de rose. Vous devez en ajouter une autre.»

Elle regarda le contenu de son chaudron, puis les instructions de son livre, et à nouveau le contenu de son chaudron. Elle fronça les sourcils.

«Comment pouvez-vous le savoir?

-Vous n'avez pas la teinte exacte décrite dans votre livre.

-Vous avez pu voir ça comme ça, tout simplement en regardant?» Elle était incrédule. Il haussa les épaules, et dit, en retournant à son bureau:

«Évidemment, je ne suis pas un _Maître _des Potions pour rien.»

«Waouh…» fut la seule réponse que trouva Mia pour exprimer son admiration. Toujours dos à elle, le professeur Rogue sourit.

«Retournez donc à votre potion, Miss Bachmann.» lui ordonna-t-il. Il fallait tout de même pas qu'il s'adoucisse à cause d'un compliment…

Environ une heure plus tard, l'elfe Dobby apparut avec un plateau rempli de sandwich accompagnés d'une carafe de jus de citrouille. Mia laissa sa potion à mijoter et vint s'asseoir au bureau professoral, à côté de son professeur. Ils mangèrent d'abord en silence, ne sachant pas vraiment comment entamer la conversation. Le professeur Rogue finit par se lancer. Il se racla la gorge, et dit, sur le ton de la conversation:

«Alors… comment tu vas aujourd'hui, euh, Miss Bachmann?

Mia avala de travers son sandwich et toussa. Lorsqu'elle redressa la tête pour regarder son professeur, elle riait aux éclats.

«Qui vous a demandé de faire ça?» réussit-elle à dire entre deux éclats de rire. Le professeur Rogue se renfrogna.

«Oh, ne le prenez pas comme ça, professeur! Vous m'avez simplement prise par surprise!»

Il apprécia sa tentative de sauver son ego, mais il demeurait irrité d'avoir échoué aussi lamentablement à jouer son rôle de _confident._

«Je vais bien, professeur. Vraiment. Votre présence me rassure.» Il la regarda, surpris. Elle soutint son regard sans ciller.

«Bon! dit-elle joyeusement, ma potion doit avoir fini de mijoter! Je ferais mieux d'aller la surveiller!» Elle joignit la parole aux actes et se dirigea vers son chaudron. Elle ajouta les derniers ingrédients nécessaire, mélangea doucement, puis demanda au Maître des Potions de venir donner son verdict. Ce dernier, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis l'aveu de son élève, sembla sortir de sa torpeur, et vint examiner la potion.

«Avec à votre actif deux potions presque parfaites en deux jours, Miss Bachmann, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous ne réussiriez pas à obtenir un Optimal demain… lui dit-il de son habituel ton intraitable.

-Est-ce que vous serez présent, professeur?

-Les enseignants ne sont pas autorisés à assister aux épreuves.

-Oh… c'est que c'est plus facile quand vous êtes là…

-Et pourquoi ça?» Il se demandait comment il avait pu être d'une quelconque aide pour elle. Elle haussa les épaules.

«Je sais pas. C'est plus facile, c'est tout.» Il n'y avait rien à répondre à ça…aussi resta-t-il muet. Elle prit son silence comme une façon de lui donner son congé. Elle ramassa ses effets et quitta la salle de classe.

_«Ok, à elle seule, elle va me rendre dingue…»_

ooOoo

L'évaluateur se pencha au-dessus de son chaudron, et eut un hochement de tête approbateur. La décoction était maintenant aussi claire que de l'eau, exactement elle se devait d'être à ce moment. Mia se leva, tout sourire, et apporta les échantillons de sa potion au bureau de l'évaluateur.

Elle s'était réveillée à temps, avait pris tout son temps pour se préparer, physiquement et mentalement à l'épreuve. En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, elle avait vu le professeur Rogue, qui l'attendait pour prendre le petit-déjeuner. Coup de hasard ou préméditation, ils étaient les seuls autour de la table ce matin-là. Il l'avait accompagnée jusqu'à la salle de classe où elle devait passer sa B.U.S.E., et elle savait qu'il était demeuré derrière la porte tout au long de l'examen, ce qu'elle apprécia.

Elle ouvrit la porte, et vit son professeur, appuyé sur le mur donnant sur la salle de classe qu'elle venait de quitter. Son sourire s'élargit alors qu'il l'interrogea du regard. Il sembla respirer enfin à la vue de son élève si confiante.

«Une future bonne nouvelle, donc?

-Je prédis que oui!

-Laissez les prédictions à la divination. Quelle était la potion à réaliser?

-La Goutte du Mort-Vivant.

-Quelle couleur avait votre potion à la fin?

-Claire comme de l'eau!» Il sembla satisfait. Mia crut même voir pendant une fraction de seconde la commissure de ses lèvres s'étirer comme pour sourire.

«Bien» dit-il simplement. Il ne lui avouerait pas quand même qu'il était fier d'elle! Il était Severus Rogue, le méchant et cruel professeur sans empathie et jamais satisfait, après tout…

«Alors, que faisons-nous maintenant? demanda joyeusement Mia.

-Nous? Qui a parlé de "nous"?»

Le sourire sur le visage de Mia s'évapora.

«J'aurais cru que vous continueriez à m'enseigner les duels jusqu'à la rentrée… » dit-elle, incertaine. Ses yeux suppliaient le Maître des Potions de lui donner raison. Il céda. Il poussa un long soupir, puis lui dit, d'un ton faussement irrité, en se dirigeant vers la cour extérieure:

«Ne me laisserez-vous jamais un moment tranquille!

-Jamais! » répondit-elle gaiement en lui emboîtant le pas.

Le soleil brillait intensément à l'extérieur. Ne voulant que Mia soit désavantagée avant même d'avoir commencé, le professeur Rogue se plaça de façon à ce que ce soit lui qui soit aveuglé par les rayons de l'astre solaire. Mia se plaça devant lui, en position de duel. Le Maître des Potions lui envoya un premier sortilège simple. Elle le para avec un _Protego_ lancé au bon moment. «_Visiblement, _constata-t-il, _Dumbledore lui a montré les rudiments_», satisfait. La partie ennuyante avait été complétée. Le plaisir allait commencer…

«_Stupéfix!_» lança-t-il subitement. À nouveau, le sortilège de protection fut produit au moment opportun. Pendant près d'une demi-heure, il lui jeta des sortilèges simples. Pendant près d'une demi-heure, elle para tous les sortilèges qui furent lancés en sa direction. Lassé de l'exercice, le professeur s'accorda une pause. Il leva sa main pour se cacher du soleil, et observa son élève. Toujours en position, elle attendait la prochaine attaque, le front couvert de sueur et essoufflée. Son visage, néanmoins, était sérieux, concentré. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui envoyer un nouveau sort, il l'entendit hurler «_Experliarmus!_». Trop surpris, il ne réagit pas à temps, et sa baguette lui vola des mains, pour se déposer à distance égale entre eux deux. Il se regardèrent un moment, et bondirent en même temps pour récupérer la baguette. En voyant qu'elle était plus rapide que lui, et qu'elle atteindrait sa baguette avant lui, le professeur Rogue plongea en avant, au même moment où Mia faisait le même mouvement. Le choc fut brutal. Le visage de Mia heurta de plein fouet l'épaule du Maître des Potions, et on entendit sans problème son nez se casser sous l'impact.

«AÏE!» laissa s'échapper Mia, en portant ses mains à son visage. Elle s'assit sur le sol, et tenta de contenir le flot de sang qui s'écoulait de ses narines et qui coulait maintenant jusqu'à l'herbe sous ses pieds. Le professeur saisit sa baguette et s'approcha de Mia. Agenouillé devant elle, il lui retira doucement les mains de son visage pour pouvoir mieux constater les dégâts. Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche, et épongea délicatement le sang sur le visage de son élève, sous le regard attentif de celle-ci.

«Il est visiblement cassé. Je pourrais l'arranger ici, mais je crois que madame Pomfresh pourra faire mieux que moi. Levez-vous, comme ça, doucement, il ne faut pas vous faire forcer, ça ne va que faire empirer le saignement.» Il lui saisit le bras, encore une fois avec douceur. Une fois qu'elle fut debout, il lui donna son mouchoir pour qu'elle le maintienne sur son nez, et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la soutenir. Il l'amena ainsi à l'aile de l'infirmerie, où une madame Pomfresh outrée s'exclama:

«Mais enfin! C'est qu'elle va finir par battre le record de Potter avant même d'avoir commencé l'année scolaire!»

Elle fit asseoir Mia sur la chaise la plus près, et lui répara le nez d'un coup de baguette. Mia laissa échapper un grognement de douleur, sans plus.

«Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Severus? demanda l'infirmière, découragée par l'inaptitude évidente du professeur de veiller adéquatement sur la jeune femme.

-Je l'entrainais aux duels dans la Cour, commença l'intéressé.

-Et je lui ai fait sauté sa baguette des mains, et en voulant tous les deux la récupérer, nous nous sommes percutés» termina Mia. L'infirmière la regarda. Son visage était couvert de sang, mais elle ne semblait pas mal en point pour autant. Elle soutenait le regard de la femme soignante sans ciller. Cette dernière inspira profondément.

«Tu es faite pour être une Gryffondor, Mia Bachmann. Ce sont eux qui ont le meilleur abonnement à mes services…» Elle congédia ses deux visiteurs d'un geste agacé de la main en murmurant quelque chose qui ressemblait à «_juste des gamins_». Ils ne demandèrent pas leur reste, et quittèrent l'infirmerie sans ajouter un mot.

Une fois qu'elle fut sûre que l'infirmière ne pourrait plus l'entendre, Mia demanda au Professeur Rogue ce qu'avait voulu dire madame Pomfresh à propos des Gryffondor.

«Apparemment, le _courage _associé aux Gryffondor est aussi accompagné de la fâcheuse manie de se casser le cou au moins une fois par trimestre…» fut sa seule explication. Elle rigola. Le professeur Rogue lui jeta un regard en biais. Il était plutôt rare que l'on rie à ses sarcasmes…

«En tout cas, dit-elle, si ce n'avait pas été de ça, j'aurais réussi à marquer contre vous.

-Certainement pas, s'objecta le Maître des Potions

-Mais si! Vous étiez complètement désarmé, et j'allais atteindre votre baguette avant vous! J'ai failli avoir le super professeur Rogue! déclara-t-elle triomphalement.

-Il en faut beaucoup plus pour me battre, Miss Bachmann. De toute façon, je n'ai que faire des suppositions. Le point est que vous n'avez finalement pas récupéré ma baguette, et donc que vous ne m'avez pas battu. Et puis, essuyez-donc ce sang de votre visage, ce n'est pas très gracieux!

-Depuis quand suis-je gracieuse?» râla-t-elle sans avoir l'air pour le moins du monde offensée, en regardant son reflet dans une fenêtre. À l'aide du mouchoir imbibé de sang du professeur Rogue, elle enleva les dernières traces de sa blessure.

«J'ai faim! annonça-t-elle en se retournant. Allons déjeuner! Il faut absolument que je m'enlève ce goût de sang dans la bouche, c'est presque aussi dégoûtant que du jus de citrouille…»

Le professeur Rogue la suivit, un sourire en coin. Décidemment, cette tornade n'allait pas passer inaperçue à l'intérieur des murs du château cette année…

* * *

_**Alors alors? Ça vous plait? Dans le prochain chapitre, ça va être la rentrée! Ouh... plein de rebondissements en perspective! Alors, Mia en Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serdaigle...Poufsouffle? Les paris sont ouverts!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Je tiens à remercier Vivi, Noxae, Silly heart, The Lord of Poets, Lilith, Mangiste et Chanedra**__**qui ont pris la peine de me laisser des reviews ou qui m'ont ajouté à leur Favoris. Je vous remercie de me laisser savoir que vous avez passé du temps à me lire, et que vous avez peut-être même aimé ça : ) J'espère que cette suite, qui s'est fait pas mal attendre (je m'en excuse U.U), vous plaira : ) .**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 18

Une marée de jeune sorciers et sorcières vêtus de robe noires entraient dans la Grande Salle. Mia les regardait avec appréhension aux côtés du Directeur et du corps professoral, au pied de l'estrade où la table des professeurs trônait. Elle voyait des visages curieux la regarder, chuchoter entre eux. Elle crut entendre, entre autres, les mots _«nouveau professeur»_. Ça la fit sourire. Quand que la plupart des places des quatre tables qui lui faisaient face furent occupés par les anciens étudiants, les élèves de premières années firent leur entrée, à la suite du professeur McGonagall. Celle-ci s'arrêta devant le tabouret où siégeait le Choixpeau, qui n'avait toujours pas pris vie. Le silence se fit dans la salle.

«Avant que nous ne commencions la Cérémonie de Répartition, je tiens à vous présenter une étudiante spéciale qui rejoindra les rangs des sixième années pour l'année à venir…» dit Dumbledore d'une voix forte et le sourire aux lèvres. Mia crut voir les élèves plus âgés s'échanger des regards satisfaits. Elle vit du coin de l'œil Ginny, à la table des Gryffondor, donner un coup de coude à son voisin. Cette dernière lui envoya un sourire encourageant. Le nœud de nervosité sembla se dénouer légèrement dans l'estomac de Mia.

«Mia Bachmann est une étudiante étrangère, qui est venue parfaire sa connaissance de la magie ici, à Pouddlard, continua le directeur. Je vous demande donc de l'intégrer parmi nos rangs avec l'hospitalité qu'il se doit. Mia, tu peux aller rejoindre les premières années».

Mia s'exécuta. Elle dépassait, en dépit du fait qu'elle-même n'était pas très grande, d'une bonne tête tous les étudiants qui attendaient d'être répartit dans les maisons. Elle sentait tous les regards plantés sur elle, et elle regretta de ne pas être encore plus petite, et de pouvoir se fondre parmi les apprentis sorciers autour d'elle. Alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans la petite foule d'élèves terrifiés, le Choixpeau pris vie, et entama une longue tirade, incitant à la coopération et l'oubli des différences, libérant Mia des regards de ses congénères. Peu de temps après, le professeur McGonagall appela le premier élève. Un petit garçon blond à l'air terrorisé s'approcha du tabouret et déposa le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

«POUFSOUFFLE! s'exclama aussitôt le Choixpeau.» Le petit garçon enleva le chapeau enchanté et courut rejoindre la table qui l'applaudissait à tout rompre. Bientôt, beaucoup trop rapidement aux yeux de Mia, tous les élèves dont le nom de famille commençait par un «A» furent répartis, et ce fut son nom qui fut appelé par le professeur McGonagall. Elle traversa sans difficulté le groupe d'étudiants et se dirigea lentement vers le Choixpeau. Elle regarda son professeur de Métamorphose, qui lui fit un sourire encourageant. Elle croisa aussi le regard des professeurs Flitwick et Rogue. Le premier lui souriait avec enthousiasme. Le second la regardait le visage dénué d'expression. Son regard, néanmoins, brillait d'un drôle d'éclat. De l'inquiétude? Trop tard pour se le demander. Elle était maintenant devant le tabouret. Elle s'y assit, et sentit le Choixpeau se faire déposer sur sa tête.

«Ahhhhh… tiens, lui murmura le Choixpeau, une autre Potter!

-C'est Bachmann, mon nom, pas Potter, lui dit-elle.

-Si tu le dis, lui répondit-il, indifférent à la prétention de Mia.

-Je vous le dit, répliqua-t-elle, irritée.

-Enfin bref… hum… beaucoup de qualités… autant de défauts… dit pensivement le Choixpeau, plus pour lui-même. Hum… c'est plutôt rare que je sépare les membres d'une même famille… mais dans ce cas…

-Je n'ai pas de famille ici, l'interrompit dans ses pensées Mia.

-Oui, si tu le dis, lui répondit sans vraiment l'écouter le Choixpeau. Hum… tu es un vrai défi, petite… Est-ce que je devrais la séparer?... J'en ai déjà envoyé un à Serdaigle… mais… non… tu pourrais bien y aller, mais ce n'est pas se qui t'aideras le plus… non… pas Serdaigle…Tu auras besoin d'apprendre à te connaître… voir tes forces et tes faiblesses… développer tes talents… Gryffondor pourrait t'apprendre beaucoup…mais…non plus… ok, ça sera donc -»

«SERPENTARD!» hurla finalement le Choixpeau après se qui sembla une éternité à Mia.

La Grande Salle demeura silencieuse pendant quelques secondes, après quoi les habituels applaudissement fusèrent de la table à l'extrême droit de la Grande Salle. Les Serpentard faisaient le plus de bruit possible en jetant des regards victorieux aux autres tables. Mia se dirigea lentement vers la table, en tentant d'accrocher le regard du professeur McGonagall, mais celle-ci regardait obstinément la liste des étudiants à répartir. Un beau et grand garçon l'interpela et l'invita à s'asseoir près de lui, écartant négligemment un première année qui venait de prendre place à la table. Ne connaissant personne d'autre vers qui aller, Mia s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui.

«Moi, c'est Blaise, se présenta le garçon. Je suis en sixième aussi. Elle, c'est Pansy, et lui, Drago.» Elle sourit timidement à Blaise et jeta un regard furtif aux deux autres personnes devant elle. La fille la regardait d'un air suspicieux, alors que le garçon ne lui avait aucunement prêté attention. Pansy sembla juger qu'elle ne représentait pas une menace pour elle, et recentra son attention sur la Cérémonie de Répartition. Mia l'imita, évitant ainsi de se faire poser des questions par Blaise, et de remarquer qu'encore beaucoup d'élèves des autres tables la regardait encore. Bientôt, la Cérémonie s'acheva, et les plats devant eux se remplirent de mets plus appétissants les uns que les autres. Alors que tout le monde mangeait en discutant gaiement, Pansy demanda à Mia:

«Alors, tu es une Sang-Pur?» Mia déglutit lentement, se donnant le temps de réfléchir. Elle se souvenait avoir entendu que le sang importait énormément chez les Serpentard… mais elle ne savait pas si elle répondait au premier critère du fondateur de la maison…

«D'après toi? lui répondit-elle d'un ton faussement insultée. Si je suis à Serpentard, tu dois bien avoir une petite idée, non?» Agacée, Pansy lui jeta un regard dédaigneux.

«Je voulais savoir si tu étais une Sang-Pure, comme nous trois, ou une Sang-mêlée.

-Ça a de l'importance pour toi? Je ne serais pas digne d'intérêt si je n'étais qu'une _Sang-Mêlée_? Je suis à Serpentard, ça ne te suffit pas?» lui répondit sur le même ton Mia. Pansy ne répondit rien, mais renifla bruyamment pour montrer son irritation. Mia retourna à son repas sans ajouter un mot. Pansy ne lui accorda plus d'attention du reste du festin. Enfin, les assiettes se vidèrent d'elles-mêmes, et Dumbledore se leva, prêt à prononcer son habituel discours. Pendant qu'il parlait, Mia chercha du regard Harry, Ron et Hermione à la table des Gryffondor. Elle trouva Hermione, qui écoutait attentivement le directeur, et à ses côtés Ron et Harry, qui discutaient à voix basse en jetant des regards furtifs à la table des Serpentard. Elle se demanda s'ils lui adresseraient encore la parole, maintenant qu'elle était dans la maison des verts et argent. À côté d'elle, Blaise essayait d'attirer l'attention du prénommé Drago en chuchotant;

«Psst! Drago! Drago! Hey Malefoy!»

Le coeur de Mia manqua un battement. Ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner, en même temps que la nausée la prenait à la gorge. Le plus discrètement possible, elle se leva de table et quitta sans bruit la pièce, à la recherche urgente d'un peu d'air frais. Dès qu'elle eut franchit la porte qui menait à l'extérieur, elle tomba par terre et commença à vomir violemment, le corps secoué d'intenses tremblements. Elle sentit des mains libérer doucement son visage de sa chevelure. Surement le professeur McGonagall, pensa-t-elle instinctivement…

Elle s'assit dans l'herbe, le visage en sueur et frissonnante. S'attendant à retrouver son professeur de Métamorphose à ses côtés, elle sursauta en apercevant plutôt son Maître des Potions.

«Professeur Rogue? s'étonna-t-elle.

-C'est encore ainsi que l'on m'appelle, répondit de son ton monocorde l'intéressé, qui s'était assis à côté de son élève.

-Je pensais que s'était le professeur McGonagall qui m'avait suivie, je suis désolée, s'excusa Mia.

-En tant que votre directeur de maison, c'était à moi d'aller à votre suite et m'assurer que vous ne mourriez pas ce soir.»

Mia esquissa un sourire. Elle avait oublié que le Maître des Potions était le directeur des Serpentard…Elle eut un frisson qui la secoua de la tête au pied. Le Maître des Potions enleva sa cape et la déposa sur les épaules de son élève. Ils gardèrent ensuite le silence pendant quelques minutes, Mia se concentrant à garder le contrôle sur ses émotions, et le professeur Rogue ignorant quoi faire en pareilles circonstances.

«Pourquoi avez-vous quitté la Grande Salle durant le discours du directeur, Miss Bachmann? demanda enfin le professeur Rogue.

Mia tressaillit. Son regard sauta du vide à son professeur, puis au vide à nouveau. Son visage avait perdu les quelques couleurs qu'il avait conservé.

«Miss Bachmann? demanda de la voix la plus douce possible le professeur Rogue, en s'accroupissant devant elle, la scrutant du regard. Mia, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?»

En entendant son nom, Mia ferma les yeux inspira profondément plusieurs fois.

«Ce Malefoy, Drago Malefoy… il est… il a un rapport… avec l'autre, n'est-ce pas?» murmura-t-elle d'une voix hésitante avant de lever ses yeux, brillants de larmes, vers son précepteur. Ce dernier se figea.

«Euh… oui… C'est son fils…

-Et vous le laissez étudier ici, même en sachant que son père est un Mangemort?» Son ton n'exprimait pas le reproche, seulement l'incompréhension. Ce fut au tour du professeur Rogue de fermer les yeux avant de répondre. Incapable de soutenir le regard qui exprimait tant de souffrance de Mia, il regarda au loin en lui répondant.

«Il a été décidé il y a longtemps qu'ici, les étudiants ne seraient pas préjudiciés en raison des choix de leurs parents.»

Mia garda le silence un bon moment, méditant cette réponse. Le réconfort n'ayant jamais été sa force, le professeur Rogue jugea qu'il avait fait ce qu'il pouvait dans la présente situation et se leva. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à regagner le château, elle lui dit, dans un chuchotement à peine audible:

«Je ne pourrai pas…» Il se retourna, et se rapprocha d'elle.

«Vous ne pourrez pas faire quoi, Miss Bachmann?

-Être à Serpentard. Je ne pourrai pas le voir tous les jours, en sachant qui il est. Je ne pourrai pas.

-Vous avez surmonté beaucoup de choses depuis votre arrivée ici, Miss Bachmann. Vous saurez triompher de celle-ci aussi. Après tout, le Choixpeau a décrétée que vous étiez plus une Serpentard que Poufsouffle, Serdaigle ou même Gryffondor. Et un Serpentard n'admet jamais qu'il ne réussira pas.

-Vous ne comprenez pas professeur.» Elle se leva pour pouvoir regarder son directeur de maison dans les yeux.

«Je ne pourrai pas, à chaque fois que je le vois, m'empêcher de voir ces mêmes yeux, emplis de désir et de cruauté s'approcher de moi, cette horrible main caresser ma joue et la sentir descendre vers ma poitrine, comprenez-vous, professeur? Quand je le verrai, je ne verrai que son père, son père qui s'approche pour me violer! Je ne pourrai pas endurer ça. Vous ne pouvez pas me demander de revivre ce cauchemar atroce tous les jours! C'est au-delà de mes capacités.»

Le professeur Rogue demeura interdit. Il observa le visage crispé par la douleur, sur lequel coulaient maintenant les larmes qu'elle n'avait pu retenir plus longtemps. Sur le coup, il eut envie de prendre ce visage dans ses mains et d'essuyer doucement de ses pouces ces larmes qui lui déchiraient le cœur. Il eut même envie d'embrasser ces lèvres tremblotantes, et de serrer la jeune femme contre lui, et de lui arracher toute cette douleur, de la prendre sur lui. Il n'en fit évidemment rien.

«Je ne peux pas vous changer de maison ce soir, dit-il plutôt. Ce n'est pas un pouvoir que j'ai. J'en parlerai au directeur dès demain matin, et nous regarderons les options qui s'offrent à nous. Pour l'instant, vous devrez dormir dans le dortoir des Serpentards. De toute façon, les filles dorment séparément des garçons. Vous ne verrez donc pas…» Il s'interrompit.

«Vous êtes épuisée, et vous avez une grosse journée qui vous attend demain, reprit-il plutôt. Venez, je vais vous ramener à la salle commune.» Il récupéra sa cape doucement des épaules de son élève. Une main dans son dos, le professeur Rogue entraîna Mia en direction des cachots du château.

«Professeur? demanda Mia alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers menant aux cachots, Professeur, et si Drago parlait de moi à son père? Il saurait que je suis vivante, et là, il pourrait le dire à Voldemort et là… là –

-Ça n'arrivera pas, la coupa le professeur Rogue. Un sortilège de Fidelitas vous protège.

-Un… un _quoi_?

-Un sortilège de Fidelitas est un procédé magique pour protéger les secrets les plus importants. On nomme un Gardien du Secret, et à moins que celui-ci ne dévoile qui vous êtes vraiment, ou qu'il ne meure, personne ne le sauras, excepté évidemment ceux qui le savent déjà. Et ceux qui savent qui vous êtes ne peuvent pas le dire, parce qu'ils ne sont pas les Gardiens du Secret.»

Mia était sceptique.

«Essayez de le dire, exigea-t-elle.

-Mia Bachmann est - » Il s'étrangla.

«Vous jouer la comédie, j'en suis sûre, dites: "Mia Bachmann a survécu au sortilège de Mort de Voldemort".

-Mia Bachmann a - » Il s'étouffa, comme si une main invisible l'avait pris à la gorge. Cette fois, Mia le crut.

-Qui est mon Gardien du Secret? s'enquit-elle

-Dumbledore lui-même.» Un grand poids sembla quitter à l'instant les épaules de Mia.

«Je suis en sécurité, alors.

-Dumbledore est la dernière personne qui penserait à vous trahir. Et il est la seule personne que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a toujours craint. Alors, oui, vous êtes en sécurité.»

Il chérit le sourire qu'elle lui adressa à cet instant. Avant qu'elle ne puisse deviner ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, il reprit son masque impassible, et lui dit:

«Allez, maintenant, c'est l'heure que vous rejoigniez les autres, autrement je vais commencer à croire que vous appréciez ma compagnie…»

ooOoo

Le lendemain matin, elle fut réveillée par les autres filles de son dortoir qui bavardaient gaiement. Elle ouvrit les yeux et chercha un instant où elle était. Une des filles, une jolie blonde au sourire resplendissant s'approcha.

«Ça va? lui demanda-t-elle. Tu es pâle comme la mort!

-Pas encore digéré le dîner d'hier…marmonna Mia.

-C'est pour ça que t'as quitté à toute vitesse hier pendant le discours?

-Euh… ouais. Je ne digère juste pas le jus de citrouille. C'est dégoutant ce truc… Tu m'as vu quitter la Grande Salle?»

La fille rigola.

«Au moins la moitié de l'école t'a vue, ma chère! Au fait, moi c'est Dawlyn.

-Moi c'est Mia.

-Je sais, voyons! Le directeur t'a présenté devant toute l'école, tu te rappelle? Ou ton cerveau est endommagé par le jus de citrouille?» Elle rigola à nouveau. Mia l'imita, pour la forme. Elle suivit Dawlyn et les autres filles jusqu'à la Grande Salle, et s'assit avec elles pour prendre le petit-déjeuner. Le professeur Rogue s'approcha d'elles et commença à tendre leur horaire aux filles. Lorsqu'il fut rendu à Mia, il lui dit, en lui tendant son horaire:

«J'ai parlé au directeur, et nous irons le rencontrer ce soir, vers 19h.

-Bien, Professeur», lui répondit-elle en tendant la main pour avoir son horaire. Dès que le Maître des Potions fut suffisamment éloigné, Dawlyn se pencha vers Mia et lui chuchota:

«T'as déjà fait quelque chose de mal?

-Bien sûr que non, lui répliqua Mia en souriant malgré elle devant la curiosité de la Serpentard, c'est pour les cours que je suivrai pour l'année» mentit-elle habilement. Elle se leva, et Dawlyn l'imita. Alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers leur premier cours, Dawlyn lui demanda:

«Alors, toi et le professeur Rogue, ça fait longtemps que vous vous connaissez?

-Non, pourquoi?

-Je sais pas, l'énergie qui circule entre vous deux n'est pas celle de deux étrangers…

-Tu as des dons pour voir ce genre de chose? demanda Mia, inquiète qu'on puisse deviner ce qu'elle ressentait d'un simple coup d'œil.

-Qui sait? dit Dawlyn en haussant les épaules, J'étais plutôt douée en divination, mais j'ai quand même décidé de ne pas poursuivre le cours cette année. Une perte de temps, selon mes parents.

-Ils n'ont pas tort, si tu veux mon avis.» Elle n'avait pas oublié l'incident avec le professeur Trelawney cet été…

«Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment tu as rencontré le professeur Rogue, insista Dawlyn

-Il m'a simplement donné des cours d'appoint avant la rentrée.

-Ah, c'est donc ça! s'exclama Dawlyn. Et il te donnait quel genre de cours?» ajouta-elle d'un air taquin. Mia prit une teinte rouge brique qui aurait pu concurrencer avec celle de Ronald Weasley.

«C'est pas vrai! cria presque Dawlyn, certaine d'avoir le scoop de l'année

-Mais non Dawlyn! Il ne m'a donné des cours de potion et de D.C.F.M.! Il est un professeur bien trop professionnel pour _ça_!

-N'empêche, je suis sure qu'il n'y a pas que ça entre vous deux!

-Rien qu'une relation professeur-étudiant, je t'assure. Et ne va pas colporter toute sorte de ragots sur mon compte! Je n'ai pas besoin de ça.» Dawlyn prit un air faussement offensé.

«_Moi_! Jamais je n'oserais! Pour qui me prends-tu?» Et elle changea de sujet, lui racontant les derniers potins, véritables ou non, de couples, qui avaient rompu durant l'été, et qui avaient embrassé qui la veille, alors qu'elles pénétraient la salle de classe de Sortilèges.

ooOoo

Le soir venu, à 19 heures tapantes, Mia dit à la gargouille qui gardait le bureau de Dumbledore le mot de passe que le directeur lui avait fait parvenir par un minuscule élève de deuxième année au cours de la journée, et monta les escaliers qui menait aux appartements directoriaux. Elle toqua doucement à la porte, et entra sous l'invitation du directeur. Le professeur Rogue était déjà là, tenant le dossier d'une des chaises qui étaient devant le bureau de Dumbledore, l'air franchement agacé. Mia prit place sur l'autre chaise qui faisait face au vieil homme, qui lui avait l'air parfaitement calme et détendu.

«Alors Mia, commença-t-il candidement, comment s'est passé ta première journée?

-Euh… bien, merci,» répondit-elle hésitante. Pendant un moment elle se demanda si le professeur Rogue avait expliqué les vraies raisons du pourquoi ils avaient voulu rencontrer le directeur.

«Oui Mia, je sais pourquoi vous êtes ici, répondit à sa question silencieuse le vieux sorcier. J'ai discuté avec le Choixpeau, concernant son choix. Et il dit ne regretter aucunement son choix et être sûr de sa décision de t'envoyer à Serpentard.

-Mais professeur, s'opposa Mia, je suis sûre que le Choixpeau n'a pas considéré que certaines _autres_ personnes étaient aussi à Serpentard.

-Je crois au contraire, contesta Dumbledore, que son choix a été des plus stratégiques.» Les yeux de Mia s'emplirent de larmes de désespoir.

«Monsieur le Directeur, implora-t-elle, je ne pourrai tout simplement pas côtoyer Malefoy tous les jours. C'est… c'est au-delà de mes capacités.

-Que sais-tu seulement de tes capacités, Mia? demanda doucement Dumbledore. Pensais-tu, il y a six mois, que tu serais capable de regarder la mort en face, et y survivre? Pensais-tu, il y a six mois, que tu étais une sorcière, douée qui plus est, et que tu apprendrais si vite?

-Ce n'est pas la même chose, professeur!

-En quoi est-ce vraiment différent?

-Cette fois, j'ai la chance de m'éviter tout ça!

-Et pourquoi devrais-tu éviter tout ça? Et si ça faisait partie de ce qui doit être?»

Furieuse, et à court d'argument, Mia se leva.

«Alors, vous croyez que le plus de souffrance je subis, le plus apte je serai à anéantir Voldemort… Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à ajouter.»

Elle tourna les talons et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, le professeur Rogue la somma, d'un ton qui n'autorisait aucune réplique, de revenir se rasseoir dans les plus brefs délai. Elle laissa échapper un grognement de colère et retourna s'asseoir, les bras croisés et le visage crispé par la colère.

«Et vous! jeta-elle à son directeur de maison, vous aviez dit que vous m'aideriez!

-Le professeur Rogue m'a exposé des arguments avant ton arrivée, intervint Dumbledore, et ma réponse est la même.»

Le regard du professeur Rogue et celui de Mia se croisèrent rapidement. La frustration qu'elle lut dans ses yeux la persuada qu'il avait bataillé vainement avec le directeur avant son arrivée. Elle redirigea son attention vers le vieil homme devant elle, et lui dit du ton le plus rude qu'elle pouvait:

«Vous ne voulez pas me changer de maison, je ne vois pas ce que l'on a à ce dire de plus ce soir.

-Ne dépassez pas les limites, Miss Bachmann», l'intima le professeur Rogue. Dumbledore reprit sur le ton de la conversation, comme si rien ne s'était passé:

«Puis-je savoir ce que t'a dit le Choixpeau avant de t'envoyer dans la maison de Severus?

-Il a dit que je pourrais aussi bien aller à Serdaigle, marmonna entre ses dents Mia.

-Je suis certain qu'il a dit autre chose.

-Non.

-Mia Bachmann! Ne nous mentez pas! se fâcha le professeur Rogue.

-Ok! Ok! Il a dit qu'il était habituellement réticent à séparer les membres d'une famille, mais qu'il avait néanmoins déjà envoyé quelqu'un chez les Serdaigle. Je crois qu'il a dit que d'habitude ils étaient surtout chez les Gryffondor. Puis il a dit que je me _développerais_ mieux chez les Serpentards.»

Dumbledore s'était penché vers elle, et le professeur Rogue avait fait un pas en sa direction.

«Ah oui, reprit Mia, je crois qu'il est un peu dingue, le Choixpeau, il avait l'air de croire que je m'appelais _Potter_ .» Elle avait accentué le dernier mot d'une moue dédaigneuse. Les deux hommes se regardaient à présent, le visage animé.

«Est-ce que ce serait… commença le Maître des Potions.

-La fille de…continua le directeur» Tous deux tournèrent la tête en direction de Mia, la scrutant du regard. Mia rougit sous la pression de ces regards intimidant.

«Ben quoi? demanda-t-elle. C'est impossible… c'est ridicule, , non?

-Ses traits sont semblables, murmura Dumbledore.

-Oui, et maintenant que j'y pense, je crois bien revoir certains aspects de sa personnalité…ajouta le professeur Rogue.

-C'est quoi tout ce manège? Vous allez me dire ce qu'il se passe, oui ou non?» Les deux sorciers ignorèrent le commentaire.

«Les dates concordent, il est disparu il y a près de 20 ans…Severus, tu sais quels sortilèges de protection ajouter?

-Oui, professeur.

-Alors ériges-les dans environ 15 minutes, et avertis les autres. Je vais au ministère.

-Bien professeur.»

Le professeur Dumbledore quitta en trombe son bureau, attrapant au passage sa cape de voyage. Quand la porte claqua, Mia s'approcha de son directeur de maison.

«Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin?» Le professeur Rogue sembla sortir de sa torpeur, et regarda Mia comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.

«Nous avons une nouvelle piste pour trouver la prophétie qui te concerne.

-Comment ça?

-À cause de ce que tu nous as dit… Vous n'auriez pas pu me dire tout cela hier, Miss Bachmann?

-Dire quoi?

-QUE LE CHOIXPEAU AVAIT PARLÉ DE VOTRE FAMILLE, QUELLE QUESTION!

-JE-NE-SUIS-PAS-UNE-_POTTER_! s'insurgea Mia.

-C'est ce qu'on verra, je trouve de plus en plus que vous avez le sale caractère caractéristique des Potter…

-QUOI!» Mia était hors d'elle. «Je ne suis pas comme lui! Je veux dire, il est là, tout solennel à préparer son héroïque libération du monde et –

-Et vous, que faites-vous ici, Miss Bachmann, vous ne préparez pas du tout la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres?

-Je…». Elle était estomaquée. Jamais elle ne s'était attendue à ce que le professeur Rogue la confronte de la sorte. Il avait toujours été dans le même sens qu'elle sur ce point…Ébranlée, elle lui dit, beaucoup plus calmement;

«Je suis ici parce que le professeur Dumbledore m'a amené ici… Je n'ai jamais demandé d'être ici…

-Et bien, l'autre Potter non plus.» Mia demeura silencieuse.

«Est-ce que cela veut dire que je suis libre de quitter maintenant? demanda-t-elle enfin.

-Non, répondit le professeur Rogue.

-Pourquoi?

-Vous ne seriez pas en sécurité en dehors de Poudlard. Vous pourriez faire une erreur qui vous trahira et qui causera votre perte.

-Et alors? Qui s'en soucie vraiment de ce que je deviendrais? Vous avez déjà Potter pour sauver le monde, non?

-Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça.

-Comment est-ce que ça fonctionne alors? Expliquez-moi, professeur.

-On a besoin de vous ici, voilà!

-En quoi une femme à peine sortie de l'adolescence pourrait sauver le monde, d'ailleurs? Et puis, _qui _a vraiment besoin de moi?

-Tous. Nous avons tous besoin de vous.

-C'est ridicule. Vous-même avez dit que Potter était sur le dossier. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici –

-Restez au moins jusqu'à ce qu'on sache si c'est vraiment vous qui êtes liée à la deuxième prophétie.» Il espéra que son visage exprimait suffisamment sa volonté. Encore une fois, Mia garda le silence. Il était impossible pour lui de savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de son élève.

«Je vais aller me coucher», dit-elle enfin à voix basse. Elle quitta le bureau sans regarder son professeur. Il leva le bras pour lui donner un signe d'encouragement, mais la gêne le bloqua avant que son geste ne soit perçu par la jeune femme. Lorsque la porte se referma derrière Mia, le professeur Rogue jura devant son incompétence à savoir quoi faire avec elle.

Mia se dirigea comme un somnambule vers les cachots. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans sa salle commune, Dawlyn l'interpela.

«Et alors? Quel cours vas-tu faire?

-Oh… euh, D.C.F.M., Potions, Métamorphose et Sortilège…

-Génial! Je les fais tous moi aussi!

-Tu ne fais que 4 cours? les interrompit une voix désagréable, qui s'avéra être celle de Pansy Parkison. Et on disait que tu étais intelligente…

-Ferme-la Pansy, la défendit Dawlyn.

-Est-ce que je t'ai parlé, Rockwood?

-Et nous, on t'avait demandé ton avis, Parkinson?» Pansy renifla bruyamment et se dirigea vers Drago Malefoy, Blaise Zabbini, Crabbe et Goyle.¸

«Celle-là, grogna Dawlyn, elle est insupportable. Elle se croit la reine des Serpentard parce qu'elle est préfète et qu'elle sort avec Drago. Comment fait-il pour la supporter?

-hum…ajouta vaguement Mia, perdue dans ses pensées.

-Ça va Mia? Tu as l'air bizarre…

-Je suis fatiguée en fait. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher.

-Déjà? Il est à peine 20 heures!

-Je suis vraiment fatiguée…» Elle se leva et se dirigea vers son dortoir. En sortant de sa douche, elle s'approcha du miroir et contempla son reflet. Elle avait environ la même taille, et les cheveux de la même couleur que Harry. Elle trouva une ressemblance entre la forme de leurs visages, et peut-être aussi celle de leurs nez… Elle secoua la tête et alla se cacher sous ses couvertures dans son lit.

_«Si je suis vraiment la sœur de Potter, ou un truc de dingue du genre, je crois que je vais me jeter du haut de la plus haute tout du château…» _fut sa dernière pensée alors qu'elle sombrait dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

**_Voilà, j'espère que l'attente a valu la peine :)_**


	19. Chapter 19

Bon, premièrement, je suis désolée d'avoir laissé passer autant de temps depuis mon dernier chapitre. À ma décharge, j'étais en période d'exam super intense, puis c'était Noël et le jour de l'An, et puis j'ai commencé un stage qui est plutôt demandant. Bref, je me demande encore comment je trouve le temps pour écrire de temps en temps. Le fait est que j'ai quand même réussi à vous sortir ce petit chapitre. Il est plus court, mais je crois que l'histoire avance quand même. Ne me lapidez pas, s'il vous plaît! ^^.

Je veux aussi vous prévenir que je ne pourrai probablement être en mesure de conserver le rythme de rédaction que j'avais l'an dernier. Le fait est que j'ai beaucoup moins de temps seule là où je suis pour les 4 prochains mois, et donc que je peux moins écrire qu'avant. Pardonnez-moi!

Sinon, je voudrais remercier Lilith, qui m'encourage toujours beaucoup avec ses reviews (merci!), SayItTwice. Ah oui, j'allais oublier: MissCN, pourrais-tu me dire où tu as trouvé l'accès à mon cerveau stp (tu devine tout ce que je veux faire, je suis sûre que tu as trouvé un trou quelconque qui mène droit dans ma tête, à la _Being John Malkovitch_) ? J'aimerais m'en réserver l'accès :P

Chapitre 19

«Tu n'es vraiment pas une fille matinale toi, n'est-ce pas? Tu as encore l'air d'avoir passé la nuit avec les hiboux.» l'accueillit Dawlyn à la table des Serpentard le lendemain matin.

«Merci Dawlyn» répondit évasivement Mia. Elle s'assit au côté de son amie, en s'assurant d'avoir une bonne vue sur la table des Gryffondor. Elle scrutait les traits d'un élève en particulier lorsque la voix de Dawlyn interrompit le flux de ses pensées.

«Ne me dis pas que tu as des vues sur _Potter!_ Quelle horreur! Tu peux trouver _tellement mieux_!

-Tu plaisantes? riposta Mia, Je me demandais justement ce qu'on pouvait lui trouver…

-Il est célèbre, voilà tout. Encore cette stupide histoire d'_Élu_. N'importe quoi, si tu veux mon avis…

-Mmm…c'est sûr….Tu crois vraiment que je peux trouver mieux? demanda Mia pour changer le sujet de la conversation. Penser à la fois au fait que Potter et elle pourrait avoir un quelconque lien, et qu'au passage, elle aussi était liée à une prophétie (enfin, selon Voldemort et Dumbledore…), n'était définitivement pas ce que Mia jugeait essentiel pour passer une bonne journée.

-_Tellement_! fit Dawlyn d'un air exaspéré. Tu es jolie, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué…

-Tu rigoles! Je suis petite et tellement banale…» Elle ne put finir sa phrase, car elle reçut une claque derrière la tête de la part de son amie.

«Tu es mignonne comme tout! Regarde, le blond à la table des Serdaigle, là, il te regarde depuis que tu t'es assise (elle pointa un beau blond qui effectivement semblait la dévorer des yeux).

-Les blonds ne sont pas de mon genre…» Dawlyn roula des yeux, et retourna à son occupation favorite, celle de regarder les vilains petits canards devenus cygnes pendant l'été. Finalement, les deux filles quittèrent la Grande Salle pour leur unique cours de la journée, soit un double cours de Métamorphose. Elle arrivèrent en même temps que la trentaine d'étudiants qui avaient eu une B.U.S.E. suffisamment élevée pour poursuivre le cours, dont le fameux trio Potter-Weasley-Granger, au grand malheur de Mia. Le professeur McGonagall débuta le cours en les félicitant brièvement d'avoir bien réussi et choisit de poursuivre en métamorphose. Elle leur parla ensuite du travail assidu dont ils devraient faire preuve au cours de l'année. À ces mots, Mia vit du coin de l'œil Hermione Granger se braquer sur sa chaise, ce qui évidemment n'échappa pas aux Serpentard du groupe, qui en profitèrent pour se moquer d'elle. Le professeur McGonagall enleva 5 points au Serpentard qui s'était amusé à imiter Hermione, puis commença à expliquer ce en quoi consistaient les sortilèges informulés. Puis, elle demanda aux élèves en quoi ils étaient si pratiques. Connaissant la réponse pour l'avoir déjà lue dans son livre, Mia leva sa main pour répondre à la question. À cet instant, toute la classe sembla retenir son souffle. _Quelqu'un d'autre que Granger qui connaît la réponse!_ Alors que Hermione regardait Mia d'un air scandalisé, les autres élèves s'échangeaient des regards, satisfaits pour les Serpentard, indignés chez les Gryffondor et curieux chez les quelques autres. Même le professeur McGonagall sembla déstabilisée un moment. Puis elle sembla reprendre ses sens, et sans même jeter un regard à Mia, demanda à Hermione de partager sa réponse avec le reste de la classe, ce qu'elle fit avec un empressement plutôt comique, récoltant au passage 5 point pour avoir donné une réponse parfaite. Le professeur McGonagall poursuivit en énonçant les principes régissant les fameux sortilèges informulés, et bientôt on n'entendit plus que les plumes gratter les parchemins. La fin du cours arriva rapidement, et la classe se vida en un clin d'œil. Mia fit mine de chercher quelque chose dans son sac jusqu'à ce que la classe ne contienne plus qu'elle et le professeur McGonagall, qui ne lui accordait d'ailleurs toujours pas d'attention. Mia s'approcha finalement du bureau de son professeur, qui lisait un parchemin qui semblait être le programme du prochain cours qu'elle donnerait.

«Bonjour professeur McGonagall.

-Mmmm, grogna l'interpellée.

-Est-ce que je vous dérange?» demanda Mia, s'attendant à ce que le professeur McGonagall lui assure que non et lui offre de s'asseoir devant elle, comme à l'accoutumée, mais cette dernière lui répondit sèchement:

«Bien sûr que oui! Ne voyez-vous pas que je prépare mon cours!» Abasourdie, Mia la dévisagea un instant, cherchant le sarcasme derrière l'attitude de la femme qui l'avait écoutée, consolée, réconfortée, encouragée, et aimée comme une mère au cours des deux derniers mois.

«Je…j'aurais aimé vous parler, dit-elle timidement au bout d'un moment.

-Je suis occupée, Miss Bachmann.

-Depuis quand m'appelez-vous Miss Bachmann, professeur?

-Depuis que vous êtes une étudiante et moi un professeur. Avez-vous d'autres questions aussi pertinente à me poser, ou me laisserez-vous faire mon travail?»

Mia ne répondit pas, trop déroutée par le comportement pour le moins hostile que le professeur McGonagall lui avait réservé. Elle sortit de la classe sans ajouter un mot. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre Dawlyn dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, elle se fit accoster par Potter et Weasley.

«Alors, comment c'est, Serpentard? cracha Ron en lui bloquant le chemin.

-C'est quoi ton problème Weasley? se défendit Mia.

-Mon problème c'est qu'il y a toi dans la maison de ces imbéciles d'apprentis Mangemorts de Serpentard.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire?

-Ça _nous_ fait, intervint Harry, que tu traînes avec les partisans de Voldemort.

-Et tu crois que je vais lancer son premier Fan Club? ironisa Mia. Que dis-tu du nom que j'ai trouvé: Le Club des Crétins Sans Cervelles? Ah non, je crois qu'il a déjà été pris. _Pour les Gryffondor!_»

Harry dut retenir Ron de lui sauter dessus. Mia entendit des ricanements derrière elle. Autour d'eux s'étaient rassemblés des étudiants, curieux de voir comment allait se conclure l'altercation entre la petite nouvelle et l'Élu et son fidèle ami.

«Vas donc valser avec une horde de scrouts à pétards! lui lança Harry.

-Sais-tu, finalement je préfère peut-être être dans une maison avec des gens qui ont un vrai cerveau, plutôt que d'être un autre débile profond de Gryffondor!» se défendit Mia. Des sifflements railleurs fusèrent parmi les élèves autour d'eux. Ce fut aussi le moment que choisit le professeur McGonagall pour sortir de sa salle de classe.

«Mais qu'est-ce que j'entends là? J'enlève 15 points à Serpentard! dit-elle.

-Mais, professeur! Je ne faisais que me défendre! Weasley -

-Je n'ai malheureusement pas entendu ce que messieurs Potter et Weasley ont pu dire. Je ne peux rien faire pour eux, Miss Bachmann» la coupa sans cérémonie le professeur McGonagall. Mia resta bouche-bée. Elle regarda son professeur, cherchant à quel moment elle avait pu passer de gentille et prévenante à injuste et de mauvaise foi envers elle. Celle-ci salua d'un signe de la tête un Harry et un Ron qui n'en croyaient pas leur chance et quitta en direction de la salle des enseignants. Mia bouillonnait à l'intérieur. Sans adresser un regard à personne, elle se fraya un chemin parmi l'attroupement d'étudiants, se faisant bousculer par les Gryffondor, et se dirigea d'un pas furieux vers la salle commune des Serpentard. Celle-ci était occupée par une dizaine de Serpentard de sixième et de septième année, qui n'avaient probablement pas eu de cours ce matin-là.

«Hey, Bachmann! la héla Blaise Zabini, qui faisait partie du lot. Ça va pas ou quoi? Il y a des étincelles qui sortent de ta baguette.» Mia baissa son regard vers sa main droite, qui tenait dans une poigne plus que ferme sa baguette, qui comme de fait faisait jaillir des flammèches, qui cessèrent de sortir dès que Mia relâcha sa poigne.

«Ça va? lui redemanda Blaise. Tu veux venir t'asseoir avec nous?

-Euh… non désolé, j'allais à la bibliothèque faire le devoir que le professeur Flitwick nous a donné hier… balbutia Mia.

-J'y allais aussi, on y va ensemble?

-Euh… c'est que j'ai d'autres trucs à faire aussi, tu vois… une autre fois peut-être!» Elle le vit faire une moue déçue, avant de se détourner d'elle et de reprendre sa conversation avec d'autres septième année. Obligée de par son mensonge de sortir de la Salle commune, Mia alla chercher ses livres de Sortilèges et retrouva les couloirs des cachots en direction de la bibliothèque. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu monter les premiers escaliers, Pansy Parkinson, accompagnée par deux grands et solides garçons, qui ressemblaient vaguement à deux gorilles, lui barrèrent le chemin.

«Pas si vite, Bachmann, lui dit Pansy. J'ai envoyé un hibou à mes parents hier. Ils connaissent les noms de toutes les familles de sorciers de Grande-Bretagne, et, étrangement, le nom _Bachmann_ n'y figure pas. Alors, dis-moi Bachmann, est-ce que t'es une sale Sang-de-Bourbe?

-Mon instinct m'avait déjà dit au banquet que tu n'étais pas une lumière, Parkinson, mais là, ça vient de m'être confirmé, lui répondit moqueusement Mia. Au fait, où est Malfoy? Je croyais que vous le suiviez toujours comme des chiens de poche…»

Lorsqu'ils entendirent l'insulte, Crabbe et Goyle empoignèrent chacun un bras de Mia pendant que Pansy s'approcha dangereusement de sa victime. Cette scène lui rappelant trop horriblement celle où tout avait commencé, Mia commença à s'affoler. Comme la première fois, elle intima le calme à son corps, pendant que son esprit tournait à toute vitesse. Les deux jeunes hommes l'accotèrent au mur, la tenant toujours fermement. Pansy lui mit sa baguette sous le menton, et chuchota, d'une voix dangereuse;

«Alors, dis-moi une fois pour toute, Bachmann, es-tu une sale Sang-de-Bourbe ou non?»

Ce fut la voix, encore plus dangereuse encore, du professeur Rogue, qui répondit à la place de Mia:

«Non, c'est une Sang-Mêlée. Avez-vous un problème avec cela, Miss Parkinson?» Pansy retira sa baguette et fit face à son dangereux directeur de maison. Crabbe et Goyle relâchèrent Mia, et imitèrent Pansy. Mia, sentant ses genoux trop faibles pour la soutenir, demeura adossée au mur de pierre.

«Professeur - , commença Pansy d'une voix horriblement mielleuse.

-Inutile de vous expliquer, Miss Parkinson.» la coupa le Maître des Potions. Son regard se posa sur chacun des trois Serpentard qui avait osé s'en prendre à l'une des leur, la seule qui lui importait vraiment qui plus est. Chacun des trois agresseurs sembla fondre sous la colère que traduisait les yeux sombres de leur directeur.

«Si je vous reprends en train de vous en prendre à un Serpentard, je vous jure que vous souhaiterez que j'utilise le sortilège de l'_Endoloris_ plutôt que ce que je vous ferai subir, leur dit-il enfin. Maintenant, disparaissez.» Ils s'exécutèrent, sans même oser lancer un regard à Mia. Cette dernière n'osait pas bouger. La colère froide qui irradiait de son directeur de maison la terrorisait.

«Venez dans mon bureau, lui dit-il, j'ai à vous parler.» Mia le suivit sans faire de vague. Il leva les sortilèges qui protégeaient la porte d'un léger coup de baguette, et celle-ci s'ouvrit sans bruit. Il laissa entrer Mia, qui s'assit sur une chaise qui faisait face au bureau. Le professeur Rogue referma la porte et vint s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Mia s'attendait à ce qu'il veuille savoir ce qui venait de ce passer, mais elle attendait qu'il l'invite à parler. Elle pouvait sentir que la colère du Maître des Potions s'était apaisée, mais elle ne tenait pas à la raviver d'une parole non désirée. Le professeur Rogue rompit enfin le silence. D'un voix qui se voulait détendue et sur un ton de conversation, il lui demanda;

«Comment vont vos cours jusqu'à présent?

-Très bien, mentit-elle en évitant son regard.

-Miss Bachmann, vous mentez très mal.»

Mia rougit sous l'accusation.

«J'ai par ailleurs, dit alors le professeur Rogue, ouï dire que vous avez déjà fait perdre 15 points à votre maison, Miss Bachmann…

-C'est de la faute de ces imbéciles de Potter et Weasley! s'emporta-t-elle.» L'évocation de cet incident avait fait rejaillir en elle la colère qu'elle avait oubliée pendant son agression par Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle.

«Calmez-vous, bon sang! L'intima-t-il. Si vous êtes, poursuivit-il, incapable de contenir vos humeurs au point de faire perdre des points à votre maison, vous ne valez pas mieux qu'eux, Miss Bachmann.» Il savait qu'il venait de toucher un point sensible quand il la vit se renfrogner, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine dans un geste de résignation.

«Je verrai à ce que ça ne se reproduise pas, professeur, grommela-t-elle.

-Je ne m'attend pas à moins de vous, Miss Bachmann. Au fait, que leur avez-vous dit pour que le professeur McGonagall vous fasse faire perdre des points à votre maison? Je croyais qu'elle vous aimait plutôt bien?

-Que les Gryffondor étaient des crétins sans cervelle et des débiles profonds, et que les Serpentard avaient, eux, un vrai cerveau.» La commissure des lèvres du professeur se retroussèrent légèrement pendant une fraction de seconde.

«Je ne vois pas où est le problème…» lança-t-il. Mia leva les yeux pour regarder ceux de son professeur. Ceux-ci brillait d'un drôle d'éclat. Était-ce de la fierté?

«Le professeur McGonagall est un peu susceptible par moment, veuillez au moins, la prochaine fois, ne pas insulter les Gryffondor devant elle…

-C'est promis, professeur, lui répondit Mia en tentant de réfréner un sourire.

-Sur un tout autre ton, Miss Bachmann, je dois vous informer que mes recherches dans les archives de Pouddlard ont été plutôt fructueuse quant à la piste que le professeur Dumbledore et moi-même avions lancée plus tôt cette semaine…» Il fouilla un instant dans son tiroir de bureau et en sortit un petit paquet de vieilles coupures de journaux et de morceaux de parchemin.

«Reconnaissez-vous cet homme, Miss Bachmann?» lui demanda le professeur Rogue en lui tendant un vieil article d'un quotidien. Mia prit le bout de papier et, dès qu'elle vit la photo, elle s'exclama:

«Mais c'est mon père! Avec oncle Teddy!

-Qui?

-Oncle Teddy! C'était le meilleur ami de mon père à l'école d'ingénierie! Oncle Teddy! C'est même lui qui est mon parrain!» Le professeur Rogue reprit la coupure et inspecta la photo. Il n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention au deuxième homme de la photo, trop content qu'il avait été de retrouver l'homme qu'il cherchait. Il reconnut alors le meilleur ami, celui qu'on ne voyait jamais sans l'autre, Edward Davis. Des vagues de souvenirs déferlaient dans son esprit à présent…

«Euh…professeur Rogue? Ça va?» Le Maître des Potions secoua la tête, et dit sans détour:

«Quoi?...Oh, oui, oui, bien sûr. Bon voilà, vous l'avez reconnu, cet homme est votre père. Et son vrai nom est Harry Alexander Potter.»

L'annonce eut l'effet d'une bombe. Mia cligna des yeux quelques fois.

«C'est quoi ce délire? marmonna-t-elle. C'est un _Retour vers le futur_ version sorcier ou quoi? Harry Potter serait quoi, mon père?

-Pas tout à fait, rectifia le professeur Rogue. Harry Alexander Potter est le cousin de James Potter, le père du Potter que vous connaissez. Il était un étudiant d'ici il y a plusieurs années, de mon temps en fait. Il était un peu plus vieux que nous; il était déjà en cinquième année quand nous sommes arrivés ici. Il était déjà le préfet des Serdaigle, et le futur préfet-en-chef de Pouddlard. C'était quelqu'un de bien, et d'intelligent… le seul qui avait une réelle influence sur James Potter à vrai dire. Personne n'a été surpris quand on a su qu'il avait appelé son premier fils Harry James Potter.

-Alors, Potter et moi, on est—

-Des cousins éloignés.

-Oh. Ce n'est pas _si _terrible au final. Ça commence à faire loin, le fils du cousin de mon père…»

Elle demeura muette un moment, le regard figé au sol, perdue dans ses pensées. Le directeur des Serpentard respecta son besoin de digérer la nouvelle en silence. Lui-même en aurait fait autant.

«Alors, tout ça est bien vrai, dit-elle à voix basse, sans lever la tête.

-Visiblement, se contenta de répondre le professeur Rogue.

-Jusqu'à maintenant, j'avais toujours une lueur d'espoir qui me disait que tout ça n'était qu'une blague monumentale, qu'on avait fait erreur sur la personne, vous voyez?»

Le Maître des Potions acquiesça.

«Mais maintenant, ajouta Mia, je dois me résoudre à vous croire. Et à remettre en question des choses que je tenais pour vrai.» Elle leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de son mentor.

«Qui d'autres le sait?

-Personne, je voulais que vous me confirmiez ce que je pensais avant de m'avancer. J'ai l'intention d'aller en informer le directeur dès la fin de notre entretien.»

À son tour, elle hocha la tête.

«Et que va-t-il se passer maintenant?

-Le professeur Dumbledore va sans doute vouloir creuser plus loin. J'imagine qu'il tentera de retrouver Edward Davis pour savoir s'il sait quelque chose sur la prophétie.

-Je vois.

-Nous pourrons aussi informer les derniers membres du clan Potter qu'il compte un nouveau membre.» ajouta le professeur Rogue, un petit sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

«Surtout pas! s'écria Mia. Je n'ai pas envie que Potter sache que je suis sa cousine!» Elle frissonna.

«Rien que de l'imaginer s'approcher tout sourire pour me faire un câlin de "bienvenue dans la famille" me donne la nausée.» renchérit-elle. Le professeur Rogue faillit laisser échapper un rire, mais il se retint à temps.

«Je comprends votre désir de rester discrète, Miss _Potter_.» dit-il laissa-t-il échapper pour la piquer. Le regard meurtrier que Mia lui décocha le convainquit de ne pas s'étendre plus longuement sur le sujet.

«Je suis, et resterai toujours Mia _Bachmann_, professeur. J'ai toujours porté le nom de ma mère, et il en restera ainsi.» Sur ces mots, elle se leva. Le professeur Rogue l'imita.

«Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à me dire, professeur, je crois que je vais y aller.» dit simplement Mia. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, suivit par le Maître des Potions, et sortit dans le couloir, avant de se retourner, et de lui dire, la tête baissée et les joues rougies par l'embarras:

«Au fait, professeur, merci pour, euh… tout à l'heure, avec Pansy Parkinson…

-C'était naturel, lui répondit-il, votre père l'a fait un nombre incalculable de fois. Je lui devais bien ça.»

Mia releva les yeux, intriguée. Le professeur Rogue haussa les épaules et, sans plus accorder d'attention à son élève, ferma la porte derrière lui, y jeta les sortilèges de garde usuels, et se dirigea vers les escaliers, en direction du bureau directorial, laissant derrière lui une Mia perplexe. Enfin, elle décida de s'activer elle aussi. Elle s'assura qu'elle avait les livres nécessaires pour faire ses devoirs, puis se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Là, elle trouva une table isolée des autres, et s'y installa de façon à ne pas être vue. Elle avait eu son content d'altercation aujourd'hui. En plus de la confirmation que son père avait vraiment été un sorcier… Il n'avait finalement pas connu oncle Teddy à l'université comme il l'avait toujours affirmé. D'ailleurs… est-ce que ça serait pour cela que les deux hommes avaient coupé contact alors qu'elle n'était pas plus haute que trois pommes? Est-ce que son parrain savait quelque chose à son sujet que son père ne voulait pas qu'elle sache? Son père avait-il quitté l'Angleterre, et pris pour femme une moldue pour quitter le monde magique? Tellement de questions, et aucune réponse. Tout ça lui donnait la nausée. Décrétant qu'elle n'était définitivement pas en état pour étudier, elle plia bagage et retourna dans la Salle commune des Serpentard en rasant les murs. Elle réussit à rejoindre son dortoir sans se faire remarquer, et s'allongea sur son lit, en tira les tentures qui l'encadraient pour ne pas se faire déranger. Dans l'espoir d'y trouver un certain réconfort, elle serra son oreiller très fort contre elle. Jamais sa famille ne lui avait autant manqué qu'à ce moment précis. Elle aurait voulu que son petit ami soit là pour la serrer contre lui et lui dire que les autres n'étaient que des imbéciles. Elle aurait voulu que sa mère lui dise qu'elle avait bien fait de se défendre, et qu'elle était fière d'elle. Elle aurait même voulut que son petit frère fasse ses conneries habituelles pour la faire rigoler. Non, jamais sa famille ne lui avait autant manqué qu'à ce moment. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa les larmes s'échapper de ses yeux. Elle s'endormit, recroquevillée autour de son oreiller, trop épuisée pour même rêver.


	20. Chapter 20

ok, ok... Je sais, je mériterais de ne plus avoir de lecteurs... JE M'EXCUSE! Je n'ai même pas de bonnes excuses pour expliquer cet astronomique retard... Ce chapitre n'est pas super long, mais il fait avancer l'histoire. Je vous promets que le chapitre 21 prendra beaucoup moins de temps à arriver. Je l'ai déjà commencé...

Merci de toujours me lire :)

JS

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

Les yeux encore rougis et gonflés d'avoir trop pleurée la veille, Mia se leva un peu avant les autres filles pour pouvoir bénéficier de la salle de bain sans être vue. Peine perdue, Dawlyn y était déjà.

«Par la barbe de Merlin, Mia! Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi?» La jolie blonde libéra d'un geste de baguette une partie de la baignoire qu'elle avait investi, et invita son amie à s'asseoir à ses côtés. Mia obéit, mais demeura silencieuse.

«Mia…commença Dawlyn.

-Daw, je ne suis pas prête pour le moment. C'est… tout ça, c'est beaucoup de nouvelles choses en très peu de temps.

-Tu réussis à parler à ta famille?

-Je n'en ai plus. Mon père est mort quand j'avais quatre ans, et… mon frère, ma mère et mon petit ami sont morts quelques temps avant mon départ.

-Merlin, Mia… je ne sais pas quoi dire. Ils sont morts de quoi?

-Dans un incendie.

-Oh.» fut tout ce que put ajouter Dawlyn. Elle prit son amie dans ses bras, et la serra avec le plus d'amour qu'elle pouvait.

«Je connais un sort pour éliminer les yeux rouges, si tu veux…»

ooOoo

Le professeur Slughorn referma la porte de sa classe et se tourna en souriant gaiement au petit groupe d'élèves qui le regardaient.

«Bonjour et bienvenue dans mon cours, le fabuleux et fascinant cours de potion, niveau sixième année! Approchez, approchez! Commençons par une petite devinette! Regardez dans ces chaudrons. Sauriez-vous en reconnaître leur contenu?»

Sans surprise pour personne, Hermione s'approcha, et identifia le contenu de chaque chaudron.

«Excellent! Excellent! Miss Granger! Dix points pour Gryffondor! Et maintenant, pour ajouter un peu de piment à ce cours, l'élève qui aura la meilleure potion de la Goutte du mort vivant gagnera le flacon de Felix Felicis!»

Chaque élève s'empressèrent de gagner leur place et commencèrent avec empressement à réaliser leur potion. Mia ouvrit son livre, et commença la potion, confiante. Après tout, elle avait déjà réussi à la perfection la même potion quelques jours avant…

«Stop! On repose tout!» Satisfaite, Mia jeta un dernier regard à son chaudron. Il avait, encore une fois, la clarté de l'eau qui se devait d'être. Elle regarda son professeur observer les potions des autres élèves, attendant avec impatience de voir le minuscule flacon de Felix Felicis dans ses mains. Son sourire s'évanouit lorsqu'elle vit le professeur Slughorn dévier de sa trajectoire pour regarder le chaudron de Potter, et sortir de sa poche la potion tant désirée, et la lui remettre. Trop en colère pour réagir rationnellement, elle se joignit aux Serpentard présents qui refusèrent d'applaudir le succès du Gryffondor. Quand la classe se vida, elle rattrapa le professeur Slughorn qui quittait pour la salle des enseignants.

«Professeur!

-Ah, bonjour, miss…?

-Bachmann, professeur. De Serpentard.

-Ah oui, bien sûr, bien sûr. La nouvelle élève spéciale!»

Il lui fit un clin d'œil amical, mais elle ne le lui rendit pas.

«Ma potion était aussi bonne que celle de Potter, professeur.

-Mais malheureusement, ma chère, j'ai vu le chaudron de monsieur Potter avant le vôtre. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à ajouter. Je ne doute pas de votre talent, Miss Bachmann. La prochaine fois, peut-être que ce sera vous.»

Il lui sourit, et cette fois elle dut se retenir de lui sauter à la gorge. Elle réussit à lui sourire brièvement, et fit demi-tour en direction de la Grande Salle.

«De un, je déteste officiellement ce morse de professeur Slughorn. De deux, vivement vendredi.» dit-elle à Dawlyn en s'écrasant à ses côtés à la table des Serpentard.

«Allons allons! Lui répondit son amie. On est déjà jeudi, et en plus on a DCFM tout à l'heure. Avec le professeur Rogue qui donne le cours, ça promet!

-Hum… pourquoi ce n'est pas le professeur Rogue qui donne le cours de potion? Après tout, il est _Maître_ des potions…

-Ah, longue histoire, mais jusqu'à l'an passé, c'était lui qui donnait le cours. Mais tout le monde sait que ça a toujours été DCFM qui l'intéressait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais le vieux barbu le lui a donné cette année…

-Eh ben.

-J'espère qu'il sera cruel et injuste avec les Gryffondor. C'est toujours un spectacle génial à voir, tu verras.

-Il est vraiment si terrible?

-Pas avec nous, puisqu'il est notre directeur, pas tant que ça avec les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffles, mais avec les Gryffondor…»

Elle laissa flotter la fin de sa phrase, simulant l'extase. Mia rigola un bon coup, et ajouta toujours en riant qu'elle avait bien hâte de voir ça. Contente de voir son amie sourire à nouveau, Dawlyn lui raconta les histoires, en chemin vers les cachots, les plus savoureuses dans lesquels les Gryffondor se faisaient malmener par leur directeur.

ooOoo

«Je n'y crois pas! Il a été encore pire que jamais! Wow…il est fort notre directeur, tu ne trouves pas Mia?

-Il a été…terrible avec Hermione.

-On s'en fout, c'est si vrai qu'elle est une insupportable Miss Je-Sais-Tout! Et toi, toi qui nous a fait gagner…combien de points déjà?

-Quarante.

-Quarante! Je crois que c'est un nouveau record.

-Tu ne crois pas que c'est exagéré?

-Il a été aussi injuste avec les Gryffondor que McGo l'a été avec toi, je te signale.

-Hum… et c'est toujours comme ça?

-Pour être honnête, je crois que c'est pire cette année. Je suis sûre que c'est à cause de toi.»

Dawlyn lui adressa un clin d'œil en continuant de rigoler.

«Tu penses? lui demanda Mia.

-Je disais ça comme ça. Mais en même temps, les directeurs devaient tous espérer secrètement t'avoir dans leur Maison.

-Hum… n'empêche, j'espère que ça va être moins terrible lors des prochains cours, je me sens vraiment mal pour Hermione…

-On s'en fout de Granger, Mia. De toute façon, tu es aussi intelligente qu'elle, tu as le droit de briller en cours toi aussi.

-Ne sois pas bête, elle est encore meilleure que moi sur bien des aspects…

-Tu es trop humble! Sois Serpentard un peu!

-Bonne nuit Dawlyn.

-Bonne nuit, petit cerveau de Serpentard!

-…Dawlyn?

-Mmm?

-Merci pour ce matin.

-Bah! Les amies, c'est fait pour ça.»

ooOoo

«Enfin la fin de semaine! J'ai cru qu'on n'y arriverait jamais!» s'exclama Mia en se laissant tomber dans un des luxueux fauteuils de la salle commune des Serpentard. Dawlyn vint s'asseoir à ses côtés en soufflant de soulagement elle aussi.

«Tu te rends compte de tous les devoirs qu'ils nous ont donnés! Soupira-t-elle. Oh! Blaise arrive, Mia, redresses-toi!

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que c'est Blaise Zabinni et que Blaise Zabinni est beau comme un dieu grec et que Blaise Zabinni a un œil sur toi!

-Par Merlin, Dawlyn…» elle n'eut même pas le loisir de bougonner plus longtemps, car ledit Blaise vint effectivement les rejoindre… accompagné de Malfoy et Pansy Parkinson. Elle inspira profondément, et tenta de concentrer son attention sur le beau Noir qui lui faisait les yeux doux.

«Bien joué en DCFM tout à l'heure, Mia.

-Merci, Blaise. »

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux. Mia pouvait sentir le regard de Pansy fixé sur elle, mais elle refusa de lui donner ne serait-ce qu'une once d'attention. Après de longues minutes, Dawlyn brisa le silence.

«Alors, euh, Blaise… ça va dans tes cours?

-Quoi? Ah, euh, oui… Toi?

-Super…»

À nouveau le silence s'abattit sur le groupe. Malfoy bailla, et annonça qu'il allait se coucher. Pansy décida de le suivre. Mia regarda Dawlyn, qui avait les yeux brillants et les joues rouges, et déclara qu'elle montait se coucher elle aussi. Elle laissa son amie seule avec sa nouvelle flamme.

ooOoo

La première sortie à Pré-au-Lard fut annoncée pour le dernier dimanche d'octobre. Tous les étudiants en âge d'y aller ne parlèrent que de ça durant tout le mois. Dawlyn avait expliqué à Mia ce en quoi consistait le village, et lui avait confié qu'elle comptait aller chez Madame Piedodus avec Blaise pour donner «le petit coup de pouce» à l'avancement de leur relation. Mia avait dit et redit à son amie que ça ne la dérangeait pas du tout de ne pas les accompagner, qu'elle en profiterait pour explorer le château, aller à la bibliothèque, avancer ses devoirs, etc. Elle avait en tête d'autres projets pour cette journée-là.

C'est pourquoi après le déjeuner du 31 octobre, elle alla discrètement en direction des appartements de son directeur de maison. Devant la porte, elle hésita à toquer. Son hésitation permit à Pansy Parkinson de l'apercevoir et de se diriger vers elle, tel un rapace.

«Alors Bachmann, encore à lécher les bottes de Rogue?

-Tu n'es pas partie bécoter ton Drago à Pré-au-lard, Parkinson?

-N'essaie pas de changer de sujet, Bachmann. Qu'est-ce que tu fout à rôder autour des appartements de Rogue?

-J'ai à faire avec le professeur, ça te cause un problème?»

Le sourire carnassier de Pansy s'étira.

«Quel genre d'affaires, Bachmann?

-Le genre d'affaires qui ne vous concernent pas, Miss Parkinson.» intervint le professeur Rogue, qui, fidèle à lui-même, était apparu sans bruit à sa porte pour mieux profiter de son effet de surprise.

«N'avez-vous pas quelque chose à faire ailleurs, Miss Parkinson? Si vous avez trop de temps libre, je peux vous l'occuper. Mes chaudrons auraient besoin d'être récurés…

-Non professeur. » Pansy jeta un regard qui ne disait rien de bon à Mia, puis tourna les talons et partit en direction de la salle commune des Serpentard. Le Maître des potions attendit que Pansy soit hors de vue pour demander à Mia en quoi il pouvait lui être utile.

«J'ai pensé que comme le château serait presque vide, vous pourriez me faire pratiquer un peu les duels…

-Non.» fut sa seule réponse. Mia s'apprêtait à protester lorsque Dobby l'elfe apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, entre son amie et le professeur.

«Un message de monsieur le Directeur pour le professeur Rogue.» annonça Dobby en tendant une lettre au principal concerné, avant de s'incliner profondément et de disparaître. Le Maître des potions lu la courte missive rapidement, et jeta un regard agacé à Mia.

«Il y a du nouveau vous concernant, Miss Bachmann. Le Directeur demande à nous voir dans son bureau.»

Sans plus attendre, il sortit de ses appartements et jeta ses sortilèges habituels avant de quitter prestement en direction du bureau directorial, Mia sur ses talons.

Assis derrière son imposant bureau, le professeur Dumbledore les attendait, un livre ouvert devant lui. Mia prit place devant le Directeur, le professeur Rogue demeura debout derrière elle. Le vieux sorcier referma le livre qu'il était en train de lire, pour se concentrer sur les deux jeunes sorciers devant lui. Il ôta ses lunettes, se frotta les yeux, puis les redéposa sur son nez crochu.

«J'ai retrouvé la trace d'Edward Davis, annonça-t-il sans préambule. Il est mort il y a de cela trois ans déjà.

-Donc avant le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, conclu le professeur Rogue derrière elle.

-Exactement, Severus. Il est a attrapé une maladie très contagieuse et très virulente à Sainte-Mangouste, où il était assistant-médicomage. La maladie l'a achevé en trois semaines. Néanmoins, sa femme est toujours vivante, et j'ai pu la retrouver. Elle m'a parlé, Mia, du fait qu'Edward venait souvent de votre côté de l'océan vous voir quand tu étais toute petite, mais qu'une grande dispute avait rompu l'amitié qui liait Edward à ton père, quelque mois seulement avant la mort de Harry.

-Est-ce qu'elle vous a dit le pourquoi de cette dispute?» Demanda Mia. Le professeur Dumbledore soupira avant de reprendre.

«Ils s'étaient disputés à propos d'une prophétie qu'Edward avait entendu pendant un de ses quarts de travail à Sainte-Mangouste. Edward était, en fait, convaincue que le personnage central de la prophétie était toi, Mia.

-Et comment en était-il arrivé à cette conclusion? intervint le professeur Rogue.

-À cause du fait que son père s'était exilé d'Angleterre. La prophétie parlerait d'un retour imminent du représentant exilé d'une génération brimée par la guerre, du retour du chaos et de la destruction des Ténèbres par les Ténèbres…

-Vous dites «parlerait», Albus, est-ce que vous avez entendu le contenu de la prophétie?

-Non Severus, mais madame Davis m'a donné le morceau de parchemin où Edward avait écrit ce qu'il avait entendu.

-Et pourquoi ce serait Miss Bachmann qui serait ciblée?

-Si l'on considère que le jeune Harry est le représentant de leur génération par ce qu'il a accompli il y a 15 ans, et que Mia est sa cousine, je peux aisément croire qu'Edward, et par la suite Voldemort, a fait un lien entre eux, et considéré qu'une famille peut être en elle-même la représentante de quelque chose…

-Ok, admettons cela comme un fait. Que signifie la prophétie? Nous avons le retour du représentant, ou plutôt, de la représentante. Le chaos, c'est fort probablement la Guerre qui se dessine. Mais la destruction des Ténèbres par les Ténèbres…

-C'est là aussi que ma compréhension s'arrête, Severus. Je crois que pour le moment, nous devons attendre de voir comment l'avenir se dessine pour voir comment la prophétie pourrait se réaliser. En attendant, je crois que de continuer la formation magique de Mia est la meilleure solution. Que penses-tu de tout cela, Mia?»

La principale intéressée leva les yeux vers son Directeur.

«Ce que je me demande surtout, professeur, c'est comment Voldemort a pu prendre connaissance de cette prophétie alors qu'elle a été "conçue" il y a plus de dix ans?

-Les informations peuvent parfois parvenir à des oreilles indiscrètes, qui elles acheminent les messages aux mauvaises personnes», lui répondit le vieux sorcier en jetant un bref regard à son Maître des Potions. Regard que n'aperçut pas Mia, plongée dans ses pensées.

«Cette prophétie est assez vaste, conclue-t-elle. Des tonnes de choses pourraient être interprétées comme étant un élément de la prophétie alors qu'elles n'en font pas partie. Comment saura-t-on que c'est la prophétie qui entre en action?

-On le saura quand ça arrivera, Mia, répondit le Directeur. Mais bien souvent, c'est le fait que les protagonistes de la prophétie en connaissent le contenu qui fait réellement en sorte qu'elle se réalise. Cette prophétie aurait pu être oubliée à jamais si Voldemort n'y avait pas prêté attention et décider d'éliminer la menace qu'il avait décidé que tu représentais.»

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

«Alors, le plan de match est que je continue d'étudier comme une élève normale, et quand viendra le temps, je réaliserai la prophétie, pour peu qu'elle se réalise.

-Elle se réalisera Mia, et nous allons te préparer du mieux que nous pouvons. Mais je peux te certifier qu'avant de te lancer dans la mêlée, il risque de se passer un certain temps. Sache aussi que la lutte contre Voldemort est déjà en action, avec l'Ordre du Phénix notamment.»

Dumbledore donna ensuite congé à Mia et au professeur Rogue. Ceux-ci marchèrent un moment côte à côte en silence, en direction des cachots. Ce fut Mia qui rompit le silence:

«Entre nous professeur, que pensez-vous de tout cela?

-Je pense que d'être au fait de tout cela à ce stade-ci ne peut que vous nuire. Vous ne devriez pas trop attacher d'importance à tout cela et plutôt vous concentrer sur vos études. C'est là la priorité pour le moment. Quand il sera temps d'en venir aux choses sérieuses, nous aviserons.

-Je trouve ça un peu effrayant… Ça a un gros pouvoir sur ma vie, et moi je n'ai aucun contrôle là-dessus.

-Parfois, il faut seulement laisser aller les choses. Je sais que ce n'est pas une capacité très développée chez vous, Miss Bachmann…» Il avait dit sa dernière phrase avec son habituel ton ironique, et un mince sourire était apparu sur ses lèvres. Appréciant l'invitation à orienter la conversation vers une tournure plus légère, Mia répondit, en riant:

«Peuh! Vous êtes encore pire que moi sur ce point! Vous ne laissez même pas aller les choses qui me concerne!

-Allons allons, Miss Bachmann. Vous n'en savez rien, vous me connaissez à peine…»

Il s'interrompit, et reprit rapidement son masque d'impassibilité.

«Vous devriez retourner vous préparer dans la Grande Salle, Miss Bachmann, l'heure du dîner approche.» Confuse, Mia scruta le visage de son professeur dans le but de comprendre ce brusque changement d'attitude, lorsqu'elle perçut un mouvement sur sa droite, et comprit. Pansy la regardait avec un éclat triomphal dans les yeux. Mia lança un dernier regard au professeur Rogue, puis partit rageusement en direction de sa salle commune. Au détour d'un couloir, Pansy la rejoignit.

«Alors Bachmann, on fait plus amples connaissances avec Rogue? demanda-t-elle, railleuse.

-Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire qu'à me suivre comme un chien de poche, Parkinson? répondit-elle les dents serrées.

-Non, pas tant que tu serras en travers de mon chemin.

-Et tu comptes me pourrir la vie jusqu'à ce que je dégages d'ici, je suppose? argua Mia, sarcastique.

-Exactement. » répondit la Sans-Pur en s'éloignant, le pas léger.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Je vous avais promis que je ferais plus vite, et voilà! J'ai respecté mon engagement! J'aime bien ce chapitre, encore une fois, il fait avancer l'histoire. **_

_**Je ne vous retiendrai pas plus longtemps, vous avez assez attendu. Je voudrais simplement remercier très chaleureusement Lilith, qui accepte encore de me laisser des reviews...MERCI :D!**_

* * *

Chapitre 21

Le lundi suivant, alors que Mia et Dawlyn prenaient place à leur table pour prendre le petit-déjeuner, un groupe de Serpentard de sixième année assis un peu plus loin, dirigé, évidemment, par Pansy Parkinson, se retourna vers elles en ricanant. Pansy leur dit quelque chose à voix basse, ce qui fit éclater de rire son public.

«Quelle plaie, cette Parkinson, se plaignit Dawlyn alors qu'elle s'asseyait dos au groupe.

-Et le pire dans tous ça, soupira Mia, c'est que je n'ai aucune idée de ce que j'ai bien pu lui faire…

-Elle est jalouse, voilà tout.

-Jalouse de quoi? Elle n'arrête pas de me rappeler que les Sang-Purs sont tellement supérieur aux simples Sang-Mêlés…

-C'est simple, tu as tout le reste de mieux qu'elle,» déclara Dawlyn, comme si c'était le fait le plus naturel du monde, ce qui fit rire Mia.

«Ignores-là Mia, ne perds pas ton temps pour elle. Elle n'en vaut pas la peine.

-Parlant de qui vaut la peine, regarde qui arrive.» Les joues de Dawlyn prirent une teinte d'un rose soutenu alors que son nouveau petit ami approchait. Elle poussa d'un geste un premier année qui était assis à côté d'elle pour faire de la place pour Blaise. Mia décida de les laisser seuls et partit en direction de la salle de classe du professeur Flitwick. Pansy et son groupe l'imita, n'oubliant pas au passage de la bousculer de coups d'épaule. Rageant intérieurement, Mia renonça à faire connaître à cette insupportable gamine sa façon de penser, se demandant tout de même, avec un peu d'inquiétude, de quoi ils avaient bien pu rire l'instant d'avant…

ooOoo

Elle avait eu raison de s'inquiéter. Dans les jours qui suivirent, une rumeur se propagea comme une traînée de poudre parmi les étudiants de Pouddlard, évitant toutefois de parvenir aux oreilles de la principale intéressée. Partout où elle allait, les élèves se retournaient sur son passage, certains la dévisageant avec un intérêt malsain, d'autres en riant entre eux. Certains, les plus vieux d'entre eux, principalement des Serpentard amis de près ou de loin de Pansy Parkinson, mimaient des baisers passionnés avec une personne invisible, faisant ricaner leur amis. Cette dernière se promenait d'ailleurs à présent comme si elle était la propriétaire du château, un sourire carnassier s'imprimant sur son visage dès qu'elle croisait Mia, ce qui arrivait trop souvent au goût de sa victime.

Elle avait bien tenté de savoir ce qui se disait dans son dos, mais rien n'y fit. Dawlyn avait tenté d'investiguer de son côté, et avait même interrogé Blaise, mais en tant qu'amis de Mia, personne ne leur donna même un semblant d'indice.

Elle le sut finalement près d'une longue semaine plus tard, à la fin du cours de Métamorphose. Alors qu'elle demandait pour la énième fois à Dawlyn pourquoi tout le monde l'évitait comme si elle avait la peste, un étudiant de Poufsouffle, donc elle ignorait jusqu'à présent l'existence, répondit enfin à sa question:

«C'est tout comme, quand on a embrassé Rogue!

-Répètes-ça? lui demanda Mia, la voix aussi menaçante que son visage était rouge de colère.

-Ben c'est ce que tout le monde dit. Pansy a dit qu'elle t'a vu essayer d'embrasser Rogue le soir de Halloween.

-Je. Vais. La. Tuer.» fut la seule chose que dit Mia avant de s'élancer à la poursuite de cette… cette _horrible garce qui pollue la surface de la Terre de sa seule présence._ Laissant sur place une Dawlyn sidérée et passant devant une professeur McGonagall qui se demandait bien quelle mouche l'avait piquée.

Sa cape claquait derrière elle, sa baguette projetait des étincelles rougeoyantes qui n'auguraient rien de bon. Aveuglée par sa rage meurtrière, elle ne s'aperçut même pas qu'elle avait renversé deux premières années, que Dawlyn et le professeur McGonagall l'avait rattrapée, que cette dernière avait ordonné à sa meilleure amie d'aller chercher le professeur Rogue dans les plus brefs délais, et que ce dernier était à présent planté devant elle, à l'entrée des cachots, Dawlyn, à bout de souffle, derrière lui. Elle le percuta violemment, et il profita de son déséquilibre pour lui saisir les bras et la plaquer contre le mur. Reprenant enfin ses esprits, elle regarda son directeur de maison avez hargne et cracha:

«Oh vous! N'empirez pas les choses! Vous voulez qu'on dise quoi maintenant? Qu'on l'a fait dans le couloir?»

Surpris, tant par le teneur que le ton du message de son élève, le professeur Rogue la lâcha.

«Mais qu'est-ce que vous dites là, Mia?» demanda le professeur McGonagall, qui la regardait comme si elle avait perdu la tête.

«C'est Pansy Parkinson, professeur. Elle a répandu une sale rumeur sur Mia.» expliqua Dawlyn, qui avait repris une respiration normale. Le professeur Rogue la jaugea un moment, lui faisant regretter d'avoir ouvert la bouche. Il retourna lentement son attention sur Mia, et déclara;

«Je pense que nous avons besoin de parler, Miss Bachmann.»

Il ouvrit une porte donnant sur un salle de cours vide. Les professeurs Rogue et McGonagall prirent place devant le bureau professoral, faisant face à Dawlyn et Mia, qui semblait avoir recouvré entièrement ses esprits, mais pas sa faculté de parler convenablement, et fixait désormais avec obstination un point sur le plancher, à quelques centimètres des pieds de son directeur de maison.

«J'attends des explication, Miss Bachmann.» dit d'une façon qui aurait fait trembler n'importe quelle personne saine d'esprit le Maître des Potions. L'intéressée haussa négligemment les épaules. Voyant que son directeur n'appréciait pas du tout la réaction de son amie, et étant saine d'esprit, Dawlyn prit la parole:

«Pansy Parkinson a dit à tout le monde qu'elle vous avait vu vous embrasser le soir de Halloween.

-Qui ça, vous?» demanda abruptement le professeur Rogue. Dawlyn hésita. Elle inspira profondément, rassemblant son courage, et dit

«Bien…vous.»

Elle crut pendant un moment qu'il allait la frapper. Son visage, qu'elle avait toujours vu blême, était désormais parsemé de plaques rouges vif. Mais, mis à part le fait que chaque fibre de son corps semblait crispées à un point qu'elle se demanda s'il réussirait un jour à bouger à nouveau, il ne fit rien. Le professeur McGonagall prit le relais:

«Miss— Mia? Est-ce que ce qu'a dit Miss Rockwood est vrai?» Mia hocha la tête d'un mouvement sec, regardant toujours le sol.

«Et bien, je crois qu'il est temps que nous intervenions dans cette histoire, continua le professeur de Métamorphose. Bien entendu, Pansy Parkinson recevra une retenue—

-Dont je me chargerai personnellement, annonça le professeur Rogue d'un ton qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour la Sang-Pur. » Il avait retrouvé son habituelle couleur blême et son aplomb. Sans un regard pour personne, il sortit de la pièce.

«Je vais le suivre, il ne faudrait pas qu'il lui lance un sortilège Impardonnable… les informa le professeur McGonagall. » Avant de franchir le seuil, elle se retourna et leur dit:

«Dix points en moins pour Serpentard pour avoir bousculer des premières années, Miss Bachmann. Quinze points en plus pour avoir évité une tuerie, Miss Rockwood.»

Dawlyn alla voir si les deux enseignants étaient encore à portée de vue. Lorsqu'elle fut sûre qu'ils ne reviendraient pas, elle laissa échapper un long soupir de soulagement.

«J'ai cru ma dernière heure venue.» Elle s'approcha de Mia, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

«Mia, est-ce que c'est vrai, ce que Parkinson a raconté?

-Daw, je croyais que c'était clair depuis le premier jour qu'on s'est parlée.

-Je sais bien, mais n'empêche!» Mia regarda son amie droit dans les yeux.

-Non, Daw, non, je t'assures encore une fois qu'il n'y a rien entre nous deux.» Le silence s'installa entre elles, ni une ni l'autre ne sachant vraiment quoi dire. Dawlyn brisa enfin le silence:

«En tout cas, je crois que tu vas enfin avoir la paix, et pour un bon moment! Si le professeur Rogue me fondait dessus comme il va le faire à Parkinson, je crois que j'avouerais tous les crimes que j'ai fait, et même ceux que je n'ai pas fait. Ça va être sa fête…»

Mia se souvint de la fois où le Maître des Potions avait fondu sur _elle, _et des blessures qui s'en étaient suivi. Elle se souvenait surtout des yeux noirs qui l'avaient regardé, alors qu'il lui ordonnait de se défendre et lui lançait des sorts. Elle frissonna, et hocha la tête. S'il avait réagit aussi fortement, se dit-elle, c'était parce qu'il l'aimait bien, et qu'il avait eu peur pour elle. Il n'aimait pas Pansy, il serait surement moins dur avec elle…

ooOoo

Elle n'avait pas eu complètement tort. Pansy était toujours en vie, mais on ne la revit, et ce jusqu'aux vacances de Noël, que pendant les cours et à l'heure des repas. On racontait que le professeur Rogue avait essayé de lui jeter le sortilège _Doloris, _ mais que le professeur McGonagall l'en avait empêché _in extremis_. Certains élèves disaient qu'elle avait failli être renvoyée, mais que ses parents avaient promis un important don à la fondation de l'école s'ils la gardait. D'autres, qu'on la suspendait par les pieds dans les cachots, et qu'on ne la laissait manger que parce qu'un décret magique les en obligeait. Certains, qui ne se souvenaient que trop bien des retenues de l'année précédente données par le professeur Ombrage, donnaient l'hypothèse que les plumes spéciales de la maléfique ancienne professeur de DCFM étaient réapparues pour les retenues de la Serpentard. Mia, qui connaissait la vraie teneur des retenues, ne tint pas à démentir les hypothèses toutes plus folles les unes que les autres. En maintenant le mystère, et ne dévoilant pas que Pansy astiquait chaudrons, bureaux et toilettes jours après jours, elle maintenait un climat de peur, qui, sans pour faire taire pour autant les rumeurs concernant sa prétendue relation avec professeur Rogue, eut au moins pour avantage que personne n'osait désormais attaquer Mia directement.

Après ce que tout le monde appela «l'incident», Mia eut enfin un aperçu de vie normale à Pouddlard. D'un accord tacite, Hermione et elle convinrent de laisser la Serpentard répondre aux questions posées en DCFM, et la Gryffondor, en Métamorphose, évitant ainsi des conflits entre les deux maisons, et conservant par le fait même un semblant de paix dans le château. Elle avait enfin réussi à se faire remarquer par le professeur Slughorn, qui sembla soudainement la préférer à Harry Potter à partir de la mi-novembre, et commença même à l'inviter aux rencontres de ce qu'il appelait le «Club de Slug».

Mia avait même réussi à faire la paix avec le professeur McGonagall, quelques jours après l'incident.

«Je sais que vous m'en voulez d'être chez les Serpentard, l'avait-elle confrontée. Je sais que vous vous demandez ce que vous aviez manqué chez moi et qui a bien pu faire dire au Choixpeau que la meilleure maison pour moi serait celle-là. Pour être honnête, moi-même je n'aurais jamais pu penser que j'irais là. Je croyais dur comme fer que je serais une Gryffondor, ou une Serdaigle, mais jamais, jamais, dans la maison qui a vu évoluer Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. J'ai même supplié le professeur Rogue et le professeur Dumbledore de me changer de maison, de faire revoir sa décision au Choixpeau! J'ai tout essayé, professeur, croyez-moi!

-Je te crois,» avait été la seule réponse qu'avait pu articuler le professeur McGonagall, la gorge nouée par l'émotion. Elle l'avait serrée dans ses bras comme elle le faisait au tout début, alors que sa jeune élève faisait encore ses horribles cauchemars, qui n'étaient d'ailleurs plus revenus la hanter. La spécialiste de Métamorphose se demanda si la jeune Serpentard n'avait pas réussi à concocter sa potion aide-sommeil en secret…mais n'en fit pas de cas. Elle avait fini par se l'avouer, Mia lui avait manqué plus que de raison. Elle le contraire semblait être aussi vrai. Mia allait à présent voir son professeur presque tous les soirs, prétextant toujours avoir des questions sur ses essais… qu'elle oubliait toujours dans sa salle commune.

Le professeur Rogue et elle évitaient désormais d'être seuls ensemble. Elle, et elle était sûre que le Maître des Potions se demandait la même chose, ne sut jamais si c'était pour éviter de raviver les rumeurs, ou parce qu'ils étaient trop gênés de se revoir après les allégations de Pansy. Ils savaient, en leur for intérieur, que même si ce n'était que des rumeurs, ils auraient désiré que ces rumeurs soient plus que des rumeurs…

ooOoo

La grisaille de novembre laissa place à la blancheur immaculée de la neige de décembre. Il fut annoncé que le week-end avant les vacances, une sortie à Pré-au-Lard aurait lieu.

«Cette fois, pas question de te défiler! avait déclaré Dawlyn. On acheter nos robes pour la fête de Slug, et aller aux Trois Balais et…»

Au grand plaisir de son amie, Mia ne tenta même pas de résister. Elle accepta au contraire avec plaisir l'opportunité de quitter ne serait-ce que pour une journée les murs du château.

Bien emmitouflée dans son écharpe et sa cape, Mia suivit Dawlyn et Blaise le long de la route qui menait au petit village sorcier. Elle s'émerveilla devant le tableau digne d'une carte postale qu'offrait le village à ses abords, faisant sourire son amie. À l'entrée du village, les filles se séparèrent de Blaise à la recherche de la robe parfaite. Elle entrèrent dans une petite boutique qui portait un nom que Mia renonça à prononcer, et qui annonçait dans sa vitrine des robes «d'une absolue beauté pour la Vélane en vous», située sur une petite rue secondaire. À la recherche d'une robe simple et discrète, Mia s'aventura du côté des robes noires, alors que Dawlyn s'était précipité sur une robe turquoise flamboyante, qu'elle s'empressa d'enfiler. Lorsqu'elle sortit de sa cabine, Mia en eut le souffle coupé.

«Tu es si belle!»

Elle fit semblant de prendre un air sérieux, et ajouta:

«Tu ne peux pas porter cette robe, Daw, parce que Blaise sera obligé de te demander en mariage sur le champ!»

Dawlyn rayonnait.

«À toi maintenant! Et interdit de porter du noir!»

Mia dut essayer plus d'une vingtaine de robes avant que Dawlyn ne déclare qu'elles avaient trouvé la bonne.

«Mais Dawlyn, protesta Mia, elle est rouge! J'avais dit discret!

-Mais tu es siiiiii jolie!»

Mia maugréa et retourna dans la cabine remettre son uniforme de Pouddlard. Lorsqu'elle ressortit de la cabine, Dawlyn la regardait d'un drôle d'air ses mains cachant quelque chose derrière elle.

«Quoi?

-J'ai trouvé la robe parfaite pour toi.

-Mais j'ai déjà la rouge! Dawlyn, j'ai du essayer au moins 26 robes!

-Alors une de plus ne devrait pas faire de différence! Regarde!» Elle lui montra une robe bleu royal, la plus belle qu'il avait été donné à Mia de voir.

«Allez, vite, vas m'enfiler ça!» Mia entra dans la cabine et essaya la robe, le cœur battant. Lorsqu'elle écarta le rideau pour se montrer à Dawlyn, celle-ci demeura sans voix.

«C'est si horrible?» Demanda Mia. Toujours sous le choc, Dawlyn secoua la tête et fit déplacer son amie pour qu'elle puisse se voir dans le miroir.

Mia elle-même en fut renversée. La robe semblait avoir été taillée pour elle. Tout l'avantageait, et la couleur était exactement la même que ses yeux. En un mot, elle était magnifique.

«Tu dois l'acheter, Mia.

-Mais je n'aurai pas d'occasion de la mettre!

-Si, lors de ton premier rendez-vous avec l'homme de ta vie!»

Mia obtempéra, et acheta les deux robes.

Chargée de leurs achats, les deux amies partirent en direction des Trois Balais.

«Blaise n'en reviendra pas quand il me verra! Et toi, tu ne sortiras pas de cette soirée sans petit ami, crois-moi!»

Mia leva les yeux au ciel, feignant d'être exaspérée, et entra dans la fameuse institution de Pré-au-Lard pour rejoindre Blaise, qui était déjà attablé, trois bièraubeurre devant lui. Mia laissa le soin à Dawlyn de raconter en détail leur séance de magasinage, et regarda autour d'elle. L'endroit, bien qu'encombré par les nombreux étudiants venus se réchauffer entre amis autour d'une table, était chaleureux et accueillant. Il y avait toute sorte de sorciers. Au bar, où une dame aux proportions généreuses discutait en riant avec un de ses clients, elle aperçut un homme, aux vêtements usés et aux traits fatigués qui venait de détourner le regard d'une façon peu naturelle. Elle était certaine que c'était elle qu'il regardait quelques secondes auparavant.

«Dis donc, Dawlyn, est-ce que tu connais cet homme là-bas, au bar?

-Mais oui! C'est le professeur Lupin, enfin _l'ex-professeur_. Il enseignant en DCFM

-C'était un prof à Pouddlard?

-Oui, il y a combien de temps, Blaise? Trois ans, je pense. Oui trois ans, on était en troisième année.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'enseigne plus?» Blaise renifla.

«Parce que c'est un loup-garou.» Mia ouvrit les yeux ronds.

«Un _loup-garou_!

-Ouais, on dit qu'il a été mordu par Greyback quand il était enfant.

-C'est dommage qu'il soit parti, ajouta Dawlyn, il était plutôt bon. Pas comme Rogue, bien sûr, mais quand même…

-Il nous observait il y a quelque secondes. As-tu une idée pourquoi?

-Il doit surveiller les Serpentard, pour être sûr qu'ils ne recrutent pas pour les Mangemorts, pour le compte de Dumbledore,» dit d'un ton dédaigneux Blaise. Ne désirant pas s'attarder sur le sujet, Mia proposa de retourner au château, question d'éviter la tempête de neige qui se dessinait, ce qu'ils firent.

ooOoo

La petite fête pour Noël du professeur Slughorn eut lieu quelques jours plus tard, la veille du départ des étudiants pour les vacances. Dawlyn s'était entendue avec Blaise pour se rejoindre dans les appartements du professeur de Potions, le lieu de la fête. Mia et elle avaient commencé à se préparer dès la fin des cours. Dawlyn avait passé près de deux heures pour se maquiller et se coiffer, pendant que Mia lisait ses notes de DCFM, étonnée de la quantité de temps et de charme que nécessitait la coiffure de son amie. Elle avait décidé, pour sa part, de laisser ses cheveux libres, et de ne se maquiller que très peu. Elle aimait bien paraître le plus naturel possible. Les deux amies enfilèrent leur robes ensemble, procédant aux derniers ajustements en s'aidant mutuellement, et, après avoir vérifié pour la énième fois si elles étaient parfaites en tout point, quittèrent enfin leur dortoir en direction de la fête.

Les yeux brillants d'admiration pour sa petite amie, Blaise les accueillit près de la porte. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce, attirant tous les regards. Le professeur Slughorn vint les accueillir, le visage déjà rougi par le plaisir et la consommation de Whisky Pur-Feu. Il en offrit d'ailleurs à Mia, qui en tant que seule personne majeure du trio était la seule autorisée à en consommer. Se rappelant qu'elle avait dragué le professeur Rogue la dernière fois qu'elle en avait pris, elle refusa poliment, préférant une bièraubeurre que lui tendait un serveur. Elle s'excusa auprès de son professeur de potions, et partit se mêler à la foule avec Dawlyn et Blaise, qui n'avait d'yeux que pour sa ravissante petite amie.

Elle s'amusa bien durant la soirée. Elle vit Hermione tenter de se dérober de son partenaire et se cacher, et vit Harry la rejoindre derrière des tentures. Elle vit aussi, en fin de soirée, le professeur Rogue entrer dans la pièce, à la recherche de quelqu'un. Elle remit rapidement de l'ordre dans ses cheveux, et tenta, subtilement, de se faire remarquer de son directeur de maison. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, il la salua d'un subtil mouvement de tête, et elle lui rendit un sourire aussi charmeur que subtil. Il détourna aussitôt la tête et continua de se frayer un chemin parmi les invités, mais pas avant que Mia n'ait pu voir l'éclat brillant qu'il n'avait que très rarement dans son regard. Qu'il n'avait eu, en fait, que lorsqu'ils avaient été seuls, avant le début des classes, et le fameux jour de Halloween. C'était tout ce dont Mia eut besoin pour déclarer que sa soirée était réussie. Elle pensait encore à leur échange silencieux lorsqu'elle fut bousculée par Rusard, le concierge, qui traînait un Drago Malfoy se débattant derrière lui.

«Je l'ai vu traîner dans le corridor au-dessus, professeur Slughorn, commença le concierge d'une voix victorieuse.

-Je m'en occupe,» intervint le professeur Rogue en poussant Malfoy devant lui. Elle vit Harry partir discrètement à leur suite quelques secondes après, mais ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Elle tenta plutôt elle-même de se fondre dans le décor, mais sans succès. Cormac McLagen, celui qui accompagnait Hermione, avait abandonné la Gryffondor (sans doute au grand soulagement de cette dernière) et approchait désormais résolument vers elle, avec dans l'idée de discuter de ses capacités athlétiques…

ooOoo


	22. Chapter 22

Oui, je sais, ça a été encore une fois très long... À ma décharge, j'ai trouvé ce chapitre très difficile à écrire, et je n'ai jamais vraiment arrêté d'écrire. Seulement, je voulais que tout soit à mon goût, car c'est un chapitre très important. Et bon, vous allez le vois assez vite, il est plus long que les autres (pas de beaucoup, environ une page en Word, mais c'est quand même plus long :P)

* * *

Chapitre 22

Le professeur Rogue n'était pas revenu de la soirée, Dawlyn et Blaise étaient disparus depuis longtemps déjà, et Cormac McLagen était vraiment, mais vraiment, un idiot. Trouvant que la soirée ne valait plus la peine d'y être, Mia s'excusa auprès du très volubile Gryffondor, et s'éclipsa en direction de son dortoir, qu'elle trouva vide. La plupart des gens passaient leur dernière soirée à Pouddlard entre amis, et plusieurs petites fêtes, de moins grandes envergures que celle du professeur Slughorn, avaient lieu en ce moment même. La silence du dortoir lui fit du bien. Elle enfila un pyjama et se glissa sous ses couvertures, goûtant la paix du moment. Elle s'endormit rapidement et dormit d'un sommeil sans rêve.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, tard le lendemain matin, le dortoir était toujours vide, mais il y avait des preuves évidentes que les autres filles étaient revenues tard dans la nuit, et qu'elle s'étaient réveillées en panique pour finir leur valise et partir pour aller prendre le Pouddlard Express. Des robes de sorcier traînaient sur les lits, et les livres avaient été empilés rapidement sur les commodes. Lentement, elle se leva et, faute d'avoir autre chose, revêtit une blouse et un pantalon de son uniforme, laissant de côté la robe de sorcier, et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la Grande Salle.

Là, on avait repoussé, de la même façon que l'été dernier, les quatre grandes tables le long des murs, et installé une table ronde au centre de la Salle. Seuls étaient à table les professeurs Rogue et Dumbledore, qui discutaient à voix basse. Ils s'interrompirent à son approche, et le professeur Dumbledore lui indiqua de s'asseoir à côté de lui, alors le professeur Rogue détournait la tête pour éviter son regard. Mia remplit son assiette sous le regard attentif de son directeur, qui semblait attendre pour lui dire quelque chose. Lorsqu'elle commença à manger, il se lança:

«Les professeurs McGonagall, Rogue et moi-même avons discuté de ce que nous devrions faire avec toi aujourd'hui, pour célébrer Noël.» Mia le regarda avec surprise.

«Je ne peux pas rester au château?

-Nous pensons que de passer Noël avec des gens de ton âge pourrait être bon pour que tu crée des liens avec eux.

-Alors je vais chez Dawlyn Rockwood? tenta vainement Mia, connaissant déjà la réponse.

-Non, tu iras plutôt passer Noël au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix.»

Mia comprit tout de suite. Ordre du Phénix = Harry Potter et les Weasley.

«Non! Je veux rester au château! Je n'ai aucun problème à être seule pour Noël!» protesta-t-elle.

Le professeur Rogue intervint:

«Nous ne vous demandons pas votre avis, Miss Bachmann. Vous irez, et c'est tout!

-Mais je n'en ai aucune envie, et je suis majeure! Je fais ce que je veux!

-Allons, allons Mia, dit le professeur Dumbledore, toujours aussi calme. L'idée derrière cela était que ce serait votre premier Noël loin de chez toi, et qu'il te serait plus facile de le vivre si tu fêtes dans une famille. Et puis, d'autres membres de l'Ordre y seront.»

Une autre idée se fraya un chemin dans sa tête à la vitesse d'un cognard ensorcelé qui fonce sur sa proie.

«Alors, le professeur Rogue y sera aussi?» demanda-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait innocent (et pas trop, espérait-elle, triomphant).

Le directeur comprit. Le sourire en coin, il acquiesça. Ignorant superbement le regard assassin de son Maître des Potions, il lui demanda de raccompagner Mia à son dortoir pour qu'elle aille se préparer à partir.

ooOoo

«C'était un coup bas, Miss Bachmann, lui dit-il alors qu'ils approchaient de la Salle Commune des Serpentard.

-Je dirais plus que c'est digne d'un vrai Serpentard, professeur. Après tout, ne dit-on pas que leur principale qualité, c'est qu'ils arrivent toujours à leur fin?»

Il grogna son mécontentement pour ne pas lui donner raison. Alors qu'ils entraient dans la Salle Commune, et que Mia s'apprêtait à rejoindre son dortoir, elle décida de rajouter à l'exaspération de son directeur de maison en lui demandant joyeusement:

«Vous allez mettre quoi ce soir?»

Il la regarda, l'air de dire _«tu plaisantes?», _et d'un mouvement de la main lui indiqua ses vêtements actuels pour lui dire de ne pas s'attendre à voir autre chose pour la soirée.

«Ah bon… et bien moi je vais porter une superbe robe que j'ai trouvé avec Dawlyn!» lui lança-t-elle avant de disparaître pour préparer sa valise. Elle réapparut un peu moins de cinq minutes plus tard, son sac sur l'épaule. Dans un geste brusque, mais non moins empreint d'une galanterie inattendue, le professeur Rogue prit le sac et sortit de la salle commune en direction du portail de Pouddlard, Mia, ravie, à sa suite. Lorsqu'ils furent au dehors des sortilèges de protection, le Maître des Potions tendit la main à Mia, qui la prit cette fois sans hésitation, et ils transplanèrent directement devant le 12, Square Grimmaud. Là, il lui remit le morceau de parchemin qui lui permettrait de voir la maison, et d'y pénétrer. Alors qu'elle s'avançait vers la maison qui venait d'apparaître devant eux, il lui prit le bras et la fit pivoter.

«Que vouliez-vous dire au juste, quand vous parliez d'arriver à vos fins ce soir?

-Je ne voulais pas être la seule Serpentard dans cette marée de Gryffondor.

-Vous mentez.

-Non, c'est vrai!

-N'essayer pas de jouer à ce petit jeu avec moi. Je vois sur votre visage que vous mentez.

-Vous savez décrypter mon visage, professeur?

-Je sais bien des choses que vous ignorez, Miss Bachmann. Répondez franchement à ma question.

-Ok. Je voulais que vous me voyiez avec ma robe et que vous me trouviez belle à mourir.» Elle récupéra doucement son bras de la poigne du Maître des Potions, lui lança un dernier sourire et entra dans le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, le laissant derrière, perplexe.

À l'intérieur, Ginny, qui l'attendait dans les escaliers près de la porte, l'accueillit prestement, ne lui laissant pas le temps de réaliser la témérité dont elle venait de faire preuve. Mia aimait bien Ginny, sa bonne humeur communicative, et le fait qu'elle lui permettait de ne pas parler, et de faire semblant qu'elles ne se connaissaient par dans les corridors de Pouddlard (ce qui lui évitait de nombreuses explications avec Dawlyn, qui en bonne Serpentard, détestait tous les Gryffondor).

«Hey, Mia!» l'accueillit-elle quand l'intéressée eut fermée la porte derrière elle. Elle donna l'accolade à la Serpentard, et l'entraîna à l'étage supérieur. Elles passèrent devant ce qui semblait être la chambre que Ron et Harry partageaient. Mia les vit, sans Hermione, ce qui la surprit, en train de jouer au échecs. Ginny la fit entrer dans une seconde pièce, celle où elle dormait avec Hermione. Cette dernière y était déjà, lisant un livre sur son lit de camp. Hermione leur sourit distraitement alors que Mia et Ginny prenaient place sur le lit de la rouquine.

«Est-ce que c'est parce que je suis là que vous n'êtes pas avec les garçons?» leur demanda Mia. Hermione et Ginny échangèrent un long regard, puis Ginny soupira et se lança. Apparemment, Hermione lui avait donné le droit de tout dire à Mia.

«C'est à cause de mon crétin de frère Ron. Il sort avec Lavande Brown et…ben voilà.

-Lavande, ce n'est pas la fille aux cheveux blonds bouclés un peu nunuche de Gryffondor?» demanda Mia. Hermione se leva, énervée, et se mit à faire les cents pas.

«Oui, exactement! Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il lui prend! C'est…ridicule, voilà tout, dit-elle, contenant difficilement son amertume

-Complètement d'accord avec toi, Mione! Acquiesça Ginny

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il lui trouve de toute façon…

-Oh! Parlant de tout ça Mia, changea habilement de sujet Ginny, mon frère Charlie, tu sais, celui qui travaille en Roumanie, il sera là ce soir.

-Et? demanda Mia, redoutant ce qui suivrait.

-Et bien, tu es célibataire, lui aussi…» Mia poussa un long soupir de découragement.

«Ginny, répliqua-t-elle, toutes tes tentatives pour me faire rencontrer des garçons à Pouddlard ont été des échecs lamentables…et je ne parle pas encore de Michael Corner hier! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça?»

Hermione pouffa de rire.

«Ne me dis pas que tu étais dans le coup? lui demanda Mia, interloquée.

-En fait, c'est moi qui ai demandé à Ginny de m'en débarrasser. C'était lui qui m'accompagnait à la fête de Slug.

-Traîtresses!» cria Mia en leur lançant des oreillers, sous les éclats de rires des deux autres.

«Ok Ginny, j'accepte de me mettre jolie pour ce soir, et on verra ce qui arrive avec ton frère, dit-elle enfin.

-Génial, il va te plaire, je suis sûre! applaudit Ginny

-On pourrait commencer à se préparer, non? Les invités ne vont pas tarder à arriver…»

ooOoo

«Mesdames, personne ne pourra nous résister ce soir!» annonça pompeusement Ginny.

Elle n'avait pas tort. Toutes les trois avaient revêtit leurs plus belles robes, et elles étaient si belles qu'on aurait pu les croire Vélanes, à l'exception peut-être du fait qu'aucune d'elles n'étaient blondes...

Fin prêtes à sortir se faire admirer par la vingtaine d'invités qui discutaient bruyamment au palier inférieur, elles avaient établi un plan d'apparition pour chacune d'entre elle ait son quart d'heure de gloire. Ainsi, sous le regard ébahi de Harry, Ginny fut la première à descendre les escaliers. Elle passa devant celui qu'elle aimait en lui faisant un clin d'œil, et partit à la recherche de Charlie. Hermione l'imita dès que la rouquine eut disparut dans la masse d'invités, et alla rejoindre Lupin et Tonks, passant sans le regarder devant Ron, qui en la voyant ouvrit et ferma la bouche stupidement, comme un poisson hors de l'eau, ce que ses frères jumeaux ne manquèrent pas de voir, et de souligner. Mia, discrète derrière la rambarde, observait tout. Elle vit Ginny approcher avec son frère Charlie. Elle chercha anxieusement du regard le professeur Rogue, et le trouva avec soulagement, tapi dans un coin, les bras croisés, défiant quiconque de s'approcher de lui. Mais surtout, surtout, il à l'endroit idéal pour la voir descendre l'escalier, et elle pourrait voir son visage quand, lui, la verrait. Elle prit une profonde respiration, remit de l'ordre dans sa chevelure, et se lança, tentant d'être aussi gracieuse que l'avait été Ginny avant elle.

Gardant la main sur la rampe plus par peur de tomber que par esthétisme, et descendant lentement pour les mêmes raisons, elle promenait son regard sur la masse d'invités. Son regard accrocha celui de son directeur de maison, et la lueur d'admiration qu'elle y lu provoqua une vague de bonheur en elle, et la fit sourire comme ce n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

Il la regardait descendre gracieusement les escaliers. Il voyait que ses yeux semblaient chercher quelqu'un, et lorsqu'il comprit que c'était lui qu'elle désirait voir, et que le sourire éblouissant qu'elle arbora quand leurs regards se croisèrent lui était adressé, à lui seul, une douce chaleur prit naissance dans sa poitrine et se répandit dans le reste de son corps. Il fut pris d'une envie folle de la kidnapper et de célébrer sa beauté dans un endroit connu de lui seul… folie passagère qui, évidemment, demeura dans son esprit. Une petite voix dans sa tête vint pourtant lui rappeler qu'à leur retour ce soir, ils seraient seuls dans les cachots… Il allait s'approcher d'elle, en espérant trouver quoi dire en chemin, quand Charlie Weasley passa devant lui et alla capter l'attention de la belle Serpentard. Furieux contre lui-même et contre le costaud rouquin, il retourna dans son coin, ses poings serrés contre lui pour masquer le tourbillon de pensées qui s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête, et pour décourager quiconque voudrait l'approcher et le sortir de ses pensées. Il tentait de se raisonner, mais plus rien n'y faisait. La jeune femme qui parlait à un autre à quelques pas seulement de lui ne correspondait à l'image de la jeune étudiante sauvage et indisciplinée qu'il avait tant essayé de s'imposer. Enfin, il l'avait toujours su, mais quand il l'avait vu dans cette sublime robe, toutes les barrières mentales qu'il avait savamment érigées s'étaient effondrées d'un coup. Il réalisa alors tout ce qu'il n'avait pas voulu voir jusqu'à maintenant. Merlin, qu'elle était belle! Comment avait-il pu ne pas remarquer qu'elle n'était pas simplement jolie! Ses cheveux, qu'il avait toujours aimé, étaient coiffés de la façon qu'il préférait, ramenés vers l'arrière de façon à dégager son beau visage, mais laissés libres dans son dos. Les sombres vaguelettes qu'ils formaient semblaient l'inviter à y glisser les doigts, de prendre ce doux visage entre ses mains et d'embrasser ces lèvres délicates…

La jalousie s'empara de lui lorsqu'il l'entendit rire des plaisanteries du rouquin. Pourquoi ne riait-elle pas autant de ses propres plaisanteries? Elle souriait, tout de même, et lui répliquait parfois, cela valait tout autant… De toute façon, son rire sonnait faux à un oreille avertie (une oreille telle que la sienne). Elle était polie, ou pas encore assez à l'aise, pas comme avec lui en tout cas. De toute façon, que pouvait-elle lui trouver, à ce Charlie Weasley? Il était plutôt petit, à peine quelques centimètres de plus qu'elle, râblé, rien qui n'allait avec la silhouette délicate de la brunette. Mais lui-même n'avait-il pas une allure qui s'agençait mal avec elle? Une lueur d'espoir réapparut lorsqu'il se rappela ce qu'elle lui avait dit quelques heures auparavant, alors qu'il l'avait escorté jusqu'au QG de l'Ordre: _«Je voulais que vous me voyiez avec ma robe et que vous me trouviez belle à mourir». _C'était drôlement réussi de sa part. Néanmoins, est-ce que cela signifiait qu'elle avait exhibé sa beauté ce soir pour lui, rien que pour lui? Il regarda autour de lui, observant les membres de l'Ordre qui lançaient des regards en direction de Charlie et Mia. D'aucun ne semblaient disposés à les déranger, tous ayant accordé à Charlie d'avoir été le plus rapide à s'être approchée de la nouvelle recrue. Le Maître des Potions surprit la plus jeune du clan Weasley lancer un regard ravi vers son amie et son grand frère. D'un coup, la tension qui s'était accumulée depuis le début de la soirée s'évapora.

«_Évidemment, j'aurais dû m'en douter_».

Comment n'avait-il pas pensé plus tôt que Ginny Weasley aurait manigancé dans le but que Mia tombe amoureuse d'un de ses frères? Et Mia, qui évidemment, n'avait pas pu s'échapper de cette machination typique des Gryffondor, devait maintenant subir la présence de cet amoureux des dragons. Saluant son génie, il s'accorda le droit de quitter des yeux son élève, et se dirigea vers une pièce vide pour souffler un peu et profiter d'un moment d'intimité. Il demeurait, coup de foudre ou non, Severus Rogue, et Severus Rogue n'aimait pas les gens, encore moins les pièces encombrées par une vingtaine de leur représentants.

Il ouvrit une fenêtre et sortit sa tête au-dehors. La froideur de la soirée lui fit du bien, lui permit de recouvrer ses esprits. Il inspira profondément plusieurs fois, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à refermer la fenêtre, il entendit, tout près de lui, la voix de la seule personne qui avait pu le suivre:

«Est-ce que ça va, professeur?» lui demanda doucement Mia en posant sa main sur son avant-bras. Il eut l'impression qu'un feu s'était déclenché à l'endroit où elle le touchait. Peu habitué aux contacts physique, il eut un mouvement de retrait aussi subtil qu'involontaire, mais qui eut quand même pour effet qu'elle enleva sa main. Tous deux gênés par la situation, ils évitaient de se regarder.

«Très bien, je prenais un peu d'air frais, lui répondit-il en indiquant la fenêtre ouverte.

-Oui, bien sûr. C'est vrai qu'il fait plutôt chaud…» Elle s'approcha et sortit la tête à son tour, fermant les yeux pour mieux apprécier la légère brise sur son visage. Il la trouva encore plus belle lorsque le vent vint caresser les mèches de cheveux qui s'étaient échappées, et qui tombaient maintenant devant ses yeux. À contrecœur, elle referma la fenêtre.

«En fait, j'étais venue vous chercher car nous allons bientôt passer à table, et si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver entre Potter et Ron Weasley, il faudrait aller prendre place.» lui dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur qui lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un.

Ils sortirent subtilement de la pièce et pénétrèrent dans la longue et étroite salle à dîner. Dès que Mia y mit le pied, Charlie, du fond de la cuisine, la héla, lui faisant signe de venir le rejoindre au bout de la table. Son directeur de maison sur les talons, elle rejoignit son nouvel ami et s'assit à côté de lui. Le professeur Rogue prit place de l'autre côté de la Serpentard. Bientôt, les autres membres de l'Ordre se joignirent à eux, et la pièce fut rapidement pleine à craquer de gens souriants et heureux d'être ensemble. Au cours du repas, les membres qui étaient assis près de Mia en profitèrent pour tenter de mieux la connaître. Elle répondait patiemment au sympathique interrogatoire:

«Comment se passe ton intégration à Pouddlard? Les cours ne sont pas trop difficiles? Te sens-tu à niveau?

-C'est différent de ce que j'avais connu, mais j'aime bien. Non, j'ai été bien préparée cet été, entre autre par le professeur Rogue.» Elle lui adressa à nouveau ce sourire qui le faisait fondre.

«Comment c'est, Serpentard? Aurais-tu aimé mieux être dans une autre maison? As-tu des amis parmi eux?

-C'est comme partout: il y a des idiots, et il y a des gens bien.

-C'est juste que la concentration de crétins est plus forte chez les Serpentard», intervint George Weasley, qui reçut un coup dans les côtes de son frère Charlie, qui sentait venir sa chance de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

«Tu as l'ai de t'y connaître en crétin George», lui dit Mia, accompagnant sa plaisanterie d'un clin d'œil, ce qui acheva de ramener une atmosphère plus détendue. Le sujet des Serpentard et de leur affiliation en dehors du château était un sujet chaud, surtout en présence de certains de leur représentants.

«Et as-tu un amoureux, Mia?» demanda une jeune femme, que Mia reconnut comme étant Tonks.

Mia rougit brusquement, et évita de regarder Charlie ou le professeur Rogue, question de ne pas se trahir. Avec tact, Charlie lui évita de répondre;

«Veux-tu goûter à ce vin, Mia? C'est un vin fabriqué par les elfes, un des meilleurs qui soit!»

Lui souriant avec soulagement, elle accepta, et dès que sa coupe fut pleine, y plongea le visage pour ne plus regarder personne. Ceci mit fin aux questions des membres, qui reprirent leurs discussions, laissant Charlie, Mia et le professeur Rogue tranquilles. À nouveau, Charlie en profita pour accaparer l'attention de sa belle, et remplir régulièrement sa coupe.

Renfermé, le professeur Rogue refusait toute conversation avec quiconque, et écoutait plutôt subtilement celle de Mia. Celle-ci, sans s'en rendre compte, effleurait souvent, de son bras ou ses cheveux, son professeur, au point de lui donner l'impression qu'il allait devenir fou. À chaque endroit où la jeune femme l'avait touchée, il avait l'impression qu'un brasier était allumé, à l'instar de son visage, ce que remarqua Mrs Weasley alors qu'elle s'approchait pour leur dire de passer au salon.

«Par Merlin, Severus! Vous semblez bouillir! Est-ce que ça va?» Incapable d'articuler quelque chose d'intelligent, il se leva, et grogna quelque chose qui ressembla à «chaud», avant de se diriger vers le hall. Après avoir échangé un regard interrogateur avec la matriarche du clan Weasley, Mia s'excusa et alla rejoindre son directeur de maison, pour le trouver vêtu de sa cape d'hiver et la main sur la poignée de porte, prêt à partir incognito.

«Mais que faites-vous là? Vous ne vous apprêtiez toujours pas à partir sans moi! s'indigna-t-elle.

-Si. J'ai déjà fait beaucoup plus que ce que le directeur m'avait demandé.

-C'est hors de question que vous me laissiez seule ici! Attendez-moi, et ne vous avisez surtout pas de filer à l'anglaise!»

Elle monta à l'étage récupérer son sac et sa cape, et redescendit dire au revoir à Mme Weasley.

«Le vin d'elfe ne me réussit pas vraiment, s'excusa-t-elle, je commence déjà à avoir mal à la tête, alors je vais retourner au château. Le professeur Rogue a gentiment accepté de me raccompagner.»

Loin d'être dupe, Mme Weasley se demanda pourquoi Mia couvrait ainsi le départ du Maître des Potions, et ce que cela cachait. Elle lui sourit néanmoins, et alla lui chercher le cadeau qu'elle comptait lui offrir. Les yeux de Mia s'illuminèrent lorsqu'elle vit l'écharpe et les moufles (bleu foncé, «pour aller avec tes yeux!») tricotées avec amour. Elle les enfila tout de suite, avant de serrer très fort dans ses bras Mme Weasley. Mia alla ensuite voir Charlie, lui servit la même excuse, et lui promit qu'ils resteraient en contact, et que oui, ils se reverraient cet été. Elle retrouva enfin son directeur de maison. Ce dernier gagna aussitôt l'extérieur de la maison, et tendit une main impatiente à Mia, pour transplaner dans la seconde qui suivit.

Il contempla un instant l'enceinte du château, content de retrouver l'imposant bâtiment qui signifiait pour lui calme et sérénité…parfois.

«On est bien ici, non?» lui dit doucement, fort à propos, Mia. Toujours main dans la main, ils savourèrent cet moment de quiétude, trop rare dans leur vie. Mia s'autorisa même à déposer sa tête sur l'épaule de son directeur de maison. Celui-ci, surpris mais heureux, ne bougea pas. Il ne voulait pour rien au monde briser la bulle de bonheur dans laquelle ils étaient plongés. Ils demeurèrent ainsi, immobiles, et insensible au reste du monde, pendant un long moment. Puis, sentant Mia frissonner, le professeur Rogue décida qu'il était temps de rentrer. En silence, ils prirent la route menant à l'immense château, et une fois à l'intérieur, se dirigèrent vers les cachots, pour s'arrêter devant la porte menant au bureau et aux appartements du Maître des Potions. Enhardie par le vin d'elfe, Mia se lança:

«Merci pour la soirée, professeur, dit-elle.

-Je n'ai fait qu'acte de présence, répliqua-t-il

-Peut-être, mais c'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour passer une belle soirée,» renchérit-elle en lui offrant son plus beau sourire, celui-là même qui l'avait fait fondre quelques heures auparavant. Et qui avait sensiblement le même effet en ce moment. À son grand désarroi, il se sentit rougir, et il ne trouva mieux à faire que de détourner le regard comme un adolescent trop timide. Mia fit comme si elle n'avait rien vu, et lui demanda, d'un ton faussement badin:

«Et puis, m'avez-vous trouvé jolie ce soir?»

Il releva les yeux et les planta dans les siens, et, rassembla tout son courage d'homme, lui répondit:

«Oui, très belle». Il avait faillit ajouter _«et très désirable»_, mais s'en était abstenu, craignant qu'elle le prenne mal. Mais ce que sa bouche n'avait pas dit, ses yeux l'avait hurlé.

Elle fut un instant décontenancée par ce qu'elle y lut, et, l'instant d'après franchit l'espace qui les séparait et l'embrassa fougueusement. Celui-ci répondit d'abord avec la même ardeur, puis prit les bras qui l'enserraient et, à contrecœur se défit doucement de son étreinte.

«Es-tu vraiment sûre que c'est ce que tu veux?» lui demanda-t-il, incertain de vouloir connaître la vraie réponse.

«Si ce n'était pas ce que je voulais, je serais encore au QG à me faire draguer par Charlie Weasley. Est-ce que ça répond à la question?»

Alors il se permit de répondre à son ardeur. Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion de longues minutes. Il toucha son visage, sentit sous ses doigts ses traits délicats qu'il aimait tant. Avides d'elle, ses mains glissèrent dans ses doux cheveux, enlevèrent l'écharpe qui couvrait toujours son cou, et la cape qui l'empêchait de la toucher comme il le voulait. Elles frôlèrent ses épaules, ce qui la fit frissonner, glissèrent jusqu'à sa fine taille, et remontèrent enfin vers ses épaules pour mieux la serrer contre lui. Mia, brûlante contre lui, répondait à ses caresses avec ardeur, en demandait plus. S'arrachant à elle un court instant, beaucoup trop long, il défit les sortilèges de protection qui protégeaient ses appartements. Puis, il lui agrippa le bras, la fit entrer, et, refermant la porte, l'y plaqua. Aussitôt, elle enlaça de ses jambes les hanches du Maître de Potions. Incapable de patienter plus longtemps, il libéra son membre palpitant et la pénétra. Elle soupira de désir, et se mit à gémir lorsqu'il entama un frénétique mouvement de va-et-vient. L'intensité de leurs ébats leur fit perdre la carte, et lorsqu'enfin ils atteignirent le sommet des plaisirs, ils s'affalèrent contre la porte en soupirant d'aise. Ils restèrent enserrés un long moment, puis il se retira d'elle, et s'adossa à la porte. Mia vint se blottir contre lui. Ils se sentaient bien, là, enlacés à même le sol. Ils auraient souhaité que le monde continue sans eux, les laissant dans cet état de plénitude totale, rassasiés de tout, de eux. Voilà si longtemps, depuis le premier jour en fait, qu'elle était attirée par son regard sombre et sa façon d'être, fort, confiant, à la fois si calme et si impétueux. Libéré d'une tension qui le gagnait depuis des mois, il avait l'impression qu'un poids énorme venait de tomber de ses épaules. Il la serra plus fort contre lui, huma le doux parfum qui émanait de ses cheveux. Mû par il ne sait quelle impulsion, il lui demanda:

«On est seul dans le château ce soir. Tu veux dormir ici?»

Elle se redressa, le regarda, hésitante, puis opina du chef et lui sourit, heureuse.

«J'ai des chemises, est-ce que ça te conviendrait pour dormir?

-Ça sera parfait.» Ils se levèrent, et se dirigèrent vers les appartements du Serpentard. Curieuse, elle observa la décoration sobre des lieux, les comparant inconsciemment avec ceux du professeur McGonagall. Le professeur Rogue brisa sa contemplation en lui tendant une des habituelles chemises qu'il portait sous sa cape, et lui indiqua la salle de bain. Une fois la porte fermée, elle s'accorda une ou deux minutes de respiration profonde, histoire de remettre ses idées en place. Tout avait déboulé si vite! C'est bien sûre ce qu'elle avait espéré, elle avait tellement attendu pour enfin pouvoir le toucher comme elle le voulait. Et la façon dont ils venaient de faire l'amour… l'intensité du moment la regagna et elle sentit à nouveau des flammes envahir son bas-ventre et son souffle s'accélérer. C'était…encore mieux qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer. Elle avait éprouvé plus de plaisir que jamais sa courte expérience des hommes lui avait permit de vivre. Et il lui avait proposé de passer la nuit ici, dans ses appartements! Une vague de bonheur la submergea, et elle s'empressa de se défaire de sa robe, toute fripée à présent, et d'enfiler la chemise. Elle ôta sa pince de ses cheveux, et libéra les dernières mèches qui ne s'étaient pas dégagées lors de leur ébat.

Il la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle referme la porte derrière elle. Il s'imaginait déjà la prendre à nouveau. Il sentit sa verge approuver cette idée. Cette fois, par contre, il le ferait doucement, comme il se doit, se promit-il. N'empêche que l'ardeur avec laquelle ils venaient de se donner l'un à l'autre avait quelque chose de passablement excitant… Non, la prochaine fois, il l'amènerait doucement jusqu'à l'orgasme. Il découvrirait son corps avec ses doigts et ses lèvres. Il se demanda si sa cicatrice serait comme celle que Potter arborait…MERDE! _Ma cicatrice, la Marque! Elle ne devait pas la voir, pas savoir! Que faire, je ne peux pas garder mes vêtements toute la nuit! Vite, Severus, trouve une solution!_

ooOoo

Ok, elle était assez jolie, elle devait y retourner. Elle ouvrit la porte, et le trouva exactement où il était lorsqu'elle était disparue dans la salle de bain. Son regard prit une teinte brillante lorsqu'il vit ses jambes nues, et devinait ses courbes sous la chemise blanche. Soudain timide, elle baissa les yeux et rougit.

Il s'approcha, et doucement, prit son menton et lui fit relever le visage. Il la regarda un instant, puis passa ses bras autour d'elle et l'embrassa doucement. Il la sentit fondre à nouveau contre lui. Sans cesser de l'embrasser, il l'amena doucement vers son lit, et la fit s'y étendre. Il la couvrit de son corps, et entreprit de lui baiser le visage, le cou, et déboutonnant la chemises, descendit vers ses seins. Il prit un des mamelons dans la bouche et se mit à le sucer, caressant l'autre. Les gémissements de Mia, et la façon dont elle se collait contre lui, lui donnait envie de la prendre sur le champ. Maîtrisant son désir, il se dégagea plutôt d'elle et commença à déboutonner son gilet. Impatiente, Mia l'aida à se dévêtir plus vite, ne remarqua même pas le bandage qui recouvrait l'un de ses avant-bras. Enfin libéré de ses vêtements, il s'étendit à nouveau sur elle, et entreprit de caresser chaque parcelle de son corps. Il la sentait frissonner de plaisir sous ses doigts, l'entendait gémir son nom… Sa soif d'elle devint bientôt trop intense pour résister. Doucement, il la pénétra, et entreprit un va-et-vient qui la fit bientôt hurler de désir. Dans un long râle, il atteignit le septième ciel, et, le souffle court, se laissa retomber à côté d'elle. Elle vint se blottir contre lui, et soupira de contentement. Elle attendit qu'il reprenne une respiration normale, caressant son bras du bout de doigts.

«Ça fait si longtemps que j'attendais ce moment, lui dit-elle après un moment.

-Faire l'amour?

-Nah. Faire l'amour avec Severus Rogue. Toute la différence est là.

-Si tu le dis…» Elle remarqua qu'il l'avait tutoyée, et trouva agréable qu'il ait lui-même enlevé cette barrière invisible entre eux. Se redressant, elle capta son regard de ses yeux bleu foncé.

«Je le dis. Je n'aurais pas voulu que ce soit quiconque d'autre que vous…toi.» Elle était on ne peut plus sérieuse, mais Severus, détendu pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps, se sentait d'humeur moqueuse.

«Même pas avec Cormac McLagen?

-C'est une conspiration ou quoi? Pourquoi TOUT LE MONDE me parle de lui?

-Parce que tu avais l'air de trouver sa compagnie agréable à la fête de Slug.

-Si j'avais l'air bien quand vous, non, tu, m'as vu, c'est parce que je venais de te voir et que j'espérais pouvoir passer un moment avec toi, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps!»

Severus fut touché par cette déclaration, mais refusa, fidèle à son habitude, de le montrer. Mia alla retrouver le creux de son épaule. Ils demeurèrent en silence un moment, Mia décolérant et Severus se demandant comment poser la prochaine question.

«Et depuis quand attends-tu ce moment au juste?

-Depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu. T'en souviens-tu?» Il rit doucement.

«Si je m'en souviens! Tu pouvais à peine tenir sur tes pieds, tu avais le visage encore tuméfié, et déjà tu tentais de t'enfuir du château!

-Je n'essayais pas de m'enfuir! Je voulais savoir où j'étais… tenta de se justifier Mia.

-Oui, bien sûr… lui répondit Severus, ironique et pas du tout convaincu.

-…J'avais vraiment le visage amoché? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Et bien…Il te restait encore quelques ecchymoses et une vilaine bosse sur ton front, et tu n'arrêtais pas de rougir comme une tomate…» Il sourit à ce dernier souvenir. La timidité et l'embarras avait assaillie à une vitesse surprenante et à intervalle régulier la jeune femme ce jour-là.

«Ouais bon», maugréa Mia, qui se souvenait maintenant aussi de cela, et aussi de l'attaque de panique qu'elle avait eu l'instant d'après.

«Je me souviens aussi de la deuxième fois, et la c'est toi qui est devenu rouge comme une pivoine! argua-t-elle.

-Encore une fois, tu avais essayé de t'enfuir, en utilisant de futiles subterfuges.

-Allons donc! T'embrasser a été très efficace! Tu as figé pendant super longtemps!» Ce fut au tour de Severus d'être embarrassé.

«Tu as tout faux, la contredit-il. Je t'ai laissé croire que tu avais une chance pour te tester.»

Mia roula des yeux, reconnaissant là la fierté typiquement masculine, et plus encore typiquement Serpentard.

«En tout cas, moi j'ai préféré les baisers de ce soir.» ajouta-t-elle simplement. Bientôt, elle s'endormit tout contre lui, et se fut le rythme de sa respiration lente et paisible qui permit au Maître des Potions d'aller la rejoindre dans le sommeil.

* * *

Voilà. Et à ceux qui disent: Bah! C'est impossible que Severus tombe comme ça dans ses bras, et bien je vous dit: attendez donc un peu! Je vous promets que ni un ni l'autre ne va perdre sa personnalité (ce qui promet déjà un peu, non?).

Et je n'ai qu'une chose à ajouter: Merci de votre patience angélique!


	23. Chapter 23

_**Je m'améliore, non? Ça fait quoi, 3 semaines depuis ma dernière publication... ;) Alors, chapitre 23, lendemain de Noël, beaucoup d'amour, exprimé de toutes sortes de façons... you'll see!**_

_**J'ai commencé un peu à écrire les prochains chapitres. Je ne promets pas de délais à tout casser, mais je vais faire de mon mieux!**_

_**Ah oui! Avant que j'oublies encore! Un gros merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews! C'est fou la motivation que vous me donnez :)!**_

_**En espérant que vous apprécierez!**_

_**JS**_

* * *

Tôt le lendemain, Severus se réveilla en sentant contre lui une douce chaleur. Craignant d'être encore en train de rêver, il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Doux souvenir de la veille, Mia, qui lui faisait face, dormait paisiblement. Il envia sa capacité à s'abandonner aux autres, à lui. Lui-même, pensa-t-il, ironique, ne se confirait pas sa propre vie. D'ailleurs, pourquoi la laissait-elle faire? Elle éveillait en lui de drôle de sentiments, des sentiments qu'il avait cru disparus à jamais. Elle réussissait à le faire sortir de ses gonds, et, l'instant d'après, lui donner envie de la prendre dans ses bras et la protéger du monde entier.

Elle remua dans son sommeil, sortant Severus de ses pensées. Du bout des doigts, il lui caressa un bras. Il la sentit frissonner, remonta la couverture pour l'abrier. Elle était si belle. C'était presque criminel de la laisser s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'aussi diamétralement opposé à elle. Elle avait du faire une erreur de jugement. Elle n'avait pas voulu de Charlie Weasley, et la meilleure solution qu'elle avait trouvé pour s'échapper était de partir avec lui, et, n'ayant pas envie de passer la nuit de Noël seule, elle avait préféré passer la nuit avec lui. L'alcool lui avait monté à la tête et elle n'était pas consciente de ce qu'elle faisait. Oui, c'était surement ça. Il décida de lui permettre de réaliser son erreur, et de lui laisser l'opportunité de pouvoir partir sans lui demander son reste. Il tenta de se lever sans la réveiller. Alors qu'il posait le pied par terre, la voix enrouée par le sommeil de Mia l'arrêta:

«Bon matin, murmura-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Euh…je me lève.

-Quelle heure est-il?

-Environ cinq heures je dirais.

-Mais il est beaucoup trop tôt…protesta-t-elle

-D'ordinaire à cette heure, je suis déjà debout.

-D'ordinaire, il n'y a pas une jolie fille dans ton lit qui ne demande qu'à passer encore un moment blottie contre toi.

-Il faut que j'aille voir le directeur.

-Allons Severus, à cette heure, les gens dorment encore…

-Pas Albus Dumbledore.

-Severus, on est le lendemain de Noël, et je suis sûre que, aussi génial soit le professeur Dumbledore, il a dut prendre une coupe ou deux de whisky Pur-Feu, et qu'en ce moment, il s'en remet tranquillement, en dormant. De toute façon, on ne va pas chez les gens à cinq heures du matin. À cinq heure du matin, quand une fille nous demande de venir la prendre dans ses bras et de se rendormir, on prend cette fille dans nos bras, et on se rendort avec elle.»

Que pouvait-on y redire? Severus, en homme intelligent, compris qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre option que d'obtempérer, et la rejoignit sous les draps. Décidant que quelques heures de plus ne pouvait pas changer grand-chose dans leurs vies, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra tout contre lui, retrouvant avec plaisir l'odeur qui se dégageait de ses cheveux. Mia retrouva le creux de son épaule et le serra contre elle.

«Hum…à deux doigts du paradis» chuchota-t-elle avant de se rendormir contre son homme. Severus soupira. _Je fais quoi maintenant? _se demanda-t-il, découragé. Sa théorie sur l'abus d'alcool et ses conséquences ne tenait plus, Mia venait de la détruire d'un ordre bien senti de rester avec elle dans le lit. Severus commença à considérer qu'elle put s'être vraiment entichée de lui, à l'instar de ces jeunes idiotes et étudiantes qui s'étaient éprises du professeur de divination, le centaure Firenze… sauf que Mia n'était pas stupide, et lui, loin d'être un sex-symbol… C'était un non-sens! Il devait mettre fin à tous ça, et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Ce sera difficile, mais nécessaire. Le pire serait probablement de voir la déception dans ses yeux. Est-ce qu'elle était du genre à pleurer? Non…elle est trop orgueilleuse. Il souhaita qu'elle ne fasse pas de crise d'angoisse. La prendre dans ses bras serait sans doute suffisant pour qu'il faiblisse et soit incapable de la laisser, et de ne pas la protéger comme il se devait par le fait même.

Il guetta sa respiration, et lorsqu'il fut certain qu'elle dormait profondément, il se dégagea centimètre par centimètre de son étreinte et quitta l'agréable chaleur du lit. Il s'habilla rapidement et quitta ses appartements à la recherche de conseils avisés, ou plutôt, d'arguments pour l'aider à se convaincre que ses sentiments pour Mia n'étaient pas une raison pour entretenir une relation amoureuse avec elle.

ooOoo

Severus toqua à la porte des appartements de Dumbledore, et attendit qu'on l'invite à entrer. Le directeur vint lui ouvrir avec un sourire bienveillant, et s'écarta pour le laisser passer. Assise devant le bureau directorial, le professeur McGonagall attendait, visiblement contrariée. À la façon dont elle le regarda, il devina qu'il était un élément important de la raison pourquoi elle était déjà dans le bureau directorial de bonne heure le lendemain de Noël, et de fort méchante humeur.

«Je crois que je dérange, dit-il, je reviendrai plus tard.

-Non, restez Severus, je crois que tout cela vous concerne aussi.» le contredit le directeur, conservant son air imperturbable qui avait le don d'irriter sérieusement ses opposants lors des discussions agitées.

Évitant le regard de sa collègue, Severus s'approcha. Arborant le sourire de quelqu'un qui sait quelque chose que l'autre voudrait bien qu'il ne sache pas, le directeur lui demanda:

«Alors Severus, la soirée de Noël au quartier général de l'Ordre s'est bien passé?

-Oui…oui,» répondit Severus, hésitant.

Il craignait que la conversation ne dévie vers le sujet que Minerva, en sa qualité de celle qui avait pris en charge Mia, ne devait absolument pas prendre connaissance…à savoir qu'il avait passé la nuit (et plus encore) avec sa protégée…

«Molly m'a dit que Mia et vous aviez quitté tôt la soirée. Après le dîner, si je ne m'abuse, reprit Dumbledore

-Euh, oui, c'est exact.

-Vous vous sentiez mal?» Encore cet air de celui qui sait. Plus nerveux qu'il ne le se l'avouait, Severus se racla la gorge.

«Hum…oui, un petit malaise.

-Et ça va mieux maintenant? Vous en êtes soulagé? demanda hypocritement le directeur.

-Oui,» mentit le Maître des Potions, qui ne sentait pas maître de la situation en ce moment.

«Vous comptez nous mentir longtemps de la sorte Severus? explosa de façon inattendue le professeur McGonagall. Albus, vous devez intervenir!

-Et pourquoi cela, Minerva? Cela ne me concerne pas, répondit aussi calmement Dumbledore que la directrice des Gryffondor était énervée.

-Albus, il a eu une relation avec une étudiante!

-Elle est majeure.

-Elle est beaucoup trop jeune!

-Mon premier argument tient toujours, Minerva. Mia est une adulte, et il y a fort à parier qu'elle savait exactement ce qu'elle faisait, et même que, en bonne Serpentard, elle s'était arrangée pour que cela arrive.

-Mais Albus, il a le double de son âge!»

Impuissant, Severus assistait à son procès. Il était à prime abord d'accord avec les arguments du professeur McGonagall, mais plus elle s'insurgeait, le dénigrant du même coup en le jugeant indigne pour la jeune femme, moins il avait envie de lui donner raison. Que savait-elle de ce qui était le mieux pour Mia? La jeune femme était assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait, en l'occurrence, lui!

«Elle devrait fréquenter quelqu'un de son âge, argua cette dernière. Tenez, Molly m'a dit qu'elle s'entendait bien avec son fils Charlie. Voilà une relation qui serait plus raisonnable!»

Comment pouvait-elle dire que Charlie Weasley était mieux pour elle? Qu'en savait-elle?

«Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'en avait que faire du rouquin! intervint avec hargne Severus.

-Oh! Elle vous a dit ça!

-Oui, elle me l'a dit, à moi! Parce que, croyez-le ou non Minerva, elle m'aime bien! Et si vous ne pouvez pas supporter le fait qu'elle se détache de vous, vous n'aviez qu'à ne pas la rejeter quand c'était le moment!»

Les yeux de la sorcière s'agrandirent sous l'effet de sa fureur grandissante. Elle se leva d'un bond, renversant sa chaise du même coup.

«COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS, SEVERUS! JE N'AI DE LEÇONS À RECEVOIR DE VOUS EN CE QUI A TRAIT À FAIRE ATTENTION À CEUX QUE J'AIME! JE NE L'AI JAMAIS AGRESSÉE, MOI! NI ELLE NI PERSONNE D'AUTRE D'AILLEURS! VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS EN DIRE AUTANT!»

«SUFFIT!» Se décida enfin à intervenir le directeur. Severus reçu la remarque de sa collègue de métamorphose comme un coup de poing. Estomaqué, il se laissa tomber sur la chaise que lui indiqua Dumbledore, en même temps que le professeur McGonagall redressait sa chaise d'un coup de baguette rageur et se rasseyait, les bras fermement croisés contre elle.

«Je crois, commença Dumbledore, que vous avez tous deux à cœur le bien-être de Mia. Et c'est dans son intérêt que vous allez vous comporter en sorciers responsables, et que vous allez vous parler comme deux êtres civilisés. Commençons par vous, Minerva. Qu'avez-vous à dire?

-Je ne crois pas que Severus soit la personne indiquée pour être en relation avec Mia.

-Et pourquoi cela, Minerva? continua le directeur.

-Vous pensez que je n'ai pas son bien-être à cœur? intervint Severus.

-Je crois que vous n'êtes pas ce dont elle a besoin.

-Et pourquoi ça? Vous pensez que je ne pense qu'à moi, que je me joue d'elle? Depuis le tout début Minerva, qu'elle est attirée comme un aimant vers moi. Depuis le tout début, j'ai tout fait pour la repousser, pour qu'elle change d'idée, mais elle revient toujours!

-Vous auriez du mieux garder vos distances avec elle.

-Mais c'est ce que j'ai fait! J'ai été dur avec elle, je ne l'ai jamais ménagé!

-Vous avez laissé une porte ouverte!

-Non, jamais!

-Ah non? Et d'où venait la rumeur que miss Parkinson a propagé cet automne?

-De nulle part, parce qu'il ne s'était rien passé?

-Et ce qui s'est passé hier? Ce n'est rien non plus? Vous avez couché avec elle? À quoi avez-vous pensé?

-ET SI C'ÉTAIT PARCE JE L'AIME MOI AUSSI?

Il s'interrompit brusquement.

«Je veux dire, je l'aime _bien_,» tenta-t-il de se reprendre. Un tel épanchement de ses sentiments était une première pour lui, et l'intensité avec laquelle il s'était exprimé le surprit tout autant que le directeur et son assistante.

Il se leva et en trois enjambées quitta le bureau et dévala les escaliers en direction de ses appartements, souhaitant malgré lui qu'ils soient vides. Ils l'étaient. Mia avait effacé toute trace de son passage. Le lit avait été fait, tous les vêtements ramassés. Le seul indice qui demeurait de leur nuit était sa chemise, celle qu'elle avait portée, pliée de la même façon que lorsqu'il la lui avait tendue la veille, près de son oreiller, accompagnée d'une courte note.

_«Partie étudier dans la Salle Commune»_.

Simple, mais qui disait tout. Elle avait bien sentit son hésitation plus tôt ce matin. Elle voulait le laisser seul pour réfléchir, ne pas l'influencer. Il apprécia. Comme, il se rendit compte, il appréciait nombre de choses d'elle. Comme sa discrétion et sa volonté de s'adapter à lui, et d'accepter et de respecter qu'il fut un homme qui parlait peu. Comme, aussi, le fait qu'elle accepterait qu'il ne prenne pas de décision tout de suite. Comme le fait que sa seule présence le faisait se sentir bien…Il soupira. D'avoir crié à la tête de Minerva ce qu'il ressentait avait eu un certain effet libérateur. Néanmoins, il ressentait toujours cette culpabilité à l'idée qu'il avait failli à sa tâche en l'ayant laissé s'amouracher de lui, et cette peur de ne pas la protéger comme elle le méritait le taraudait. Les arguments de la Maître de la Métamorphose résonnaient encore à son esprit, faisant vaciller sa volonté. Elle l'avait énervé plus que de raison, et en bon Serpentard, il avait préféré fuir la situation plutôt que de prendre son courage à deux mains et se tenir debout face à elle. Et, à présent, il se demandait s'il aimait vraiment Mia, suffisamment pour être capable de l'assumer pleinement au su de ses collègues, et forcément des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, qui viendraient à l'apprendre…Confiant en sa capacité à improviser, il décida qu'il prendrait sa décision en la voyant.

ooOoo

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la Salle commune, il la trouva étendue près du foyer, un livre ouvert sous les yeux. À son approche, elle leva les yeux, et lui sourit, mais d'un sourire plus contenu, moins rayonnant, que ce à quoi elle l'avait habitué dans les dernières heures..

«Je me disais que vous vouliez probablement avoir un moment seul» lui dit-elle alors qu'il prenait place dans un fauteuil devant elle.

Severus nota qu'elle avait recommencé à le vouvoyer. Sentait-elle qu'il ne voulait pas poursuivre la relation, et voulait-elle de ce fait lui faciliter la tâche? Ou le désirait-elle elle-même? Peut-être avait-elle réalisé ce qu'elle avait fait sous l'influence de l'alcool et le regrettait à présent? À cette dernière pensée, il se sentit irrité, et légèrement blessé. Il décida de la contrer, et par le fait même renonça à mettre fin à la relation…pour le moment du moins.

«Qu'étudies-tu? lui demanda-t-il plutôt brusquement, plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-DCFM, lui répondit-elle en lui montrant la couverture de l'ouvrage.

-Ma matière?» s'étonna-il, mais flatté malgré lui.

Mia acquiesça, puis ajouta, moqueuse:

«Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est pas pour vous impressionner et avoir de meilleures notes.

-De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si tu en avais besoin, tu as encore eu un Optimal au dernier examen théorique.

-Non, c'est pour m'améliorer pour l'aspect pratique.

-Encore une fois, tu te débrouille très bien en classe. Et je t'ai donné la permission de me tutoyer lorsque nous sommes seuls. Je ne te l'ai pas retirée.

-Entendu. Mais pour répondre à _ton_ interrogation, je lis de la théorie supplémentaire sur les patronus. C'est incroyable tous ce qu'ils peuvent faire!

-Oui, je sais. Mais pourquoi les patronus? Ce n'est pas au programme de sixième année.

-Non, c'est pour moi, et pour quand j'aurai besoin de me battre contre _Lui_.»

Il tiqua à la mention de cet événement qui semblait inévitable. Il songea un moment qu'il serait bien que la prophétie de l'autre Potter se réalise avant…

«Rien ne presse Mia. Tu auras tout le temps de te préparer…

-Et pendant ce temps, ce monstre et ses horribles disciples tueront plein d'autres innocents! s'emporta-t-elle

-Quand tu dis ça, tu parle comme Potter.

-Et bien, il n'est pas si idiot alors!»

Elle se rassit, prit son livre sur ses genoux, et, feignant de lire, s'enferma dans un silence buté. Il la regarda, et vit, au-delà de sa mâchoire crispée par la contrariété, la ride qui s'était formée dans son front, la tension dans ses épaules. Elle sentait que quelque chose de peu agréable approchait, et elle tentait de s'en protéger du mieux qu'elle pouvait. De sa voix la plus conciliante, il lui demanda:

«Veux-tu que je te montre comment faire un patronus?»

Elle demeura un instant silencieuse, puis dit:

«Je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais me dire que ce livre ne m'apprendrait pas.»

Severus sentit son impatience de professeur monter en lui, mais ravala la réplique cinglante qui lui passa par la tête, et dit plutôt:

«J'ai déjà lu ce livre, et il ne parle pas de la principale composante qui permet de faire apparaître un patronus. L'auteur était déjà vieux et expérimenté lorsqu'il l'a écrit. Il avait oublié les conseils qu'on prodiguent aux jeunes sorciers lors de leurs premiers essais.»

Il vit sa posture changer légèrement. Sa curiosité l'emportait sur sa colère. Elle était plus à l'écoute.

«J'ai lu le même quand j'ai voulu me pratiquer seul les premières fois», lui avoua-t-il.

Cette fois, elle leva les yeux et le regarda. Il se leva et lui tendit la main.

«Viens, je vais te montrer.»

Elle hésita un peu, mais son désir d'apprendre la domina, et elle prit sa main et se leva. Severus déplaça quelque fauteuils puis lança, accompagnant son charme d'un gracieux mouvement de baguette:

«Spero patronum!»

Aussitôt, une biche lumineuse jaillit de sa baguette, et fit le tour de la salle commune avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée bleutée.

«Wow!» s'exclama Mia, émerveillée, sa colère momentanément oubliée.

«Pourquoi est-ce que ton patronus est une biche Severus?» lui demanda-t-elle.

Embêté, il ne répondit pas tout de suite.

«Ça dépend de la personnalité de chacun, répondit-il enfin.

-Je sais ça, répliqua Mia, mais pourquoi, toi, tu as une biche comme patronus?

-J'avais un ami qui avait ce patronus et qui est mort. J'imagine que c'est pour me souvenir.» répondit-il sèchement, pour clore le dossier. Mia comprit et n'insista pas.

«Logique, conclut-elle plutôt. Dis, est-ce que tu te souviens du patronus de mon père?

-Pourquoi je le saurais? Il était un Serdaigle, et plus vieux que moi qui plus est. Je n'ai jamais eu de cours avec lui, et aucune raison de le voir.

-Dommage…»

Elle était déçue. Elle n'avait jamais, contrairement à son cousin Harry, démontré un intérêt pour ce qu'avait été son père avant sa mort. Ses souvenirs, et le peu que sa mère lui avait raconté lui suffisait. Néanmoins, savoir qu'elle avait un point en commun aussi spirituel qu'un patronus avec son père aurait eu une connotation spéciale pour elle. Mais bon, si la présence d'un homme lui avait parfois manqué, il lui permettait aujourd'hui d'apprécier pleinement celle de l'homme présentement à ses côtés. Désireuse de connaître la forme de son patronus, elle tenta d'imiter son professeur et amant. Sans surprise, ce ne fut qu'un mince filet blanchâtre qui sortit de sa baguette.

«Tu dois penser à un souvenir qui te rend particulièrement heureuse, et te concentrer sur ce souvenir», lui dit Severus en s'approchant derrière elle. Elle ferma ses yeux, se concentra de toute ses forces.

«Tu dois ensuite faire ce mouvement de baguette», continua le Maître des Potions en prenant la main de son élève pour mieux le lui faire comprendre. Puis il la lâcha complètement, et se plaça de manière à voir ce qu'elle faisait. Elle répétait les instructions à voix basse. Puis, d'un mouvement précis de baguette, elle fit jaillir une silhouette qui ressemblait vaguement à un canidé. La silhouette demeura quelque secondes, puis disparut.

«J'ai réussi! s'exclama Mia, rayonnante. C'était un loup, j'en suis sûre! Tu as vu, Severus?

-Non, le charme n'a pas duré assez longtemps.

-Ça viendra, maintenant j'ai un si bon souvenir que je vais toujours réussir maintenant. Il faut seulement que je me concentre plus.

-Et pourquoi le souvenir d'aujourd'hui ferait une différence?

-C'est parce que, aujourd'hui, j'avais vraiment un bon souvenir.»

Elle lui tourna le dos, s'éloigna en direction de son dortoir.

«Aujourd'hui, j'avais le souvenir d'hier en tête», lui dit-elle en lui adressant un regard lumineux.

Il n'en pouvait plus. D'une enjambée, Severus élimina l'espace qui les séparait, s'empara de son bras pour la faire pivoter et embrassa avec fougue la jeune femme, qui lui répondit avec autant d'ardeur. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant de longues minutes, et quand ils desserrèrent leur étreinte, Mia avait retrouvée son sourire qui faisait fondre le cœur du Maître des Potions.

«Je le savais, dit alors Mia.

-Quoi donc?

-Que tout ça ne pouvait pas juste être dans ma tête.»

Comme brûlé, Severus la lâcha.

«Peut-être, mais ça ne peut pas continuer. Je suis désolé.»

Il se retourna, et, sans un regard en arrière, il quitta la salle commune. Le cœur de Mia manqua un battement.

«Severus?» tenta-t-elle, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, pourquoi la Terre avait arrêter de tourner.

«N'insiste pas Mia. C'est mieux pour tout le monde. Toi y compris.»

Elle demeura figée un moment. La Terre avait vraiment arrêté de tourner, puis recommencé brusquement. Déstabilisée, elle secoua la tête retrouver ses esprits, courut le rattraper, ne remarquant même pas qu'elle avait croisé le professeur McGonagall dans sa course.

Elle l'aperçut alors qu'il grimpait les premiers escaliers qui menaient au reste du château. La colère grondait en elle, se substituant momentanément à la peur de perdre la seule personne à qui elle voulait ouvrir à nouveau son cœur.

«SEVERUS ROGUE!» hurla-t-elle. Il s'immobilisa, et elle en profita pour le rejoindre et reprendre son souffle. Elle tenta de lui toucher le bras, mais il se dégagea. Elle voulut le regarder dans les yeux, mais il détourna le regard. Il s'apprêtait à repartir, mais elle lui bloqua le passage de son corps. De son ton le plus froid et le plus distant, il lui dit:

«C'est mieux comme ça Mia. Tu ne croyais pas que ça pourrait durer!»

Aussi froide était sa voix, autant la lueur dans ses yeux était chaude. Il n'y croyait pas lui-même.

«Maintenant, poursuivit-il en évitant toujours son regard, laisse-moi passer. Je dois aller parler au directeur.

-Le directeur attendra.

-Tu ne comprends pas.

-Si tu m'explique, je te promets de comprendre.

-C'est plus compliqué que tu crois.

-Est-ce que je devrais me sentir insultée? Tu insinues que je suis trop stupide pour comprendre?

-Non, bien sûr que non.

-Alors dis-moi où est le problème Severus!

-Mia, ne me complique pas les choses!

-Je ferai ce que je veux, et toi, tu vas m'écouter!

-Mia!

-SEVERUS!

-Allez, pousses-toi, je dois passer.

-Non, pas avant que tu m'aie écouté!

-Mia…

-Écoutes moi! Je ne te demande pas de m'épouser et de me faire plein d'enfants. Je ne te demande même pas de me promettre que notre relation va traverser les années! Je ne te demande rien, Severus.

-Mia…

- Tout ce que je veux, c'est être bien avec toi, c'est tout. Je ne veux juste pas devoir retenir ce que j'éprouve pour toi quand nous sommes ensemble.

-Mia…»

Il lui prit les bras pour la déplacer. Il la dépassa, et il s'apprêtait à tourner le coin, lorsque Mia choisit de tout déballer:

«Severus, je t'aime.»

Il s'immobilisa à nouveau, et, sans se retourner, lui dit:

«Tu ne devrais pas.

-Trop tard, t'avait qu'à pas être aussi séduisant. C'est de ta faute, tu dois assumer les conséquences.»

Déconcerté, il la regarda. Elle souriait. Comment pouvait-elle passer d'une émotion à l'autre aussi rapidement? Il hocha la tête de découragement. Le sourire de la brunette s'élargit. Elle l'avait convaincu. D'un pas aérien, elle le rejoignit.

«Je n'ai jamais vu une femme se lancer avec autant de volonté en enfer.

-Tu te surestimes Severus. Tu n'es quand même pas aussi pire que le diable.»

Comment pouvait-il supporter quelqu'un capable de lui répondre? Comment aurait-il pu aimer quelqu'un qui ne le faisait pas?

Comment le professeur McGonagall pourrait douter de leurs sentiments, maintenant qu'elle avait tout vu?


	24. Chapter 24

_**Je sais, ça doit faire quoi, mille ans? que je n'ai pas publié? Mi scusi! Mi scusi! Je vous jure que j'ai travaillé très fort pour finalement pondre ce chapitre. Ma fichue manie de vouloir finir mes chapitres avec un punch me rends la tâche difficile pour recommencer après… Ne m'envoyer pas de tomates svp, ne serait-ce que pour une simple raison: c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui …**_

* * *

Chapitre 24

«C'est criminel d'être aussi belle.

-Profites-en alors.

-Je suis bien trop laid pour toi.

-N'importe quoi! Moi je te trouve sexy. J'adore ton petit air sombre et mystérieux…»

ooOoo

«Comment tu fais?

-Pour faire quoi?

-Pour…aimer…quelqu'un comme moi? Je ne fais pas partie de la catégorie de gens qu'on aime, et à raison.

-Premièrement, je n'aime pas _quelqu'un _comme toi, mais _toi_. Et deuxièmement, dis-moi pourquoi ne serais-tu pas aimable?

-Parce que je suis Severus Rogue l'ignoble, le méchant, le sans cœur, et qui fait tout mal.

-Comme quoi?

-Je ne veux pas en parler.

-Ben alors, si tu ne peux pas en parler, cesse d'utiliser cet argument stupide pour que je te quitte et continue à m'embrasser!»

ooOoo

«Il devrait y avoir un règlement qui empêche les élèves de porter leur uniforme de façon aussi indécente.

-Je ne vois pas où est le problème…

-Tu sais que je ne pourrai plus jamais te voir avec ta blouse d'uniforme sans avoir cette image en tête?

-C'était l'objectif…»

ooOoo

Severus prenait des notes dans un calepin, alors que Mia tentait de faire voler divers effets à travers la chambre.

«Oh! Pardon!

-C'est ma tête qu'a heurté le chandelier.

-Je sais, je suis désolée!

-Tu as vraiment encore besoin de pratiquer ce sort.

-Je sais… ça fait des mois que je le pratique et je n'y arrive toujours pas…

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, tout ce dont tu as besoin c'est de la volonté et beaucoup de concentration. D'ailleurs, je ne t'ai pas vu souvent pratiquer le dernier aspect.

-Mais si, c'est jusqu'au lieu de fixer l'horizon, je fixais autre chose.

-Et c'était?

-Toi.

-N'importe quoi.

-Mais si, je te jure! Ça se faisait si naturellement! Par Merlin, tu rougis Severus!

-Pas du tout! Bon, il faudrait peut-être qu'on sorte un peu de mes appartements. Ça fait trois jours qu'on est enfermé ici…

-Mmm…je croyais que tu étais une ermite…

-Pas au point de faire venir mes repas par les elfes tout le temps et de ne donner aucun signe de vie aussi longtemps…

-Dommage…

-Allez, lève-toi un peu.

-Plus tard, j'ai encore envie d'être collée tout contre toi…

-Tu es une vraie limace.

-J'espère que tu me trouve plus jolie que ça quand même!»

Mia obéit quand même, et alors qu'elle mettait de l'ordre dans sa chevelure dans la salle de bain, elle lui lança:

«Mais parlant de truc dégoutant, comment vas ta blessure à ton bras? Toujours aussi suintante?»

Severus porta machinalement sa main à son bras gauche. Il avait réussi à lui faire croire qu'il s'était blessé à cause d'une éclaboussure qui avait jaillie d'un chaudron pendant une de ses expériences, et il croisait les doigts pour qu'elle le croit pour moment encore. Le temps, au moins, qu'il trouve une façon, et le courage, de lui avouer ce qui se cachait vraiment sous son bandage…

«Il ne guérit pas vite. Ça m'énerve un peu, un anti-venin qui blesse plus qu'il ne guérit montre que je suis encore loin de la solution.»

Au moins, il y avait une part de vérité dans ce mensonge.

«Bon allez! On s'active! On va marcher dehors, il fait beau aujourd'hui.»

Le moins on en parle, le moins on a de chance de se mélanger dans ses mensonges.

Ils sortirent des appartements du Maître des Potions côte à côte. Mia prit la main de Severus dans la sienne, et à sa grande surprise, il ne s'en libéra pas. Severus se faisait violence pour ne pas être plus discret, mais le sourire rayonnant qu'il avait vu sur le visage de sa compagne l'avait convaincu de faire un effort.

Ils marchèrent un instant, en silence, profitant de la chaleur du soleil sur leur visage et de la beauté du paysage enneigé. À un moment, ils arrivèrent près du grand arbre où Severus avait violenté Mia à la fin de l'été dernier.

«On devrait recommencer à s'entraîner,» dit Mia.

«Pour que je te saute encore dessus? se fâcha brusquement Severus.

-Ce n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois Sev.

-Peut-être, mais j'ai failli te tuer!

-Mais pourquoi tu te fâche comme ça?

-Mais parce que!

-Voyons! Premièrement , toi-même tu disais que ce n'était pas grand-chose! Et puis, de toute façon, c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Je t'ai pardonné il y a belle lurette déjà! Rappelles-toi, je t'avais envoyé mon poing dans la figure. On est donc quittes.

-…

-Je vais supposer que ton silence signifie que tu es bouche bée devant la justesse de mes propos.

-Tu m'énerve.

-Non, c'est faux. Tu ne peux pas te passer de moi.

-…

-Tu en fais une drôle de tête! Qu'est-ce que tu as?

-J'ai ma tête de tous les jours.

-À d'autres, Severus Rogue!

-Tu m'as fait pensé à quelqu'un que j'ai connu, c'est tout. Pas de quoi envoyer un hibou à sa mère.

-Qui c'était?

-Elle s'appelait Lily.

-Et où elle maintenant?

-Morte. Il y a 15 ans.»

Severus demeura silencieux un moment, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Mia faisant mine de faire pareil, observait à la dérobée son amant. Elle voulait respecter la volonté de Severus de ne pas s'étaler sur le sujet, mais elle avait besoin de savoir qui cette femme avait vraiment été pour lui.

«Tu l'aimais?

-Mmm…Quoi?

-Tu en étais amoureux?

-Non. Et même si ça avait été le cas, elle a fini avec un autre.

-Un crétin?

-Le pire d'entre tous. Un Gryffondor par dessus le marché.

-Beurk!»

Sa grimace fit sourire le taciturne Serpentard. Mia tenta de garder un ton badin lorsqu'elle lui demanda:

«Est-ce que je lui ressemble?»

Elle désirait autant entendre la réponse qu'elle la redoutait. Tout dans ce que Severus lui avait dit indiquait qu'il avait été amoureux de cette Lily. Se servait-il d'elle pour vivre la relation qu'il n'avait jamais eu avec cette femme?

«Pas physiquement. Mais elle aussi était brillante, et elle avait un sale caractère, un peu comme toi.

-J'ai très bon caractère! Je suis _à peine_ impulsive.»

Cette fois, Severus échappa un début de rire.

«J'aime quand tu ris. Mais attention de pas rire trop souvent, habitué comme tu es, tu vas avoir des crampes au visage!

-Très drôle. Bon, on rentre?»

Il lui tendit la main. Elle hésita. Il fallait qu'elle sache.

«Severus, est-ce que tu m'aime, moi? Je veux dire…tu comprends?

-Pas vraiment, non.

-Ben… Tu étais attachée à elle, à Lily, ça se voit tout de suite. Et moi, est-ce que tu es attaché à moi?

-Ce n'est pas pareil, elle et moi on se connaissait depuis toujours.

-Mais est-ce que tu m'aimes?

-Mais c'est quoi cette question?

-Sev, s'il-te-plait, réponds-moi. Moi j'ai été claire sur mes sentiments. Je te demande de faire pareil.»

Il demeura silencieux, fixant un point au-dessus de l'épaule de Mia.

«Le patronus de la biche, c'est elle?»

Severus ne répondit pas, mais baissa le regard.

«C'est pour ça que tu essaie tant de me faire m'éloigner de toi, pour t'éviter de le faire toi-même? Tu as voulu voir si j'étais comme elle, si je pourrais la substituer? Et finalement, ce n'est pas concluant? Alors, tu ne m'as jamais aimé?

-…

-Génial. Au moins, ça a le mérite d'être clair.»

Luttant contre les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, Mia lui tourna le dos, et, avec le restant de dignité qui lui restait, rentra au château.

ooOoo

Severus la regarda s'éloigner, se maudissant de son inaction, mais néanmoins incapable de la rattraper et de la détromper. Oui, il l'aimait. Mais pas comme il avait aimé, et aimait toujours, Lily Evans. C'était différent, cependant c'était de l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Mia. Pouvait-on aimer deux femmes à la fois? En même temps, l'une était en vie alors que l'autre… Est-ce qu'il passerait à côté de l'amour une deuxième fois? Laisserait-il Mia lui filer entre les doigts, trouver quelqu'un de mieux pour elle? La différence avec Lily, c'était que Mia, elle, l'avait choisi tout de suite, ignorant les autres prétendants, ne les remarquant même pas en fait. Il le savait, il les voyait tous, ces petits imbéciles qui croyaient être à sa hauteur…Et il avait vu qu'elle ne cessait lancer des regards en sa direction, tentait de le voir dès que c'était possible. Par Merlin! Ils s'aimaient! Pourquoi était-ce si difficile?

ooOoo

Elle rejoignit la Salle commune des Serpentard, et s'écrasa sur un fauteuil qui faisait face à la cheminée. Regardant sans le voir le feu danser, elle laissa couler les larmes le long de ses joues. Comment avait-elle été assez stupide pour croire que Severus Rogue pourrait l'aimer? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas écouté ce que tout le monde disait sur lui, plutôt que de croire qu'il était différent, incompris? Finalement, c'était elle qui n'avait rien compris. Elle s'était tout imaginée, les regards qu'il lui lançait lorsqu'elle suivait ses cours cet été, cette complicité qui semblait se tisser en eux, sa façon de s'inquiéter pour elle et de vouloir la protéger de tout? Elle s'était fait avoir comme une débutante, à tout faire pour lui plaire, à se donner autant dans ses cours pour qu'il continue de la voir, à avoir une conduite impeccable pour qu'il soit fier d'elle, à avoir mis autant d'effort pour être magnifique pour lui le soir de Noël. Elle se détestait d'avoir été aussi sotte. Pourquoi Severus Rogue, le grand Maître des Potions, aurait-il pu vraiment s'intéresser à elle? Elle se sentait utilisée, et détestait cette femme, cette Lily, d'avoir existée avant elle, et d'avoir capturé le cœur de celui que _elle_, Mia, aimait.

ooOoo

Le froid la réveilla tôt le lendemain matin. Elle s'était endormie dans son fauteuil, et maintenant que le feu s'était éteint, aucune chaleur ne venait rendre l'endroit confortable. D'un coup de baguette, elle ralluma le feu, et s'en approcha pour se réchauffer. Elle vit alors, sur un guéridon près du foyer, une lettre lui étant adressée. Intriguée, elle l'ouvrit:

«_C'est faux. Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir senti cette connexion la première fois où nous nous sommes vus. Dès ce moment, je n'ai rêvé que de retrouver cette taille si fragile entre mes mains. Tu n'as pas idée des efforts que j'ai mis à résister à la tentation de t'embrasser, de te serrer contre moi depuis. Ta seule présence me remplit d'une chaleur que j'avais depuis longtemps oubliée. _

_Sache que oui, j'ai aimé Lily, et que d'une certaine façon je l'aime toujours. Mais Mia, je t'aime aussi. Je t'aime trop, je t'aime mal, je le sais, mais je t'aime. Je ne peux pas oublier le passé, et je refuse d'ignorer le présent. Je refuse de te perdre._

_Mia, si j'ai toujours su que nous étions attirés l'un par l'autre comme des aimants, j'ai su que je te voulais mienne cette soirée magique de Noël, quand je t'ai vu descendre les escaliers dans cette robe bleue que tu rendais magnifique. Tu étais plus belle que tout. Et quand tes yeux se sont posés sur moi, et que tu m'as souri comme si j'étais l'unique raison de ton bonheur, j'ai été heureux. Depuis, je ne supporte plus l'idée que tu puisse me préférer un autre. Je déteste tous les hommes qui posent les yeux sur toi, j'ai envie de t'emmener sur une île déserte et te garder pour moi seul jusqu'à la fin des temps. Tu es ma lumière dans les ténèbres. _

_Je ne sais pas comment aimer, je ne sais pas être l'homme que tu mérites. Néanmoins, je te demande l'impossible. S'il-te-plait, pardonnes-moi d'être moi, ne m'abandonnes pas._

_S.R.»_

«Wow.»

Elle ne savait que penser. Tout était là, ce qu'elle espérait qu'il lui dise un jour, et même au-delà de ses plus folles espérances. C'était la plus belle déclaration d'amour qu'on lui avait jamais faite. Cependant, quelque chose clochait. Ce n'était pas du tout du Severus Rogue. En fait, il y avait dans cette lettre plus de mots que l'homme n'en avait probablement prononcés depuis leur première rencontre…C'était louche. D'un autre côté, Severus était bien trop orgueilleux pour demander de l'aide. C'aurait été avoué qu'il avait un problème, en plus d'avouer à quelqu'un d'autre qu'il l'aimait. Donc, en principe, personne, à part lui, n'aurait pu lui écrire cette lettre. Les phrases étaient senties, mais on pouvait néanmoins reconnaître le style abrupt caractéristique du Maître des Potions. Mia était confuse. Elle voulait croire tout ce qui était écrit, mais une partie d'elle, qui avait peur de souffrir encore, refusait cette possibilité. Elle décida d'aller demander conseil à son amie et confidente. Elle rejoignit les appartements du professeur McGonagall en un rien de temps, et toqua à la porte, espérant que la directrice des Gryffondor serait toujours au château. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle entendit le loquet grincer de l'autre côté de la porte, et apparaître le visage intriguée de celle qui avait su prendre soin d'elle. Mia entra dans les appartements et alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle, soit devant le bureau de l'enseignante. Elle prit la tasse de thé fumante que lui tendit son amie, et lui raconta sans plus attendre ce qui s'était passé avec Severus au courant des derniers jours, lui confiant qu'ils avaient passés la nuit de Noël ensemble, puis les tergiversations de Severus qui la faisait tant souffrir, mais qu'elle s'efforçait de comprendre, puis les révélations de la veille sur cette Lily, et enfin, lui montra la lettre qu'elle avait trouvé le matin même. Minerva la lut silencieusement, puis la déposa sur le bureau qui séparait les deux femmes. Les yeux toujours rivés sur la lettre, elle demeura silencieuse un moment.

«J'étais au courant, pour tout, avoua-t-elle enfin. J'ai su pour la nuit de Noël le soir même, car je suis allée moi aussi à la fête de l'Ordre. Je suis arrivée un moment après votre départ. Comme je te cherchais, Molly est venue me voir et m'a confié ses doutes. Autant te dire tout de suite que j'étais très en colère contre Severus. "Quel irresponsable, que je me disais, de quel droit faisait-il cela? Mia n'avait-elle pas été assez éprouvée? Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'un homme comme lui profite du fait qu'elle s'était entichée de lui!" Tôt le lendemain, j'étais dans le bureau d'Albus pour lui dire de mettre un terme à tout ça. Albus, lui, n'était pas d'accord avec moi. Il tentait de m'expliquer qu'on ne devait pas empêcher l'amour d'être, et moi de lui répliquer que Severus n'était pas le genre d'homme qui aime, et qu'il n'était pas une bonne personne pour toi, lorsqu'il est arrivé. Nous nous sommes disputés à ton sujet, comme tu peux t'en douter, et, au terme de cette dispute, il m'a littéralement hurlé à la tête qu'il t'aimait. Crois-moi Mia, je connais Severus depuis qu'il est rentré à Pouddlard comme étudiant, et je ne l'ai jamais vu perdre le contrôle de lui comme à ce moment. Severus ne parle jamais de sentiments. Ça ne lui ressemble pas. Il est différent quand il est question de toi. Et puis, dans la même journée, je t'ai entendu lui déclarer ton amour. Oui, je t'ai entendue! J'allais voir Severus pour lui parler de tout ça quand je l'ai vu passer comme un courant d'air, puis toi à ses trousses. J'ai compris à ce moment que ce n'était pas qu'une amourette entre vous deux. Je comprends ton hésitation Mia, et il y a quelques jours je t'aurais encouragé à mettre fin à tout cela. Severus est un homme au passé particulier, difficile. Il a un passé de violence, sans amour, et il est lui-même parfois brutal, bien que très, très courageux. Mais j'ai vu comment il te regardait, et j'ai compris que vous étiez ce qu'il fallait l'un à l'autre.»

Mia la regardait, abasourdie.

«Et la lettre, vous croyez que c'est lui qui l'a écrite?

-Qu'en penses-tu?

-J'ai l'impression que ces mots ne sont pas de lui…

-Ce n'est peut-être pas lui qui a écrit ces mots, mais c'est certainement ce qu'il voulait qu'ils disent.»

Mia regarda un moment encore la Gryffondor. Cette dernière avait un drôle de sourire en coin.

«Minerva, ce n'est tout de même pas vous qui avez écrit la lettre?

-Non, pas tout à fait. Comme je t'ai dit Mia, Severus est différent lorsqu'il s'agit de toi. Il était désemparé après votre…discussion d'hier. Il est venu me voir et m'a demandé de l'aide. Il voulait savoir comment s'y prendre correctement avec toi. Nous avons parlé, plutôt longtemps considérant les conversations habituelles que nous avons, et je lui ai conseillé de t'écrire ce qu'il pensait vraiment. Je l'ai aidé dans sa rédaction. Je n'ai rien ajouté, tout ce qui est dans cette lettre vient de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant?

-Et si tu allais le voir? Je suis convaincue qu'il fait les cents pas dans ses appartements depuis qu'il t'a laissé la lettre.»

Mia se sentait plus légère, et avait envie de croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle remercia le professeur McGonagall pour sa franchise, et alors qu'elle allait franchir la porte, celle-ci la lança:

«Mia, j'ai décidé d'accorder à Severus ma confiance. Mais je te demande quand même de faire attention à toi. C'est un homme imprévisible, et parfois agressif. S'il te fait le moindre mal, je jure de m'occuper moi-même de son cas».

Mia redescendit vers les cachots sur ces paroles. Devant les appartements du Maître des Potions, elle hésita. Mais, avant qu'elle n'ait pris une décision, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, dévoilant un Severus visiblement angoissé.

«Mia…» murmura-t-il avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer très fort contre lui. La tenant toujours contre lui, il lui avoua:

«J'ai eu tellement peur que tu ne reviennes pas. Pardonne-moi, je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi. J'ai eu tellement peur…

-Sev-

-Mia, je t'aime. Je veux que tu le sache, et que tu n'en doute jamais. Tu m'entends?

-Je t'entends Severus.

-Je ferais n'importe quoi pour ne pas te perdre.

-Tu en es sûr?

-Oui, je le suis maintenant.

-Je n'en peux plus de tes hésitations et de tes rejets…

-C'est fini, je te le jure.

-Je suis épuisée de souffrir Severus. J'ai tout perdu une fois, je ne le supporterais pas une deuxième fois.

-Ça n'arrivera pas.

-Tu es tout ce que j'ai.

-Tu es tout ce que j'ai aussi.»

Il la serra encore plus fort, puis la prit dans ses bras et alla s'asseoir avec elle dans son fauteuil préféré, près de la cheminée qui réchauffait ses appartements. Mia cala sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Il hésita un moment, puis déposa sa tête sur celle de sa bien-aimée. Le parfum de cette dernière lui faisait tourner la tête, l'enivrait. Pendant un instant, un court instant, il oublia qui il était et ce qui venait avec, et devint n'importe quel homme amoureux, l'homme le plus heureux sur Terre. Il avait l'impression d'avoir des papillons dans l'estomac. Était-ce ça, le bonheur?

* * *

_**J'espère que l'attente en valait la peine… Merci de ne pas m'avoir abandonnée! JS**_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25

«Pourquoi tu t'attache les cheveux? Ils sont bien plus beaux relâchés…

-Parce que je veux mieux sentir ton regard sur ma nuque quand je te tournerai le dos.»

Mia se retourna vers Severus et lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle se s'approcha du fauteuil où il s'était assis pour la regarder se préparer, et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son amant. Elle était divinement belle dans sa robe rouge, la même qu'à la fête de Slug. Elle avait prétexté qu'elle avait envie de la remettre parce que le rouge était une couleur plus festive que le bleu, mais Severus savait qu'elle, tout comme lui, considérait désormais la robe bleue comme _leur_ robe, et que pour cette raison elle ne la remettrait plus que pour lui. Au souvenir de cette soirée magique, Severus n'eut plus envie que de répéter l'expérience.

«Et si on ouvrait plutôt une bonne bouteille de vin d'elfe dans mes appartements pour commencer l'année?

-Sev, ça fait trois jours que tu essaie de t'esquiver. Ce n'est pas à moins d'une heure du début de la fête que je vais changer d'idée!

-La veillée du jour de l'An est une fête ennuyeuse comme la pluie, ce n'est qu'une bande de Gryffondor typiquement gryffondoriens gryffondorant des gryffondoreries.

-Répètes ça trois fois sans te tromper!

-Très drôle. Sans blague, je ne vois pas à quoi tu t'attends en allant là.

-C'est une belle façon de terminer l'année, et d'en commencer une nouvelle. C'est aussi une excellente façon de créer des liens avec des gens utiles.

-N'importe quoi. L'Ordre te défendrais, peu importe que tu les connaisse personnellement ou non. Suffit que Dumbledore le leur dise.»

Mia se leva et retourna se préparer devant le miroir, de façon à pouvoir quand même voir le visage du ténébreux Maître des Potions. Sur le ton de la conversation, elle dit:

«Qu'importe, tant que je t'ai, toi, pour me protéger, je suis hors de danger. Tu es un super duelliste, un expert reconnu en potion et en défense contre les forces du mal, et aussi en magie noire que j'ai entendu.»

Devant le visage scandalisé de Severus, elle ajouta:

«Quoi? Tu crois que je ne faisais que rire aux blagues de Charlie à Noël?

-Tu enquêtes sur moi ou quoi?

-Mais si, je n'ai pas de "papa-poule" pour le faire, alors je le fais moi-même!

-C'est une blague! Paniqua légèrement Severus.

-Mais oui! Voyons Sev, je n'ai posé qu'une ou deux questions à Charlie comme ça. Je m'intéresse à toi parce que je t'aime, figures-toi.»

Severus recommença à respirer, et à remercier intérieurement Charlie Weasley de sa discrétion. Il regarda la jeune femme qui se préparait devant lui, observant le paradoxe constant qu'elle représentait. Elle endort les soupçons sous des airs d'enfant tranquille et studieux, alors qu'elle est une femme impulsive, imprévisible et au caractère bouillant. Indépendante à souhait, mais prête à mettre sa vie entre ses mains, à lui.

«Femme, dit-il finalement en secouant la tête, je ne te comprendrai jamais.»

Mia rit doucement. Elle se retourna face à lui, et lui répondit:

«Homme, je ne te demande pas de comprendre, seulement de m'aimer».

Severus se leva et alla rejoindre Mia devant le miroir, et la serra tout contre lui.

«Ça, pour t'aimer, je t'aime.» chuchota-t-il le visage encore dans les cheveux de sa bien-aimée.

ooOoo

«Sev, on dit qu'on souligne l'arrivé de l'année, puis on s'éclipse?

-Vendu.

-Excellent.»

Elle lui prit le bras et l'entraîna dans une salle de classe vide. Dès que la porte fut fermée, elle l'embrassa intensément.

«C'est pour le courage» lui dit-elle, avant de quitter la salle de classe, et de rejoindre la fête quelques portes plus loin.

Severus demeura immobile un moment, laissa son cœur reprendre un rythme normal, et ses joues reprendre leur pâleur habituelle.

_«Impulsive et imprévisible? Dumbledore lui-même ne doit rien y comprendre,» _pensa-t-il.

«T'inquiète pas cœur, murmura-t-il, il parait qu'on s'y habitue». Et ses lèvres se crispèrent pour former, une fraction de seconde, un sourire.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit la salle de classe momentanément transformée en petite salle de réception, il trouva Mia qui conversait, l'air de rien, avec le professeur Flitwick et le professeur McGonagall. Son amour des humains se résumant à Mia, Severus se refusa à rejoindre une conversation et alla trouver un coin inoccupé et tâcha de se faire invisible, tout en pouvant observer discrètement sa belle.

Cette dernière ne perdait pas de vue non plus son ténébreux amant. L'observant toujours du coin de l'œil, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'une nouvelle personne s'était jointe à son groupe, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui chuchote à l'oreille:

«J'espère que l'homme que vous regardez ainsi est conscient de la chance qu'il a qu'une jeune demoiselle telle que vous l'observe de la sorte.»

Mia sursauta. Elle tourna la tête vers la voix, et se retrouva face à un bel et grand homme qui lui souriait, l'air taquin.

«Nous n'avons pas été présentés. Kingsley Shackebolt, Auror, et membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, se présenta-t-il en lui tendant une coupe de vin.

-Mia Bachmann», lui répondit Mia en prenant la coupe qu'il lui tendait, à demie envoûtée par l'aura de force tranquille qui émanait de l'homme.

«Oui, j'ai entendu parler de vous. Vous avez fait grand effet à mon ami Charlie Weasley.

-Ah, ouais…»

L'Auror sourit devant l'embarras de Mia, dont les joues avaient prises une teinte rosée qu'on apercevait derrière la coupe dans laquelle elle avait enfoui son visage.

«Il va s'en remettre rapidement, ne vous en faites pas. Le sortilège s'estompera. Il a simplement été subjugué par vous, affirma Kingsley. Il n'a d'ailleurs pas été le seul je crois.»

Cette fois, ce fut tout le visage de la jeune femme qui s'empourpra, et Kingsley rit de bon cœur.

«J'aime bien cette couleur rouge brique sur votre visage. Elle s'agence bien à votre robe.

-Des plans pour que je garde cette teinte jusqu'à l'année prochaine! Merci monsieur Shackebolt!

-Appelles-moi Kingsley.

-Appelez-moi Mia alors.

-Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Mia.

-Moi de même, Kingsley. Comment se fait-il que vous-même n'étiez pas là à Noël?

-J'étais affecté à une mission, avec mon collègue Remus, l'homme là-bas.

-Je le connais! Il nous espionnait, mes amis et moi, à la dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard! s'exclama Mia.

-En fait, la corrigea Kingsley, il s'assurait que les Mangemorts ne profitent pas de l'occasion pour faire du recrutement, et tu étais avec des «Sang-Purs», qui sont en plus des Serpentard. De plus, certains membres de leur famille sont connus pour sympathiser aux idées de Voldemort.

-Alors, parce qu'on est Serpentard, nous sommes tous des suspects potentiels? C'est absurde!

-C'est une simple technicalité, répondit calmement Kingsley. Les Serpentard sont historiquement portés vers les forces du obscures, les autres maisons, vers la lumière, tous à différents degrés d'implication.

-Mais, s'objecta Mia, si un Gryffondor a pu trahir les siens pour se ranger auprès de Voldemort, un Serpentard pourrait tout aussi bien choisir de faire l'inverse, non?

-C'est une possibilité,» admit l'Auror, diplomate.

«De toute façon, conclut Mia, il faudrait vraiment une catastrophe pour que je m'allie à un monstre de la trempe de Voldemort.

-Bonne réponse, approuva Kingsley. Tu m'as l'air d'avoir pas mal de caractère pour un petit bout de femme. Tu ferais une bonne Auror.

-Les chasseurs de mages noirs? Je croyais que c'était très difficile d'y entrer.

-On m'a dit que tu avais le talent pour le faire.

-Mais je n'ai pas tous les cours requis.

-Ce sont des choses qui s'arrangent, surtout quand tu connais le chef du bureau des Aurors…

-Je crois bien que je commence à vous aimer Kingsley.»

Ils discutèrent ainsi, de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce qu'une horloge annonce l'approche du nouvel an. Voyant qu'elle comptait s'éclipser rejoindre le Maître des Potions, Kingsley lui prit la main.

«Mia, est-ce que je peux aller droit au but avec toi?

-Ça dépend pourquoi…

-Sois prudente avec Severus, ok?

-Et pourquoi ça? demanda-t-elle brusquement.»

Kingsley regarda à la ronde pour s'assurer que personne ne pourrait les entendre. Les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick étaient partis rejoindre d'autres collègues. Mia et Kingsley étaient à l'abris des oreilles indiscrètes. L'Auror étudia discrètement du même coup Mia, se demanda ce qu'elle savait et ce qu'elle ne savait pas, et surtout ne devait pas savoir.

«Dumbledore lui fait confiance, s'avança-t-il finalement, et nous demande d'en faire autant. Dumbledore est un homme intelligent, et j'ai une confiance totale en lui. Pourtant, un doute subsiste toujours. Il… il aime trop la magie noire. C'est louche.

-N'importe quoi, Kingsley! Si Severus avait été du mauvais côté, ne crois-tu pas qu'il m'aurait livré depuis longtemps à son maître!»

Elle dégagea sa main, choquée, en s'en alla rejoindre l'homme qu'elle aimait, quoiqu'on en dise. Elle trinqua avec lui à la bonne année, s'efforçant de ne montrer qu'une relation normale entre une élève et son directeur de maison, puis ils s'esquivèrent discrètement.

Arrivés dans les appartements de Severus, ils s'étendirent sur le lit dans une étreinte serrée.

«J'avais hâte que la soirée se termine, pour être enfin avec toi, murmura Mia, qui avait retrouvé son calme au contact du Serpentard.

-Pourtant, tu avais l'air d'apprécier Shackebolt…

-On s'était dit que je devais me mêler aux autres pour ne pas qu'on s'aperçoivent qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous! De toute façon, Kingsley s'en est aperçu tout de suite. C'est ça qu'il était venu me dire à la base.

-Il ne croyait pas qu'une si belle et jeune femme s'intéresse à un vieil et horrible homme comme moi. Il a essayé de me rendre jaloux toute la soirée.

-Tu crois? Ça a marché?

-J'ai cassé une coupe de vin à trop la serrer fort, avoua Severus.

-Non!

-J'ai l'air de blaguer?

-Non, bien sûr que non. Ma théorie est plutôt qu'il a voulu savoir qui était cette fille que Dumbledore cache de la sorte. Il a décidé de venir voir par lui-même.

-Tu lui es tombée dans l'œil, j'en suis sûr.

-Et alors! Moi je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi…Sev, est-ce que ça va?»

Severus venait de se crisper dans un mouvement involontaire. Mia l'interrogea du regard.

«Mal au bras, grogna l'intéressé.

-Tu veux que je regarde? Proposa Mia.

-Non! Non, ça va… On se couche?»

Il se déshabilla puis se glissa sous les draps, bientôt imité par Mia, qui se lova tout contre lui.

«Sev? chuchota Mia. Tu sais ce que j'ai demandé pour l'année à venir?

-…

-D'être encore avec toi pour accueillir la prochaine à venir.

-Dire ses souhaits à voix haute porte malheur, marmonna Severus.

-Tu es un éternel positif toi…Bonne nuit quand même, Sev. Je t'aime.»

Severus grogna.

Quand Mia se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle était seule dans le lit. Elle redressa la tête, et sentit une douleur lancinante à la tête.

«Ohhhh… c'est décidé, j'arrête de boire,» se lamenta-t-elle au moment où Severus entrait dans la chambre, déjà habillé et frais comme une rose.

«Bonne résolution, claironna-t-il avec un entrain qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

-Pas si fort, gémit Mia.

-L'hôpital Ste-Mangouste m'a envoyé un hibou d'urgence, je dois aller leur préparer des remèdes au plus vite, notamment celui pour le lendemain de veille je crois.

-Tu m'en laisse un peu ici?

-Hors de question! Je t'ai laissé le livre qui décrit les étapes ouvert à la bonne page sur mon bureau pour que tu puisse te la faire.

-Que de prévenance…

-Bon, allez, j'y vais.

-Hey! Mon baiser!»

Severus soupira, mais alla néanmoins déposer un baiser rapide sur sa joue, avant de s'enfuir en vitesse.

«Beurk, marmonna Mia avant de sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil, tu sues comme un porc ce matin…»

ooOoo

Mia se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard, l'esprit toujours aussi embrumé. Elle chercha la présence de Severus de la main avant de se rappeler que son valeureux chevalier était parti à la rescousse des malades. Elle s'extirpa de la chaleur du lit et s'habilla lentement, de peur de perdre l'équilibre et de tomber. Elle alla prendre le livre de potion ouvert sur le bureau de Severus et rejoignit la salle de classe attenante aux appartements du Maître des Potions. Là, il lui avait laissé tous les ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation du remède. Elle s'assit lourdement sur le siège, et lut plusieurs fois les instructions avant de comprendre ce qu'elles disaient, et de constater que ladite potion prenait au moins une demie journée à réaliser. Elle grogna des insultes à l'adresse de Severus qu'elle ne se serait jamais permises du vivant de ses parents, et commença à préparer les ingrédients.

Des volutes de fumée s'échappaient du chaudron depuis maintenant près de deux heures lorsque le professeur McGonagall pénétra dans la salle de classe, retrouvant une Mia échevelée et à moitié endormie devant son chaudron.

«Dur matin?» dit-elle pour signaler sa présence à la jeune femme.

Mia leva la tête, et sourit à son amie.

«Rappelez moi de ne plus jamais tenter de boire autant que Kingsley Shackebolt, Minerva.

-C'est une de ses tactiques d'interrogatoire, l'informa la plus vielle. C'est une façon discrète et facile d'aller glaner les informations qu'il désire.

-Hum…

-En tout cas, si tu tiens à devenir Auror, tu auras un appui de taille au sein de leur bureau. Tu lui as fait bonne impression.

-Oui, je sais.

-Ça n'a pas eu l'air de plaire à Severus.

-Ça aussi je le sais.»

Mia regarda bouillonner la potion devant elle.

«Que fais-tu comme potion ce matin? lui demanda Minerva.

-Une potion pour les lendemains de veille, répondit Mia.

-Pourquoi t'en fais-tu? S'étonna Minerva. Pomona en a un chaudron plein à l'infirmerie!»

Mia la regarda en clignant des yeux plusieurs fois.

«Il y a _quoi_ à l'infirmerie?

-Tout ce qu'il faut pour le mal de tête et compagnie! Severus ne te l'a pas dit?

-Visiblement, non, grogna Mia. J'imagine qu'il préférait qu'il y ait un aspect _éducatif_ à tout cela.

-Files donc à l'infirmerie. Tu finiras la potion plus tard, lui suggéra l'enseignante. Je surveillerai ta potion pendant ce temps.»

Mia remercia son amie et s'enfuit à l'infirmerie.

«Severus, tu es dur avec elle,» dit la spécialiste en Métamorphose à voix haute, comme s'il pouvait l'entendre.

_«Mais en même temps, les résultats sont probants» _constata-t-elle en jetant un œil au contenu du chaudron, qui était exactement comme l'exigeait le manuel à ce stade de la préparation.

ooOoo

La tête beaucoup plus légère et l'esprit éclairci, Mia rejoignit son professeur de Métamorphose dans les cachots, prête à achever la potion. Alors qu'elle devait laisser mijoter la mixture pendant quelque minutes, Mia fit part d'une idée qui lui était venue au cours de la préparation:

«Je suis convaincue que Severus trouve romantique que je fasse la même chose que lui en même temps, mais dans des lieux différents?

-Pourquoi ça?

-Eh bien, il est en train de faire des potions pour Ste-Mangouste, non?

-Quoi? Euh, oui, bien sûr.

-En même temps…continua Mia, qui n'avait pas vu l'hésitation du professeur McGonagall. Le romantisme et Severus, ça fait deux…»

Les deux femmes plongèrent dans leurs pensées respectives. Ce fut le professeur de Métamorphose qui rompit le silence.

«Bon, je dois te laisser. Ma mère m'attends pour le traditionnel souper familial… De fait, tu seras presque seule dans le château. Profites-en.»

ooOoo

«Parfait, se dit Mia lorsqu'elle mis le dernier flacon de potion spécial lendemain de veille dans le placard où Severus rangeait ses réserves, Et maintenant, beaucoup de temps de libre à occuper.»

Elle regarda sa montre. Il était près de midi. Elle décida d'aller casser la croûte, puis de terminer ses devoirs de vacances, histoire de profiter des quelques jours qui lui resterait avec Severus avant la reprise des cours. Quatre jours, en comptant aujourd'hui. Mia espérait qu'il ne tarderait pas trop. Déjà, il lui manquait.

Elle s'installa à sa place habituelle dans la classe, devant le bureau de Severus. Elle sourit au souvenir de ses leçons privées de l'été dernier avec son mentor. Elle étala ses livres devant elle, prépara son parchemin. Quarante centimètres pour le professeur Flitwick en Sortilège, cinquante en Métamorphose, trente en Potions (le professeur Slughorn, encouragé par un autre résultat brillant de Potter, avait décidé d'être clément avec les sixième année) et soixante en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (Severus n'était jamais clément). De quoi l'occuper pour un moment. Elle commença par Métamorphose, la matière où elle avait, elle ne savait pourquoi, le plus de facilité. Le devoir que le professeur McGonagall ne pouvant s'écrire grâce à un talent inné, Mia dut se casser la tête un bon moment avant de parvenir à produire un écrit suffisamment long et étoffé, et passa probablement une quantité d'heures semblables pour parvenir au même résultat pour le cours du professeur Flitwick. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête pour jeter un regard à sa montre, le cou et la main endoloris, il était passé minuit. Fatiguée, et incapable d'écrire une ligne de plus, elle abandonna ses devoirs pour s'écraser dans le lit de Severus. Sa dernière pensée fut que ce dernier n'était toujours pas rentré.

Ce fut également sa première pensée lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, tôt le lendemain.

Et la même le surlendemain aussi.

En fait, Severus ne revint que tard dans la soirée ce jour-là. Il était épuisé. Voldemort avait entamé une nouvelle offensive discrète, et avait bien sûr compté sur Severus pour être ses yeux et ses oreilles dans cette nouvelle opération. Le Maître des Potions avait livré son témoignage au Seigneur des Ténèbres, puis à Dumbledore dès son retour. Il n'aspirait plus qu'à retrouver son lit, et sombrer enfin dans un sommeil profond et réparateur. Il avait eu son content de contact humain pour un moment. Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte menant à ses appartements, et se dirigeait vers son lit, il se retrouva face à face avec Mia, qui tenait sa baguette à la main, prête à attaquer l'intrus. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçu que ce n'était que lui, cette dernière abaissa son arme.

«Je croyais que c'était quelqu'un qui voulait fouiller dans tes affaires, se justifia-t-elle.

-Bon réflexe, dit Severus en réprimant un bâillement.

-Tu as l'air exténué Sev!

-Ce ne sont pas que des apparences, avoua l'intéressé.

-Veux-tu sauter dans la douche pendant que je vais te chercher quelque chose à manger?» lui proposa Mia.

L'estomac de Severus approuva l'idée, et fit entendre bruyamment son point de vue. Mia lui sourit tendrement, et disparut en direction des cuisines. Severus se traîna les pieds jusque dans sa douche, et laissa l'eau chaude couler sur son visage pendant de longue minutes. Il avait l'impression qu'avec la saleté, ses péchés se mêlaient à l'eau pour disparaître à ses pieds. Cette vision le réconforta.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, une soupe fumante et une tasse de thé attendait sur la petite table près de son fauteuil préféré, là où il avait serré contre son cœur Mia une soirée durant. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs disparu. Il vit que la porte menant à sa salle de classe était entrouverte. En s'y approchant, il entendit une plume gratter un parchemin. Il retourna à son fauteuil, et but lentement la soupe, son regard se perdant dans le feu de son foyer. Il se sentait étrangement bien, en dépit de l'éprouvante mission qu'il venait d'achever. Il observa encore un moment les flammes, puis pris sa tasse de thé et alla rejoindre Mia.

Celle-ci, à la lueur d'une chandelle passablement entamée, écrivait sur un parchemin noirci par des lignes et des lignes de texte, de diagrammes et de tableaux.

«Que fais-tu? lui demanda Severus, en prenant place face à elle sur un banc qu'il avait fait apparaître d'un coup de baguette.

-Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, lui répondit Mia sans lever les yeux du parchemin.

-Je n'avais pas demandé un texte si long, et encore moins tous ces graphiques.

-Je sais, ce devoir-là est terminé. Ça c'est une initiative personnelle.

-Une initiative personnelle?

-Exactement. J'ai profité du fait que j'avais accès à la section Réserve, enfin, que ça ne m'était pas explicitement interdit, pour aller me chercher d'autre ouvrages de références pour pousser des recherches.

-Fais voir.»

Mia lui tendit le parchemin. Elle l'observa attentivement, regardant ses yeux sauter d'une ligne à l'autre sans dévoiler les pensées qui devaient filer à toute vitesse derrière eux.

«Pas mal, lui dit-il en lui remettant le document.

-C'est tout?

-Tu es sur la bonne voie», ajouta Severus en se levant.

Le document portait sur le fonctionnement du mouvement autour de Voldemort, et Mia était plus que sur la bonne voie. Il était inquiet de voir qu'elle poussait ses recherches sur les Mangemorts à ce point. Une fraction de seconde, l'idée qu'elle aurait pu le démasquer lui passa par la tête. Il était hors de question de lui montrer son trouble, mais encore moins de l'aider en ce sens. Mia semblait agacée qu'il n'explicite pas plus sa pensée, mais résignée à devoir continuer sa recherche seule. Severus vit nombre d'émotions passer sur son visage. La dernière figea son expression d'une façon qui rassura l'homme. Elle avait capitulé…pour la nuit. Elle se leva, contourna la table, l'embrassa doucement sur la joue, et lui souhaita bonne nuit en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

«Dors avec moi», lui demanda Severus avant qu'elle ne franchisse la porte. Elle se retourna, légèrement surprise.

«J'ai eu trois journées disons…difficiles. Et…on dirait que tout est…moins terrible, quand tu es près de moi…tenta-t-il, hésitant».

Il se maudit pour sa faiblesse, regrettant soudainement qu'elle refuse d'accéder à sa demande. Mia le fixa un moment, puis son visage se fendit d'un doux sourire. Elle se rapprocha de Severus, lui caressa une joue du bout des doigts.

«Je ferais tout pour ton bonheur, Severus Rogue».

Severus encercla sa taille de ses bras et la fit s'approcher encore. Il déposa sa tête sur la poitrine de la jeune femme et inspira profondément.

«Merci,» murmura-t-il.

Il leva les yeux vers son amante. Elle le regardait avec une telle tendresse qu'il en fut ému. Il se leva lentement, et emprisonna les mains de Mia dans les siennes.

«Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour te mériter, mais ça devait être fichtrement bien.

-J'en suis convaincue. Tu es un homme bien, Sev.»

Pas particulièrement convaincu, mais ne désirant pas s'attarder sur le sujet, Severus esquissa un sourire.

«Viens, tu tombes de fatigue. As-tu seulement dormi là-bas?» lui demanda-t-elle en l'entraînant vers son lit.

«Pas beaucoup,» avoua Severus en se glissant sous les draps. Mia le rejoignit rapidement et se blottit dans les bras du Maître des Potions.

«Tu m'as manqué», lui chuchota-t-elle.

Severus grogna, déjà à moitié endormi.

«_À moi aussi», _songea-t-il en inspirant pour sentir encore le parfum des cheveux de l'élue de son cœur, avant de rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, le soleil inondait déjà la pièce, et Mia le couvait du regard, étendue près de lui.

«Bon matin, lui chuchota-t-elle.

-Mmm…lui répondit Severus en se frottant les yeux. Quelle heure est-il?

-Près de midi, je crois.

-Si tard? Tu aurais pu me réveiller!

-Nah, je préférais te regarder dormir. Tu avais l'air si bien.

-Hum, répondit Severus. As-tu quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui?

-Les élèves arrivent dans cinq heures, j'espérais profiter du peu de temps qu'il nous reste avant leur retour.»

Severus était d'accord. Il était aussi d'accord pour trouver la formule qui arrêterait le temps pour le monde entier excepté pour Mia et lui. Et pour bien d'autres choses qui incluait Mia et lui en fait…

Il l'attira à lui, et enfoui son nez dans ses cheveux comme il aimait tant le faire. Il huma le doux parfum qui en émanait, et soupira.

«Tout ça me manquera, lui avoua-t-il.

-À moi aussi, lui confessa-t-elle. Ces derniers jours ont été les plus beaux de ma vie. J'aurai de la difficulté à faire comme si de rien n'était en classe.

-Tu y arriveras…à condition de pratiquer tes talents de comédienne.»

L'air faussement scandalisée, Mia se redressa sur un bras.

«Insinues-tu que je suis mauvaise comédienne, Severus Rogue?

-Je n'insinue rien, tu es comme un livre ouvert!»

Mia se laissa retomber sur les oreillers en riant.

«C'est vrai que je suis plutôt expressive, admit-elle.

-Et intense aussi.

-Et intense aussi.»

Elle tourna son beau visage vers lui, et lui sourit, rayonnante.

«C'est si dur pour moi de cacher ce que je ressens. Il faudra bien que je fasse des efforts pour ne pas relancer les rumeurs…même si ce ne sont pas vraiment que des rumeurs… Tu pourrais me donner des cours particuliers pour la fin de l'année.

-Ça serait louche, tu es la plus douée de la classe.

-Après Potter.

-Avant Potter. Tu n'es pas prétentieuse, et c'est ce qui te sauvera, contrairement à lui.

-…Enfin… et si on se concentrait sur tes beaux yeux jusqu'à cinq heures?»

Si les beaux yeux de Severus ne furent pas le seul sujet sur lequel ils débattirent, il n'y eu néanmoins pas beaucoup de paroles échangées dans les heures qui suivirent. Ce n'est qu'à contrecœur qu'ils relâchèrent leur étreinte pour accueillir les étudiants qui n'allaient plus tarder à revenir.

ooOoo

Du haut de l'escalier, aux côtés des professeurs, Mia regardaient les premiers élèves pénétrer la dans la Grande Salle. Elle sentit une main lui effleurer le bas du dos, dernière caresse avant longtemps. Elle inspira profondément et alla rejoindre la bruyante marée de robes noires.


	26. Chapter 26

**_C'est que je m'améliore dans les délais! En fait, je suis en congé entre deux sessions, alors j'en ai profité :)_**

**_J'ai accéléré un peu le cours des choses. Le chapitre se déroule en l'espace de quelques jours, la première semaine de cours en fait. J'espère que vous aimerez! Bonne lecture :) JS_**

* * *

Chapitre 26

Le lendemain, au milieu des bruits habituels de la Grande Salle au petit-déjeuner, Dawlyn racontait ses réveillons de Noël à Mia lorsque Severus passa devant elles. Mia perdit le fil de la litanie de son amie, se perdant dans un monde peuplé de Maîtres des Potions taciturne et amoureux…

«Sa mère a été si gentille! Je crois qu'elle m'aime bien. Le fait que je sois Sang-Pure a du y être pour beaucoup. D'ailleurs, mes parents ont du penser la même chose. Ils étaient si satisfaits de mon choix! Un Sang-Pur, Serpentard par-dessus le marché. Ils étaient aux anges! Mia? Tu m'écoutes ou non?»

Mia sortit de ses rêveries, et reporta son regard sur la jolie blonde.

«Oui, je t'écoute. Tu aimes Blaise et tes parents aussi. C'est le bonheur total.

-Mouais, répondit Dawlyn, sceptique. Tu m'a l'air dans la lune depuis hier soir. C'est à croire que tu es en amour.»

Mia se maudit intérieurement en sentant ses joues s'enflammer.

«C'est pas vrai! Mia Bachmann, tu es en amour! s'écria Dawlyn, s'attirant des regards curieux.

-Pas si fort, je ne tiens pas à ce que ça se sache!» s'alarma Mia en regardant autour d'elle.

L'air d'une conspiratrice, Dawlyn s'approcha de Mia, et lui chuchota:

«Est-ce que je le connais?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire.

-Alors je le connais! Qui s'est?» demanda-t-elle en promenant son regard dans la salle, à la recherche de l'élu du cœur de son amie. Son regard passa sur le principal intéressé sans le voir.

«Je ne peux pas te le dire, je te dis! Il tient à ce que notre relation reste secrète pour le moment.

-Pourquoi, il est marié?

-DAWLYN!

-Mais je _veux _savoir!

-Si je te raconte toute l'histoire, mais sans te dire qui c'est, tu me promets de ne plus m'embêter avec ça?

-Promis!

-Bon. Tu sais que je passais les fêtes chez une vielle tante en Écosse?

-Mmmoui, tu m'en avais glissé un mot il me semble, dit Dawlyn, cherchant dans sa mémoire ladite information.

-Bon, et bien ma vieille tante avait une voisine, qui avait un neveu qui avait à peu près mon âge. Voilà.

-Attends, c'est tout?

-Il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre à dire», argua Mia.

_«Surtout quand rien n'est vrai», _ajouta-t-elle intérieurement.

«Bon, tu viens, on va arriver en retard au cours de Métamorphose?»

ooOoo

«Tu pensais à ton bel Écossais, dis-moi?

-Tais-toi, Daw.

-Tu es si belle en amour, ma belle Mia.»

Mia grogna et fit mine de reporter son attention sur madame McGonagall. Elle écouta avec attention une nouvelle méthode particulièrement complexe pour métamorphoser une chaise en un chien, ou l'inverse?, un léger sourire collé aux lèvres.

ooOoo

«Dis-moi Mia, est-ce que tu portais ta robe bleue quand tu as rencontré ton bel écossais?» demanda le vendredi Dawlyn à Mia pendant que le professeur Rogue ramassait les devoirs de vacances des élèves. Mia soupira. Dawlyn ne la lâchait pas depuis le début de la semaine avec celui qu'elle avait nommé «son bel Écossais».

«Oui, Daw, je portais ma robe bleue.»

Les yeux de Dawlyn s'agrandirent d'excitation.

«C'est pas vrai! C'est _LE_ bon alors!

-Miss Rockwood, Miss Bachmann, vous terminerez votre bavardage plus tard. Vos états d'âme ne m'intéresse pas» intervint le professeur Rogue en passant à côté d'elles en retournant à l'avant de la classe après avoir récupéré la dernière copie du devoir des vacances.

Mia se tut et prépara sa plume pour prendre des notes. Elle sentait encore le regard de Dawlyn posé sur elle, mais refusa de le croiser. Elle ne voulait pas se faire réprimander encore par Severus. Quoique, en ayant une retenue, elle serait seule avec lui… Non! Il ne fallait pas attirer l'attention, c'était le mot d'ordre. Elle prit des notes sur ce que disait Severus, même si elle avait déjà étudiée la matière pour son dernier devoir. Trop vite, le cours acheva, et tout le monde agrippa ses affaires à la vitesse du son pour filer hors de la classe. Mia prit plus de temps.

«Professeur Rogue, est-ce que je peux vous poser une question sur le prochain devoir?

-Pas maintenant, Miss Bachmann.

-Mais—

-Pas maintenant, Miss Bachmann.

-Bien professeur.»

Elle prit le chemin de la sortie, et croisa le regard de Pansy Parkinson, accotée au chambranle de la porte. Elle comprit alors l'attitude distante de Severus. Elle jeta un regard méprisant à la Serpentard et sortit dignement de la classe rejoindre Dawlyn qui l'attendait au tournant du couloir.

«Dis-moi Mia, quelle expression ton bel Écossais a-t-il eu quand il t'a vu dans ta robe?»

Mia sourit au rappel de ce merveilleux souvenir, oubliant Pansy instantanément.

«Ses yeux brillaient.

-C'est clair. Il ne devait avoir d'yeux que pour toi.

-Que pour moi, répondit rêveusement Mia, ce qui était contraire à son habitude.

-Comment faire autrement?

-En te mettant à côté de moi, blagua Mia. Je t'interdit donc de rester trop proche de moi en tout temps, au cas où il me verrait.

-Attends! Il est à Pouddlard?

-Daw! Je t'ai interdit de poser des questions qui pourrait l'identifier!».

Mais Dawlyn ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Elle regardait les élèves qui les croisait avec un regard nouveau.

«Et si je allais faire le devoir de potions?» demanda Mia pour changer de sujet.

-Mais on est vendredi!

-Et si je _t'aidais_ à faire le devoir de potions?»

Elle employait la méthode forte. Elle savait que c'était la matière faible de son amie.

«Oh oui! Je me suis complètement plantée à celui d'avant les vacances. Peux-tu croire, j'ai eu un "D". Si mes parents apprenaient ça, ils me tuerait pour sûr, lui dit-elle.

-Ils ne pourraient pas, tu es leur seule fille, répliqua Mia.

-Mouais, vu comme ça…

-On va à la bibliothèque?

-Là, tout de suite?

-Ils ne se feront pas tous seuls ces devoirs!

-C'est bon! C'est bon! On y va tout de suite.

-Avec un peu de chance, on finira à temps pour dîner et avoir notre soirée de libre, et tu pourras la passer avec Blaise.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend?»

Elle s'installèrent complètement au fond de la bibliothèque, de façon à pouvoir parler sans avoir le regard désapprobateur de madame Pince fixé sur elle. Mia ouvrit son livre au chapitre clé et prépara son parchemin, imitée par Dawlyn. Elles se mirent au travail, Mia donnant la majorité des réponses à son amie, mi-amusée, mi-exaspérée par le peu d'attention que la jolie blonde accordait à la matière.

«Si au moins, il nous faisait faire des potions pratiques, je sais pas moi, comme des potions qui font que nos cheveux brillent comme ceux des vélanes…

-C'est vrai que faire des potions pour l'infirmerie, c'est ennuyant, railla Mia.

-Totalement! répondit Dawlyn, inconsciente du sarcasme de son amie. Bon, as-tu fini? Tu pourrais peut-être vérifier le mien?

-Le relire et tout corriger, tu veux dire!

-Pas mal, oui.»

Mia prit le parchemin à moitié complété, et relus pratiquement mot pour mot ce qu'elle lui avait dit d'écrire.

«Alors, ça vaut au moins un "A" ça, non?

-J'imagine.

-Parfait! Je vais rejoindre Blaise. À plus tard!

-À plus tard.»

Dawlyn ramassa son sac et fila rejoindre son beau. Mia soupira et regarda son propre devoir. Elle jugea que la qualité était suffisante, et entrepris de faire le devoir de DCFM que le professeur Rogue venait de leur donner. Cela lui pris plusieurs heures, et quand elle releva la tête, contente de son travail, le soleil était couché depuis longtemps, et la bibliothèque, presque déserte. Elle avait assurément raté le dîner. Elle haussa les épaules. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas vraiment faim. Elle ramassa ses affaires et prit le chemin menant à sa salle commune. Alors qu'elle arrivait au château, elle aperçut un silhouette familière.

«Professeur Rogue! l'interpella-t-elle en courant pour le rejoindre. Professeur Rogue!»

L'intéressé se retourna et attendit que Mia le rejoigne.

«Miss Bachmann, la salua-t-il de son habituel ton morgue.

-Bonsoir professeur, auriez-vous le temps maintenant pour que je puisse vous poser mes questions?» haleta-t-elle.

Severus soupira, puis ouvrit la porte de son bureau, qu'il venait à peine de fermer.

«Faites», lui dit-il en lui faisant signe d'entrer dans son bureau. Alors qu'elle passait devant lui, il lui chuchota le nom de Pansy. Mia serra les dents. Cette garce la suivait ou quoi?

Severus laissa délibérément la porte ouverte, et pris place à son bureau. Mia s'assit à côté de lui, et sortit son devoir déjà complété et de qualité à obtenir un «Optimal».

«En fait, professeur, je voudrais surtout valider que je suis sur la bonne voie, car j'ai déjà commencé le devoir.

-Mais vous avez eu "optimal" dans tous vos devoirs jusqu'ici! N'est-ce pas suffisant?

-Si, mais je ne veux pas répéter mes erreurs, vous comprenez?

-Vous êtes à la limite d'être maniaque, Miss Bachmann.

-Merci professeur.»

Severus eu un spasme qui ressembla à un sourire. Voilà maintenant 4 jours qu'ils n'avaient pas été seuls, et le simple fait de l'entendre, elle et son sens de la répartie, faisait en sorte qu'il se sentait mieux. Il lut le devoir et lui montra patiemment ses erreurs, se penchant parfois assez près pour sentir son parfum qu'il aimait tant. Alors qu'ils achevaient la révision du travail, Severus s'impatienta et se leva. Il sortit du bureau et lança dans le vide:

«Miss Parkinson, y a-t-il un problème?»

Pansy sortit de l'ombre, agacée d'avoir été découverte.

«J'ai une question à vous poser, moi aussi, professeur, mentit-elle éhontément.

-Posez-la donc, miss Parkinson, demanda impatiemment Severus.

-Euh… répondit Pansy, soudainement moins sûre d'elle.

-Si vous avez terminé de nous espionner, miss Parkinson, je suggère que vous retourniez dans votre salle commune.

-Oui, professeur», se soumit Pansy.

En quittant, elle lança un regard mauvais à Mia, qui elle la regardait d'un air moqueur. Severus l'escorta jusqu'à la porte, qu'il referma derrière elle. Il attendit quelques secondes, comme pour être sûre que Pansy était bien partie, puis vint rejoindre prestement Mia et l'embrassa passionnément. Mia lui répondit avec la même intensité.

«Tu m'as manqué, susurra-t-elle.

-À moi aussi, lui avoua Severus.

-Je ne sais pas comment je vais réussir à tenir jusqu'à l'été.

-Mmm…Embrasse-moi encore,» lui ordonna plutôt Severus. Mia ne se fit pas prier et joignit avec délice ses lèvres à celles de son amant. Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna, les lèvres gonflées et le regard brillant, l'heure du couvre-feu approchait dangereusement.

«Je vais t'escorter jusqu'à la salle commune, ça t'évitera d'avoir des ennuis.

-Merci Severus. J'ai hâte de ne plus avoir besoin de tout ça. Plus que quelques mois, soupira Mia.

-Comment ça, quelques mois? demanda Severus.

-Ben, la fin de l'année scolaire!

-Attends là, tu ne penses pas revenir pour faire ta dernière année?

-Pourquoi?

-Pour finir tes études, pardi!

-Et pourquoi ça?

-Parce que c'est ce que les gens font!

-Mais je ne suis pas "les gens"! L'idée s'était que j'acquière les connaissances de bases en magie!

-Mais tu ne maîtrise rien!

-Attends! J'ai des notes optimales partout!

-Mais ce n'est pas suffisant! J'exige du revienne l'année prochaine!

-Tu _exige_! Depuis quand exiges-tu pour des choses qui me concerne?

-Depuis que tu es ma copine et que tu es sous ma responsabilité.

-Attends, ta responsabilité? Je ne suis pas une enfant! Je ferai ce que je veux, et si après cette année je me prends un appartement, ou que je dors dans les bruyères à la recherche de Voldemort, alors c'est mon choix. L'entente que j'avais avec Dumbledore était que je restais ici pour l'année scolaire. Rien n'avait été précisé pour la suite. Je ne suis la responsabilité de personne, Severus.

-Je sais. Mais je veux te savoir en sécurité en tout temps. Pouddlard est le meilleur endroit pour ça.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour moi?

-Tout le temps,» souffla Severus.

Émue, Mia s'approcha. Elle se colla à lui, et l'embrassa doucement, déclarant du même coup une trêve à leur discussion.

«J'ai une maison, à Cokeworth, tu pourrais venir y vivre avec moi pendant les vacances», murmura Severus dans l'oreille de sa bien-aimée. Mia redressa la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

«Tu es sérieux?

-Mais c'est seulement si tu veux, s'embarrassa Severus, je ne veux pas que tu sentes obligé—

-Ça me ferais très plaisir, Severus. Vraiment.»

ooOoo

Le lendemain matin, Dawlyn vint réveiller Mia en sautant sur son lit. Encore à moitié endormie, Mia sourit au souvenir de comment s'était terminée sa semaine de cours.

«Bon sang Mia, c'est le professeur Rogue qui te met dans cet état?»

Mia se redressa d'un coup, paniquée.

«QUOI? Pourquoi?

-Tu as passé la soirée avec lui, et là, tu as l'air de flotter sur un nuage ce matin.

-NON! Ce n'est pas lui qui me fait ça!

-C'était une blague Mia. Une blague!»

Le cœur de Mia se remit à battre normalement. Il faudrait qu'elle soit plus vigilante à l'avenir.

«Alors? reprit Dawlyn.

-Alors quoi?

-Ben, as-tu reçu des nouvelles de ton amoureux ou non?»

Mia se força à rougir, et feignit d'être embarrassée.

«Tu as reçu un hibou?

-Oui, hier soir. Le hibou m'attendait à la fenêtre du dortoir.

-Je ne l'ai même pas vu!

-Tu dormais déjà je crois, mentit Mia.

-Ah… et il disait quoi?

-Mais c'est que tu es d'une curiosité sans fin toi!

-Tu as tout compris!

-Alors, dis-moi!

-Seulement qu'il s'ennuyait de moi et qu'il essaierait de se libérer pour les vacances d'été pour que nous puissions les passer ensemble.

-Oh! Trop mignon! Tu crois qu'il te demandera en mariage?

-Mais non! Ça ne fait que deux semaines que nous sommes ensemble. Relaxe ma vieille!»

Dawlyn rit un bon coup devant l'air abasourdi de son amie. Puis, elle prit un air de conspiratrice et s'approcha de Mia.

«Je crois que Blaise a acheté une bague de fiançailles. Je pense qu'il me fera la demande à la Saint-Valentin!»

Mia ouvrit de grand yeux, feignant d'être aussi excitée que son amie.

«C'est pas vrai!

-Si, si! Je l'ai vu écrire une lettre à sa mère. Il n'écrit jamais à sa mère!

-Et tu es sûre que c'est pour ça qu'il lui écrivait?

-J'ai regardé rapidement par-dessus son épaule avant qu'il ne me voie. Il demandait une bague à sa mère!

-Oh là là. C'est génial!

-Quand mes parents vont l'apprendre!

-Attends au moins qu'il te fasse la demande!

-Ah ouais, bonne idée, concéda Dawlyn. Tu fais quoi ce soir?

-Je ne sais pas, j'avais prévu de faire des devoirs,» mentit Mia.

En fait, on était le 9 janvier, soit le jour de l'anniversaire de Severus. Elle espérait pouvoir s'esquiver et lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire personnalisé…

«En fait, j'irais tout de suite à la bibliothèque. On se retrouve demain matin?

-Ok. Bonne journée à faire des devoirs Mia.

-Bonne journée à faire des bisous à ton Blaise chéri!»

Dawlyn gloussa, et retourna finir sa toilette, vérifia deux fois sa coiffure, puis quitta le dortoir. Mia promena son regard tout autour. Elle était seule. Elle jeta un regard à sa montre. Il était près de 10 heures. Elle sortit du lit et sauta dans la douche. L'eau chaude qui coulait sur son visage acheva de la réveiller. L'anniversaire de Severus. Mia compta mentalement l'âge qu'il avait. Trente-sept ans. Presque le double de son âge. Et pourtant, quand ils étaient ensemble, seuls, rien n'y paraissait. Elle se surprit à sourire à nouveau. Décidément, cet homme lui faisait un bien fou.

Il approchait 11 heures lorsqu'elle cogna à la porte de son bureau. Elle entendit une chaise gratter le sol, et des pas s'approcher rapidement. Severus ouvrit violement la porte, dévoilant un visage menaçant. Ses traits s'adoucirent lorsqu'il découvrit l'identité de son visiteur. Il la fit entrer, et ferma la porte aussitôt.

«Que fais-tu là? lui demanda Severus.

-D'après toi? Tu ne penses quand même pas que j'ignorais la date de ton anniversaire?

-Si,» bougonna Severus en retournant à son bureau. Des piles de parchemins s'accumulaient sur son bureau.

«Tu corriges des devoirs le jour de ton anniversaire? demanda bien inutilement Mia.

-Il faut bien que je le fasse, répliqua Severus.

-Je croyais que tu voudrais faire quelque chose de spécial , puisque c'est une journée spéciale… argua Mia.

-Comme quoi? demanda Severus sans lever les yeux de la copie qu'il corrigeait.

-Comme passer la journée au lit avec moi», suggéra Mia, qui déboutonnait en même temps sa blouse, découvrant du même coup un nouveau soutien-gorge.

Severus leva les yeux pour s'objecter, mais ceux-ci s'agrandirent plutôt de surprise, puis d'excitation. Il abandonna sa correction et entraîna Mia dans sa chambre.

ooOoo

«C'est le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire que je n'ai jamais eu», déclara Severus, rassasié de sa partenaire en la serrant contre lui. Mia se lova contre son flanc droit.

«Contente que ça t'aie plu. Dis-moi Sev, tu pensais vraiment que j'ignorais la date de ton anniversaire?

-Jamais personne ne s'en était vraiment soucié jusqu'à aujourd'hui.»

_«Sauf Lily», _pensa-t-il, mais il jugea plus diplomatique de ne pas le mentionner.

«Et bien.» conclut sobrement Mia. Severus prit son bras disponible et caressa les cheveux de sa bien-aimée. Levant les yeux vers lui, Mia aperçut une tache sombre sur son bras gauche.

«Tu as un tatouage! s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant. Tu ne m'avais pas dit ça!

-Ce n'est rien,» dit Severus en cachant son bras, se maudissant de son erreur. Il avait oublié de couvrir son bras. Il espéra vainement que Mia en resterait là, ce qui ne fut évidemment pas le cas. Elle tira le bras de sous l'oreiller pour l'amener à elle. Son sourire taquin se transforma en moue horrifiée lorsqu'elle reconnut la Marque des Ténèbres. Son regard alterna de la Marque au visage de Severus, cherchant l'erreur. Elle sauta hors du lit et s'habilla lentement, en ne lâchant pas Severus des yeux. Elle recula jusqu'à la porte. Lorsqu'elle la heurta, elle l'ouvrit et sortit sans un mot.

* * *

_**Et dans le prochain épisode, l'ouragan Mia frappa Pouddlard de plein fouet!**_


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27

Dawlyn grimpa les marches qui menaient à son dortoir quatre à quatre pour rattraper Mia qui venait de passer en coup de vent devant Blaise et elle dans la salle commune des Serpentard.

«Mia! Attends-moi Mia!»

Mais Mia feignit de l'ignorer, et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Dawlyn accéléra et ne réussit qu'à se cogner le nez contre la porte verrouillée.

«Qu'est-ce qui te prend à la fin? demanda Dawlyn lorsqu'elle eut reprit suffisamment son souffle.

-Rien! répondit rageusement Mia à travers la porte.

-À d'autres, Mia Bachmann! On dirait que tu as mangé un steak d'hippogriffe.

-De quoi tu parles? Je ne sais même pas c'est quoi ton escogriffe.

-_Hippogriffe_. Je veux juste dire que tu es agressive.

-Pas du tout! Tout va très bien!

-C'est pour ça que tu me le dis avant que je te le demande?

-Dawlyn, vas t'en. Laisses-moi tranquille.

-Mais—

-LAISSES-MOI TRANQUILLE! Va bécoter ton Blaise chéri et fous-moi la paix!

-Ok! C'est quoi ton problème? C'est moi?

-Exactement.

-Je ne te crois pas. Parles-moi Mia. Je pourrai peut-être t'aider.»

À la grande surprise de Dawlyn, Mia ouvrit la porte, et fondit en pleurs dans ses bras. De gros sanglots s'échappaient de sa gorge alors que les larmes coulaient dans un flot continu de ses yeux qui, lorsqu'ils s'entrouvraient, ne laissaient voir que le désespoir et la douleur qui habitaient la jeune femme. Dawlyn, déboussolée, n'eut que le réflexe de fermer ses bras autour de son amie, et de s'assurer que personne ne voit la détresse qui en secouait le corps frêle. Elle ne comprenait pas le pourquoi de la douleur de sa meilleure amie, mais elle comprenait que cette douleur était terrible. Elle se mit à bercer son amie et à lui murmurer des mots doux. Enfin, après ce qui lui sembla des heures, Mia se calma. Dawlyn en profita pour l'amener jusqu'à son lit. Elle lui retira doucement ses vêtements, et lui fit enfiler son pyjama. Mia ne réagissait pas. Elle laissait faire Dawlyn sans rien dire, son regard perdu dans le néant. Elle se glissa par contre seule dans ses draps, se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Désemparée de voir son amie, d'ordinaire si combative, abattue, éteinte, Dawlyn ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle ne comprenait pas. C'était elle qui se faisait consoler, redonner confiance par son amie, pas l'inverse. C'était Mia la fière, la conquérante. C'était Mia la guerrière, qui traverse toute les épreuves sans peur et sans doute. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer pour que même elle soit brisée? Parce c'était ce qui était arrivé, Dawlyn en était sûre. Mia avait quelque chose de vital qui s'était brisé en elle.

Dawlyn veilla à son chevet toute la journée. Quand les autres filles arrivèrent, elle leur expliqua que Mia avait attrapé un virus particulièrement virulent, et leur recommanda de ne pas trop s'approcher.

Quand lundi arriva, Dawlyn ne trouva pas le courage de la faire bouger. Elle rejoignit les autres Serpentard dans le cours de Sortilège. Elle donna le même mensonge qu'aux autres au professeur Flitwick, qui, fidèle à lui-même, se montra compréhensif. Pendant le cours, elle ne prêta pas attention, sans changement à ses habitudes, à ce que disait son enseignant. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas Blaise qui occupait ses pensées, c'était Mia. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider, à qui en parler. Au professeur Rogue? Mia était son élève préférée, c'était écrit dans le ciel. Mais pouvait-il vraiment l'aider? Il était dur avec Mia malgré tout, il ne laissait passer aucune erreur, aucune faiblesse. Serait-il vraiment sensible à sa détresse?

Mia ne disait rien. Elle pleurait sans arrêt, et dès qu'elle tentait de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, une nouvelle vague de douleur l'empoignait et la replongeait dans sa noirceur. Quand elle n'était plus capable de pleurer, sa douleur restait comprimée dans sa poitrine et la faisait souffrir encore plus.

Mardi, Dawlyn indiqua au professeur McGonagall que Mia n'allait toujours pas mieux. Et lorsque l'enseignante demanda si Mia a un billet de Mme Pomfresh, Dawlyn ne fit que dire que Mia était si faible qu'elle n'osait pas lui faire monter tous les escaliers qui menaient à l'infirmerie. L'air franchement soucieux qui habitait maintenant les traits de la jeune étudiante mirent fin au scepticisme habituel du professeur envers les élèves malades. Elle se promit toutefois d'en glisser un mot à Severus.

Mercredi, les yeux rougis et gonflés de son amie informèrent Dawlyn qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, et que son insomnie avait encore été occupée à pleurer. Mia cligna des yeux quand Dawlyn s'assoit sur son lit.

«_C'est déjà ça de plus qu'hier_», s'encouragea Dawlyn.

«Vas-tu me dire maintenant ce qu'il se passe?» tenta-t-elle.

Mia hocha la tête en dénégation. Dawlyn décida de ne pas insister. Elle ouvrit ses livres, et commença à faire ses devoirs.

«Je fais comment, moi, pour avoir de bonnes notes si je ne peux pas copier sur toi?»

Les lèvres de Mia tressaillirent.

«Tu souris? Par Merlin, je dois faire une croix sur mon calendrier!».

Au matin du jeudi, Dawlyn prit la chance de demander à Mia si elle viendrait au cours de potion de l'après-midi.

Elle excusa son amie auprès du professeur Slughorn, qui se désola de perdre pour aujourd'hui sa seconde meilleure élève. Dawlyn sourit intérieurement en se disant que sa Mia aurait pris pour un affront que Slug ne reconnaisse pas qu'elle était la meilleure.

Perdue dans ses pensées sur le chemin du retour vers la salle commune des Serpentard, elle heurta quelqu'un. Elle marmonna des excuses et poursuit son chemin quand la personne percutée lui saisit le bras:

«Miss Rockwood, l'arrêta le professeur Rogue de sa voix qui avait toujours fait trembler Dawlyn, j'ai entendu que Miss Bachmann était malade. Est-ce vrai?»

Dawlyn releva lentement la tête, mortifiée. Elle acquiesça.

«_Vraiment_ malade? Au point de manquer tous ses cours de la semaine?»

Dawlyn avait l'impression qu'il savait lire dans ses pensées. Elle se demanda un instant si elle devrait tout lui raconter. Elle dévia plutôt son regard vers le sol.

«Oui, monsieur.

-Faites-lui savoir qu'il est interdit de ne pas se présenter dans mes cours. Aucun caprice n'est toléré. Je jugerai moi-même si elle est assez malade pour être dispensée de classe.

-Oui, monsieur.»

Dawlyn s'enfuit dès qu'il lui donna son congé. Elle rejoignit Mia pour lui transmettre les paroles de leur directeur de maison. L'air grave, Mia lui fit signe qu'elle avait compris.

C'est une Mia affaiblie, amaigrie, mais résignée, qui arriva devant la classe de DCFM le lendemain matin. Si l'effort fourni pour se rendre jusque-là l'avait fatigué plus qu'elle ne voulait le montrer, les plaques rouges sur son visage et son souffle court la trahissait.

«Rogue va tout de suite voir que tu n'es pas en état, et tu pourras retourner te coucher Mia, affirma Dawlyn alors qu'elles attendaient toujours l'arrivée dudit professeur.

-Ah oui, tu crois ça? lui répondit cyniquement Mia. Moi je crois plutôt qu'il va vouloir prouver que c'est lui le patron et il va m'obliger à rester.

-Fais-lui confiance, tenta Dawlyn.

-À lui? Jamais.»

Dawlyn se tut, pensive. Depuis quand Mia ne faisait pas confiance à son professeur qui, jusqu'à maintenant, était clairement son préféré?

Il s'avéra toutefois que Mia avait raison quant à la tournure des événements. Quand le professeur Rogue arriva, la majorité des élèves attendaient déjà à l'extérieur de la classe. Pendant qu'il déverrouillait la porte, il lança de son habituel ton railleur, sans la regarder:

«Content de voir que vous daignez nous faire bénéficier de votre présence, Miss Bachmann. Il semble que ce soit un privilège que peu d'entre nous ont pu avoir cette semaine. »

Il ouvrit la porte, et les élèves entrèrent rapidement, de peur d'être la cible des prochaines attaques de leur Maître des Potions. Mia ne se pressa pas. Elle resta en fait où elle était jusqu'à ce que tous les élèves soient entrés, regardant le professeur d'une façon terrifiante. Severus sentit les cheveux sur sa nuque se hérisser, mais feignit l'indifférence et entra à son tour dans le classe. Il sentait sur lui le regard pesant de Mia, qui s'assit exceptionnellement tout au fond de la classe, où la rejoignit Dawlyn.

Sans faire d'autres commentaires, Severus distribua les devoirs qu'il avait corrigé, ironiquement, juste après l'incident qui s'était produit avec Mia. Il tenta de capter le regard de cette dernière lorsqu'il lui tendit sa copie, mais celle-ci fixa son regard sur son devoir, et leva un sourcil sceptique lorsqu'elle vit le «O» écrit en rouge sur le dessus de sa copie.

Il entreprit de corriger ledit devoir. Il commença évidemment par dire qu'il était particulièrement déçu de la performance, particulièrement elle aussi, désastreuse de la classe. Il tentait, tout en insultant ses élèves, de parcourir le groupe d'élève du regard, s'attardant un moment sur chacun. Malgré ses efforts, ses yeux se portaient constamment sur le fond de la classe. Mia, totalement inattentive au cours, lisait un livre trop épais pour être celui du cours. Dawlyn, assise à côté d'elle, lui lançait constamment des regards nerveux. Severus tenta de capter son attention avec des éléments qu'il savait intéresser Mia, mais celle-ci demeurait concentrée sur sa lecture. Severus continua de parler tout en circulant entre les rangées d'étudiants, espérant que Mia repère son manège et cesse le sien. Ce qu'elle ne fit pas. Quand enfin il passa devant elle, il agrippa le livre.

«Votre retenue commence à 19h ce soir Miss Bachmann…», annonça-t-il. Et lorsqu'il déposa le livre sur son bureau et qu'il vit le titre de l'ouvrage, il cligna des yeux. Il leva son regard vers elle. Une expression de défi brillait dans ses yeux lourdement cernés.

«…Et se prolongera pour le prochain mois», acheva-t-il.

Il vit sa mâchoire se crisper. Severus reprit son cours.

Dawlyn attendit que tous les élèves cessent de les regarder avant de souffler à Mia:

«Mia? Mia, est-ce que ça va?»

«Miss Rockwood! Avec le résultat de votre dernier devoir, je ne crois pas que vous avez le luxe de ne pas écouter dans mon cours.»

Dawlyn se raidit. Après un dernier regard à Mia, elle recentra son attention sur le Maître des Potions jusqu'à la fin du cours.

Le professeur Rogue leur donna congé plus tôt qu'à l'habitude…pour mieux retenir Mia. Une fois que tous les élèves eurent quittés la classe, trop contents de quitter l'atmosphère encore plus étouffante qu'à l'habitude, Severus s'approcha de Mia, le livre en main.

Il jeta le _Résumé des procès de présumés Mangemorts de la période post-Voldemort_ devant Mia, qui ne broncha pas.

«À quoi tu joues Mia?

-_Moi_? À rien. Et vous?

-Ne joues pas à ce jeu-là avec moi.

-Je viens de vous dire que je ne joue à rien, professeur.

-Ah, je ne suis plus que le professeur maintenant?

-Vous l'avez toujours été.

-Arrête Mia.

-Professeur, à quelle heure commence ma retenue ce soir? J'ai des choses à faire, et si je ne veux pas arriver en retard…

-Mia, arrête.

- …Et en quoi consistera-t-elle? Est-ce que je devrais récurer des chaudrons, copier des lignes…

-Mia ça suffit! Ne fais pas l'enfant!

-Je ne fais rien du tout, Severus! J'agis seulement comme j'aurais toujours dû agir.

-Tu ne peux pas effacer le passé parce que tu en as envie.

-Je trouverai bien une solution. Il semble que Dumbledore sache le faire. Ne l'a-t-il pas déjà fait avec toi?

-De quoi tu parles?

-Il a effacé ton passé de Mangemort, non? Au procès.» Elle indiqua du menton le livre déposé entre eux.

Severus regarda d'un autre regard la jeune femme en colère devant lui. Dans les yeux de Mia brillait un éclat différent de celui auquel il s'était habitué. Une lueur de folie avait pris toute la place. Il avança la main vers son visage. Elle recula, méfiante.

«Que fais-tu?

-Je veux voir si tu es fiévreuse. Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal.

-Je vais parfaitement bien.»

Elle agrippa son sac et s'enfuit de la classe.

«Votre retenue commence à 17h ce soir», lui lança-t-il alors qu'elle claquait la porte.

Elle était néanmoins devant la même porte à 17h tapantes. Toujours aussi enragée.

Severus lui ouvrit la porte, et la laissa entrer. Sans lui condescendre un regard, elle alla s'asseoir tout au fond de la classe.

«À ta place habituelle», la somma Severus en s'asseyant devant ladite place.

De mauvaise grâce, elle lui obéit. Elle se laissa choir sur le banc, et le regarda avec insolence.

«Écoute Mia, on doit parler.

-Je n'ai rien à vous dire professeur.»

Elle s'abîma dans un silence buté, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le défiant de la contredire. Qui dura toute la soirée.

Et le lundi suivant.

Et le mardi qui suivi.

Et le mercredi d'après.

Et le jeudi subséquent.

Plus les jours avançait, plus Mia semblait déterminée à ne plus lui parler, et moins Severus ne parvenait à se contrôler. Jamais il n'avait enlevé autant de points aux maisons, même la sienne. Sa patience, déjà ténue à l'ordinaire, semblait être allée voir ailleurs si un autre sorcier avait besoin d'elle. Tous les élèves étaient désormais terrifiés par le Maître des Potions. Les plus jeunes s'enfuyaient en courant lorsqu'il était dans le même corridor qu'eux, et mêmes les plus vieux faisaient des détours pour éviter de se retrouver sur son chemin. Plus irascible que jamais, Severus déversait son venin sur quiconque s'approchait de lui. Ses cours étaient devenus de véritables séances de tortures. On avait même troqué son surnom de chauve-souris des cachots pour Monstre de Serpentard, en référence à celui qui avait semé la terreur dans le château quatre ans auparavant.

Mia était plus taciturne à chaque jour. Elle marchait sans voir ce qui l'entourait. On la voyait souvent, seule, les yeux rouges, dans un coin reclus du château, à fixer le vide. Dawlyn tentait tant bien que mal de la supporter, mais le mutisme de son amie la désemparait.

Le point culminant s'avéra être au cours du groupe de Mia, trois semaines après le début de ses retenues.

Il semblait que la mauvaise humeur du Maître des Potions s'était encore exacerbée. Personne n'osait piper mot, et tous évitait soigneusement son regard. Lorsqu'il posa sa question, tout le monde retint son souffle, effrayé à l'idée d'être la victime du jour. Tout le monde, sauf Mia, qui n'avait pas perdu son masque d'impassibilité, et qui le regardait sans peur. Elle attendait. Il ne la fit pas patienter plus longtemps, et la désigna pour répondre à son interrogation.

«Je ne sais pas, affirma-t-elle candidement.

-Vous ne savez pas? demanda Severus d'un ton menaçant.

-Non.»

Les regards se promenaient d'elle à lui, attendant de voir la suite.

«Eh bien, il semble que votre supposée intelligence se soit volatilisée en même temps que votre supposée maladie», conclut le Maître des Potions en retournant vers son tableau inscrire la réponse.

«Le problème ne réside peut-être pas en l'élève, mais bien en le maître» souleva Mia.

Severus se retourna lentement.

«Moins 500 points pour Serpentard. Et si vous ouvrez la bouche une fois de plus, Miss Bachmann, ce sera plus de points que l'histoire de Pouddlard n'ait jamais connu que vous ferez perdre à vos collègues.»

Les regards assassins que lui lançaient lesdits collègues la convainquirent de se taire. Pour le moment.

Quand sonna la fin du cours, Dawlyn empoigna Mia et l'amena à l'écart.

«Tu es complètement folle! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris? Narguer et insulter le professeur Rogue! Il va te tuer Mia! NE SOURIS PAS COMME ÇA!

-Relaxe Dawlyn. Ça ne serait pas une si grosse perte, non?»

Dawlyn la gifla.

Surprises toute les deux de sa réaction, elles se regardèrent, abasourdies.

«Je pense qu'on s'est tout dit. Bonne journée Dawlyn.»

La joue brûlante, elle s'en dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour dîner.

Là, elle subit la tête haute les regards hostiles des Serpentard et les railleries des autres maisons. En s'asseyant, elle jeta un regard vers la table des professeurs. Elle y vit le professeur Rogue, qui l'ignorait avec beaucoup de volonté. Le professeur Dumbledore était en conversation avec le professeur McGonagall. Avec un certain soulagement, elle conclut que le Maître des Potions ne les avait pas informés de l'incident de son cours. Elle mangea rapidement et quitta la Grande Salle pour attendre le début de sa retenue.

«Elle se sauve comme un rat, commenta la sortie de Mia Pansy Parkinson. Elle n'est pas capable d'assumer ses idioties. À cause d'elle, nous sommes les derniers dans la course pour la Coupe des quatre maisons. Quelle honte elle jette sur nous!

-Tais-toi Pansy! Tu es seulement jalouse d'elle parce que tout ce qu'elle fait, elle le fait mieux que toi! la défendit Dawlyn, qui passait devant elle.

-Tiens, c'est le chien de poche de Bachmann. Tu sais parler par toi-même maintenant Dawlyn?

-Regardez qui parle de chien!»

Pansy se leva lentement, menaçante.

«C'est vrai, ajouta Dawlyn, où il est, ton Dragonichou-chéri? Il a réussi à te fuir? Il est plus doué qu'il n'en a l'air finalement…»

Ça en était trop pour Pansy qui lui sauta dessus, les entraînant toutes les deux au sol. Alors qu'elle levait la main pour frapper Dawlyn, on la saisit par le bras et la ramena sur ses pieds en une fraction de seconde. Dawlyn subit le même traitement, et avant qu'elles réalisent ce qu'ils se passaient, le professeur Rogue les entraînait à sa suite. Il ouvrit la porte de la première salle de classe qu'il croisa d'un violent coup de pied qui fit sursauter les deux filles et les fit entrer. Il referma la porte tout aussi brutalement qu'il l'avait ouverte et se retourna vers elles.

«Et maintenant, dit-il en contenant le plus possible sa colère, vous m'expliquer c'est quoi ce cirque. Vous jetez la honte sur Serpentard!

-Elle m'a insulté professeur! se défendit Pansy. Et elle a aussi insulté _Drago_!

-J'ai seulement dit qu'elle était moins douée que Mia sur tous les tableaux, argua pour sa part Dawlyn.»

Le professeur Rogue les toisa un instant, puis se prononça.

«Je ne peux pas punir quelqu'un qui dit la vérité. Mais je vais quand même vous enlever 30 points chaque pour m'avoir fait honte devant tout le monde. Des personnes de votre âge savent régler les problèmes sans en venir aux poings. Au moins, battez-vous comme des sorciers. Disparaissez!»

Pansy obéit sans se le faire répéter, plus en colère que jamais. Dawlyn, elle, ne bougea pas. Lorsque Pansy eut disparue, elle se permit de parler.

«Vous êtes beaucoup moins clément avec Mia qu'avec Parkinson, professeur, lui fit-elle remarquer.

-Ce n'est pas à vous de juger comment je discipline mes élèves, Miss Rockwood. Si c'est tout ce que vous aviez à me dire, vous pouvez disposer.

-Non, je n'ai pas terminé, professeur. Laissez Mia tranquille. Elle n'a pas besoin que vous lui causiez plus de tort qu'elle n'en a subit.

-Que savez-vous d'elle au juste, Miss Rockwood? Que savez-vous des torts dont vous me parlez?

-Trop peu. Elle ne parle pas. Elle protège celui ou ceux qui la font souffrir. Mais je sais une chose, par contre. C'est que vendredi passé, quand elle est arrivée complètement démolie pour je ne sais quelle raison dans la Salle Commune, c'est _vous_ qu'elle a vu en dernier.»

Severus demeura interdit. Après lui avoir jeté un dernier regard, Dawlyn quitta la salle de classe.

ooOoo

Mia était assise près de la porte quand il arriva enfin, près d'une demi-heure en retard, mais enfin calme.

Il s'excusa de l'avoir fait attendre. Elle lui répondit avec un vague grognement en passant devant lui. Elle alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle, près du bureau du Maître des Potions.

Severus vint prendre place devant elle, de façon à ce que la table de travail soit entre eux.

«Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, Mia. Je n'aurais pas dû t'insulter de la sorte devant les autres.»

Mia dévia le regard et haussa les épaules. C'est à ce moment que Severus remarqua sa joue rougie.

«Quelqu'un t'a frappé? Tu as la joue rouge.

-Non», répondit-elle promptement en frottant vigoureusement la trace laissée par la main de Dawlyn.

«Si quelqu'un te fais du tort, tu dois me le dire.»

Mia le regarda d'un air incrédule et éclata d'un rire sans joie.

«À _toi_? Réalises-tu l'absurdité de ce que tu me dis?

-Mia, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal.

-Tu l'as pourtant fait plus souvent qu'à ton tour Severus Rogue! C'est tout ce que tu sais faire, me faire du tort! »

Le coup lui fit mal.

«Ce n'étais pas voulu, je te le jure. Crois-moi, s'il te plaît.

-Pourquoi je le ferais? Je t'ai toujours cru, je t'ai fait confiance, aveuglément. Et maintenant, regarde ce que je découvre, tu es un Mangemort!

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

-Ah non? Et la marque sur ton bras, c'est quoi? Une potion qui a laissé une drôle de cicatrice?

-Avant de juger, écoutes-moi Mia.

-Tu as eu tout le temps de me parler depuis l'été dernier. Maintenant c'est trop tard.

-Je veux te prouver que je suis digne de confiance.

-Comment, en me mentant encore, pour que je te fasse confiance, puis que tu me livres à Voldemort pour qu'il réussisse à me tuer cette fois-ci? À moins que tu comptes le faire toi-même et lui apporter mon cadavre ensuite?»

Des larmes brillaient dans ses beaux yeux. Il s'en voulait tellement d'être la source de sa souffrance.

«Fais-le, lui dit-elle. Tues-moi.»

Elle se leva.

«On n'aura plus de problème quand ce sera fait. Je te demande seulement de ne pas me faire souffrir.»

Elle était sérieuse. Il leva lui aussi, sortit sa baguette et le jeta aux pieds de celle qu'il aimait.

«Jamais, _jamais, _je ne te ferai du mal. Je le jure sur ta tête, car tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux.»

Les larmes coulaient maintenant sur le visage de Mia.

«Je ne te crois plus.»

Severus s'avança, les bras levés pour enlacer Mia et la réconforter. Mia recula, heurta son banc.

«Non! Ne t'avance plus!

-Mia…

-Laisses-moi partir!

-Je…

-_Laisse-moi_ partir, Severus.

-Pas dans cet état Mia, tu ne vas pas bien.

-Et pourquoi, hein Severus, dis-moi pourquoi ça ne va pas bien?»

Severus alla répondre, quand on cogna à la porte de la classe. Mia essuya prestement son visage toute trace de ses pleurs, et se rassit à sa place. Elle prit un parchemin et ouvrit un livre pour faire semblant qu'elle travaillait. Severus admira sa force et se recomposa lui aussi un visage impassible. Il ouvrit la porte alors que le professeur McGonagall allait frapper à nouveau.

«Tout ce passe bien ici Severus? demanda-t-elle d'un ton suspicieux.

-Oui, comme d'habitude Minerva, répondit du tac au tac le Maître des Potions.

-Fort bien, fort bien. Le professeur Dumbledore voudrait vous parler.

-J'ai Miss Bachmann en retenue ce soir.

-Je prendrai la relève. Mia n'est pas une élève bien difficile.»

L'allusion à son incompétence à la contrôler ne pouvait être moins cachée. Severus sentit les plaques de rougeurs s'emparer de ses joues. Il pinça les lèvres et céda le passage à sa collègue. Il jeta un dernier regard à Mia avant de s'éclipser.

«Alors Mia, lança jovialement le professeur McGonagall en allant prendre place au bureau de Severus, qu'as-tu fait pour mériter une retenue un vendredi soir?»

Mia cilla en levant la tête de son livre.

«C'était si terrible? blagua le professeur. Vous en êtes rendus là pour avoir plus d'intimité?»

Mia tenta de bégayer une réponse, sans parvenir à prononcer un traître mot.

«Vous êtes vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre vous deux. Vous êtes pareils.

-Non, c'est faux! parvint cette fois à articuler Mia.»

La véhémence de sa réponse fit sourciller le professeur. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de son élève. Mia se renfrogna à son approche. Elle se crispa encore plus lorsque le professeur tendit une main pour que Mia la regarde en face.

«Tu as la joue rouge, et tu as pleuré.», constata-t-elle.

Mia ne la contredit pas.

«Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avant que j'arrive?

-Rien.

-Rien? Mia, jures-moi qu'il n'a jamais levé la main sur toi, je t'en supplie.»

Mia hocha faiblement la tête en dénégation.

«On a juste parlé.», souffla-t-elle.

«Tu me le jures?»

Elle opina à nouveau du chef, cette fois pour dire oui.

«Jures-le.

-Je le jure, chuchota Mia.

-Oh, ma pauvre chérie, soupira le professeur McGonagall en prenant Mia dans ses bras. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi?»

Mia ne répondit pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'ouvrir. Malgré sa colère et sa peur, elle était incapable de trahir le secret de Severus. Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte du professeur McGonagall.

«Rien. Je suis fatiguée, c'est tout. J'ai été très malade, et j'ai de la difficulté à retrouver mon énergie.» Elle était glaciale.

Surprise par le brusque changement d'attitude, le professeur McGonagall n'insista pas. Elle retourna derrière le bureau de Severus et laissa Mia vaquer à ses devoirs.

ooOoo

Lorsque Severus revint plus tard dans la soirée, Mia était partie, mais pas le professeur McGonagall. Elle l'attendait, visiblement. Severus s'avança jusqu'à son bureau.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Mia, Severus?

-Ça ne concerne qu'elle et moi.

-Plus au niveau ou en est Mia. Elle m'inquiète sérieusement.

-Elle a fait des bêtises ce soir?

-Non, mais—

-Alors je ne vois pas où est le problème.»

Le professeur McGonagall se fâcha.

«Severus Rogue! Nous prends-tu tous pour des idiots? Penses-tu vraiment que personne n'a remarqué que tu terrifie les élèves depuis plusieurs semaines? Penses-tu vraiment que personne n'a fait le lien avec le fait que Mia s'enfonce dans un mutisme de plus en plus profond et le fait que tu n'es plus vivable? Mia ne va pas bien, Severus, et je suis convaincue que c'est de ta faute! Que lui as-tu fait, par Merlin!»

Son visage était écarlate, de la même teinte que les plaques qui apparaissaient à nouveau sur le visage du professeur Rogue. Celui-ci ne disait rien, mais la colère qui irradiait de ses yeux aurait terrorisé n'importe qui d'autre que le professeur McGonagall.

«La petite Rockwood est venue me voir aujourd'hui, reprit cette dernière. Elle avait peur que tu fasses du mal à Mia pendant sa retenue.

-Rockwood est une sotte.

-Rockwood est plus intelligente que tu ne le croies. À mon avis, sa peur était légitime. Tu ne te contrôles plus quand il est question de Mia. Jamais je n'aurais dû accepter votre relation. C'était un non-sens depuis le début. Tu es incapable de prendre soin d'elle.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis! Tu ne sais rien Minerva!

-Alors pourquoi est-elle aussi abattue et qu'elle fuit dès qu'on veut lui parler? Dis-le-moi, si tu le sais si bien!

-Elle sait.

-Que sait – Oh non. Elle ne savait pas?

-Je le lui avais caché jusqu'à la semaine dernière. J'avais oublié de bander mon bras, et elle a vu la Marque.

-Oh, Severus…

-Je ne sais plus quoi faire Minerva! D'un côté, je m'inquiète du fait qu'elle pourrait se venger et faire un gros coup, mais de l'autre côté j'ai peur quand elle s'enfonce dans son mutisme. Ça me rassure de la voir se rebeller dans mes cours, mais en même temps je dois la contrôler. Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre ma crédibilité, même si je lui donnerais tout pour qu'elle me pardonne…

-Il faut que tu lui parles.

-Elle refuse de m'écouter.

-As-tu seulement essayé?

-D'après toi, quel était le but des retenues?

-Je ne la crois pas capable de tant d'indifférence.

-Et pourtant… elle pourrait m'en remontrer…

-Severus, tu ne peux pas laisser traîner ça plus longtemps. Va la rejoindre, et force-la à t'écouter. Mia est une fille intelligente. Elle comprendra. Rappelles-lui que Dumbledore et moi-même te faisons confiance, alors elle devrait en faire autant. »

Severus soupira.

«J'y vais.

-Sais-tu où elle est?

-J'ai ma petite idée.»

Le professeur McGonagall pressa l'épaule de son collègue et lui souhaita patience et courage. Le Maître des Potions quitta son bureau et se dirigea vers l'accès au parc du château. Comme il l'avait anticipé, Mia se trouvait sous le grand arbre qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement depuis son arrivée au château.

«Il fait un peu froid pour être dehors, non?» tenta-t-il pour lui signifier sa présence, bien qu'il fût sûr qu'elle l'avait perçu bien avant.

Elle haussa les épaules, indifférente.

«Tu ne veux pas rentrer?

-Pour quoi faire? Je suis bien ici.»

Severus ne s'entêta pas. Il dégagea un peu de neige à côté de Mia, tout en s'assurant de garder une distance suffisante pour ne pas entrer dans la bulle de la jeune femme, puis s'y assit. Mia le regarda, outrée.

«Que fais-tu? lui demanda-t-elle brusquement.

-Je m'assois.

-Et pourquoi ça? Vas-t-en!

-Parce qu'on doit parler. C'est important.»

Mia se mit sur ses pieds en une fraction de seconde.

«Tu n'as pas le droit de me forcer à t'écouter! Laisse-moi tranquille! Si tu es capable d'un tant soit peu de respect, bien que ça doit être difficile pour les rebuts de _Mangemerdes_ comme toi, acceptes que je ne veuille plus rien savoir de toi et cesse de me harceler!»

Fâchée, elle le quitta en direction du château. Severus, pour une rare fois dans sa vie, se sentait complètement dépassé. Alors qu'il allait jeter l'éponge, il eut une dernière idée :

«Alors c'est toi qui as demandé à Rockwood d'aller bavasser?» lui cria-t-il.

Elle s'arrêta net de marcher, se retourna pour le fixer d'un air rageur, lâcha un cri de colère et revint aussi vite qu'elle était partie. Elle se planta devant lui.

«Je n'ai rien demandé à personne. Je peux me débrouiller seule, je me suis toujours débrouillée seule. Je n'ai besoin de personne.

-Elle est allée se plaindre au professeur McGonagall que j'étais toujours sur ton cas.

-Elle n'a pas tort.»

Et elle le planta là.

ooOoo

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la Salle commune, elle vit Dawlyn assise à une table de travail, bûchant sur un devoir. Elle se dirigea droit sur elle.

«C'est toi qui est allée voir McGonagall pour te plaindre de Rogue?» lui demanda-t-elle brusquement.

Dawlyn releva la tête.

«Oui – commença-t-elle.

-Merci,» l'interrompit Mia avant de se diriger vers leur dortoir.

«De rien, termina pour elle-même Dawlyn. C'est à ça que serve les amies…»

Un million d'année plus tard, je le sais. Et pourtant, j'ai fait de mon mieux. Je vais avoir plus de temps libre au cours du prochain mois. J'essaierai très fort de sortir le chapitre 28. Courage, et merci pour votre patience…


End file.
